


Bare My Heart to the Stars in Paris

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Analingus, Ballet Dancer Yuuri Katsuki, Ballet Instructor Victor Nikiforov, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Blackmail, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Feeding Kink, Felching, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Getting Together, Hot Tub Sex, I should have added those tags earlier!, In chapter 2, It all works out tho dw dw, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, Knotting, Language Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to be added, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Orgasm Denial, Paris Opera Ballet School, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Pussy Spanking, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex toys in public, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Squirting, Student-Teacher Relationship, Suit Kink, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Window Sex, intersex omega, panty stuffing, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 123,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Omega Yuuri Katsuki applies for one of the most prestigious ballet schools in the world— Paris Opera Ballet School— and gets in. His ballet instructor, Victor Nikiforov, is possibly the most gorgeous person Yuuri has ever laid eyes on.From the very beginning, Yuuri is already whipped.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm The Office Slut, Shhh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632441) by [Bullsfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/pseuds/Bullsfish). 

> Hey. Welcome back to my crib ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> JUST wanted to say that this sprang to my mind literally yesterday and instantly I was hooked on writing it. I’m trying not to make this as long as my other multichap fics (but lord, who knows HEHEHE) and honestly I just wanted to write a really kinky fic 👀👀👀 
> 
> I don’t normally have other works to inspire mine, but when I think of this fic, the first fic that jumps to mind is “I’m The Office Slut, Shh” by Bullsfish in that I wanted to write a short multichap smutty omegaverse fic and their fic was the first one this reminded me of!
> 
> Chapter 2 has some slightly dubious consent, a sprinkle of blackmail (it all works out tho!) and I should have mentioned that earlier but it slipped my mind! It's there now, do head that warning and approach carefully! It aint as scary as you're probably thinking tho, promise 💕
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter,](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I post teasers and announcements for this fic and my other fics! 
> 
> Without further ado... 
> 
> AWAYYYYYYYY WE GO!

  
Art by [VodkaaKola](https://twitter.com/vodkaakola) (Twitter) [VodkaaKola](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5NDgDjBgNO/)(IG)

_ Please be good news… _

_ Please be good news… _

_ Please be good news… _

Yuuri stares at the envelope in his hands, addressed to him from the _ Paris Opera Ballet School. _It’s sealed with a wax seal stamp, the school’s crest engraved on it, his name and address written in beautiful calligraphy, a if it were written with a quill and ink.

Sucking in a shaky breath, his pale hands pop open the seal. Yuuri finds himself unable to breathe as he pulls the sheet of paper out of the envelope. It’s soft between his fingers, thick, and a pale magnolia colour, complementary to its envelope. Closing his eyes, he unfolds the sheet of paper.

_ Dear Yuuri Katsuki, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that your application to the Paris Opera Ballet School has been accepted, and you are cordially invited to join us for your Ballet studies starting 1st September 2020 for three years. _

_ Please see the information booklet included for more details. _

_ Yours Sincerely, _

_ Lilia Baranovskaya _

_ Appointed Director of Ballet _

Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat. He’s actually gone and done it. He impulsively applied for one of the world’s most prestigious ballet schools and— _ actually _ got accepted. _ Lilia Baranovskaya. _ She's phenomenal, known best for her role as Giselle in _ Giselle _ and Juliet in _ Romeo and Juliet _back in two thousand and one.

His hands shake as he stares at the letter in disbelief. His mother comes into the front room, just in time, in fact, to see her son staring at the letter.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” She sits down besides him and glances at the letter. Her face turns instantly from a worrisome frown to a beaming smile. “Yuuri! Yuuri, you did it!” She stands, pulling him up and into her arms. “Yuuri, I’m so proud of you! Let’s go and tell dad!” But Yuuri just stands there. “Yuuri? Are you okay? Do you not want to go?”

“I can’t believe I did it.” Yuuri whispers. “I actually got in.” Hiroko has the proudest smile he’s ever seen.

“Come on, let’s share the good news and plan a celebration.” Yuuri _ still _can’t believe it.

———————————————————————

Minako is ecstatic when Yuuri tells her the good news the next day.

“I can’t believe it.” She says. “After fifteen years with me you’re leaving the nest for bigger, better things.” She sniffles as she stares proudly at Yuuri.

“You sound like my mom.” Yuuri nervously chuckles. “She said you should come over for dinner by the way, tonight at seven.”

“Sure! I’ll be there! But for now, we’d better brush up on your technique, especially if you want to impress Madame Baranovskaya. She’s a stern lady, hard to impress.” Minako informs and instantly, Yuuri prickles up— he’s ten times more nervous now than he was before.

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” She asks when Yuuri goes quiet.

“Y-yeah, I’m just… nervous doesn’t even begin to describe it.” He mumbles, sighing heavily. “I have to sort my visa out and pack, book a dorm room, things like that.” Yuuri murmured as finished up his stretches.

“Hey, you can do it.” Minako proudly smiled. “You’ll be okay. Now come on, let’s go back to basics and make sure they’re perfect.”

That evening, when everyone gathers for dinner, Hiroko shares the good news with their family and friends. Their son is moving to the city of love— _ Paris, _to study at one of the world’s most prestigious ballet schools. Hiroko can hardly believe it herself as the words fall from her lips. Yuuri almost cries when they gather for a hug. He’s due to leave in just under a month.

Yuuri’s parents have been saving for him to study abroad since he was a toddler. They just never thought the opportunity would come by in the form of a world class school of ballet. And with a world class school, comes world class fees. Thankfully for Yuuri, he’s earned himself a scholarship.

“Here, it’s one of the last times you’ll be able to have katsudon before you leave for Paris.” Hiroko gives a sad smile as she places a large bowl of katsudon in front of Yuuri. And when he looks at it, tears flood his eyes.

“I’m gonna miss you.” Hiroko’s heart sinks as she came over to her son, wrapping her arms around him.

“We’ll miss you too.” She sighs.

“This is an opportunity of a lifetime, Yuuri.” Toshiya chimes in as he handed over a box of tissues. “You’ll still be coming home for the holidays, we can phone whenever you want.” He reassures, but Yuuri feels no better. Maybe he isn’t ready to leave home yet, but his father is right. It’s an opportunity of a lifetime.

“I know.” Sniffles Yuuri with a teary smile. “I’m just sad to be leaving.” Hiroko dabs his tears away and kissed his cheek.

“We’re sad to see you go. But you’ve always wanted this.” Toshiya reminds as he ran his hand up and down his back.

“We’re rooting for you, Yuuri.” Mari encourages, patting his head.

“We are too!” Yuuko brings her arms around her three girls, smiling brightly.

_ Yuuko. _Yuuri’s first friend, childhood dance partner, and their neighbour. She’s never been anything short of supportive, and neither had her husband, Takeshi. And when Yuuri looks around him, at the faces of everyone who supports him, he’s at a loss to do anything but smile back. They’re the reason he’s here, holding this letter in his hands.

Maybe this is a blessing after all.

———————————————————————

Four weeks later, Yuuri has his bags packed his bags, and his parents drop him off at the airport.

“Remember, you can do anything, Yuuri.” Hiroko gives him a hug, Yuuri’s arms coming around to squeeze tightly, almost not wanting to let go.

“You deserve this.” Toshiya smiles softly, giving his son a hug too. “These opportunities don’t come by often.” He reminds, pulling away.

“I’ll be home for Christmas.” Yuuri sighs. “I love you.”

“We love you too, Yuuri. We’re so proud of you.” Hiroko kisses his forehead, before handing him an omamori. “Keep this with you.” Yuuri took it gratefully in his hands and smiles.

“Thank you.”

“Now go, they're waiting for you in Paris.” With one last hug from his parents, Yuuri takes his luggage and heads to the check in desk. When he gets there, he turns his head to see his parents still stood there watching him, and they stay there until Yuuri turns his head once more. He waves, then heads up the stairs to security. When he turns around again, they’re gone.

Security is quiet at this time, and Yuuri quickly finds his gate. He sits down, bag on his lap, and he pulls out his phone.

To: Mom

Just reached my gate :) miss you 💕

Anxiously, Yuuri waits for his flight. He couldn’t even bring himself to eat anything, he was so nervous. Yuuri wonders if others were just as nervous as he was. Would he be able to make friends? Would he get on with his dance teachers? But despite his worries, he’s excited for a new start.

Yuuri finally boards, half an hour later than was expected, and takes his seat. His journey to Paris begins here, and admittedly, he’s kind of looking forward to it. He’d never been to Paris before, but it’s certainly a city with many charms. Yuuri wants to them all— the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, the Palace of Versailles… who knows, maybe Yuuri will find someone to go with.

_ Maybe he’ll find an alpha. _

The thought made Yuuri go bright red as he sat on the plane, shaking away the thoughts. God, thinking about finding an alpha already, how daring. He has to make friends first. With a heavy sigh, Yuuri closes his eyes.

———————————————————————

When Yuuri finally lands and crosses through customs, he collects his luggage and left the airport. There was a taxi already waiting for him, much to his surprise, holding a sign that said _ Yuuri Katsuki - Paris Opera Ballet School. _Well, that must be for him, then. He walks over with his luggage and got in.

The taxi drops him off at his dormitory, and the driver is even kind enough to help him lift his luggage from the trunk.

“Thank you.” Yuuri softly smiles before making his way over to reception to collect his keys. He struggles to find his room at first, it’s right in the last block, on the ground floor. With a sigh, he opens the door and turns the light on.

It’s a small space, but still, it feels cosy. Even though he’s tired from flying, he musters up the will to at least make his bed. Anything else can wait until tomorrow. When the sheets are on his bed, Yuuri instantly flops. He doesn’t even bother to shower.

———————————————————————

His first class is today. And _ nervous _is an understatement. Yuuri packs his bag with his leotard and pointe shoes; he still needs to break into them though, hopefully he’ll get a chance to do so. Yuuri snags a breakfast bar from his cupboard, and heads out.

Paris is beautiful at this time of day. The sun is barely coming up, and on his walk to the studio, he just manages to catch the sunrise.

Yuuri is directed to the changing rooms once he had arrives, and hesitantly, he pushes open the door, glancing around the room. He let out a sigh of relief, as only a few people occupying the changing rooms. His nose twitches, as mixed scents fill his nose. Yuuri tucks himself into the corner of the room and quickly changes into his leotard. It’s black, backless, and if Yuuri is honest, he thinks he looks pretty damn _ good. _ With a bit of a smile to himself, he grabs his pointes and his water bottle, and then heads out. He hasn’t even said _ hello _to anyone yet.

Anxiously, he waits as the class files in. The class is mainly omegas, Yuuri realises, as the room begins to fill. He’s taken a seat near the front to break into his pointe shoes before he slides them onto his feet. When the professor comes in, Yuuri barely notices, too busy stretching. But he does notice a strong scent that fills his nose. _ An alpha. _Swallowing a lump in his throat, Yuuri looks up.

In front of him there’s a gorgeous man, at least six foot tall, with beautiful platinum locks and a sharp jawline. And when he turns around, the first person he lays those piercing blue eyes on, is _ Yuuri. _

_ It’s Victor Nikiforov. _ Yuuri’s breath hitches. The famous danseur whose career was cut short by injury. It’s him, in the flesh, And _ god, _is he handsome.

He gives off this mysterious aura, face stern and serious as he stands at the front of the class. Yuuri’s knees are already weak as he stares at the man in front of him. He’s drooling, and he has to swallow a hard lump in his throat, willing himself not to be— _ absolutely turned on. _

“My name is Victor Nikiforov. I’ll be coaching you through the year.” Yuuri startles as he spoke. His Russian accent melts Yuuri into a pathetic puddle. _ God. Who gave this man permission to be so sexy?! _ “Expectations for this class are high. If you cannot meet them, you’ll pack your bags and leave.” That fills Yuuri with nerves. _ What if he can’t keep up? _“You will not be late. Not even a minute late. Classes start at eight thirty and I expect every single one of you here. No exceptions.” Oh god, he’s strict. “There’s no time for chatting in this class. You’ll stay focussed for the whole three hours.” That, Yuuri no doubtedly will have no problem doing.

“Before we start, I want to give you a run through of what will happen this year.” Victor says, and he’s instantly got Yuuri’s attention. “The first few weeks are going back to basics. I’ll instruct and observe to see what level you're at. You’ll have one practical assessment, and whilst rehearsing for the practical assessment, I’ll also be handing out roles for next year’s end of year production, which is _ The Nutcracker. _ ” That's it. Yuuri has his eyes on that. “One person will land the role of Clara. Work hard, and it could be yours. Everyone around you is your competition. Study them, learn from them, but at the same time, stay humble. That’s it.” Yuuri _ needs _that role.

***

Victor expects it to be just another normal school year, like it has been for the last five years he’s been teaching here. And it is. He walks into the studio, pushing the doors open. The diversity of the class is no different too, mostly omegas, both male and female. Honestly, the stereotype is lived up to far too closely.

Everyone around him is stood, chatting, making friends.

Except for one.

He’s already stretching, warming up. He’s sat with his legs apart, arms reached to his toes to stretch. Victor can already tell he’s here to learn. He stands at the front of the class and just as he passes, the student looks up.

And _ oh, _ Victor is taken aback by bright honey eyes, they’re nothing like he’s ever seen. They’re deep and golden, and his face is soft. He seems timid, shy, judging by the fact that he’s the only one not talking to anybody. And he smells _ divine. _Victor’s nose almost flares a he tries to draw his attention back to the rest of the class.

_ There’s something special about this student. _

“My name is Victor Nikiforov. I’ll be coaching you through the year.” His eyes scan the room, watching as everyone stops what they were doing to turn their attention to him. “Expectations for this class are high. If you cannot meet them, you’ll pack your bags and leave. You will not be late. Not even a minute late. Classes start at eight thirty and I expect every single one of you here. No exceptions.” Oh god, he’s strict. “There’s no time for chatting in this class. You’ll stay focussed for the whole three hours.”

“Before we start, I want to give you a run through of what will happen this year. The first few weeks are going back to basics. I’ll instruct and observe to see what level you're at.” His eyes were sharp, firm as he spoke. “You’ll have one practical assessment, and whilst rehearsing for the practical assessment, I’ll also be handing out roles for the next year’s end of year production, which is _ The Nutcracker. _ ” Victor chances a glance at the endearing student in front of him. “One person will land the role of Clara. Work hard, and it could be yours. Everyone around you is your competition. Study them, learn from them, but at the same time, stay humble. That’s it.” _ He already has a student in mind. _Victor just hopes he’s got what it takes.

***

Victor is strict. _ Very _strict. His words are short and snappy, he’s determined and critical, but it does nothing to deter Yuuri. In fact, it only turns him on more.

Yuuri can’t help it. As an omega he has his needs.

_ “Claude!” _ He barks. _ “Déplie la jambe!” _The way he shouts sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri can’t understand what he’s just said, but he can have a good guess by the way Claude’s posture instantly straightens. It’s actually kind of amazing that on the first day, Victor already knows Claude’s name— it goes to show just how many times he’s had to tell him off.

Yuuri follows instructions to a T. He must do, otherwise Victor would have shouted at him by now. Other students, however, much like Claude, were not lucky enough to avoid Victor’s wrath. He can tell Victor is getting frustrated. Words snap quicker, they’re sharper, and Victor’s eyes narrow more.

_ “Félicité! Plus haute!” _Victor barks across the studio once more. Yuuri sort of wants to turn to see who Félicité actually is, but he doesn’t feel like putting himself into the path of Victor’s wrath anytime soon.

Yuuri can almost feel Victor’s eyes burning into his back as his hands rest on the bar in front of him, back leg out straight. It’s like Victor is staring at him in the mirror and Yuuri can feel it. It fills his gut with a warm feeling, stomach knotting and, _ oh, _he can feel his cunt grow wet.

_ God, why is he like this? _

Yuuri swears that Victor picks up on it, judging by the way his eyes narrow at Yuuri’s reflection. Yuuri has to pretend not to see, otherwise he might just flood the crotch of his leotard. It's _ literally _ the first hour since he’s even met Victor and already he’s _ this _weak.

He feels like such a _ slut. _

***

Admittedly, the students in this class are less experienced than the other first year classes he’s taught. But one student stands out. One student can do just about _ everything _perfectly. Maybe Victor’s bias is showing already, but Victor thinks he’s already got his eyes set on someone for the role of Clara.

“Claude! _ Déplie la jambe!” _Claude, again, just can’t seem to get it. Victor shakes his head and sighs as he watches Claude in the mirror. Victor watches legs kick, straight and high above their heads, and he’s satisfied with the results until…

“Félicité! _ Plus haute!” _Until he sees Félicité, with her leg nowhere near as high up and straight as Victor expects it to be.

His eyes flicker back to the student stood closest to him, who has his leg in a perfect split, back arched and beautifully curved, and toes pointed. The student glances back at him in the mirror and suddenly, and soft, sweet wafts past his nose and—

_ Oh. _

_ Oh. _

Judging by the flush on his cheeks, the student in front of him knows exactly what’s up.

_ He’s wet. _

Said student races out of the room as quickly as possible when the class finishes, Victor notices. He was gone before Victor could even say _ class dismissed. _

But inevitably, he’ll be back in three hours time for their class that starts at three. Victor has this smug grin on his face as the last student leaves the room.

That man— _ that omega— _he’s certainly interesting.

***

Yuuri doesn’t bother showering. There’s no point - he has to be back at the studio for his next class in three hours anyway. He just races back to his dorm room and flops on the bed. He _ needs _to calm down.

There’s something about Victor that’s especially attractive, aside from his gorgeous face and his mouthwatering body, that is. Maybe it’s the aura he gives of. It’s dominating and powerful, mysterious, tossed together with a bit of _ sexiness. _Yuuri groans into his pillow, trying to stop the lustful thoughts from flooding his head.

He finds himself unable to stop as his hand slides down into the waistband of his sweatpants and down into his briefs.

“Mmh…” Yuuri moans as his fingertips touch the growing wetness at his folds. Yuuri twitches, breath hitching as the tips of his fingers gently circle the base of his cock before trailing down further, fingers forming a V around his lips. He shudders, fingers running up and down.

Yuuri could just imagine Victor’s smug face if he could see Yuuri like this, and it only makes the slick between his legs grow. With a frustrated grumble, Yuuri kicks off his sweatpants and underwear, and spread his legs. A gush of slick floods his pussy as he imagines Victor’s accent, deep and heavy in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. His cunt quivers, desperate for something to fill it.

Two fingers dove deep into the wetness as Yuuri instantly clamps down on them, back arching as his body stiffens. He mewls, whining as his fingers began to pump in and out of the wet heat.

“Mmh…!” Yuuri heavily breathes as his fingers fuck in and out of his cunt, clear fluid dribbling down onto the sheets, wet, filthy noises filling the air. _ God, _if Victor could see him like this.

He’s only been in Victor’s class for three hours and already, he has two fingers shoved inside of him, that low, Russian accented French replaying over and over. Yuuri’s breath hitchs again as he pushes a third finger in, pushing deeper as the tips of his fingers just brush against _ that _ spot. Yuuri can’t help but wonder how Victor’s fingers would feel inside of him, caressing his sweet spot as he whispers ‘ _ come for me, Yuuri,’ _in his ear.

“Ahh… ahmm… nngh…” Yuuri’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he works his fingers deeper, brushing harder and harder against his sweet spot. He wonders how _ big _ Victor is. If he’s thick and long and _ delicious. _ It makes him wet, wet, _ wet _as his fingers attack the bundle of nerves inside of him, sending bolts of electricity through his body.

_ Oh. Imagine Victor’s knot. _

And when the very thought even so much as crosses his mind, Yuuri instantly comes, Victor’s names on his lips. “Victor… Victor… _ Victor! _ Ahh! Ohhhhhh…” His fingers continue to work, fast and hard through his orgasm as he squirts, slick and come splashing between his legs as milky fluid splatters his stomach. His back arches off the bed, body tensing as his vision fills with stars and _ oh, _ Yuuri has never felt this good. He pants heavily, sucking in deep breaths as his fingers slow down to a halt before slipping out with a wet _ pap. _

_ Dammit, _Yuuri thinks as he finally comes down from the high of what was probably the best orgasm he’s ever experienced. Part of him wants to go again, before class, but he’s going to have to hold it - he still needs to eat lunch before his next session. The sheets he’s only changed not long ago are now wet. He’ll have to sort those out and get them to the laundry room before class. But at the moment, he’s completely boneless.

———————————————————————

Yuuri can’t even bring himself to feel shameless when he packs a vibrator into his dance bag before leaving again. He’s probably going to need it to let off some steam between the next class, and his personal practice time at the studio, where he has the studio booked from seven p.m.

His stomach feels nervous with butterflies as he leaves his dorm room to head back to the ballet studio. He’s early, again, and he makes haste to get changed. The last thing anyone wants is to be late for Victor Nikiforov’s class.

Victor’s eyes instantly burn into his back when he walks into the studio - he can feel it. Yuuri doesn’t dare turn around.

“You’re all here on time. I’m surprised. Normally at least one person is late.” Victor takes his place at the front of the room, and Yuuri lifts his head to see Victor’s eyes scrutinising everyone in the room, as if silently judging each and every one of them.

“As this morning we’re going back to basics for now. We did stand-still positions and jumps this morning, but now I want to go over something different.” Victor said as he ties his pointe shoes and stood back up. “Partner up.” Yuuri rushes to meet someone new and partner up _ all in ten seconds _before Victor points at him. “Name?” Yuuri’s head whips around and he’s stunned silent for a split second before he realises he should answer.

“Y-Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.” His heart beats wildly in his ear as Victor takes him by the hand.

“Still back to basics, we’re going over _ pas de deux. _Essential for any ballet dancer. In order to be a competent dancer, you must learn to dance with a partner, trust this partner fully. The partner you choose now will be your partner for the rest of the year, so don’t fall out.” Yuuri’s breath catches. He’s going to be Victor’s dance partner for the rest of the year. God, after just three hours he’s already coming to this man's name but now— Yuuri swears he’s doomed.

“Raise your hand if you’re familiar with Swan Lake, and get out if you’re not.” Yuuri raises his hand timidly as he holds his breath. “Good.” Victor smiles. “I’m sure you’ve all seen and analysed this ballet multiple times but for this class one part in particular is important— Odile and Siegfried’s _ Pas de Deux. _Is anyone familiar with their dance?” Yuuri is, but when no one else raises their hand, it puts him off raising his. “No one? Disappointing.” Yuuri’s hand raises slowly, not too high, but just enough for Victor to see.

“Umm… I am…” Yuuri’s voice is timid and shy as he swallows a lump in his throat.

“Oh? Perfect.”

———————————————————————

Everyone is on time, just as Victor expects.

“You’re all here on time. I’m surprised. Normally at least one person is late.” It’s a surprise, actually. Even though this class has a less developed technique overall than the other first year classes he’s taught, they’re all on time and clearly, keen to learn.

“As this morning we’re going back to basics for now. We did stand-still positions and jumps this morning, but now I want to go over something different. Partner up.” He watches as students scramble to partner up, and one person in particular stands out. One student who, so far, has shown impeccable skills. Victor wonders how far he can push him. “Name?” He points, and said student whips around and just gawps at Victor.

“Y-Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.” _ Yuuri… _what an interesting young omega. Colour Victor intrigued. Victor takes him by the hand.

“Still back to basics, we’re going over _ pas de deux. _ Essential for any ballet dancer. In order to be a competent dancer, you must learn to dance with a partner, trust this partner fully. The partner you choose now will be your partner for the rest of the year, so don’t fall out.” Victor is interested to see how Yuuri will keep up with him; _ if _he can keep up with him. And, he’s interested to see how far he can push him, how much he can improve.

“Raise your hand if you’re familiar with Swan Lake, and get out if you’re not.” Everyone in the room, Yuuri included, raises their hand. “Good.” Victor smiles. “I’m sure you’ve all seen and analysed this ballet multiple times but for this class one part in particular is important— Odile and Siegfried’s _ Pas de Deux. _Is anyone familiar with their dance?” Absolutely no one raises their hand. Victor clicks his tongue in disappointment. “No one? Disappointing.” But right next to him, a shy hand comes up.

“Umm… I am…” Victor can see that the way no one else raises their hand fills Yuuri with uncertainty, but he's definitely impressed.

“Oh? Perfect.”

Yuuri _ does _ , indeed, know this _ Pas de Deux. _ In fact, he’s very familiar with it, Odile’s role, that is, and part of Victor wonders if Yuuri has played this part before. However, he also notices that Yuuri isn’t familiar with this dance _ with a partner, _and essentially, he answers his own question. Yuuri has never played the role of Odile before, but Victor can be sure that he’s practiced it on his own.

The more Victor learns about him, the more intrigued he becomes.

The omega currently in his arms is sweet and shy, lacking the same confidence as everyone else has, yet is on a different level of ballet.

Yuuri Katsuki has most certainly caught Victor’s eye.

———————————————————————

As soon as class is over, Yuuri darts out of the doors and to the changing rooms. Being in such close proximity to Victor has him wet _ again, _and this time, he knows for certain that Victor knows it. Nervously, he bounces his leg up and down, waiting for the changing rooms to clear.

Thankfully, he’s the only one booked in to use the studio at seven, and that means, no one else is due in here. With a sigh of relief, Yuuri can finally release the tension that’s been building in his stomach for the last three hours. Yuuri hesitantly reaches for the vibrator in his bag. He _ knows _he could be caught by anyone at anytime, but the chances are slim and honestly, he really, really needs to get off. He’s willing to take his chances.

Stripping out his leotard, he spreads his legs, feet planted on the wooden bench. His folds are already soaked with slick, fluttering and twitching as they eagerly wait for something, anything to fill it. Biting his lip, Yuuri brings the vibrator to just beneath his cock, and it touches his clit. He flicks the vibrator on, hips instantly jerking as he bites back a moan, the faint rumbling of the vibrator quiet, yet powerful against his lips.

Yuuri’s cunt is twitching so badly already as he moves the vibrator up and down his folds, drenching it in slick fluid. He can’t believe he’s jerking off a second time, _ in public, _might he add, today to Victor Nikiforov. This man is doing things to him, and they’ve barely spoken a few sentences.

All cares are thrown out of the window about getting caught as Yuuri knocks the vibrator up a notch. “Nngh!” Yuuri moans as the vibrations become more intense, back arching as his hips thrust to meet the vibrator and his pussy floods with more slick.

_ “Victor!” _He whispers as he pushes the vibrator into his hole, instantly sucking it in. It hits so much deeper inside. Yuuri grips the bench, biting his lip hard as his hips cant uncontrollably with the deep waves of pleasure jolting through his body with each bump against his sweet spot.

Everything feels _ amazing. _With the remote in his hand, he kicks the vibrator up even higher, almost squealing as his legs clamp shut and his pussy squeezes around the vibrator, clenching and pushing. He can feel himself on the brink of orgasm. He just needs a little bit more to come.

He’s about to knock the vibrator up to the highest setting, until the changing room door swings open. Yuuri should be stunned like a deer caught in headlights, but when he sees who it is, instantly, he comes, squirting all over the bench and the floor as he holds back lewd moans, creamy fluid staining his stomach.

He’s panting hard, squirming as the vibrator rages on inside him through his orgasm as he tries to catch his breath.

“Victor…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri’s just been caught by Victor, and Victor has a proposal for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) Where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri Katsuki certainly is most delightful, Victor has discovered after dancing with him. He’s impressive. Yet… alluring. Like he’s trying to pull Victor in. 

As Victor leaves the studio, he has a gut feeling. He can’t explain it, it’s just a gut feeling. When he walks past the changing rooms, there’s no way he wouldn’t recognise that sweet smell, even if it’s just the faintest waft of it. Yuuri’s in there. 

But the last thing Victor expects to see when he pushes open the door, is Yuuri, with his legs spread out on the bench, cunt bare and out in the open, dribbling with slick. Yuuri’s moans are music to his ears - he can hear them now, muffled from Yuuri biting his lip, but no less enticing. 

He makes it just in time to see Yuuri come, it seems, as Yuuri catches his gaze a split second before his eyes roll back in pleasure, Victor’s name falling from his lips. Victor closes the door and clicks the lock shut. When he next gazes at Yuuri, his eyes are wide open in shock, yet he’s still riding out his orgasm. By the looks of things, he hasn’t even had the chance to turn his vibrator off yet. Victor stalks forwards, towering over him. 

“Wow. Yuuri Katsuki. Who ever would have guessed.” Chuckles Victor darkly as his hand came forward, palm resting flat on Yuuri’s exposed cunt. Yuuri whimpers, pussy growing slick once again as he ruts against Victor’s hand, the vibrator still numb inside of him. 

“V-Victor…!” Yuuri bites his lip, eyes squeezing shut. He didn’t even dare to look up at Victor. 

“Don’t most people leave this kind of thing for when they get home? You must have been very desperate.” Oh god. Victor’s voice is so sultry and low, Yuuri can’t stop leaking. “You know, I thought you were quite interesting since I first saw you this morning, but I never knew you could be  _ this  _ interesting.” Victor punctuates his words with two fingers, pushing deep into Yuuri’s wet hole. 

“Ahh! V-Victor!” Yuuri gasps, toes curling as his pussy clenches. Victor’s fingers pull the bullet out of him and Yuuri finally gets the chance to shut it off. Victor’s fingers begin to pump in and out, reaching  _ so much deeper  _ than Yuuri’s own. 

“Were you thinking about me?” Victor asks as he fingers Yuuri, slick spurting from Yuuri’s cunt and soaking his hand to his wrist. Yuuri could only whimper. “Answer me.” 

“Y-yes!” Yuuri gasps, hands clutching the edge of the bench. “Yes I was.” Yuuri’s breath hitches as Victor’s fingers crook into just the right spot. 

“I could tell by the way you smelt in class.” Victor comments. “You’re quite obvious, you know. Isn’t it a good job there’s no other alpha in your class? You wouldn’t want them knowing either, would you?” Yuuri frantically shakes his head as Victor toyed with him, inserting a third finger. 

“You know, had you been anyone else, I instantly would have reported this.” And Yuuri’s heart thuds. He hasn’t even considered the consequences of getting caught— by his ballet instructor nonetheless. “But I can forget I saw you here like this.” Victor proposes. “How do you feel about letting me have my way with you?”  _ God, _ Victor’s accent is music to his ears. It sends shivers down his spine as it rumbles deep in his ears, letters of the words rolling with Victor’s tongue. Yuuri comes with another crook of Victor’s fingers, his back arching as he squirts  _ again.  _

“Ahh! God! Yes! Yes, Victor! Ohhhhh please!” Yuuri begs as Victor works him through his third orgasm of the day. “God that sounds perfect.” Yuuri finally manages to utter out through deep, heavy breaths as his orgasm tapers away, Victor’s fingers slowing down before halting every movement. Yuuri’s hips rut back against Victor’s fingers again, almost riding them as he mewls. 

“Really?” Yuuri frantically nods, coming again, though not as strong as before. Victor’s fingers withdraw with a lewd, wet noise, and Yuuri swears he’s died and gone to heaven when he sees Victor licking his hand from the wrist all the way up to the tips of his fingers, all whilst gazing at Yuuri with the darkest, yet brightest blue eyes. 

“Wow, you really are something special.” Behind the dark eyes, there’s a faint smile, one that breaks away from Victor’s mysterious aura and Yuuri can see it crystal clear. “You should get cleaned up and out of here.” Victor said. “Sometimes the second years use this changing room.” He leans away from Yuuri, who can do little but lie boneless against the bench. “I’ll see you outside the building tomorrow at seven.” 

And Victor leaves the room. 

_ What  _ just happened? 

Yuuri has no idea. 

But he’s meeting Victor tomorrow at seven. 

And as per usual, he cannot be late. 

*** 

Victor licks his hand clean as he stalks towards the changing room door. Yuuri’s slick is sweeter than he’d imagined, and  _ oh,  _ how it makes him so hard. His erection is straining in his sweatpants, and calmly, he unlocks the changing room door and leaves. Now it’s Victor’s turn to get off, but unlike Yuuri, he has enough control to wait until he gets home. 

Yuuri Katsuki is on his mind the whole drive home. Victor is still trying to process what he walked in on— his heart is still racing, images of Yuuri coming replaying over and over in the back of his mind. This man is  _ gorgeous.  _ Victor has never encountered anyone quite like Yuuri. 

Victor parks his car and gets out before making his way into the apartment complex. Part of Victor had hoped the drive home would help his erection simmer down but it does the opposite. The anticipation only makes him harder as he waits impatiently for the elevator to arrive at the penthouse. 

Victor speedwalks from the elevator to the apartment door and makes haste to unlock the door, slamming it shut behind him. Makkachin is already asleep in bed (thank god) and Victor flashes a soft smile before heading to the master bedroom. 

There’s a reason Yuuri was the first student to catch his eye earlier that morning, and maybe this is why. Victor pushes his sweatpants down, along with his boxers, just enough to expose his leaking member. Victor hisses as his hand touches the hot flesh, fingertip massaging just at the ridge of the head. He moans low in his throat as his finger dip into the wet slit and withdrew, a thin thread of semen pulling away with his finger before snapping. 

Victor begins working his hand up and down his girth, squeezing and releasing as groans rumbles from deep in his chest. He bit his lip as more pearly fluid bubbles from the tip, the slit winking with each bead as precome dribbles down his length. Victor’s finger ran up his member, collecting the beading fluid before rubbing at the bulbous tip. 

He imagines Yuuri’s soft cunt, how welcoming it would feel around his member, how he could just bury himself in the warm, wet heat, watching as more slick spurts out from Yuuri’s already drenched pussy.  _ God,  _ Victor’s lost in the sound of Yuuri’s high pitched mewls and breathless gasps as he traces his finger along the vein on the underside of his dick before gripping it hard again, rubbing from the base to the tip. 

He wants to grip Yuuri’s thick thighs and mark them with his lips, biting and sucking purple marks between his thighs. He wants to pull Yuuri over his face and eat him out until he’s gushing, slick covering his face as Yuuri screams in pleasure. And Victor’s going to get what he wants. 

Victor has no idea what he was thinking, offering Yuuri  _ that  _ proposal, but he has no regrets. Yuuri’s full of surprises, and Victor can’t wait to unwrap every single one. 

It takes him just a few more strokes to come, hips arching off the bed as pleasure jolts through his body, semen spurting up his chest, almost reaching his chin. “Nngh…! Yuuri…” He pants heavily as his hand continues to absentmindedly palm at his dick. That has to have been the most satisfying orgasm he’s ever had, and they’re only going to get better. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri’s timetable is blessed with Tuesday and Thursday mornings free, as well as Wednesday for a theory class in the afternoon. That’s two less mornings and one less day he has to avoid Victor and try  _ not  _ to explode. In fact, he’s spent the whole of this morning trying to wrap his head around the fact that he spent all of last night getting off,  _ and  _ that he’s meeting Victor later tonight. 

Yuuri doesn’t dare look at Victor the next evening. He doesn’t even so much as glance in his direction. But he can still feel the burning gaze on his back. His face is definitely, definitely covered in a bright red blush. How could it not be - now that he’s out of his lust hazed mind, he realises just how humiliating the previous evening’s events were. Victor’s class goes on as if nothing happened the evening before. It’s kind of worrying, actually, that Victor can be this calm about it when panic just continues to build in Yuuri’s stomach. 

_ Stay calm,  _ Yuuri tells himself as he sucks in a deep, shaky breath. Yuuri should be worried - he got  _ caught masturbating  _ in the changing rooms by his ballet instructor. Isn’t there normally some sort of punishment for that? Like… getting stripped of your scholarship? Or losing your place all together? Yuuri has no idea - he can’t bare to think about the consequences, it’s too late now. 

_ “Claude! Tu dois tenir la jambe plus haute! C’est pas assez haute!” _ And there’s Claude, being shouted at again by Victor, for what he assumes is probably because of his leg. To be fair to Claude, a  _ penché  _ is very difficult to hold, even Yuuri struggles with it. 

_ “Chloé! C’est pas correct!”  _ Victor shouts across the room. “ _ On doit utiliser les doigts de pieds, pas la plante! Essaye encore.”  _ God, Yuuri is possibly the only person who doesn’t speak a word of French. But honestly, it’s really  _ really  _ hot when Victor shouts in French, especially with his husky Russian accent. 

_ God shut up!  _

Yuuri’s brain really needs to shut up before it gets him into trouble again. He literally has no idea how he’s going to survive the rest of this year. 

***

Throughout the class, Victor notices that Yuuri is incredibly calm. A little bit too calm for his liking. Victor decides he’s going to make him squirm a little bit. 

“Yuuri!” Yuuri’s head whips around, and Victor can see that he has this beautiful flush that covers his cheeks. His nervousness shows through those bright hazel eyes, though, Victor can’t really blame him. This is the first time he’s had to correct Yuuri’s position. He steps forward and puts one hand on his waist to arch his back a little, the other grasping his arm to position it higher, bending it slightly at the elbow. He then repositioned Yuuri’s other arm, wrapping it loosely around his waist. 

Yuuri almost startles under his touch as Victor grasps his waist. He stiffens under Victor’s touch, but then quickly relaxes. Perfect. Just the reaction Victor wants. Yuuri has been far too calm and collected for his liking, despite the blush that covers his cheeks and the way he’s trying to avoid him. “Keep your arm held like this. Don’t bend it too much, just enough to be elegant. Keep your back leg nice and straight, toes pointed, and hold your head up. Perfect.” Victor releases him, and Yuuri holds the position. 

Victor keeps his eye on Yuuri through the whole session. Not once does he step out of line, and it’s honestly a bit irritating - Victor’s trying to find any excuse to touch Yuuri and the fact that he  _ can’t  _ is incredibly frustrating. Why does Yuuri have to be so  _ perfect?  _ Oh god, Victor can’t wait to get his hands on Yuuri later this evening. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri, once again, waits for the changing rooms to clear before showering. His heart is racing, beating up his throat as his hands tremble.  _ He’s going to meet Victor.  _ He can feel his folds grow wet as he thinks about Victor, and it takes all of his willpower not to finger himself again. He’s already spent the morning jerking off, and Yuuri swears he’s masturbated more times in the last two days than he has in his entire life - that can’t be healthy. 

With a shaky sigh, Yuuri turns off the water and steps out of the shower. Yuuri’s deliberately packed something nice to wear to meet Victor - a lace shirt and a pair of nice trousers, but he’s not sure whether he should just wear sweatpants. Yuuri doesn’t think twice; he doesn’t give himself another chance to doubt himself as he grabs his lace shirt and slides it onto his body. 

It’s an anxious ten minute wait outside the building as Yuuri stands there, staring into space as he waits for Victor. His heart races, it’s pounding in his ear and he can barely hear himself think. Out of the corner of his eye he catches Victor coming towards him. 

“You actually showed up.” Victor chuckles, almost proud as he flashes Yuuri a devious smile. Yuuri doesn’t say anything, he just stands and stares, before his gaze drops to the floor. “And you’re all dressed up.” Comments Victor as his eyes raked up and down Yuuri’s body. “Come on.” Victor gestures for Yuuri to follow him. 

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asks as he races to catch up. 

“You’ll see.” 

“Are you kidnapping me?” 

“I don’t need to kidnap you when you come so willingly.” Victor chuckles. “And even if I did, I wouldn’t kidnap you right outside of school.” They leave the premises and head down the street. From Victor’s back pocket, he pulled out his car key to unlock his car door. For some reason, Yuuri has this strange feeling of trust when it comes to Victor, even though they’ve known each other for quite literally two days. With a sigh, he gets into the car. 

“You know, out of everyone in your class, I never expected that it would be you of all people I’d catch like  _ that _ .” There’s a smug half smile on Victor’s face as Yuuri’s gaze shifts away from him to the side mirror, cheeks pink as Victor starts the car. A hand comes and touches Yuuri’s thigh, and it startles him before he quickly relaxes under Victor’s hand. 

“I also never expected to get caught.” Murmurs Yuuri as Victor’s hand caresses his thigh. 

“What, you mean, you  _ didn’t  _ want me to see?” Scoffs Victor. 

“Well it wasn’t on my agenda if that’s what you mean.” Yuuri mumbles, face beet red at the implication as Victor’s hand moves higher up his thigh, venturing close to Yuuri’s heat. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, an insatiable exhibitionist.” Victor darkly chuckles as his hand squeezes his thigh. Yuuri’s breath hitches as Victor’s hand climbs higher, palming at his clothed cunt. 

“Mmh… Ahh… w-what are you doing…?” Yuuri gasps as his legs involuntarily spread wider, Victor’s hand rubbing harder. His folds were becoming wet with slick, inevitably soaking his underwear. 

“Open the glove box.” Victor releases Yuuri’s crotch, allowing him to take a breath and open the glove box. “Pick one and use it.” Yuuri opens the glove box, and scrambles backwards, almost slamming it shut as he sees the contents.  _ Vibrators.  _ “I deliberately picked a few I thought you’d like.” He smirks. 

“S-Seriously?” Squeaks Yuuri, staring at Victor in disbelief. 

“Do you want me to report what I saw?” Victor has this shit eating grin on his face, as if to say  _ he’s  _ in control. And to be fair, he  _ is.  _ Yuuri’s heart skips a beat. He could lose his scholarship, or worse, lose his place - he’d do just about anything to keep it. Yuuri swallows a lump in his throat. Hesitantly, he reaches for a small bullet vibrator. “You like those, don’t you?” Victor muses. “Undo your trousers.” Yuuri acquiesces, fingertips fumbling with the button on his trousers before pulling down the zipper. 

Embarrassment floods Yuuri’s body as he glances out of the window at the passing Paris traffic.  _ Anyone could see him.  _ Nervously, he swallows down his embarrassment. 

_ Should have opted for sweatpants,  _ Yuuri thinks as he shuffles the trousers, as well as his boxers, down his hips and thighs. He spread his legs, as far as the trousers would allow. He whimpers as the cold air hits the soaked folds of his pussy, biting his lip as the vibrator runs up and down his slit before turning it on. 

_ “Ahh! Oohhh…”  _ Yuuri moans out as the vibrator sends shocks of pleasure down his spine. Victor could feel himself grow hard at the sound of Yuuri’s lewd moans echoing through the car as Yuuri continues to toy with himself. 

“Nngh… V-Victor…” The way his name falls off of Yuuri’s lips is positively  _ divine—  _ Victor wants to swallow every single moan. He bites his lip, holding back a deep groan as his hips rut up against nothing. The vibrator continues to buzz in the background, and Victor can hear the wet splashing of Yuuri’s pussy, and it does little to help the strain in his pants. 

Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut and doesn’t dare open them again. It’s already humiliating enough, getting off right next to Victor, let alone inside a car where anyone could see. Yuuri whimpers as he turns the vibrator up, hips jerking off the seat as his legs tremble violently, clit twitching with every pulse. 

“We make it home soon.” Mumbles Victor. “You’ve got five minutes to come else you’ll have to wait until we reach the seventy fifth floor.” Warns Victor as one hand reaches to squeeze at the bulge in his pants, gasping as he tries to hold back an orgasm. 

Victor’s cautionary tone only makes Yuuri’s cunt gush with more slick. It’s sexy, it’s sultry, and Yuuri wants Victor to whisper in his ear all night. Yuuri grips the door handle as he turns the vibrator up once more, a loud moan tearing from his throat. 

“Ahh, ahh, ahhhhhhhh…!” Yuuri gasps heavily, biting his lip as his sopping cunt twitches, flooding with another gush of slick. “V-Victor, Victor—  _ Daddy! _ ” Yuuri comes, arching his hips off as he squirts, come spurting all over his stomach, staining his shirt as slick soaks the seat beneath him. 

The name takes Victor by surprise. His hips cant up, trying to rut against  _ anything  _ as he grips the steering wheel, coming in his pants.  _ “Blyad!”  _ Victor bit his lips, cursing as a warm, wet feeling engulfs his crotch, dick pulsing as he came, a dark spot forming over the tent in his sweats. He can barely drive in a straight line as he pulls up into the parking lot, stopping his car in what is probably between two spaces. He pants heavily, glancing over at Yuuri, whose chest heaves up and down roughly, head thrown back as he fights for air. 

The embarrassment only sets in once his orgasm subsides. 

“Oh god…” Whimpers Yuuri as his eyes remain shut, arm thrown across his face to hide his embarrassment. His cunt is now red and abused, twitching in oversensitivity as he cool air hits it. 

Victor can barely register what had just happened as his head fell back against the headrest. 

“So…” He pants, “ _ Daddy…?”  _ Yuuri’s heart skips a beat. That was  _ not  _ supposed to come out. But it has, and he can’t help but admit that it really, really turns him on. “Is that really how you see me?” Chuckles Victor, but Yuuri can do nothing but squeak in humiliation. With a dirty smirk, Victor leans over to Yuuri, lips just brushing his ear.  _ “Answer me, baby boy.”  _ Yuuri almost jumps out of his skin, mewling like a bitch in heat as that low, erotic voice sends shivers down his spine. 

“Yes…” Yuuri whispers, pulling a satisfied smile from Victor. Victor gives Yuuri a chance to catch his breath and dry himself off before gesturing for him to follow him out of the car and into the apartment complex. They have to make a dash for the elevator before anyone gets a chance to see how ruined they both look, and when the elevator doors finally close, it’s like life has suddenly slowed down, and Yuuri gets a chance to realise that—

_ Holy shit.  _ He’s masturbated twice in front of Victor Nikiforov. He’s going up to Victor Nikiforov’s apartment. He’s  _ definitely _ coming again sometime tonight in Victor Nikiforov’s apartment. And they’ve only known each other for two days. He’s stiff, almost uncomfortable, Victor realises, and quickly, he wraps his arms around his waist from behind and ducks his head down, lips brushing the shell of his ear. 

Yuuri stiffens up even more, but he leans back, trying to relax against Victor’s body. “What else do you like,  _ baby boy? _ ” That name makes Yuuri weak at his knees, and he almost moans out loud as he becomes jelly beneath Victor’s touch. 

“I… I don’t… I haven’t experimented.” Yuuri mumbles truthfully, and Victor is most certainly taken aback. 

“Wait, really?” Yuuri can’t bring himself to look at Victor, whose grip on his waist loosens. His gaze drops to the floor, fists clenching together as he holds his breath. “Never?” Yuuri shook his head. Victor sighs, letting out a breathless chuckle. “You really are full of surprises, Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri’s not sure how to take that comment, but he doesn’t have time to think about it as the elevator reaches Victor’s floor and opens. Victor pulls the key out of the elevator keypad and grasps his hand, pulling him out. 

It’s only now that Yuuri realises— this entire floor belongs to Victor, no wonder he has a key for the elevator’s top floor. 

Nervously, he follows Victor into the penthouse and instantly, he’s greeted by a ball of fur, who knocks him flying. “Uwah!” Yuuri squeaked as Makkachin came pouncing at him, licking his face and smothering him with kisses. Victor was about to scold her, to tell her  _ no,  _ until he realises that Yuuri is laughing. 

“Hi.” He chuckles, tickling her fluffy ears. “Umm… what’s his… her… name?” Yuuri asks timidly as he continues to shower her with attention. 

“She’s Makkachin. And she seems to have taken quite the liking to you.” Victor softly chuckles, kneeling down as she towers over Yuuri. “ _ Allez, laisse le partir _ .” He coos, gesturing for Makkachin to get off Yuuri and follow him. Victor’s accented French returns, filling Yuuri’s stomach with a warm, heavy feeling as it rings in his ears. “Sorry about her.” Victor softly sighs as he led her away. 

“It’s okay.” Smiles Yuuri as he stood up. “She’s lovely.” He fondly comments. Victor quickly fills Makkachin’s food and water bowl and returns to Yuuri’s side with a bottle of water. 

“Umm… you can sit down, by the way.” And Yuuri does just that, plopping himself down on the sofa. Victor’s penthouse is huge, with chandeliers and floor to ceiling windows that look over the Paris skyline. Makkachin scoffs dinner and pads back over to the couple. 

_ “Bonne, assied ici.”  _ And Makkachin sits.  _ “Tu as été sage, ma petite princess?”  _ Victor coos as he pets her, and Yuuri stiffens at the way the words rumble in his ears—  _ he’s not even talking to you!  _ It seems as though Victor notices. “Do you like it when I speak French?” Victor asks, lifting his hand from Makkachin’s head, who pads off to her little corner. When Yuuri whimpers, Victor has the answer he needs, but not the satisfaction of receiving said answer.  _ “Réponds-moi, Yuuri.”  _ And Yuuri shivers again at the way the French rumbles from deep in Victor’s throat. 

“Y-yes…” Victor stands, pulling Yuuri up with him and to the bedroom. He pushes Yuuri up against the door, trapping him as his nose comes to Yuuri’s collarbone, inhaling sharply.  _ “Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu es beau...”  _ Victor purs, accent thick and rumbling as the words come deep from his throat. Yuuri mewls at the praise, even though he barely understands it, and Victor’s lips brush against his neck as his hands fumbles with Yuuri’s pants.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri gasps, hands coming around Victor’s body to dig into his back. 

“That’s not how you address me, is it?” Victor smirks.  _ Oh, he really wants me to call him that…  _ Yuuri thinks as hands slid his trousers down his legs, along with his briefs. The very thought already has Yuuri whimpering as he struggles to balance, kicking his trousers off of one leg, cunt beginning to leak once again. 

“D-daddy…” Victor can feel himself grow hard again, making haste to rid himself of his clothes. Yuuri gasps at Victor’s naked body, eyes fixated on his dick, standing hard and proud against his stomach. Yuuri keens loudly, slick dribbling down the inside of his thighs as he stares at Victor’s girth. 

He’s  _ big,  _ at least nine inches from the thick base to the pink, glistening tip. Yuuri wonders if it could possibly fit inside of him. 

Victor gets down on his knees and lifts one of Yuuri’s legs over his shoulder. Yuuri’s heart skips a beat, hand coming to cover his mouth as his eyes flutter shut. Yuuri’s cunt is raw and red, shiny with slick as Victor gazes in awe as the lips flutter with a soft, wet noise. Yuuri doesn’t even get to prepare himself before Victor’s hands pull him by the hips, lips kissing at Yuuri’s mound. His hand reaches for Yuuri’s cocklet, his hand covering it as his fingertip toys with the tip of his dick, coaxing beads of semen to dribble from the head. 

Yuuri’s hand is fisted in Victor’s hair, tugging and pulling as Victor sucks as Yuuri’s pussy, tongue delving between the folds and into the hot, warm heat. He moans sensually as the taste of slick, sweet, yet slightly bitter coats his tongue, and the vibrations course through Yuuri’s body like a lightning bolt. 

“D-Daddy!” Yuuri’s voice is hoarse as his hips rock against Victor’s mouth, his tongue flicking at his folds, sucking lewdly. Victor pulls back for a breath before diving back in, licking one long stripe from Yuuri’s hole, right up to the tip of his cock before engulfing the length all in one go.  _ God,  _ Yuuri has never felt so much pleasure all at once. 

A finger slides into his cavern just as Victor licks at his slit and he whimpers, too out of breath to do anything but let Victor have his way, not that he has any complaints. Victor’s finger works in and out, pressing against his tender sweet spot as his lips suck at his clit, spine tingling with desire as juice dribbles down Victor’s chin. 

“‘M gonna come… Gonna come… mmgh… aghhhh… D-Daddy… daddy…  _ Alpha _ !” Yuuri’s breath is knocked out of his lungs with a heavy gasp, vision whiting out as an orgasm washes over him. Yuuri’s hips ride Victor’s tongue as one last press to his sweet spot, combined with one last flick to his clit have him coming, squirting all over Victor’s face. 

_ Alpha…  _ the way Yuuri mewls has Victor coming with a deep groan against Yuuri’s pussy, semen spurting from his cock and onto the floorboards. When Victor pulls back, Yuuri’s cunt is burning red and twitching still, wet and dripping as Yuuri comes down from his high. Fascinated, his fingertips come to stroke Yuuri’s pussy, his hips trembling with the oversensitivity as he bites back a whine. 

_ “Vkusno…”  _ Victor smiles smugly as he licks his lip, finally letting Yuuri’s leg come down off of his shoulder. “How was it?” He asks, and it’s the first time Victor has asked him that. 

“G-good…” Pants Yuuri heavily as he tries to keep himself standing. He’s a bit sad that he didn’t get to suck Victor off, make him come as hard as he made Yuuri come. But honestly, he’s just  _ so tired.  _ Victor stood back up, just in time to catch Yuuri as he collapses against his shoulder, eyes fluttering as he struggles to stay awake. 

“Woah, are you alright?” Asks Victor, voice tender as his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri relaxes against his body. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri weakly nods. “Just tired, I guess.” Yuuri is still trying to catch his breath as his arms hesitantly wrap around Victor’s back, fingers digging into his shoulder blades. His eyelids feel heavy, and he can’t help but feel… warm. Comfortable. 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Sighs Victor softly as he cradles a very fatigued Yuuri against his chest. Yuuri’s breath hitches, and as he comes back to his senses, that’s definitely  _ not  _ a good idea. Yuuri hesitates to speak for a second as Victor starts to pull him towards the bed. 

“I think I should go home.” Yuuri murmurs, pulling away from Victor. He doesn’t look at Victor, not once as he shamefully redresses himself, pulling up his briefs and trousers, both damp and uncomfortable against his skin. Victor wants to protest - Yuuri should stay the night. He’s tired, and, well, he’s already here. But Victor doesn’t protest. 

“Can I drive you home?” Yuuri’s reluctant at first, and he’s about to say  _ no, _ but he’s exhausted, and his head is cloudy _ .  _ “It’s getting dark, I don’t think you should get a taxi back.” 

***

The ride home is silent. Yuuri doesn’t say a word, and nor does Victor. Victor’s hand rests on Yuuri’s thigh, thumb absentmindedly stroking in soft circles as they drive through the Paris traffic. Yuuri falls asleep, and Victor can’t help but think that when Yuuri’s relaxed like this, he’s actually very cute. 

Victor wonders how on earth they got like this within two days of knowing each other— part of him should be ashamed. First of all, Yuuri’s his student. Second of all, he practically manipulated Yuuri into this meeting, giving him an ultimatum. That leaves Victor feeling unsettled. Victor wonders if he would have agreed if Victor didn’t threaten to expose him, and now he feels  _ awful.  _ Part of him wonders if Yuuri would be willing to meet him again like this. Victor hopes so - it doesn’t even have to be for sex. Yuuri truly is charming. He wonders, beneath all of the seduction, who  _ is  _ Yuuri Katsuki? As a person, and not just… a fling. With a heavy sigh, Victor pulls up outside the student dormitory and debates on waking Yuuri up. 

Victor sort of… wants to watch Yuuri sleep a bit longer. He looks so tranquil, so peaceful as he quietly snores, and Victor almost doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. But after staring for just a few moments, Victor wakes him from his slumber. 

“Yuuri.” He gently nudged Yuuri’s shoulder. “Yuuri, wake up.” Beautiful, hazel eyes flutter open, a fatigued, and slightly annoyed grumble comes from Yuuri as he blinks to clear his vision. 

Yuuri’s eyes sting, probably from his contacts. He takes a moment to adjust his eyes before sitting up properly. He stretches, yawning as he unstraps himself. 

“Umm… thanks for the ride.” He murmured, picking up his bag. “I’ll see you on Thursday.” Yuuri opened the car door and clambered out. 

“See you on Thursday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave us a comment we’d really appreciate it 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> Translation notes: 
> 
> “Claude! Tu dois tenir la jambe plus haute! C’est pas assez haute!” - Claude! You must hold your leg higher! It’s not high enough!
> 
> “Chloé! C’est pas correct!” - Claude! That’s not right! 
> 
> “On doit utiliser les doigts de pieds, pas la plante! Essaye encore.” - You have to use your toes, not the ball of your foot. 
> 
> “Allez, laisse le partir.” - come on, get off of him/leave him. 
> 
> “Bonne, assied ici.” - Good, sit here. 
> 
> “Tu as été sage, ma petite princess?” - Have you been good, my little princess? 
> 
> “Réponds-moi, Yuuri.” - Answer me, Yuuri 
> 
> “Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu es beau...” - If only you knew how beautiful you are. 
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) Where I also post teasers and announcements!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another night of passion Yuuri finds that he has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri’s head is still hazy when he gets back to his dorm room. He’s flustered, sweaty, and desperately needs a shower. He can’t stop thinking about just how  _ good  _ Victor is, from the way his fingers reach deeper than Yuuri could ever imagine, to the way his tongue knows exactly which buttons to press to get Yuuri going. 

But what really gets him is the way Victor speaks to him.  _ Oh,  _ how it makes his cunt flood with slick, sticky and wet and throbbing. Victor’s sultry voice rumbles from deep in his throat, full of lust as he whispers in Yuuri’s ears and Yuuri swears it renders him breathless, melting him into a puddle. 

Victor’s tongue flicks and licks like he’s experienced - as if he reels other omegas in in just the same way he did Yuuri. And for some reason, the thought of Victor doing  _ those things  _ to anyone other than Yuuri makes his stomach bubble with jealousy. Part of Yuuri hopes he hasn’t put Victor off of meeting again. 

With a heavy, tired sigh, Yuuri gets into the shower. 

The water scolds his skin as he washes, lathering shampoo through his hair. He stands under the water, letting streams of water run down his body as his hands roam, rinsing off the excess soap. Yuuri wonders what Victor is up to now, or more specifically, if Victor’s getting off. The image of Victor, hand on his thick girth, face flushed with pleasure, flashes up behind Yuuri’s eyes. 

Yuuri imagines Victor’s cock, long enough to reach just below his navel, thick enough that he can only just wrap his fingers around it. He imagines it’s dribbling at the tip, pearly precome leaking from the winking slit. He imagines teasing the ridge of the bulbous tip delicately with his fingertips, pulling moans and groans from Victor while his hand tugs at Yuuri’s hair. 

Yuuri feels his cunt gush with a wave of slick, but when he brings his hand down, fingertips brushing his folds, he hisses, lower lips puffy and twitching in oversensitivity. His touch almost  _ stings.  _ His cunt is rubbed raw, well abused, and Yuuri groans - it’s a sign that clearly, he’s been touched  _ down there  _ far too much over the last two days. But he really,  _ really  _ needs to come. 

With a frustrated grumble, Yuuri gets out of the shower and dries off, hoping his impending need to orgasm will eventually subside. Surely, his pussy can’t take much more at the moment. 

———————————————————————

Victor can’t tear his mind away from Yuuri as he drives back home. Beneath Yuuri’s inner seductress, he’s shy, timid. He shies away from Victor’s touch when he isn’t horny, when his mind isn’t clouded with lust. Yuuri lacks confidence. He can tell by the way he dances. For the most part, Yuuri is textbook perfect with his technique. But he’s hesitant, doubtful of himself when he dances. Victor can see it on his face and he wonders what he can do to help build Yuuri’s confidence. 

Of course, there’s an ulterior motive to Victor’s intentions— Victor finds himself wanting more and more of Yuuri’s attention. But he also wants Yuuri to feel confident and enjoy himself too. If he’s even willing to meet with him again, that is. But at the moment, Victor wants to help Yuuri find some confidence. 

Yuuri truly is beautiful. The way he moans and mewls with every one of Victor’s touches, the way his body reacts beneath the flame of Victor’s fingertips, the face he makes when he orgasms. Everything about Yuuri is simply stunning. 

When Victor gets home, he’s hard, straining in his already ruined sweatpants.  _ God,  _ he’s a sweaty, sticky mess, and Victor’s not sure whether he needs to release some tension or shower first. Why not both at the same time? Victor paces to the master bathroom, fresh clothes in his hands, and he turns on the cold water. 

Victor wants to put his hands all over Yuuri’s body, grip his waist, hold him down and pound him hard. The very thought makes him groan as his hand touches his cock, fingertips massaging the base. Victor envisions bursting inside of Yuuri, knotting him, filling him with warm come until it’s leaking back out.  _ Fuck.  _ The image shouldn’t be that hot but already, Victor has to squeeze his base to keep from coming. 

Yuuri’s body is truly magnificent. Victor prays to any deity out there that he gets another chance to play with his body— using his fingers, his tongue, his dick… Victor wants to explore  _ everywhere.  _ He wants to push his dick down Yuuri’s throat and in his pussy and even his  _ ass.  _ And when the image of Yuuri, lips tight around his dick as he takes it right down his throat, Victor comes, hard. 

_ “Yuuri!”  _ He gasps, breath straining as his body stiffened, cock spurting all over the tiles of the shower as his knees go weak. 

_ Fuck.  _

Victor doesn’t know how he’s going to survive the next year. 

———————————————————————

When Yuuri wakes up, his thighs are splashed with slick and sheets are soaked through. He doesn’t even need to wonder why to know. Victor hasn’t just been invading his life, he’s been invading his dreams too, and while Yuuri has absolutely no qualms about it, he can’t keep waking up to wet sheets. He can only wash and dry the sheets so many times a week before he runs out of sheets. 

He grumbled as flashes of his dream come up in his head - images of Victor fucking him silly, spanking him, toying with his ass… god, he swears another gush of slick floods his pussy with just those images.  _ Imagine if one day Victor actually did all of those things.  _ Yuuri can’t jerk off now— his cunt is still rubbed raw and red. It’s still a bit sore, and Yuuri can still feel the slight sting when his fingertips brush his folds and try to push in. It’s a good job he’s not seeing Victor later— he has no idea if his cunt could survive. 

Yuuri manages to get his sheets washed and dried  _ again,  _ before he has to go for his theory class. He hopes to  _ god  _ that Victor isn’t teaching it, because if he is, he’s actually going to  _ die.  _ With a heavy sigh, he picks up his laptop and sets off for class. 

Much to his  _ great  _ relief, Victor is not teaching this class. He doesn’t mean it’s a great relief because he doesn’t want to see Victor, it’s more because his body just shuts down whenever Victor is near him. He can’t focus on anything but Victor - he knocks Yuuri totally breathless and honestly he just needs space to  _ breathe. _

———————————————————————

Victor isn’t kidding when he says he can’t stop thinking about Yuuri all day. He’s barely focussed on the second years he’s teaching. Yuuri must be in his theory class by now. It’s a boring class— no doubt Yuuri will be thinking about him. Or at least… Victor hopes he would be. If anything, it would be even more obscure if he  _ weren’t  _ thinking about the teacher that just ate him out and brought him to orgasm twice the evening prior. Victor tries not to think too much about last night, lest he pop a boner. 

Victor’s extra frustrated today. He’s much more impatient and snappy with his class than he normally is - his second years are very pleasant to teach, yet he can’t find it in himself to just be in a good mood for the next three hours. 

“Alice! Arrête!” The girl freezes dead in her tracks. “Tu es trop crispée! Essaye encore!” His voice is much firmer than usual, more stern, as if it weren’t already. He’s irritable, crabby today, and he just can’t figure out  _ why.  _ Or rather, Victor knows exactly why. But he doesn’t like to admit it. 

His irritability is most definitely because he can’t stop thinking about Yuuri, and just how guilty he feels for manipulating him into what they did last night. He’s annoyed because he won’t get the chance to talk to Yuuri about it until tomorrow afternoon. That’s a  _ long  _ time to have something bothering you. 

———————————————————————

The day passes fast— so fast that Yuuri almost doesn’t wake up in time for his class later in the afternoon. He races to the studio, but much to his surprise, he’s still the first one there. Thank  _ god,  _ he’s not as late as he thought he would be. Letting out a sigh of relief, he went straight to the changing rooms to get changed. 

His mind is all worked up about seeing Victor. Yuuri has no idea how he’s going to even look at him. He can’t look at him without thinking about how soft his mouth is against his cunt, how each flick of his tongue makes another gush of slick flood his pussy. God, he’s already getting turned on just thinking about it. 

Yuuri has to sit and clear his mind a bit before leaving the changing rooms, and just as he gets up to leave, more members of his class turn up. With a quiet grumble, Yuuri picks up his water bottle and goes down the corridor to the studio. Surprisingly, Victor is already there when Yuuri pushes open the door. Normally, he’s the last one there. Yuuri tries not to acknowledge him as he sits down on the floor in front of the mirror to begin his stretches. 

“Yuuri.” Yuuri’s head whips around to see Victor coming towards him.

“Yes?” 

“Tonight at seven outside the building. I want to talk to you.” There’s goosebumps on Yuuri’s skin at that voice, quiet, low in tone, and perfectly seductive. Yuuri almost groans out loud. He doesn’t even get the chance to answer before Victor walks off again, just in time for everyone else to come in. Now Yuuri’s nervous. 

Yuuri can barely breathe when Victor’s gaze is fixated on him like it is now. Yuuri knows Victor is only watching him— he can tell because he’s yet to tell off Claude for his very noticeable bad technique. So Yuuri decides to keep Victor staring in only his direction. 

And actually, it’s not that hard to keep Victor staring, Yuuri discovers. All he has to do is jut his hips out a little with each movement, making sure to accentuate his gorgeous ass with each sway of his hips. He can’t help it when that smug smile crossed his face, faint, yet noticeable as pride bubbles in his stomach. He’s kept Victor watching. 

“Yuuri.” Victor comes over to where he’s stood at the bar, and grasps him by the waist. “Arch your back more, and bring your arm higher. Don’t bend it too much.” Then Victor leans down to his ear. “You little minx.” He whispers. “Daddy’s little  _ minx.”  _ Yuuri’s breath hitched slightly, and to the ordinary eye, it just looks like Victor is readjusting his position, for he quickly walks away. Yuuri instantly feels his cunt swell with arousal, growing wet as he swallows a lump in his throat, trying to keep himself calm. 

***

Victor really did intend to call Yuuri out to just talk. But when Yuuri is teasing him like that, seducing him in class, he knows that no talking is going to get done this evening. When he dismisses his class, Yuuri, like the last few days, is the first one to dart out of the door and Victor’s guess is— he’s very  _ very  _ desperate. He can’t help the prideful smile that covers his face. 

Victor comes out of the building after changing into a pair of sweatpants, and when he gets outside, it’s dark, and the skies are clear. He waits for Yuuri behind a pillar at the doorway of the building, where they met the other day. When Yuuri comes out, he smells like… honey. Oranges. He’s showered. 

“You came again.” Victor said as he moved off of the pillar he was leaning on to lead Yuuri to his car. Yuuri doesn’t comment, he just follows Victor to his car, and gets in. “I did intend to just talk with you today,” Victor says as he climbs into the car. “But you seemed to have different ideas.” Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor started the car, his hand climbing up his thigh. 

“Mmph…” Yuuri bites back a moan as Victor’s hand rubs against his clothed cunt, slick slowly seeping through, a dark, wet spot forming on his sweats. “V-Victor…” He whispered hoarsely, rocking against the palm of Victor’s hand. 

“Are you enjoying this, Yuuri?” Yuuri almost clicks his tongue in frustration because  _ yes,  _ of course he’s enjoying this. “Answer me, Yuuri.” Yuuri almost melts under the velvety tone. 

“Y-yes…” And all too soon, Victor’s hand suddenly pulls away, seating itself back on the steering wheel. Yuuri whines, whimpering at the loss of touch as his hips rut against nothing. 

“We’ll be home soon.” Mumbles Victor, eyeing a very turned on, very horny Yuuri. 

Yuuri is struggling to stand by the time they make it to Victor’s apartment complex, and his legs barely work as he follows Victor hastily to the lift. It’s another painful seventy five floors before they reach the penthouse. When they get into the lift and the doors close, Victor’s arms are immediately around his waist, hands roaming up his t-shirt as his nose nuzzles at Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. 

“A-Ahh… Victor…” Yuuri whimpered as Victor’s nose just brushes the nape of his neck, tongue just flicking out to tease the sensitive skin. Yuuri’s breaths were heavy, one arm reaching back to loop around Victor’s neck, hand tugging at Victor’s hair to hold him in place. Victor’s lips pressed against his neck, tongue teasing as he sucked tiny marks on the side of his neck.

The scent of arousal filled the air, and Victor moaned, smooth in Yuuri’s ear before quickly turning to push him against the mirror. “You’re so pretty.” His voice sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine as his hand snaked down Yuuri’s sweatpants and underwear, feeling the warmth between his legs. 

“Mmgh!” Yuuri gasped as Victor’s fingers wrapped around his cocklet, giving it a slow stroke before moving downwards. His folds were twitching, begging for something to fill it. “Ahh… Victor… please…” Yuuri gasped as Victor’s fingertips teased at his folds. 

“Tell me what you want, baby boy.” Victor murmured deeply, lips brushing the shell of Yuuri’s ear. His fingers made a V shape around Yuuri’s sopping cunt, massaging and rubbing before the tips of his fingers just teased into Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri jerked, whining at the slight sting. His pussy is still sensitive, rubbed raw from the last few days, but at the moment, he can’t bring himself to care. “Yuuri… tell me.” 

“A-ahmmm… D-daddy… inside me, please…” Panted Yuuri heavily as he sucked in deep, shaky breaths. Yuuri could see Victor’s dark expression in the mirror, prideful and smug and  _ god,  _ how it made Yuuri’s pussy flood even more. Victor’s fingers pushed into Yuuri’s cunt, the heel of his hand massaging his cocklet as his fingers pumped in and out. The tips of Victor’s fingers brush Yuuri’s sweet spot and Yuuri clenches, body tightening with the sensations it sends through his body. Determined to tease, Victor’s fingers press against that spot, never massaging more, always keeping him on edge. 

Yuuri can still feel the slight tingle of his abused pussy, but when coupled with Victor’s fingers, it does nothing but send pleasure running through his spine. “I’m gonna… gonna come…” He’s so close, he just needs a little more— Victor’s fingers pull away as the elevator reaches his floor. Yuuri whines at the sudden empty feeling, he was  _ so close  _ to coming. Victor withdrew his hand from Yuuri’s pants and licked his fingers.

“So sweet.” He mused, and Yuuri feels another wave of slick flood his cunt as they step out of the elevator. 

They tumble into the penthouse and Victor slams the door shut, pushing Yuuri up against the door. Hands grasp at Yuuri’s ass, pulling him up as they grind against each other, and Yuuri’s legs instinctively wrap around Victor’s waist. Victor holds on tight as Yuuri’s head drops to his shoulder, hips unable to stop moving, cunt unable to stop grinding against Victor’s clothed cock. 

Victor carries Yuuri to his bedroom, throwing him down onto the mattress where he landed with a thump. Yuuri’s back hit mattress and before he even had time to process it, Victor was already towering over him. Hands come up Yuuri’s t-shirt before tugging it off of his body and tossing it aside. Leaning back a little, Victor drinks in the sight of Yuuri’s half naked body, toned and lean, and absolutely stunning. 

Yuuri, however, doesn’t let Victor stare for too long as he sits up, almost tearing Victor’s top off his body before pulling him on top. 

“Wow.” Yuuri sighs breathlessly, tracing his finger down the crevices of Victor’s toned body before leaning up, lips just touching his ear. “Sexy.” Victor lets out a low groan, the bulge in his sweats growing impossibly larger. 

“Yuuri Katsuki… you’re going to be the death of me.” Victor groaned as his hands ran down Yuuri’s body and to his sweats. His hands grasped at the waistband. “Can I?” Instead of answering, Yuuri lifts his hips, wiggling a little. Victor’s hands immediately pull down his sweats and briefs in one go, throwing them off the bed. It’s the first time he’s seen Yuuri fully naked, and  _ god,  _ is it a sight to see. 

Victor’s hands grasp his knees and push them apart. Right there, between Yuuri’s thick, plush thighs, is his cocklet, just a few inches, yet hard and proud and leaking. Right below it, Victor’s eyes fixate on Yuuri’s cunt, already red and wet and ruddy. Victor can’t wait to toy with him. 

“You really are beautiful.” There’s a trace of a smile on Victor’s face that coupled with the praise, has Yuuri squirming and keening as Victor’s fingertips trace his folds. Yuuri’s cunt is twitching violently, a wave of slick flooding out.

“Aghh! Mmgh… Ahh…” The soft touch of his fingers against his hot folds sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine, taking him by surprise as he moans out loud. Victor’s fingertips trace his lips before dipping two fingers in. Yuuri’s back tightens, arching as his hips jerk. Victor fingers move, pumping in and out, hooking up and in to try and find Yuuri’s most sensitive spot. 

Apparently, it isn’t hard to find, because within a few strokes, Yuuri’s mewling and whining and his hips are riding back against Victor’s fingers. “Ohhh!” Yuuri gasped as Victor’s fingers massaged his sweet spot before sliding in a third finger. “Ahh! D-daddy…” Yuuri’s arms reached up, looping around Victor’s neck to pull him down. Yuuri moaned into Victor’s shoulder, body trembling as Victor’s fingers pumped faster and faster. 

Slick is leaking all over the bed, splashing up Victor’s hand and wrist as he fingers Yuuri. “D-daddy… daddy… more…” Yuuri breathlessly moaned in Victor’s ear, and Victor’s fingers withdrew. Yuuri whimpered at the sudden emptiness, the cold air brushing past his folds making them tremble with more slick. When Victor pulls back, Yuuri’s cunt is sopping wet, bright pink and well used. And Victor intends to use it some more. His cocklet dribbles at the tip, leaking into his stomach, and Victor leans down, licking the pearly fluid from his stomach. 

Victor pulled down his sweats to expose his member, long enough to touch his navel and so, so thick. Yuuri’s sure Victor has other plans, but he can’t help it when he sits up, both hands grasping the length, and his lips touch the tip. 

Yuuri moaned at the bitter, salty taste that touches his tongue as it peaks out to lap at the head. Victor’s tip is flushed pink, leaking with each flick of Yuuri’s talented tongue.  _ “Yuuri!”  _ Gasped Victor, hand grasping his hair and tugging as Yuuri’s tongue teased the ridge. Victor’s moans only spur Yuuri on as he takes in the next few inches, tongue flirting with the pulsing vein on the underside of Victor’s dick. 

“Mmghhh…” Yuuri mewled, the vibrations causing Victor’s hips to rock, forcing the next few inches into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri whimpers, moaning again as Victor’s hand tug at his hair and force him down harder with a low grunt. 

“Ahh… so good, baby boy…” Victor praised, and Yuuri almost melted under his praise. “Perfect…” Victor’s hips began to move, pushing the last few inches down Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri coughed, throat flexing and swallowing to adjust to the girth. He tightened around Victor’s length, pulling more moans from Victor’s lips. 

Yuuri’s eyes water with tears, the back of his throat burning with each press of Victor’s dick. But  _ god,  _ it feels so good, Yuuri never wants this to end. His nose is buried in the well kept pubic hairs, and he inhales Victor’s musky scent. It sent his head spinning in spirals as he pulls back a little, only to be pushed back down. It feels  _ amazing.  _

One of Yuuri’s hands reached down between his legs, fingers finding his pussy, slick dribbling down between his thighs. Yuuri almost jerked as he touches the lips, sensitive and well abused, and he pushed three fingers in.

“Mmmghhh!” Yuuri moaned as three fingers sank into his cunt. Victor’s breath hitched with the vibrations that course through his dick, and he slams deeper into Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri’s lips burn with the stretch, throat constricting and flexing with the sting as Victor’s hips thrust in and out, the tip abusing the soft flesh of his throat. Spit dribbled down the corners of his mouth as he whimpers, Victor fucking his throat  _ hard  _ and  _ fast.  _

“Baby… baby… you feel amazing…” Victor breathed heavily between thrusts, and Yuuri isn’t sure if he’ll ever grow tired of Victor’s praise. “Gosh, darling… ahh… I’m gonna come…” Victor groaned lowly, biting his lips as his hips continued to thrust. Yuuri moaned, pulling his fingers from his winking cunt. His wet hand grasped Victor’s hip, squeezing as Victor’s thrusts became more rough. 

“Mmff… Ahmmm…” Yuuri whimpered, muffled by Victor’s dick. Suddenly, hands tugged harder at his hair and Victor bit back a low groan as he came, shooting down Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri’s pussy trembled with orgasm, waves of slick soaking the sheets beneath them as he moaned at the feeling of the salty fluid dribbling down his throat. Yuuri swallowed, and Victor pulled out, tip just resting on Yuuri’s plump bottom lip, well fucked and red. 

Yuuri’s breaths were deep and heavy, hot air brushing the oversensitive tip of Victor’s cock. Victor growled hungrily as it twitched against Yuuri’s lip, Yuuri’s tongue coming to flick at the slit. 

“Yuuri…” Victor husked as Yuuri crawled up his body, flopping down on top of him. Victor’s arms enveloped him, holding him comfortably against his chest. Yuuri’s still panting and his cunt is still shivering with orgasm, but he manages to calm himself down, head clearing as his eyes close against Victor’s chest. 

“What did… what did you want to talk to me about?” Yuuri asked between deep breaths. His voice is hoarse, raspy and he’ll definitely have a sore throat tomorrow. From the other side of the bed, Victor tugged the sheets over them. They’re both hot and sweaty, the air is thick and musky, but Yuuri doesn’t care, and by the looks of it, neither does Victor. 

“Just that…” Victor started. He’s not even sure what it is he really wants to say - he doesn’t really know where to start. What is he even trying to tell him? Victor’s head is a hot mess as he grumbles, trying to put words together. “This… umm…” Victor tried again. “This… whatever this is… umm… whatever you want to call it…” Victor swallowed a lump in his throat, sucking in a deep, shaky breath as he coughed to hide his nervousness. “If you don’t… if you don’t enjoy it or… or if this isn’t what you want then umm… you don’t have to… you know… you don’t have to meet me like this… if you don’t want to.” Murmured Victor. It took him an embarrassingly long time to string words together as his arms tightened around Yuuri, as if he wants Yuuri to stay.

“I just thought if you didn’t want to… keep doing this… you know…  _ arrangement,  _ then… I should make it clear that you don’t have to.” He mumbled, fingertips absentmindedly running in circles across Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, blood running cold as he stiffened in Victor’s arms.  _ Is this Victor’s way of saying they won’t meet anymore?  _

“Do you not want this?” Yuuri mumbled, throat still rough. He doesn’t even want to know the answer to that. Maybe he was just a fling to Victor. A one night stand but… twice. Then again, Yuuri shouldn’t be surprised. It’s not as if he expected this… affair was to go any further anyway. It doesn’t even cross Yuuri’s mind that Victor might still report what he saw Yuuri doing that fateful evening in the changing rooms, not that it matters now. 

“What?” Victor exclaims, as if it’s a shocking thought for Yuuri to think that. “That’s not— that’s not what I meant.” Protested Victor with a sigh. “I umm… I’ve enjoyed the last two nights with you.” Admitted Victor, and Yuuri’s breath hitched, heart pounding as he tensed up again. “But if you didn’t then… all you have to do is say so and we can forget this ever happened.” 

Yuuri swallows. He doesn’t want that. Yuuri doesn’t want this affair to stop. 

“I’ve enjoyed them… too…” Yuuri’s face burned, heart throbbing as he didn’t dare look up at Victor. “I don’t want… I don’t want it to stop.” He murmured quietly. “But I also don’t want to lose my place at school.” Victor feels himself light up, before his heart sinks. It’s understandable— Yuuri has a bright career ahead, Victor can already tell. Just because Victor’s career was ruined by injury, he doesn’t have to ruin Yuuri’s too. “Let me think about it, please?” Requested Yuuri, and Victor gave him a nod. “I should get going.” Yuuri murmured and he sat up. 

“Will you stay the night?” Victor grasped his hand, sitting up, eyes bright and pleading at Yuuri. 

“We have class tomorrow.” Yuuri said. “We shouldn’t be seen getting out of the same car together.” And, well, Victor can’t really argue with that. 

“Can I take you home then?” But Yuuri shakes his head. 

“I think it’s best if I get a taxi.” Yuuri slipped out from the sheets and shamefully redressed. He doesn’t even say goodbye to Victor before he leaves the bedroom. Victor doesn’t follow him out. The door to the penthouse opens, then closes with a click, and Victor doesn’t know how to feel. 

Part of it is… heartbreaking. But Victor doesn’t expect Yuuri to stay. He doesn’t expect Yuuri to ever meet him like this again either. Victor supposed he shouldn’t have expected as such— Yuuri deserves a chance at a good, long ballet career, and that doesn’t come by getting kicked out of school for sleeping with the instructor. Besides, Yuuri’s worked hard for a place the Paris Opera Ballet School. It’s not an easy school to get into by any means, and Victor isn’t about to get Yuuri expelled. 

Victor sighed heavily. It can’t be helped. He doesn’t expect Yuuri to come back to him with an answer, and he won’t be upset or angry if he doesn’t. They’ll just pretend nothing ever happened. 

***

Yuuri’s head is overcrowding by the time he gets back to his dorm room. He desperately, desperately wants to see Victor again. He doesn’t want what they had to have been nothing more than a fling. But at the same time, perhaps more importantly, he can’t risk his place. Yuuri never thought he’d make it here. He almost didn’t apply. But he did, and he got offered a place. A place with a full scholarship! The odds of getting into this school are slim at best, but getting in  _ and  _ with a scholarship? Virtually impossible. 

And Yuuri did it. But now this… this thing he had with Victor looms over his head. 

If Yuuri decides he wants this to continue… what if he loses his place? And this relationship goes nowhere? But at the same time… what if it  _ does?  _ What if this affair becomes something… more? Something worth fighting for? 

It was so warm and comforting, being wrapped in Victor’s arms, fingertips running up and down the bumps of his spine, drawing soft shapes on the small of his back… Victor’s touch is delicate, and not just those sensual brushes of his fingertips, and the hard strokes to his cunt, Yuuri means the way Victor holds him close. The way the wispy touch brushed his shoulder, his arms, his back, the way his arms wrap around his waist and hold them chest to chest. 

Perhaps Yuuri craves non-sexual intimacy as much as he does sex. 

Yuuri feels completely lost. 

———————————————————————

The next day Yuuri comes in as usual. He gets changed, enters the studio, and stretches to warm up. Victor comes in after everyone else arrives, and he doesn’t even look at Yuuri. He doesn’t even spare him a glance. At first, Yuuri just brushes it off. But when Victor refuses to look at him for the whole session, when he doesn’t touch Yuuri for the whole session, Yuuri realises that maybe what they had was a mistake. 

Yuuri tried to remain focussed as he balanced on his toes as he span, almost spacing out until Victor called his name.  _ “Yuuri!”  _ It’s loud, it draws attention, and the whole class stares because the most technically perfect student is being called upon. Yuuri doesn’t care - maybe now Victor will acknowledge him. He turns to glance at Victor, expecting him to come over and correct his position— “Your leg needs to come out straighter before it bends back in.” —but he doesn’t. Yuuri’s heart sinks. “Try again.” 

Yuuri tries not to let it get to him, he really does. But Victor just acts like nothing happened. Like Yuuri was just another one night stand, another fling. 

Yuuri is the first one to leave when the class finishes; not because he needs to get off, not because Victor’s too damn  _ hot _ , but because he can’t stand to be in the same room as Victor if he’s going to be so cold, because he knows that as soon as the room empties, tears are going to flood his face. Yuuri doesn’t even know why he’s so upset over this. He supposed he just didn’t expect Victor to be so… callous about it, not after he said he’d enjoyed the time they spent together. 

Yuuri knows that he was the one who asked for some time to think. But Victor doesn’t have to avoid him all together and act like they don’t know each other. 

***

As Victor walks into the studio, he wonders if Yuuri’s thought about their conversation from the preceding night. Whether he’s thought about what he wants, and whether he has an answer for Victor. 

He gives Yuuri space through the session, trying not to be too touchy-feely, trying not to seem too pushy. He doesn’t touch him like he usually does when he corrects Yuuri’s position, and he stands on the other end of the line when his students stand at the bar. He just doesn’t want to invade Yuuri’s space. 

When Yuuri makes haste to leave the class, Victor knows Yuuri doesn’t have an answer for him. Or perhaps, he does, and his answer is to forget any of this ever happened. Victor could say he saw it coming, but that doesn’t make it any less deflating. Victor shouldn’t dwell on it; nothing would ever come of any relationship with Yuuri, they’d both just be risking their positions being stupid and reckless just for a few fulfilling hours together. 

But still, part of him hopes Yuuri will come back to him in a few days with an answer. Even if it’s a negative one, at least he’d have an answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri can’t stop thinking about him. In fact, he’s spent the last weekend doing _ nothing _ but working a dildo in and out of his sopping wet cunt. Yuuri can’t help but wonder if Victor is still waiting for an answer. He hopes he is. Yuuri is still in two minds about this affair continuing. Of course, he’d love to spend more nights like _ that _ again with Victor, if the way the lips of his pussy flutter in dissatisfaction is anything to go by. But at the same time, he’d very much like a long and fulfilling dance career too.

Surely they can make this affair work, right?

They just have to be careful.

Yuuri wants to take his chances with Victor. He enjoys Victor’s company. Okay-- they’ve only had sex twice, and it wasn’t even _ penetrative _ (but oh, how the very thought makes Yuuri’s cunt wet) yet still, he craves Victor’s hands on his body, his lips on his pussy, and god. Yuuri can’t fucking _ believe _ that Victor has managed to entice him so quickly. In fact, he’s most positively ruined for anyone who _ isn’t _Victor. When Yuuri realises that he could never be fully satisfied without Victor, that’s when he makes his decision.

_ — _——————————————————————

Class continues as normal on Monday morning, or at least, as normal as it gets between Victor and Yuuri. Victor is still stoic, still refusing to touch Yuuri too much. Yuuri bites his lip anxiously as he holds his leg up, wondering if Victor is going to come over and finally touch him.

Victor does. He comes over to correct Yuuri’s position once, and even though the touches are feather soft, they still burn Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri’s heart leapt. Yuuri longs to be held close to Victor, to feel him pressed up against his back, lips leaving soft butterfly kisses on his shoulder blades and-- _ when _did Yuuri start craving that kind of intimacy? Urgh, he really, really wants this man.

But he has to build up the courage to ask for him. What if Victor isn’t waiting for an answer anymore? What if Victor has moved on to someone else? The latter makes his heart sting and break in two. Victor could have changed his mind over the weekend. It’s been only three days since they last saw each other intimately, yet to Yuuri, it feels like a lifetime. Yuuri knows it only feels like a lifetime because of how much uncertainty there is around their obscure relationship-- if it can even be called that.

Yuuri spends the whole session trying to convince himself that _ yes, _ Victor is still waiting for an answer and _ yes, _this could be worth the risk. Realistically, it isn’t. This relationship with Victor is not worth risking his future over. They aren’t dating, they aren’t (at least, he assumes) exclusive, there’s no romantic feelings. Yuuri could be risking everything just for sex. But when he thinks about Victor, how he can be so rough, yet handle him so softly, his stomach fills with butterflies.

Yuuri… he’s willing to take this chance.

When the class is over, Victor is surprised to see that Yuuri does not seem eager to make a dash for it - in fact, he is the last one to leave. Yuuri tentatively approaches him, after watching everyone file out.

“Are you still waiting for an answer?” Yuuri’s voice is soft, timid, and Victor’s eyes widened a little, shocked. Honestly, he was just expecting Yuuri to forget about the entire ordeal. Yuuri doesn’t dare look up at him, and Victor is, quite frankly, lost for words.

“I--” Victor let out a deep, shaky sigh. “Yes.” He murmurs, hands and fingers squeezing in anticipation as he anxiously waits for an answer from Yuuri. Victor has to brace himself-- it’s very possible that Yuuri will tell him that he never wants this to happen again. That whatever happened between them, they should forget.

“I want to keep seeing you.” Yuuri blurted out, voice a mere squeak as Victor blinked. _ Really? _Victor is completely taken aback for he does not expect such response from Yuuri. “If you’ll still have me?” Yuuri’s voice is shy, uncertain, and Victor can’t believe that Yuuri still wants to see him. He thought Yuuri, understandably, would have put his career first, and Victor can’t help but realise that perhaps, to Yuuri, he is just as important as his career. Why else would Yuuri have agreed? Victor, with two fingers hooked under Yuuri’s chin, lifts his face and smiles at Yuuri.

“Tonight after class meet me at seven behind the building.” Yuuri’s heart is literally pounding in his ears, cheeks red and Victor has this soft smile on his face, one that's endearing rather than sexy, one that's almost romantic rather than alluring. Yuuri, face red, nods, and then quickly leaves.

Victor is _ ecstatic. _He let out a heavy sigh of relief, and honestly, it felt like a weight off his chest. He can’t wait to see Yuuri in the evening.

_ — _——————————————————————

It feels like Yuuri’s stomach is doing backflips the whole of the second session. He’s noticed that Victor hasn’t stopped staring at him since he walked into the room - he can feel his gaze burning, and every time he turns back to look at Victor, he just has this… dark, yet heavenly gaze that sends sparks through Yuuri’s body.

He can already feel a wet heat building between his legs, and he has to force his arousal down in order to stay focussed. But when Victor’s gaze on him sharpens, that wet heat gets wetter, warmer, and now Yuuri is sure that he’s leaking. When it’s finally break time, Yuuri can feel the tension seep from his body as he gulps down half a bottle of water. He really needs to relax a little.

“I can smell you.” Victor whispers in his ear as he readjusts Yuuri’s position, bringing his arm down to bend more smoothly. Yuuri’s breath hitches, and the redness that tints his cheeks is no longer from hard work, but from embarrassment. Yuuri doesn’t respond. He lets Victor adjust his position, then, watches him walk off.

“Right, we’re going back to the _ pas de deux _ that we were discussing last week. This week, we’re going to start on the _ pas de deux _ from _ The Nutcracker, _ which, I have said before, will be this years production. On Friday we started work on the _ Waltz of the Snowflake _ , and today we’re going to focus on the _ pas de deux. _ So, partner up.” Yuuri sheepishly makes his way over to Victor.

“Did you do this on purpose?” He asks, quiet enough that only Victor can hear.

“No idea what you're talking about. Besides, we have to learn it anyway,” he winks, “if you want that role, that is.” He sees Yuuri’s eyes sharpen with determination, and it’s here when Victor decides that _ yes, _Yuuri absolutely has what it takes to play the role of Clara, Victor just needs to train him for it. And consciously, he knows he’s already decided who the role is going to.

He doesn’t tell Yuuri that though, obviously. Watching him dance with such determination is impressive, and Victor wants to see more of Yuuri’s enthusiasm. He wants to see what Yuuri is like when he’s chasing dreams, climbing to the top. Yuuri’s so _ pretty _when he dances. He’s full of grace, brimming with elegance. He’s the most gorgeous specimen Victor has ever laid his eyes on. Victor grasps Yuuri’s hand and brings him to the front of the class.

“A _ pas de deux _ is all about being perfectly in sync, understanding your partner. You're supposed to be telling a story together, so make sure it seems like that too.” Victor said. “You’ll find that throughout the year, as you dance with your partner, you will get to understand and work with them better, hence, you will stick with your partner for the whole year.” Victor picked up a stack of papers from the bench at the back, and handed them out.

“Before you dance together, you have to know your part first.” Victor said as he went around with booklets. “In here you’ll find choreography notes. We’ll go through them together, but I’ll also leave some of the interpretations up to you, and see if you can interpret the choreography.” Victor returned to Yuuri’s side.

“This _ pas de deux, _while not danced by Clara, is still important to know. Because the other two roles up for grabs are the Sugar Plum Fairy and her Prince.” Explained Victor.

Yuuri cannot make it through the first bit of the dance with Victor without a face that's bright red, and he’s absolutely sure that Victor is most certainly enjoying it, if the knowing smile on his face has anything to say about it. He’s most definitely wet as Victor’s body presses up against him, holding him close as they dance and Yuuri can hardly stay focussed for the whole session.

After class, Yuuri waits around for Victor, and his stomach twists as he wonders what Victor has in store for him today. His heart thumps, folds already growing slick (again) as he waits patiently for Victor. More toys, perhaps? Sex against the window above the beautiful Paris skyline? Oh, that turns him on. Yuuri wants to be thoroughly used by Victor. Part of him wants Victor to be rougher, to spank and use and control him. But part of Yuuri also craves teasing, soft touches. Yuuri almost jumps out of his skin as a hand touches his shoulder. His head whips up, and he breathes out a sigh of relief as he sees Victor’s face.

“You scared me.”

“What were you thinking about?” Asks Victor with a sly grin as they walk to the car. Yuuri refuses to answer, face burning with humiliation as he gets in. By the look on Yuuri’s face, Victor deduces that Yuuri was most definitely thinking about something absolutely filthy.

Victor leans in close, lips brushing Yuuri’s ear. “Tell me what you were thinking about, baby boy.” A shiver runs down Yuuri’s spine and he whimpers as Victor’s hand cups his clothed mound. “Tell Daddy exactly what you were thinking about…” Yuuri whimpers again as Victor’s hand massages his clothed cunt. His hips rock up, almost humping the palm of his hand.

“You.” Yuuri’s voice is a shy whisper, gasping as Victor’s lips tease the shell of his ear before he leans back to start the car. His hand stays cupped at Yuuri’s crotch, fingertips teasing Yuuri’s wet cunt, where he can feel the wet spot through the fabric of his leggings.

“Oh?” Victor smugly smiled. “What about me?” Yuuri held back a gasp as Victor’s hand squeezed at his mound, cocklet twitching and pussy fluttering. “Answer me, baby. Tell me what you were thinking about.” He repeats, and when his tone is so sultry, Yuuri can’t help but melt into a pathetic puddle.

“You…” Yuuri swallows, biting his lip. “Taking me against the window… showing me off to the whole of Paris.” And when the words fall from his lips, he realises just how _ filthy _that scenario would be. A wave of slick floods his cunt. Out of the corner of his eye Yuuri can see the sly grin on Victor’s face.

“See? That wasn’t difficult, was it?” Victor’s hand trails from his clothed cunt down to his thigh, squeezing softly. “We’re almost home.” Yuuri’s almost trembling in his seat, trying to suppress his desire for the man next to him. They pull up in the car park and Victor practically pulls him out of the car and into the elevator.

“I’ve been waiting all weekend for you.” Victor sighs as he presses Yuuri up against the elevator wall, knee pushed between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri’s cunt twitches, wet and dripping as he grinds down on Victor’s leg, holding back a harsh gasp.

“S-sorry… to keep you… nghh… waiting…” Yuuri pants heavily between words as he continues to grind against Victor’s knee, cunt leaking and staining his sweats. It feels _ so good _ and Yuuri finds himself unable to stop rutting. Victor, however, forces him to stop. “Mmh… V-Victor…?” Victor’s hands grab the waistband of Yuuri’s leggings, and pull them down with his panties, enough to expose his plump ass. Victor’s hands hold the plush cheeks to his hips back, Yuuri’s cunt clenching in pleasure as Victor pulls him back against his knee. One arm moves to hook under his leg, lifting it, and _ oh, _the way Yuuri’s bare cunt brushes roughly against the fabric of Victor’s sweats with the movement does nothing but send shivers of pleasure up his spine.

“Nngh… Ahh… V-Victor…” Yuuri gasps headily as his hips rut on their own accord against Victor’s thigh. He wet, wet, wet, slick staining the thigh of Victor’s sweatpants, dribbling down his thigh and to the floor. The whole elevator smells of an aroused omega getting positively _ wrecked. _

Yuuri is so horny for Victor. It’s been far too long since they last touched each other— god, _ when _did he become so addicted to Victor’s touch? He wants this man to take him forever.

“That’s it, baby boy…” Victor cooes quietly. “Keep going. Take exactly what you need.” Victor’s voice is so smooth in his head, dripping with a sweetness that sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri’s hands grasp at Victor’s shoulders, digging in as he rides Victor’s thigh, almost standing on the tips of his toes. Slick has completely soaked top of Victor’s sweatpants, the fabric now sticking to Victor’s thigh as Yuuri’s folds dribble and leak, clenching as his orgasm approaches. “Five more floors, baby…” Victor murmurs. “Come for me.”

And the command, so low and erotic in his ear, sends Yuuri flying over the edge as he screams out in pleasure, leg clamping around Victor’s waist as he squirts, wetting Victor’s sweatpants even more. Yuuri is still coming when they reach the penthouse. Victor is quick to carry him out of the lift, pulling his key from the control panel to bring Yuuri into the penthouse. Yuuri is still moaning, head still hazy as the cool air brushes the sensitive folds of his cunt, now red and abused and so, so wet.

As soon as they make it to the master bedroom, Victor pushes his back against the cold glass of the floor to ceiling windows. Yuuri shivers. He can feel the cold of the glass through his top, which Victor quickly tears off his body.

“You wanted Daddy to take you against the window, didn’t you?” Yuuri feels another wave of slick flutter through his cunt when he hears that name, low in his ear and he whines, gasping for breath. “Answer me, baby.”

“Yes…” It comes out as more of a squeak than anything, but judging by the way Victor quickly strips Yuuri of his leggings and underwear, Yuuri decides it’s a satisfactory answer.

Victor’s hand reaches down to where he knows Yuuri wants him the most. Nimble fingers brush his cocklet, coaxing precome to dribble out, before they move to Yuuri’s delicate folds, quivering, waiting for something to fill him. Victor’s fingertips swipe through the moisture and Yuuri moans loudly, breath hitching as two fingers push in.

“So wet for me, baby…” Victor whispers lowly in his ear.

Yuuri’s back is cold against the glass, but quickly, Victor flips him over. Yuuri squeals as his nipples almost seize up and his cock instantly hardens as the underside presses up against the glass, eyes squeezed shut. “Oh!” Yuuri moans out as Victor’s lips attack his shoulder. Victor’s weight presses him harder against the glass, palms flat on the surface of the pane as his breath condenses, misting up the window.

Behind him, Victor’s hands fondle his ass, plump and round and fitting perfectly between his hands. “Your ass is gorgeous.” Victor purs low in his ear as he squeezed the well toned flesh. Yuuri moans at the squeeze of Victor’s hand, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Victor has this dirty grin on his face, one that Yuuri can only just make out in the reflection of the window. His hand gently circles Yuuri’s plush ass, caressing and stroking, and then…

_ Smack! _

Suddenly, there's a hot sting on Yuuri’s ass. “A-Ahh! D-Daddy…” He’s gasping, whining with the sting, body pushed up even harder against the glass.

“Did you enjoy that, baby?” Victor’s tongue flicks the shell of Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri’s legs tremble, almost struggling to stand.

“S-spank me harder… Daddy…” Yuuri manages to demand breathlessly before Victor’s hand swats harshly at his ass again. Yuuri jolts, shouting in pleasure as his fingertips attempt to grip at the glass.

“Like that, baby boy?” Yuuri frantically nods. His face is red, hair matted, and he glances back at Victor with eyes glazed over with lust.

“Just like that, Daddy.” His pussy flutters with a wet, filthy _ pap _ at the next successive spank, slick trickling down his thighs as Victor’s hands rub the now bright pink flesh of his plush ass.

“Count them for me, baby.” Yuuri holds his breath as Victor’s hand draws back once more. _ Smack. _Yuuri’s body jerks as he gasps, the breath knocked out of his lungs as his eyes roll back in pleasure with the burn of Victor’s palm.

“O-one!” The way Yuuri cries out has Victor hard and throbbing, desperate to bury himself in what he is absolutely sure is Yuuri’s wet, velvety heat. But he has to hold himself back, in favour of teasing Yuuri until he’s _ begging _ for it.

Yuuri bit his lip in anticipation as Victor’s hand kneaded the meat of his ass, moaning lewdly at the feel of Victor’s large hands, and as soon as the warmth of his hand leaves, Yuuri knows another swat to his already stinging ass is coming.

_ Smack! _Yuuri gasps desperately again, tears welling in his eyes as he cries out. “T-two!” Victor can’t help but smirk as he massages Yuuri’s ass, kneeling down to kiss each cheek. Teeth sink into the soft yet firm meat, leaving teeth marks to accompany the handprints as his tongue licks and sucks delicately at the redness. Yuuri is almost sobbing at Victor’s relentless teasing. Victor deals him three more harsh smacks before Yuuri suddenly comes, pearly fluid coating the window and slick squirting out as he shrieks.

“Perfect…” Victor praised as he reached one hand between Yuuri’s legs, slipping three fingers into Yuuri’s soft heat. Yuuri’s pussy is still pulsing with orgasm, body still trembling as Victor fingers him, making sure he’s sufficiently stretched. Victor’s fingers slid out with a slick sound as he brought his fingers to his lips, licking them clean. Yuuri whimpered in anticipation, the sight in the window only making him leak more.

“Are you a virgin, Yuuri?” asks Victor as he slides his sweatpants down just enough to expose his cock, long and thick and red at the tip. Yuuri shudders, head falling against the glass as he shamefully nods in confirmation. Victor smirks. “You just keep on surprising me.” He kissed Yuuri’s ear, tongue just teasing the shell before he lifts Yuuri’s head, forcing him to look out of the window at the skyline, their reflections taunting his eyes. “Beautiful.”

Yuuri mewled lewdly as the bulbous tip of Victor’s cock touched his folds. His legs tremble, his arms shake, and Victor has to hold him around his waist to keep him upright. Yuuri sucks in a deep breath as Victor waits for him to mentally prepare himself.

“I… I’m on birth control… too… so if you want…” Yuuri says quietly, and Victor gasps, before growling.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you will be the death of me…” And with that, Victor pushes in.

He knocks the breath out of Yuuri’s lungs. His cunt is so, so wet. It’s clenching around Victor, pulsing and gripping as Victor pushes into the tight, velvety heat. Victor can feel every ridge, every ripple of his walls rubbing against his dick, squeezing and massaging as he eases his thick member in inch by inch. Victor has to bite back a deep, heady moan as Yuuri’s pussy flutters around him, desperate to pull him in deeper.

“Oh god…” Yuuri cries out, hands almost sliding down the window as his breath mists up the glass in front of him. Victor is stretching him further than he’s ever been stretched. He’s so much thicker than any dildo he’s ever had between his legs, and part of Yuuri isn’t even sure that Victor can fit it all in.

“Mmph… Ahh… oh god… Daddy…” Yuuri moans breathlessly, eyes rolling back as Victor pushes in the last few inches, hips flushed together. Yuuri’s legs are like jelly, yet they feel heavier than lead as Victor settles inside of him, moaning roughly at softness of Yuuri’s heat.

“It’s all in.” Victor mumbles as one arm hooks under Yuuri’s leg, lifting it to pull him apart even further. Yuuri whimpers at the way the movement causes Victor to brush against a sweet spot. “How is it?” Yuuri almost can’t speak, but with a few breathy whines, he manages to answer.

“B-big… nngh…” Yuuri heavily breaths. “Feel full…” His head falls forwards against the glass as his eyes flutter shut. Victor begins to roll his hips, causing Yuuri’s breath to hitch with each minute movement. Victor’s free hand snakes around Yuuri’s hip and to his cocklet, fingertips gently teasing the tip.

Yuuri’s hips begin to push back, and Victor takes it as a sign that he can move. His hand grips Yuuri’s hip again, the hold on his thigh tightening as he pulls out. Victor’s thrusts are torturously slow, but they go so deep, touching every spot that drives Yuuri wild. Yuuri whines and whimpers and moans as Victor’s drive in and out of his cunt. Slick is dripping on the floor with each thrust, filthy, wet noises of their lovemaking filling the air.

“Open your eyes, baby.” Victor demands-- when had he even closed them? Now a moaning mess, Yuuri manages to force his eyes open, vision blurry as his eyes adjust. Right in front of him, he can see the Eiffel Tower, brightly lit up, illuminating the whole of Paris. Must be a perk of living in _ le premi__è__r arrondissement. _ “Isn’t the view beautiful?” Asks Victor, as if Yuuri could answer between Victor’s deep strokes. “Answer me, baby boy.” That tone, _ oh, _it sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine as another wave of slick floods his pussy.

“Y-yes, Daddy…” Victor smugly smiles, nose just brushing the shell of his ear. Yuuri notices the grip on his hip and on his leg get tighter, and Victor’s movements pick up in pace, forcing in harder and faster, yet still hitting just as deep, if not deeper. “Ahh! Ahh… Daddy… Oh… Nnghhh…” Yuuri choked out lusciously, voice hoarse as Victor pounds him against the window.

The grip on his hip releases, and Victor’s hand trails down to Yuuri’s abdomen. When Yuuri dares to glance down, he can just about make out a small bump and shifts ever so slightly with each thrust of Victor’s hips. Yuuri gasps as Victor’s hand gently presses right over that bump, working Yuuri’s favourite spot from the outside and he swears he’s on the brink of another orgasm. Quickly, a hand grabs at Victor’s wrist, but he makes no move to pull Victor’s hand away.

“Do you like that, baby? When I press right here…” Yuuri mewls desperately again as Victor’s fingers press down on the little swell of his abdomen. “Does it hit exactly the right spot? Make you shake and shiver with each press? Does it, baby?” God, the way Victor whispers dirty things in his ear just makes his cunt clench around Victor, contracting and relaxing harshly as he milks him.

“Y-yes…” Yuuri manages to whisper, breath instantly hitching as he whines, Victor pressing down again. The sound of wet, sticky slapping fills the space between them, and whenever Victor’s hips touch his ass, it adds to the stinging sensation left behind by Victor’s bare hands.

Yuuri feels used, owned, and he _ loves _it.

“You smell delicious…” Victor growled, hips ploughing into Yuuri harder, faster against the window. “My beautiful baby boy… my pretty omega…” Yuuri all but mewls at the latter, cunt clamping down on Victor’s thick member.

“D-Daddy…” Yuuri keens needily. “‘M gonna come…” He warns as his leg trembles violently, pussy convulsing tightly around Victor.

“Fuck!” Victor groans desperately. “You feel amazing.” He lets out a deep moan against Yuuri’s shoulder as the grip on his leg tightens and his hand moves back to Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri’s fists clench against the window as Victor’s thrusts become more erratic, hips shifting to change the angle of each thrust and when Victor’s thick tip hits _ just _ right, Yuuri almost screams.

Yuuri wants to be knotted. He wants to be tied to Victor, held down by Victor until that knot deflates. He wants every single drop of Victor’s come inside him, until his swelling with it.

“Ahh! Daddy! Right there… there… Ohhhh!” Yuuri sees stars behind his eyes as they squeeze shut, and he instantly tightens around Victor as he comes, squirting all over the floor and down the window. Pearly fluid shoots from the tip of his cocklet as Victor muffles a moan into his shoulder, hips stuttering as he fills Yuuri to the brim.

Yuuri can feel the warmth spread through his lower half, each spurt making Yuuri come again. The pleasure is immeasurable as electricity pulses through his nerves with each spurt of semen. Victor doesn’t knot, but still, Yuuri feels so, so full. Next time, Yuuri wants that knot too.

Yuuri is boneless, almost collapsing against the window as he rides out the rest of his orgasm. Victor lets down Yuuri’s leg, slowly dropping it to the floor before wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“How do you feel?”

“Good.” Yuuri rasps, glancing a smile at Victor through the reflection of the window. “Really good.” When Victor slips out, Yuuri shudders at the warm slide of come escaping. “It’s dripping.” Victor can feel himself grow hard once again, and with a feral growl, he picks Yuuri up and tosses him onto the bed.

Yuuri’s legs reflexively spread. Semen continues to dribble out, and Yuuri, with a seductive moan, brings his hand between his legs and scoops the liquid back up, pushing it back into his soaked cavern. Victor watches in awe as Yuuri’s fingers pull back, and he licks the fluid clean from his fingers, keening at the delicious taste of salty come, mixed with Yuuri’s sweet juice.

“You know Daddy,” Yuuri purs as his legs spread wider. “You can spank me here, too.” Victor’s brain literally short circuits. Between Yuuri’s legs, his plump cunt is a beautiful shade of pinky-red. It’s shiny, glistening with slick and come, and Victor can see globs of pearly white semen threatening to leak out. It’s swollen, used and abused, twitching eagerly with the need for touch— Victor’s touch, and, well, who is Victor to say no?

With a sinful smile and a husky growl, Victor’s hands push Yuuri’s thighs apart, slotting himself in between his beautiful thighs. They’re pale, slightly plush, and perfectly well toned. God, Victor wants to be crushed by those thighs. His hands squeeze those gorgeous thighs, thumbs rubbing in soft circles on the inside as his hands run up and down.

Yuuri relaxes back against the pillows. He gives Victor one last coy smile, and Victor sits back up on his knees. His palm opens, cupping his swollen pussy, rubbing gently. More juice is flowing from between Yuuri’s folds, soaking the palm of his hand as it draws back. Yuuri sucks in a deep breath, cold air brushing his pussy…

_ Slap. _

“Ahh!” Yuuri’s hips jerk as Victor’s hand spanks his already tender cunt, and Victor holds it there as Yuuri’s hips ride the palm of his hand. “God, that felt amazing.” Yuuri gasps breathlessly as Victor draws back his hand.

_ Slap. _

Yuuri’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He’s delirious with pleasure as loud moans pull from his throat. Yuuri’s pussy is stinging already, throbbing and begging more as he breathes harshly, hips rutting against Victor’s palm. Yuuri has to bite his lip in anticipation when Victor lifts his hand again, exposing his cunt to the cold air once more.

_ Slap. _

“Ohh! Ahh! Ahhhh…” Yuuri pants hungrily, groaning as his cunt trembles with need again. Yuuri’s cunt eagerly pushes out dribbles of semen with each thwart to his sensitive pussy, and he sobs, desperate to keep it all in. Victor is relentless, dealing him six more successive spanks before Yuuri comes again, soaking Victor’s hand right up to his wrist.

Victor honestly thinks he’s gorgeous like this - splayed out on the bed, one arm tossed across his face, well fucked and panting. It’s a beautiful sight. Victor wipes his hand on the bedsheets, and reaches for the bedside cabinet, where he pulls out a packet of wipes.

Yuuri is almost passing out as Victor wipes him down, tossing the wipes in the bin. He gets off the bed and leaves the room, shortly returning with a bottle of water.

“Drink this.” Yuuri musters enough strength to take the bottle, which Victor has kindly already opened for him, and he gulps half of it down. “How do you feel?” Asks Victor as he strips out of very sticky, very sweaty clothes to join Yuuri on the bed.

“Tired.” He murmurs, cuddling up to Victor as he closes his eyes. “I just want to nap to be honest.” Yuuri chuckled tiredly as arms came around his waist.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Victor offers again. Yuuri is about to shake his head and decline, but then he remembers that he has tomorrow morning free. Instead of answering, he tucks himself up against the side of Victor’s body and closes his eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I have tomorrow morning off so just wake me up before you head out.” Murmured Yuuri with a quiet sigh.

“Alright.” Chuckled Victor softly. “Good night, baby.” Victor murmured.

“Alright. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their affair continues, and sparks are beginning to ignite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Their affair continues. They meet regularly, Victor takes him home, they fuck until Yuuri is satisfied. Normally, Victor is practically dead afterwards. 

“Wow,” He breathlessly chuckles. “Your stamina is impressive.” And Victor means--  _ really  _ impressive. As in they’ve-gone-four-rounds kind of impressive. Victor is quite literally about to faint - he’s definitely sure he can’t get it back up again for at least another day. Victor swears that the more they sleep together, the more rounds Yuuri can go for too. His stamina just gets more and more impressive-- and so does his confidence. Yuuri’s taken a lot of control lately, being vocal with what he wants, taking the lead when Victor finds himself too tired to keep his hips moving. 

“Mmh. Yours too, for an old man.” Yuuri teases with a sly grin. Victor, however, looks like he’s had a heart attack. 

“Yuuri! Twenty eight is not old!” Victor protests, very, very offended that Yuuri just called him an old man, and Yuuri snorts. 

“I’m kidding… old man.” Yuuri smiles cheekily, and Victor actually dies inside. He grumbles, burying his face in Yuuri’s shoulder blade. “Hey,” Yuuri says after a few quiet moments. 

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering… can we try something new?” Asks Yuuri. Victor lifts his head as Yuuri turns to face him, and judging by the look on his face, Victor knows he’s asking about sex.

“Oh?” Victor’s eyebrow quirks. “What like?” Yuuri shrugged.

“Surprise me.”

So, Victor does just that.

“Dress nicely tonight,” Victor whispers in Yuuri’s ear as they go through the _ pas de deux  _ a couple of days later, one hand on Yuuri’s waist as they dance. 

“What’s the special occasion?” Yuuri murmurs. 

“You’ll see. I’ll pick you up from your dorm at seven. Wait for me.” The answer, while mysterious, excites Yuuri as his cunt flutters at Victor’s sultry tone, and at whatever Victor has in mind for him. He bites back a moan as Victor’s breath brushes his ear, trying to just concentrate on class. “Stay focussed, Yuuri.” Victor whispers in his ear as the faintest smell of Yuuri’s slick brushed past Victor’s nose. 

“It’s a bit…  _ hard  _ when you're this close to me.” Yuuri bit back under his breath. 

“Stay on track and I’ll reward you tonight.” Yuuri almost  _ moans.  _ God, this man is seriously dangerous. Victor lets go of him, then turns his attention back to the class.  _ “Thomas, Félicité, venez-ici.”  _ Victor’s tone switches back to that professional, strict teacher tone as two students come forwards, standing in front of Victor.  _ “Vous allez danser devant de la classe tout le pas de deux que nous avons appris. Vous avez compris?”  _ They nod timidly and Victor turns on the stereo before moving off to the side, Yuuri following suite. 

Instantly, Yuuri notices that the two dancers are far from in sync. Not with their movements, but with the way they think. He can just tell that they aren’t quite on the same wavelength. 

“What are you thinking about?” Asks Victor as the serious, yet quizzical look on Yuuri’s face catches his eye. 

“Just… they don’t seem to be dancing together.” Yuuri says. “I mean… they dance corresponding parts but… they don’t treat it as a dance with one another.” He says. 

“Very good observation.” Compliments Victor with a smile. “Notice anything else?” Yuuri’s brow furrows as he tries to see what it is that Victor’s talking about. 

“They’ve got no expression.” Yuuri observes. “Their faces are stoic, with no interpretation of the music.” Yuuri responds, and Victor nods again. 

_ “Arrêtez!”  _ Victor demands, and instantly, the two dancers freeze.  _ “Vous êtes pas du tout en phase!”  _ He shouts.  _ “Il y a pas d'expressions. Il faut qu’on danse avec la passion, on doit captiver le public.”  _ Yuuri can see the stern look on Victor’s face, eyes narrow as he tells them off. 

Victor goes to stand back at the front of the class, and gestures for Yuuri to follow him. 

_ “Faites attention.”  _ Victor says as he goes over to the stereo to turn the music back. 

He holds Yuuri’s hand, and as the music starts, they move apart to stand side by side, Yuuri on his toes. They dance, side by side, following each other’s movements, and then, they move into each other’s arms. Victor holds his waist, and Yuuri spins on the pointes of his slippers. His back leg comes out, his arm goes up, and Victor grasps his hand. 

Their movements are perfectly in sync with the music, and then, they part ways. When the music picks up almost instantly, Yuuri leaps straight back into Victor’s arms. There’s a flurry of movements before Yuuri tips forwards, back leg out, Victor carefully holding his waist as they turn on their toes. 

When that segment is over, Victor let’s go of Yuuri’s waist to turn the stereo off. 

_ “Qu’est-ce que vous avez remarqué?  _ What did you notice?” Victor asks in both English and French, so Yuuri can understand their observations. A hand goes up.  _ “Oui?”  _

_ “Vous êtes en phase l’une avec l’autre.”  _ Victor smiled. 

_ “Oui, autre choses?”  _

_ “Vous êtes en phase avec la musique aussi.”  _

_ “Parfait. Il faut qu’on fasse attention à la musique et votre partenaire, c’est vraiment important.”  _ Victor says.  _ “Practiquez encore.”  _ Yuuri gives him a quizzical look. 

“We were in sync with each other, as well as the music, which are two essential parts of a  _ Pas de Deux _ .” Yuuri proudly smiles. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri heads back to his dorm room after class to pick out something nice for Victor. It takes him much deliberation-- to the point where he’s almost  _ late  _ to decide what he wants to wear. He settles for a sheer lace shirt and a pair of simple black trousers. And, of course, a pair of wine red lacy panties. Because one could never go wrong with panties. 

Yuuri’s almost tempted to bring a toy too - stuff himself full with a dildo before he leaves, or a small, yet powerful vibrator. But, they were not in Victor’s instructions. Hastily, Yuuri picks up his phone and keys, and heads out to meet Victor. He finds Victor outside, back leaning against the gate, one knee slightly bent as he stood a little slouched. He’s wearing a black two piece suit. The satin lapels stand out, the sheen of the fabric just glistening ever so slightly, framing the crisp white shirt that Yuuri knows is pure silk. To top it off, it’s all tied together with a red bowtie. And  _ oh,  _ Yuuri is seriously horny.  _ Daddy  _ truly is an appropriate pet name.

“Hey.” Yuuri greeted, catching Victor’s attention as he tried to keep himself calm.

“You look divine.” Those words drip from Victor’s lips, smooth and sweet as honey, and Yuuri almost melts. “Come on, let’s head out.” 

“Where are we going?” Asks Yuuri as he follows Victor to his car. 

“You’ll see.” Yuuri’s stiff, and Victor can’t stop noticing the way he stares. “See something you like?” Victor asks with a bit of a smirk. He just knows Yuuri is staring, eyeing him up and down. “Answer me, baby.” Victor demands, tone deep and silky smooth.

“Y-you… you look…” Yuuri swallows a lump in his throat. “Hot…” Victor smirks again.

“Is your cunt wet just looking at me? Dripping that delicious, sweet slick?” Yuuri whimpers as flashes of Victor eating him out suddenly appear behind his eyes. 

“Y-yes… Daddy…” Victor gives another satisfactory grin.

“Open the glove box.” Yuuri’s heart thumps. He knows exactly what’s in here. Tentatively, Yuuri opens the glove box, strangely enough, to just find one box. “Take the box and open it.” Yuuri can already have a good guess at what this is-- it’s definitely a sex toy of some sort, but there must be something special about it, since it is in its box. Yuuri’s hands open the lid and he takes out the toy, audibly gasping.

It’s got a nice curve to it, one that he knows will hit  _ exactly _ where he wants, at  _ exactly _ how he wants. It’s a dark red colour, ironically enough, matching to his panties. The base is relatively flat, presumably to hold it in place. Yuuri already can’t wait to play with it. However, upon further observation, oddly enough, there's no power button.

“It’s controlled by my phone.” Victor says.  _ Oh no,  _ Yuuri’s in for a treat. “Put it in, and don’t even think about playing with yourself. Once it’s in, do your trousers back up.” Yuuri gulps.

“Yes, Daddy.”  _ Oh,  _ he’s so excited. A dainty hand undoes the button of his trousers and unzips the fly, exposing those dark red panties. Yuuri is ever so tempted to touch himself, just a little bit, but he mustn’t. Sucking in a deep breath, he shuffles his pants down as best he can, and dips his hand, and the vibrator, under the band of his panties. He’s so wet, the panties are most definitely ruined already.

With a quiet whine, the vibrator easily slips in. 

“How does it feel?”

“So good…” Yuuri sighed heavily. “Are you going to tease me all night, Daddy?” Victor gives him a predatory smile.

“Isn’t my baby boy so clever?” He chuckles. “Fasten your trousers. We’re here now.” Yuuri hastily buttons his trousers and gets out of the car. They’re… in front of the Eiffel Tower? What are they--

_ Oh, Victor. _

Yuuri’s pussy floods with slick as Victor grasps his hand possessively. When he looks up, eyes scanning up and down, he can’t help but notice how damn hot Victor looks in a suit. The way the shirt clings to his body, the way the jacket hangs from his shoulders… fuck, Yuuri’s definitely in for a ride. 

His mind won’t stop wondering, especially with the suit now in question.  _ Is Victor going to fuck him on the Eiffel Tower?  _ Yuuri can’t wait to find out. “We have a dinner reservation at seven thirty.” Victor informs. “Up there.” Victor points up the Eiffel Tower to where Yuuri knows there’s a very fancy, very luxurious, very expensive restaurant. “We’re going on a date.”

“What? Really?” Yuuri’s heart pounds.  _ A date with Victor… _ “You’ve… you’ve never taken me on a date before…” Yuuri timidly said, hand squeezing Victor’s. 

“Yes, really.” Chuckled Victor. “You wanted me to surprise you, so… surprise.” Victor mused as they walked towards the tower. “And of course, your little gift is also part of the surprise.” He said darkly and Yuuri’s imagination is already running wild with ideas of what Victor wants to do to him. 

When they get into the elevator up, Victor’s arms instantly snakes around Yuuri’s waist, possessively holding on. He presses his nose into Yuuri’s shoulder and inhales Yuuri’s sweet scent. Yuuri almost gasps as he feels just a hint of hardness grinding up against his plush ass. 

Yuuri, just as sneaky as his counterpart, slowly, subtly rocks his hips back, once, twice, three times, before stopping altogether. He feels Victor’s arms tense around him before slowly relaxing. Maybe Yuuri can make Victor come in his pants today… Oh, it’s a dangerously sneaky idea, yet so, so arousing. When they get off the elevator they’re instantly greeted by a waiter. 

_ “J’ai un réservation pour deux sous le nom Nikiforov?”  _ Victor says in perfectly accented French that makes slick trickle from Yuuri’s cunt. That accent… paired with that suit… god, Yuuri wants to get on his knees and suck him off right there. 

_ “Ahh, oui, suivez-moi, s’il vous plait.”  _ Victor grasps Yuuri’s hand once more and they take a table right around the corner by the windows, where it’s a little more quiet. “I brought you here because the roast duck is phenomenal.” Victor said as they sat down.

“Well it's a good job I like duck then.” Yuuri chuckled as the waiter set down a wine menu and a dinner menu. 

“Do you want any wine?” Victor asked, opening up the wine menu. Yuuri shook his head.

“I don’t drink. Water will do.”

_ “Avez-vous une grande bouteille d’eau?”  _

_ “Oui, bien-sur. Un petit moment s’il vous plait.”  _ Yuuri gazes out of the window at the beautiful Paris skyline as the waiter leaves. He can see the Notre Dame, l’Arc de Triomphe, Le Louvre… Everything is just beau--

_ “Ahm--!”  _ Yuuri all but yelps in surprise, hands instantly covering his mouth as powerful vibrations course through Yuuri’s body. 

“Keep quiet, baby boy.” Victor purs from across the table. “Don’t let anyone hear you.” Yuuri shudders and shivers, legs clamping shut, cunt clenching hard around the vibrator. Fuck, Victor’s staring at him, the jacket falling from his shoulders as he fiddles with his cuff links. He takes them off, tossing them into his suit pocket, and he rolls up his sleeves. That itself already makes Yuuri want to moan out loud. Suddenly, the vibrations stop, and Yuuri can finally breathe. 

“I should have known you were that mischievous.” Yuuri commented breathlessly and Victor held up his phone, threatening to make Yuuri come right then and there. 

“Trust me, baby.” Victor smiled smugly. “You’ve seen nothing yet.” Those words turn Yuuri on so much that he’s sure the waiter returning with their water can smell him. 

Yuuri manages to catch his breath and read the menu-- or at least, get Victor to translate the menu, before the waiter returns to take their order. And as soon as he gets here, Victor pulls this wicked shit eating grin and Yuuri  _ knows  _ what’s coming. With the tap of one button, Yuuri goes rigid, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to smother his moans. 

_ “Vous allez bien?”  _ The waiter asks, giving Yuuri a bit of an odd glance. 

_ “Oui, nous allons bien, merci. Nous sommes prêt de commander.”  _ Victor says, passing a sly glance over to Yuuri, who was red in the face, trying his best not to draw attention to himself. The entire situation has Yuuri’s cunt threatening to spill slick - Victor is sat opposite him, phone in his hand to control the vibrator and sleeves rolled up. This is exactly what Yuuri envisioned when the word  _ ‘Daddy’  _ first fell from his lips. 

Yuuri can’t focus on anything but the vibrations between his legs and the gorgeous, suit-clad man opposite him. Together, they’re a powerful combination, and he’s absolutely sure that he’s flooded his panties already. He’s almost on the verge of coming. Yuuri glances back up, thankful that the waiter has left them alone. Victor just catches his gaze, and  _ oh,  _ he’s so cruel. Instantly, the vibrations increase in intensity, and Yuuri gasps, fists clenching and legs shaking, more slick gushing from his wet cunt. 

“V-Victor…” Yuuri quietly mewls. 

“Are you close?” Victor asks, and Yuuri frantically nods, body beginning to tremble. “Don’t you dare come, Yuuri.” Instantly, the vibrator in him stops. Yuuri almost sobs, but he’s just grateful Victor didn’t make him embarrass himself. 

Yuuri’s face is bright red, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple as he sucks in a deep, shaky breath. 

“How do you feel?” Victor quietly asks after Yuuri’s had a chance to breathe. 

“Just… just peachy…” He pants softly, downing his glass of water to cool off. Victor gives him a coy smile, one full of satisfaction. 

Their meals arrive, and Yuuri is already drooling. Everything looks  _ so good.  _ Roast duck with mashed potato, carrots and French beans, with what smells like the most luscious plum sauce. 

“It smells delicious.” Yuuri smiled softly, picking up his cutlery. 

“The food here is particularly outstanding.” Victor agrees. “I’ve got pan seared pigeon with orange sauce here, if you want a try?” Admittedly, pan seared pigeon doesn’t quite sound as appetising as his duck does, but Yuuri is not one to turn down food. With a sweet smile, Yuuri nods. 

“Please.” And  _ oh,  _ he’s got the most adorable smile, Victor thinks as he cuts Yuuri a piece of pigeon. 

“Here, ahh.” Victor holds his fork up to Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri, cheeks pink and a little hesitant, gently parts those plump, plush lips, taking the fork. Yuuri is simply stunning. He has possibly the gentlest smile Victor has ever seen, and the softest cheeks that Victor just wants to squeeze. And then there’s that whole other side of Yuuri that Victor just  _ loves.  _

The side that's a sexy, lascivious minx, playful, yet cunning, and knows just how to play Victor just right. The side that whines and begs and pleads to be used, knows how to get exactly what he wants. And  _ oh,  _ just the very thought gets Victor so riled up that he almost wants to tease Yuuri right now. But not when he’s eating. 

“Victor?” That sweet voice says, pulling him from sinful thoughts. “You’re staring.” He pouts. 

“It’s just because you’re so pretty.” Victor compliments with a bit of a smile, and normally, Yuuri would pick up on Victor’s subtle advances, the sexual double entendres weaved between compliments, but today, all he sees is a sweet smile. 

“Oh-- umm…” Yuuri isn’t sure how to respond to him. How do you respond when someone as endearing and good looking as Victor compliments you? In a suit too! His brain almost short circuits, and his gaze drops to his food, a radiant glow just brushing the tops of his cheeks. 

“How’s the duck?” Asks Victor, taking notice of Yuuri’s inability to respond.

“Oh, it’s good. Really good.” Yuuri responds. “Did you want to try a piece?” With a coy smile, Victor opens his mouth. Yuuri, with a bit of a pout, cuts him a piece, which Victor gratefully takes from his fork. 

“The skin is nice and crispy.” Victor commented. “The sauce is good too.” There’s a rather charming smile on Victor’s face at the moment, and Yuuri can’t help but stare. He’s just… beautiful. Everything about him is breathtakingly beautiful and endearing and sweet and— Yuuri’s heart flutters just a little. 

Dinner is a quiet affair, one that’s just… comfortable and relaxing. Yuuri almost forgot about that little gift inside of him. Well that is, until their plates get cleared away. And then— 

“Ahmm!” Yuuri clamps one hand over his mouth, shifting in his seat, hips almost riding the toy inside of him as he bites his lip. The vibrations hit him out of nowhere, pleasure coursing through his body like electricity through a live wire. Every nerve is alight, and Yuuri can feel his cunt growing wet and ruddy already. 

“V-Victor… please… I won’t… won’t last…” Yuuri bites through heavy gasps, and Victor’s smile only turns darker. 

“Are you going to come, Yuuri?” His voice drops an octave. “Wet and messy, so everyone will know you came? You know how you get when you come.” Victor leans closer, elbows rested on the table, fingers laced together. “Your hips jerk, your moans get louder, and then you squirt. You soak whatever’s beneath you.” Victor says quietly with a cocky smile. “Your body trembles violently as slick trickles down your legs, and then you collapse, gasping for breath as you hold on to me.” Yuuri can feel himself on the brink of an orgasm. His folds are soaked with slick, sweeping through the crotch of his panties, and he knows that if he comes now, he’s going to squirt everywhere. 

“My Yuuri’s a little squirter, isn’t he?” Victor chuckles sinfully. “I could get you to squirt with just the flick of my wrist and the twist of my fingers.” And Yuuri almost mewls because he’s absolutely right. Victor just has a way with his fingers. “And with just a few licks of my tongue I can get you to come all over my face.” He smiles. “You like that, don’t you, baby boy?” Yuuri whimpers. 

“P-please… please… Daddy…” Yuuri gasps under his breath. “Please don’t make me come…” 

“Answer me then, baby.” Victor demands. 

“Y-yes…” A predatory grin crosses Victor’s face, and Yuuri just about prepares himself for more vibrations, to shake and tremble with orgasm, but much to his relief (and very much frustration), Victor turns off the vibrator. 

“Let’s order dessert.”

Yuuri is flustered and sweating by the time their date comes to an end. Or rather, the dinner part comes to an end. Victor has been edging Yuuri all through dessert, turning the vibrator on for just seconds before turning it back off again. Yuuri’s cunt is pulsing, desperate for an orgasm as they ascend the lift back down the tower. Yuuri holds on tight to Victor’s arm, fingers digging into his arm as the vibrator inside him hums at its’ lowest speed. 

“Daddy…” Yuuri whispers as they walk quietly back to the car. “I c-can’t…” 

“Do you need to come, baby?” Victor asks as he unlocks the car door. “Do you think you’ve earned it?” Victor grasps Yuuri’s hand tightly. He opens the car door to the drivers’ side and climbs in, reclining the seat back. Gently, he tugs Yuuri in, pulling him onto his lap as he closes the car door. Yuuri straddles his lap, knees either side of Victor’s thighs, and his body immediately slumped against Victor, face buried in his shoulder as the vibrator continues to rumble. Victor cranks up the vibrations, hands holding onto Yuuri’s waist as his hips rock. 

Victor has been hard all night - it’s a miracle, how well he’s hidden it. He turns the vibrator up again, and Yuuri whimpers, turning to jelly in his arms. “That’s it, baby…” Victor encourages as his hands run under his shirt, up and down his back. “Take exactly what you need.” He croons in Yuuri’s ear, his voice, low and erotic in Yuuri’s ear sending shivers down his spine as he turns the vibrator up once more. 

“Ahh… Ahh… Daddy… Haaaa… Nngh… P-please… more… Daddy…” Yuuri gasps, a litany of moans and pleads falling from his lips as he grinds on Victor’s lap, riding the toy. Victor has to bite his lip, holding back a groan because he can feel the toy and its’ vibrations against his cock as Yuuri’s hips continue to ride. 

“That’s it, baby, come for Daddy.” And Yuuri, unable to say anything other than  _ ‘Daddy, please, please…’  _ comes instantly, thighs squeezing around Victor’s lap, squirting and flooding his trousers. 

“Hmm…” Yuuri gasps as Victor’s warm hands hold him by his waist, almost able to wrap both hands around. 

“How do you feel, darling?” 

“More… please?” Yuuri tiredly requests. “I want your mouth… please… Daddy… give it to me…” Victor smirks as Yuuri peels himself off of his body, eyes full of pleading tears. Yuuri can’t help but stare Victor up and down as he fingers the silk of Victor’s shirt. God, he’s so ridiculously seductive in that suit. The pants accentuate his ass and his hips, the shirt hugs his waist and Yuuri wants to be thoroughly, thoroughly railed by Victor in that suit. 

“Oh? Is my baby boy getting bratty?” He teases as his fingertips flirt with the button and zipper on Yuuri’s trousers. “You know I can’t say no to you.” He huffs as Yuuri gives him a prideful smile, lifting his hips so Victor can pull away his trousers. 

Victor almost gasps at the sight of the panties, dark, burgundy lace hugging Yuuri’s hips, decorated with lace flowers and a little bow. There’s a wet spot, a very, very big one, that Victor can’t help but press his fingertips against. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri yelps. “I p-put these on… just for you…” he gasps as Victor’s fingers tease his hole, fluttering and clenching, through the panties. 

“Wow,” Victor breathlessly gasps. “You look stunning in these. Absolutely divine.” He says, admiring the beautiful wet spot that his fingers continue to tease. “Like the perfect snack.” 

“P-please…” Begs Yuuri. “Please… I want you t-to lick me…” 

“My Yuuri sure knows how to get what he wants, huh?” With one hand on his shoulder, Victor pushes Yuuri backwards, back up against the steering wheel. Hands grab at his hips, pulling them up as his head dips down. With both hands holding onto his thighs, strong hands supporting him as his tongue licks at the delicious dark spot on Yuuri’s panties. 

“Ahh! Ohhhh! Daddy!” Yuuri moans, hands fumbling to grasp the door and the dashboard. Victor sucks and licks, fingertips still fingering him through his panties. “Daddy… please take them off… please…” Yuuri begs again as his thighs tense. 

“Shall we get these off then?” Victor fingers the waist band, gently pulling as Yuuri violently nods. Carefully, Victor manoeuvres Yuuri just enough so he can pull the panties off, one leg at a time. 

Yuuri’s cunt is swollen, leaking and red and still sensitive from his orgasm. It twitches, begging for something to fill it, and… Victor knows just the way to fill it. With a sneaky smile, Victor gently fingers Yuuri, just enough to get his juices flowing. And then, while Yuuri is basking in pleasure, he takes the panties, screwing them up into his hand. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri’s hips jerk as he feels the slight scratch of the French lace against his lower lips. “Ohhh… Daddy…” He preens headily as Victor gently fingers the panties into him, working them in slowly. “Ahh… Ahh… Nngh…” Yuuri throws his head back, not even slightly concerned that anyone could walk past their car and see them. He can’t bring himself to care, not when Victor fingers him so carefully, pushing the panties in and soaking them with his juice. 

“Daddy… Daddy… please… t-that feels so… g-good…” Yuuri utters, just as Victor pushes in the last of the fabric. “F-full…” Yuuri pants. 

“Are you ready for my mouth, baby?” Asks Victor as he licks his fingers, revelling in the taste of Yuuri’s sweet slick. Yuuri furiously nods. 

“Give it to me.” Victor’s mouth dives in, lips enveloping Yuuri’s mound as his tongue gets to work. He licks at Yuuri’s labia, gently taking one side between his lips to suck. The noises are nothing short of lewd. Sucks and licks and kisses resonate through the air between them, each filthy noise sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. 

Victor’s tongue is a thing of magic. Somehow, he knows exactly which buttons to press to get Yuuri riled up. His hand lets go of Yuuri’s thigh to wrap around his cocklet, working up and down in teasing strokes. Yuuri’s thighs clench with each stroke, mewls and moans falling from his lips as Victor’s finger works at the tiny slit in his tip. 

Yuuri is about to go delirious with pleasure as Victor blows softly, the cold air brushing against his sensitive folds. Yuuri’s hips buck, and he moans lewdly as Victor’s tongue dives back in, disturbing the French lace gently nestled inside Yuuri’s cunt. The sounds pulled from Yuuri’s chest make Victor’s blood flow south, erection straining in his suit pants. 

He can feel Victor’s tongue lapping at his sweet folds, licking a stripe up from his perineum all the way to the tip of his cocklet before taking it in his mouth all in one go. Instantly, he pulls away with a kiss to the tip before moving back to the task at hand. Victor’s hands move to hold on to Yuuri’s hips, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass. Gently, he pulls the cheeks apart. 

“A-Ahh! V-Victor? W-what are you—“ Yuuri whined as the pad of Victor’s thumb swipes against Yuuri’s winking ass, pink and sensitive and looking oh so appetising. Victor wants to tease him here too. 

“Have you ever touched yourself here before?” He asks, applying the tiniest bit of pressure. Yuuri shakes his head, and Victor moves his hand back to his thigh, gently running it up and down as Yuuri’s thighs quivered in response. “One day, I’ll teach you how to play there, too.” Victor promises with a teasing look before his tongue dives back into Yuuri’s pussy. 

He can feel Victor’s tongue flirting with the silky fabric inside of him, gently tugging at the fabric. Yuuri whimpers at the way the soft lace brushes against his walls as Victor coaxes it out with his tongue. He lets out a heavy whine as Victor pulls the panties half way out of his cunt with his teeth, before pushing them back in with his fingers. 

God, he’s so horny. Victor’s tongue continues to tease his folds, and then, his lips envelope Yuuri’s whole cunt, and he sucks. Hard. Yuuri’s hips buck up as he sobs in delight, almost riding Victor’s face.

“A-Ahh… Daddy…” Yuuri’s hand lets go of the door in favour of threading through Victor’s silver locks, tugging at the soft strands as he preens. Victor tortures him so, so well, taking him apart piece by piece before putting him back together. “I-I… I want…” 

“What do you want, baby?” Asks Victor, words muffled by Yuuri’s cunt and sending vibrations right through his hot cavern. His tongue continues to flirt, licking inside Yuuri’s walls and nudging at the soft lace and silk. His lips kiss, making out with Yuuri’s plush cunt as he would Yuuri’s mouth. Slick is covering his face as Yuuri’s hips jerk and move, cunt smearing delicious nectar all over Victor’s nose, mouth, and chin. 

“I want… want you to fuck me… rail me in that suit…” Yuuri finally manages to plead through gasps and moans and whines, Victor’s lips still kissing his plump cunt. Victor smirks, pulling away. 

“You like me in a suit, do you baby?” Victor asks against his cunt. “Does it turn you on? Seeing me like this?” Yuuri frantically nods. He’s on the brink of orgasm, just about to tip over the edge. Victor can tell by the filthy mewls and groans and moans that tumble from his lips, a slurry of  _ ‘Daddy, Daddy, please, let me come, I need to come,’  _ pulling from his throat. When Victor pulls away, Yuuri lets out a frustrated whine. 

Victor proudly smirks at his work. He can see just a hint of the red lace peeking out from Yuuri’s cunt, dark and glistening with Yuuri’s slick. His mound is sopping wet, dribbling with slick as it twitches, fluttering around the panties inside, desperate for more. Victor raises his palm to deal Yuuri a quick spank to his open cunt. 

“Ahh!” Yuuri screams, body trembling with orgasm, but he doesn’t squirt. 

“That’s the first time you’ve ever come dry.” Victor comments with an amused chuckle as his fingertips trace Yuuri’s sensitive slit, drawing soft patterns on the abused flesh. Yuuri whimpers at the ministrations of Victor’s fingertips, gasping for breath as his body continues to tremble with orgasm. 

When he finally calms down, his body can’t hold his position any longer, and he slumps forwards once more into Victor’s body. Immediately, arms wrap around his waist and hands run up and down his back in comforting motions. 

“Fuck…” Yuuri gasps as he finally finds the energy to lift his head. When he does, Victor is looking at him so tenderly, eyes soft and sweet, and the dominating personality has dropped. Victor reaches one hand, wet with sweat and slick, to gently caress Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri looks… beautiful like this. Glowing, radiant, charming, all of those sweet things. His cheeks are still flustered, his body is sweaty and they’re both wet but still, Yuuri is the most incredible being Victor has ever encountered in his life. He’s cute, he’s sexy, and Victor really enjoys his company, outside of sex too. 

“Can I kiss you?” Yuuri’s heart flutters at the question, leaping a million miles an hour. He can feel his heartbeat in his ears, a flush rising from his chest to his cheeks as he held Victor’s gaze. 

Yuuri has a choice to make. 

He can either decline and things will stay as they are, or he can take a plunge. He can dive in head first and kiss Victor, and see what happens. Within a split second, Yuuri has already made his decision. 

A tiny half smile covers his face and he leans forwards, planting his lips on Victor’s. His lips are moist, soft and swollen from eating Yuuri out. A bit of Yuuri’s tangy, sweet taste lingers, but he can’t find it in him to care. Victor moans against his lips as one arm tightens around his waist, pulling him even closer. 

“Let’s get home.” Victor whispers against Yuuri’s lips as they pull away, a chain of saliva connecting their kiss-bitten lips for a split second before it snaps. “I’m going to make good on your request.” 

Oh, Yuuri’s definitely in for a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> “Thomas, Félicité, venez-ici.”  
Thomas, Félicité, come here
> 
> “Vous allez danser devant de la classe tout le pas de deux que nous avons appris. Vous avez compris?”  
You’re going to dance all of the parts that we learnt in front of the class. Understand?
> 
> “Arrêtez!”  
Stop!
> 
> “Vous êtes pas du tout en phase!”  
You’re not in sync at all!
> 
> “Il y a pas d'expressions. Il faut qu’on danse avec la passion, on doit captiver le public.”  
There’s no expression. You must dance with passion to captivate the audience. 
> 
> “Faites attention.”  
Pay attention.
> 
> “J’ai un réservation pour deux sous le nom Nikiforov?”  
I have a reservation for 2 under the name Nikiforov?
> 
> “Ahh, oui, suivez-moi, s’il vous plait.”  
Yes, follow me, please. 
> 
> “Avez-vous une grande bouteille d’eau?”  
Do you have a big bottle of water?
> 
> “Oui, bien-sur. Un petit moment s’il vous plait.”  
Yes, of course. One moment please.
> 
> “Vous allez bien?”  
Are you okay? 
> 
> “Oui, nous allons bien, merci. Nous sommes prêt de commander.”  
Yes, thanks. We’re ready to order.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor indulges in Yuuri's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri falls back against the mattress, arms looping around Victor’s neck, Victor’s lips pressed furiously against his. He gasps as Victor’s tongue teases his bottom lip, licking and coaxing Yuuri’s lips apart. Their tongues meet, tangling together in a hot, wet flurry as Victor’s hands fumble with the buttons on Yuuri’s shirt. Their make out breaks for a split second as Yuuri tosses the remainder of his clothes to the floor before grabbing Victor by the collar, pulling him down for more kisses.

“I think it’s time I make good on your request.” Murmured Victor against Yuuri’s lips before trailing kisses down his jaw, hand running up and down Yuuri’s bare leg. 

“Yes, I think you should.” Yuuri chuckled breathlessly, parting his legs. Victor knelt between them and Yuuri sat up, hands reaching for the gold buckle of Victor’s Gucci belt. Yuuri is almost drooling as the buckle slides open, the catch releasing. His fingers tease the button on Victor’s suit pants, popping it open. With a sly smile, he pitches his head forwards, and between his teeth, he takes the zipper.

“Baby…” Victor’s tone is sharp, warning as Yuuri slides the zipper down with his teeth. Victor’s member is straining in his briefs, a darkened spot right where the head is. Yuuri’s nimble fingers tease Victor’s slit through his briefs, coaxing more precome to soak the silk fabric. 

Hesitantly, Yuuri’s nose brushed the warm length, his lips just sucking at the underside of the clothed erection. Victor’s breath hitches, and his hands instantly move to grab Yuuri’s hair. “Baby, stop.” Victor’s voice is deep, firm, as he tugs firmly at Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri pulls away with a whine. “Lie back. Let Daddy take care of you.” With a reluctant pout, Yuuri let Victor gently push him backwards onto the bed. 

Yuuri has to swallow a lump in his throat. Victor towers over him, knees between his spread thighs, and he removes his suit jacket and tossing it onto the floor. Then, Yuuri watches as Victor slowly unclips the cuff links from his shirt sleeves, one by one, placing them in a dish on the bedside table. Yuuri’s cunt floods, slick pooling between his spread legs, even seeping past the panties that still sat snugly inside of him. 

Yuuri stared in awe, eyes glazed over with lust as Victor carefully rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to just beneath his elbows. Then, his hands came to his bow tie, removing it, before undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. “Still enough suit for you, baby?” Cooed Victor as he ducked down, lips just brushing Yuuri’s ear. “I wouldn’t be able to pound you into the mattress with too many clothes on.” Yuuri’s whole body shivers as Victor smirks, leaning back up. 

As his hands free his erection, Yuuri’s legs instinctively spread wider. “Fuck me, Daddy…” Yuuri’s breathless already, and they have barely even started. Victor’s fingers brush past the sopping folds of his cunt, already red and ruddy as a result of the earlier abuse. His digits dip in, fingering the french lace, now saturated with Yuuri’s juice. With one swift motion, Victor pulls them out.

“Ahh! Ohh!” Yuuri gasped, body tensing as the delicate lace slid out of him.

“You’ve really made a mess of these.” Victor chuckled, tossing the lace aside. He grasped Yuuri’s thighs, pulling him down the bed. “Ready?” Yuuri frantically nodded, hands grasping the pillows. Victor lined his tip up with Yuuri’s fluttering hole, pushing in just enough for the tip to pop in. 

“Mmngh!” Yuuri’s breath hitches, hips shuddering as Victor pressed the tip in. His cunt twitched, clenching around Victor, as if he were trying to pull him in. As Victor pushed in the next few inches, Yuuri pulled Victor down, arms looping around his neck, fingers clawing at his shirt. “Ahh… Daddy…” Yuuri’s voice is but a mere whisper as Victor pushes in deeper, his pussy well stretched by the endowment. 

“How does it feel, baby?” Victor asked as his hands ran up and down Yuuri’s hips before settling on his lower back to hold him. 

“Full.” Yuuri chuckled breathlessly. “Nice.” Yuuri’s legs hooked around Victor’s hips, holding him in place. Victor leaned down, their noses brushing softly as Yuuri’s arms looped around his neck.

“Just a few more inches.” Yuuri almost moaned. He couldn’t believe there was still more to go, let alone the fact that it actually fit in him too. But damn, if it doesn't feel fucking _ good. _Yuuri could feel Victor move inside of him as one hand released Victor’s neck in favour of going to rest on his lower abdomen. 

“Mmh… V-Victor…” Yuuri mewled as Victor pushed the last couple of inches in. “Ahh… Feels so good… so… big…” Victor almost grinned.

“Fuelling my ego.” Victor teasingly commented with a low laugh. “It is pretty big, isn't it?” He grinned.

“Oh my god shut up.” Yuuri pouted, burying his face in Victor’s shoulder.

“Now baby, watch your mouth. Is that any way to talk to Daddy?” Victor scolded, pulling out almost all of the way. Yuuri weakly whimpered.

“N-no Daddy…” He whined. “S-sorry, Daddy… Please… move? I want more.” Yuuri’s hips cant upwards, encouraging Victor to move. With a delightful smile, Victor’s hips began to rock, pushing back into Yuuri’s warmth. 

“You feel amazing around me, beautiful.” Victor headily sighs as his hips begin to pick up in pace. “So soft and warm and welcoming.” 

“A-ahh… hngg…” Yuuri pants beneath him as the hand on his abdomen moves to grasp one of Victor’s, lacing their fingers together. “I can feel you… move inside me, Daddy…” 

“Yeah? Does it feel nice?” Yuuri frantically nods his head, clenching around Victor’s cock as his hips thrust. “You love this, don’t you? Lying in my bed, letting me spoil you rotten.” Yuuri let out a strained mewl as his hips rocked back against Victor. “So eager, my pretty boy.” Yuuri gasps at the praise, clenching hard around the thick member inside him. 

His girth stretches Yuuri so well, splitting him open and filling him to the brim. Yuuri could swear he could feel Victor in his stomach. Victor released Yuuri’s hand, untangling their fingers as he moved to press his palm down gently on Yuuri’s lower abdomen, massaging exactly where he can feel his tip meet Yuuri’s sweet spot. Yuuri quite literally sobs with pleasure, his plump peach throbbing and juice flooding the sheets as his back arches. His nerves are on fire, everywhere is sensitive as he sobs, tears trickling down his cheeks. 

“Daddy! Ahh… nnghhh… mmm… More… Harder…” Victor practically _ growls _at Yuuri’s relentless begging and can do nothing other than oblige. His lips suck at Yuuri’s neck, pulling more sweet noises from Yuuri before he pulls away, leaving a red mark, soon to turn purple, in its wake. Victor kneels back up onto his knees, Yuuri’s arms release his neck, and he grabs Yuuri’s hips. His fingers dig bruisingly into Yuuri’s hips, he firmly plants his knees into the mattress, and Yuuri knows he’s sparked something inside of Victor. 

“Give me _ everything, _Daddy…” Yuuri manages to whisper between soft tears and harsh pants. Victor gives him a predatory grin.

“My baby boy is so demanding.” Victor draws his hips back, and thrusts in. Hard. Yuuri literally screams his pleasure, hands gripping at the pillows beneath his head as Victor pounds into him, thrusting in and out, hard and fast, per Yuuri’s request. And oh, poor Yuuri has no idea what he’s gotten himself into. 

Victor’s cock hits Yuuri’s most sensitive spot with every outwards drag, and the thick, bulbous tip of his cock hits that lump of nerves with every thrust in. One of Victor’s hands releases his hip and trails up his chest. The touch of his fingertips leaves electrifyingly hot kisses down his chest before snaking back down. Victor smirks as he watches Yuuri’s expressions, mouth fallen open and eyes rolled back with delirious pleasure as he wraps his hand around Yuuri’s cock.

“Ahmm!” Yuuri lets out a squeal as Victor’s hand touched his cock and began working up and down in slow strokes. “D-Daddy…” Yuuri is breathless, burning under Victor’s touch as he squirmed against the silk bed sheets. Victor’s hand feels so hot against Yuuri’s cocklet and he can’t help but crave more of his touch. His hips rut, stuck between riding back onto Victor’s girth or rutting forwards into his hand. 

“You gonna come for me, baby? Yeah? Come with my cock plugging you up, how does that sound?” Yuuri’s mewls are music to Victor’s ears. Yuuri’s pussy flutters around him, desperate to hold him in, keep him from moving. “God, fuck, baby…” Victor heavily pants, their breaths mingling as Victor brings his face down towards Yuuri, pressing sweet kisses to his face. Victor’s hand continues to stroke Yuuri’s cocklet, the stimulation just short of enough. Yuuri’s hand comes up, brushing Victor’s fringe, currently matted to his forehead, out of the way to reveal another beautiful, baby blue eye. “The things you do to me…” He gasps as Yuuri’s warmth squeezes once again, massaging his cock from tip to base. 

Yuuri whimpers at Victor’s praise, body shuddering as he leans up to kiss Victor’s lips. Tears streak his face as he moans against Victor’s mouth, tongue eagerly flirting with Victor’s through a series of heated kisses. “‘M gonna come… Daddy…” Yuuri whines against his mouth as they part, breath hot against Victor's plush, kiss bitten lips.

“Me too… baby… can I knot?” Victor’s voice is strained, hoarse as he bites his lip, holding back feral moans. “Please, baby, please… I need to knot… God, ‘m gonna come so hard… Gonna fill my Yuuri with my come ‘til it takes…” Yuuri squeals as he feels the base of Victor’s cock begin to inflate, rubbing harshly at his sensitive lips. Frantically, he nods.

“Yes… god… yes, please Daddy…” Yuuri’s breaths are raspy, his head is hazy with pleasure as Victor’s hand releases his cock in favour of grabbing his hip. “Breed me, Daddy…” He can just about muster the energy to give a sly smile before Victor growls again. It takes one, two, three thrusts for Victor’s knot to inflate, plugging Yuuri’s cunt. Victor’s moans, loud and low as his knot bursts inside of Yuuri. Yuuri screams, cunt convulsing around the knot as orgasm racks through his body, juice squirting from his pussy as pearly fluid shoots from his cocklet, all over Victor’s shirt. 

“So good… so big… feels… so good…” Yuuri’s chest heaves as he pants, each clench of his pussy milking Victor’s cock of all it has to offer. His knot feels so much better than Yuuri ever imagined. It stretches him wider than he ever thought possible, yet it doesn’t hurt at all. Each gentle tug sends sparks up his spine, cunt sensitive and rubbed raw. 

Once Victor has caught his breath, he gently turns them over, being careful not to disturb the knot. Yuuri collapses on top of him, eyes fluttering shut as he struggled to stay awake. 

“Did you really mean it?” Yuuri murmurs tiredly as Victor pulls the blankets over them. “When you said _ ‘my Yuuri’ _?” The question takes Victor by surprise, and he lets out a bit of a gasp. Before Victor can even respond, he’s cut off by a court “don’t answer that,” so instead, he resorts to keeping his mouth shut. 

Victor’s arms wrap around Yuuri’s sweaty body, hands running up and down his back as Yuuri relaxes under his touch, and it doesn’t take Yuuri long to fall asleep, Victor’s knot still tucked firmly inside of him. His shirt and suit pants are very, very uncomfortable, but when he sees Yuuri so peaceful like this, he can’t bring himself to even try to move. 

“Good night, my beautiful Yuuri.” 

———————————————————————

Saturday morning rolls around fast, and the first thing Victor is greeted with when he wakes up, is a very, _ very _ painful erection and a very, _ very _ warm cunt wrapped around him. God, the feeling takes him by surprise. It’s so _ hot _Victor could swear he was about to blow another load. He’s sweaty and sticky, silk shirt sticking to his body as the backs of Yuuri’s thighs rub against his suit pants. 

“Mmh…” The moans that pulls from Yuuri’s throat cause Victor’s hips to stutter, hands instantly moving to Yuuri’s hips to hold him still. 

“Y-Yuuri?” But the only response Victor can muster from Yuuri is another soft mewl. Yuuri’s hips roll, and Victor has to bite his lip to hold back a low groan, hips stilling as he tries not to move. 

“Victor…” Yuuri moans headily, his thighs squeezing around Victor’s hips as his cunt massages Victor’s member. 

“Ah! Fuck…” Victor gasps at the tension, hips bucking up at the feel of Yuuri’s pussy enveloping his cock. “Yuuri… You little minx…” He breathlessly smirks. Even in his sleep Yuuri is absolutely insatiable, lascivious. “You like riding Daddy in your sleep? Yeah?” Victor can’t wait to see just how riled up he can get Yuuri while he sleeps. Maybe he’ll even wake up. Maybe an orgasm will force him awake. Victor grins at the idea as he begins to roll his hips, angle changing little by little to find the right spot. 

“God, fuck…!” Victor growls as Yuuri’s cunt rhythmically flutters and instantly, he’s coming, semen spurting and painting Yuuri’s walls, adding to the loads from the previous night. Yuuri mewls, presumably at the wet, warm feeling beneath him. “Yuuri… you filthy boy…” He pants between gritted teeth. “What am I going to do with you…”

“Daddy…” Another faint moan falls from Yuuri’s lips, slurring with fatigue. 

“Baby… if you’re faking being asleep… I’m going to pound you until you can’t walk or sit right without feeling me… until I’ve ruined your pretty cunt for anything else…” His tone is dark, bordering predatory as he musters up the strength in his legs to flip them over, pinning Yuuri underneath him. Victor’s hands run up and down Yuuri’s sides, but Yuuri continues to slumber on, cunt twitching and slick dribbling around Victor’s thick cock. 

But he can’t fuck Yuuri like this, not if he’s half asleep. Despite Victor’s lack of professionalism around Yuuri, he does, as a matter of fact, have some sort of moral standing. Especially when it comes to consent. So, he leans down, forearms resting either side of Yuuri’s head, lips brushing his ear.

“Baby… It’s time to wake up…” He gently nibbles the shell of Yuuri’s ear, and Yuuri stirs, but does not rouse. God, he’s really trying hard not to just rail Yuuri against the bed, but it’s so _ difficult _when Yuuri is so enticing. “Yuuri…” He murmurs, low and sultry in Yuuri’s ear. “Daddy’s waiting for you.” That pulls a strangled whine from Yuuri’s throat.

“Daddy… Yes…” He breathlessly moans, still half asleep. 

“Daddy’s hard and waiting for you. Aren’t you going to be a good boy? Hmm?” Yuuri’s hips buck back against Victor’s, and Victor moans headily, unable to stop his hips from moving in time with Yuuri. “Come on, baby… You know Daddy doesn’t like to be kept waiting…” Yuuri mewls again, his pussy, wrecked and red and sodden, grips Victor’s cock like a vice as his hips cant up, moving up and down on Victor’s cock. Victor knows it’s a telltale sign that Yuuri’s orgasm is approaching. With a sly smile, the dirty talk continues.

“If you wake up now, Daddy will reward you. You like it when Daddy spoils you rotten don’t you, my gorgeous Yuuri.” Victor presses a kiss to his cheek, and keeps talking. “I’ll fill you up, just how you like it. You’ll be dribbling, gaping with my come. You’d love that, wouldn’t you baby?” 

“A-Ahh… Daddy… Victor…” Victor can tell that sleep is beginning to wear away. Yuuri’s on the verge of waking up. 

“Oh, you look so pretty beneath me, red and sweaty and begging for it. You don’t even realise it, do you? Rolling your hips against me, fucking yourself on my cock. Wouldn’t you like it if I did…” Victor sits back up straight, and one hand goes right to Yuuri’s clit, two fingertips rubbing softly. “This?”

“Ahh! V-Victor! Oh! Oooohhhhh!” Yuuri’s eyes fly open and the breath is knocked out of his lungs as his hips rut against Victor’s cock, cunt rapidly convulsing around Victor’s erection. Slick floods the sheets beneath them _ again, _fluid dribbling down Yuuri’s ass and pooling between his thighs. “Victooorrrrr…!” He mewls, finally fully awake. Victor proudly smiles. 

“Finally awake, baby?” Yuuri moans, burying his face in the pillows. “I woke up and you were fucking yourself on me, making the most beautiful sounds.” 

“Oh god…” Yuuri pouts, a flush of embarrassment colouring his cheeks. “I’m so sorry about that I-- ugh! Gosh that’s so embarrassing…” Victor chuckles. 

“I’ll have you know I didn’t mind one bit. But…” Victor rocks his hips and Yuuri jolts, letting out a lewd moan as Victor’s still-hard member brushes against his sensitive lips. “I do still have a bit of a problem if you’d care to help me?” Yuuri wiggles slightly, and Victor pulls out, globs of white, sticky fluid following and trailing down his perineum. 

“Gladly.” Yuuri huffs tiredly, eyes half lidded with lust as he sits up on his knees. “God… It’s so hot…” Pouted Yuuri. “And something warm is dri--” Victor watches as Yuuri puts the pieces together, face shifting from discomfort and confusion, to understanding. “Oh my god did you come inside me again?” He mewls, moaning at the realisation as his eyes roll back in pleasure. “Does it turn you on to come inside me while I sleep?” Yuuri asks, voice sinfully erotic, pushing himself up to sit on his knees. 

“Don’t rile me up again, baby…” Warns Victor. “Lay with your head over the edge of the bed.” The request is strange, but Yuuri obliges, making himself comfortable at the edge of the bed. Victor climbs off the bed, towering over Yuuri. One knee rests on the mattress beside Yuuri’s head, other foot planted on the floor. “You’ve absolutely ruined my suit, you know…” Victor says, referring to the very wet stains on the front of his pants as he lines his tip up with Yuuri’s plush lips. “This is a Versace suit too… how are you going to repay me, baby?” 

“I have a few ideas.” Yuuri shoots back, placing a soft kiss to Victor’s wet tip, tongue flirting with the slit. He drags his tongue along the ridge, licking off remnants of come and slick. Victor realigned the thick tip with Yuuri’s plump lips and gently, he pushes in. 

Yuuri moans around his cock, the vibrations almost making Victor’s hips stutter. His tip touched the soft flesh of the back of Yuuri’s mouth, almost making him choke, and Yuuri has to pull off to suck in a deep breath. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asks, pulling out to let Yuuri breathe. 

“Y-yeah, I’m okay.” Yuuri pants heavily. “Go slow?” 

“Pinch my leg if you need me to stop.” Yuuri nods, licking his lips till they glisten with saliva before parting them again. Victor slowly pushes back into Yuuri’s warm, wet heat. Yuuri moans again, lips straining and stretching to accommodate the thickness in his mouth. 

The flesh is hot against his tongue, soft against his palate, but oh, so hard. Yuuri sucks in another deep breath through his nose and swallowing around Victor’s girth. 

“Mmh… god… that feels good…” Victor heavily breathes as he pushes deeper. Yuuri whimpers around his girth, just managing to hold back his gag reflex. He swallows again as it brushes past his uvula. “Fuck!” Victor gasps, biting his lip as his length pushes down Yuuri’s throat, instantly feeling the way his throat tightens. He’s been holding back an orgasm since Yuuri awoke, but he’s had to hold it back to just… enjoy this. 

“Shit… you’re so tight…” Victor sucks in a deep breath, holding his cock in Yuuri’s throat as Yuuri swallows, throat flexing. His cock draws back from Yuuri’s throat with a lewd moan. “Fuck…” his fingers trickle over Yuuri’s neck, feeling his cock move through the depth of his throat as Yuuri whines around the hefty girth. “That’s so hot… seeing myself move in you…” Victor groans, pulling out most of the way before sinking back in. “Tighter than you pretty pussy…” Victor smugly smiles. 

“Does it feel good?” Asks Yuuri as Victor pulls out again, his tongue flicking over Victor’s sensitive tip. 

“Nngh! Ahh…” Yuuri’s warm breath ghosts over the wet head, sending shivers down Victor’s spine. “Perfect…” Yuuri whimpers at the salty flavour as Victor pushes back into his mouth and down his throat, holding himself there, his hand gently stroking his neck where he can feel his member rest. Yuuri mewls around his erection at the feel of Victor’s hand. 

“Can I move faster?” Yuuri nods, or at least tries, and with a dark smile, Victor’s pace quickly picks up. As his pace picks up, so does the fluttering of Yuuri’s throat, each ridge massaging Victor’s length in the most pleasurable way. “God… fuck! I’m gonna come…” Victor’s hips begin to move at an erratic pace, causing Yuuri to moan and sob around his cock, tears pricking his eyes as his hands reach back and dig into Victor’s ass. “Can I come? On your face, please? Please Yuuri, god, nngh… haaa…” Yuuri frantically nods to the best of his ability before Victor abruptly pulls out, bursting all over his face and down his neck and chest. 

Yuuri manages to catch some of it in his mouth, cunt twitching with orgasm at the salty, delicious flavour as his hips buck against the bed. 

“Beautiful…” Victor praises, heavily panting as he leans down to kiss Yuuri’s lips. “Gorgeous, my stunning Yuuri.” Yuuri shivered under the praise, closing his eyes as he softly grasps Victor’s hands. “Let’s run you a bath.”

Victor tenderly helps Yuuri sit up, giving him a hug and a kiss. “I’ll be back when the tub is full.” Yuuri nods, falling back tiredly against the sheets. He’s sticky, sweaty, and there’s a huge mess between his thighs. His stomach turns. Victor used that phrase again— _ my Yuuri _— and Yuuri has this dire need to know if it means something to Victor. Something… sentimental. Something… romantic. Yuuri desperately wants to know if maybe… maybe this relationship is going somewhere. 

Yuuri’s so lost in his thoughts, he almost misses Victor’s call into the bathtub. Yuuri silently nods and follows Victor to the master bathroom, climbing into the tub. “I’m gonna strip the sheets, I’ll be in in a second.” He presses another sweet kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before leaving again. 

Yuuri sinks into the tub, the last vestiges of hazy pleasure beginning to dissipate. Yuuri really craves Victor’s presence— hugs, kisses, touches… he wants it all. And it riddles him with… guilt. Yuuri wants something more than just sex with Victor. But maybe Victor doesn’t want that. 

Victor’s kisses light sparks on his lips. His hugs ignite a fire in his heart. The flutter of his fingertips on his skin sets off fireworks under his skin. Yuuri yearns for Victor’s touch so much it’s almost addictive. Victor quickly returns, climbing into the tub. Quietly, he pulls Yuuri against his chest. They sit in comfortable silence. 

Victor wants to spend more time with Yuuri, he realises. Not… sex. That’s not what he means. He wants things like date nights and cuddles on the sofa and chaste kisses to Yuuri’s plush lips. Victor really enjoys his company. Like their dinner date yesterday— Victor wants more of those with Yuuri. 

He’s adorable in every way, yet sexy and enticing and simply divine. He’s Victor’s idea of _ perfect. _Victor knows he isn’t allowed to have Yuuri. But they broke that barrier when they first met. They can keep this quiet, they have for over two months. As long as they remain professional on the stage, how they spend their free time… doesn’t concern others, right? Right? 

“You asked me last night…” Victor starts. “If I mean it when I say _ my Yuuri.” _Victor watched as Yuuri sinks into the water, almost covering his whole face. Yuuri doesn’t respond for a few moments. 

“Do you mean it?” He shyly asks. “Does it mean that you see no one else like this?” 

“Do you think I do?” Victor asks. “See others like this.” Yuuri really wants to shake his head but honestly… he can’t say for certain. 

“I don’t know.” He admits. “But I suppose… what you do outside of our time together doesn’t concern me.” Yuuri sighs. “It’s not like we’re… established or anything.” Victor gives a bit of a chuckle, his fingers gently running through Yuuri’s hair, coarse with grease and come and sweat. 

“Then, Yuuri Katsuki, can we establish something?” Yuuri’s head whips around. 

“Huh?” 

“Will you go out with me? Exclusively?” A charming, yet ever so sweet smile crossed Victor’s face, and his eyes glitter with promise. “I want to take you on dates and cuddle with you and enjoy your company outside of mind blowing sex too…” There’s a hesitant pause, one that drags out when Victor doesn’t get an immediate response. “... if there’s no one else waiting for you.” Yuuri, quite frankly, is stunned silent. 

“W-what?” Yuuri stutters, his brain practically short circuiting as he tries to process what Victor just asked him. Honestly, Yuuri’s speechlessness is adorable. His face is soft, cheeks chubby and eyes wide, shining bright. His mouth hangs open, as if in shock. “R-really?” 

“Really.” 

“You’re not… you’re not joking, are you? Because if you are that’s not something you should—“ 

“Seriously.” Yuuri studies Victor’s face. There’s not a hint of mockery in sight, all he sees is sincerity as Victor’s bright eyes hopefully glitter. “I’m asking you to be my boyfriend, Yuuri.” Victor reiterates for the third time. “If you’ll have me, that is.” Yuuri blinks, inhaling deeply to calm his shivering nerves. 

The way Yuuri’s body turns around, water splashing out of the tub, and seats himself in Victor’s lap, arms wrapping around his chest as he buries his face in Victor’s neck is enough of an answer. Victor’s arms come around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close. 

“Yes.” Yuuri’s voice is timid, and Victor can feel his heart pounding against his chest. But when that affirmation falls from Yuuri’s lips, Victor can’t help but smile. “I’d love to go out with you.” 

Victor is over the moon. In fact, over the moon is an understatement. He holds Yuuri close against his chest, hands running up and down his back. “I really enjoy being with you, Yuuri.” He softly smiles. “And as long as we keep it professional on stage, we’ll be alright.” Yuuri nods against his shoulder, heart racing a million miles a minute. 

“You really like me?” Victor chuckles. 

“Would I have asked you out if I didn’t?” Well, to be fair to Victor, that does make sense. 

“I can’t believe you like me.” 

“What’s not to like? Cute face, sexy body, enticing aura, plump ass, a beautiful heart… you’re the whole package.” Yuuri giggles against his shoulder. 

“This isn’t a dream, is it? I’m not going to wake up and this was all a dream, right?” Yuuri questions, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

“Absolutely not a dream, my Yuuri.” Victor reassures. Yuuri lets out a relieved, yet content sigh, humming softly into Victor’s shoulder. “Come on, we should get you cleaned up.” But Yuuri complains. 

“Not yet… my back kills… it aches all over and so do my legs. Let me soak a bit longer.” Yuuri grumbled as Victor leaned back against the back of the bathtub, pulling Yuuri against his chest. 

“I know what. After a bath, I’ll give you a massage. How does that sound?” Victor suggested. 

“You know how to do that?” 

“Of course. What kind of dance instructor doesn’t know how to do a massage?” Yuuri smiles into his chest. 

“Then I’ll hold you to it.” Victor’s fingers run up and down his back soothingly, and Yuuri hisses as his hands touch the small of his back, applying just a bit of pressure.

“Painful?” Yuuri nods. 

“A little. My muscles feel really tight on my back.” Yuuri explains, shifting slightly. 

“Can I wash your hair?” Asks Victor, picking up the bottle of shampoo off the side of the tub. 

“Please. I don’t think my arms work.” Yuuri breathlessly chuckles. He turned around, back to Victor’s chest and Victor splashed his hair with water, thoroughly soaking the luscious locks before popping the cap of the shampoo open. Yuuri sighed, relaxing against against Victor’s body comfortably as Victor massaged his hair with shampoo, making sure not to miss a single spot. 

“How does that feel?” Victor asked, fingertips gently massaging Yuuri’s scalp as the shampoo foamed up. 

“Mmm… nice…” Yuuri grumbled as Victor brought the shower head over to rinse Yuuri’s hair. Victor takes his time, making sure to rinse out all of the soap, and also being careful not to let the bathtub overflow. 

“Done.” Victor says, turning off the water. “The water’s getting cold. We should get out.” Yuuri reluctantly agreed as Victor climbed out, reaching out a hand to help Yuuri. “Here.” He wrapped Yuuri in a fluffy bathroom, and towelled his hair dry. “The guest room down the hall has clean sheets.” Victor says, pulling the plug and throwing on a bathrobe. “I’ll give you that massage I promised.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks flush pink when Victor grasps his hand, lacing their fingers together as he leads him down the hall and to the guest bedroom. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m just gonna put new sheets on our bed, then I’ll be back.” 

_ “Our bed…” _ Yuuri thinks as Victor leaves the room. _ “Victor referred to it as ‘our bed’...” _And now, Yuuri really can’t stop blushing. He’s very, very lucky. 

Victor returns ten minutes to find Yuuri naked and lying on his front. He puts the massage oil on the bedside table and removes his bathrobe. “Where hurts the most?” He asks, gently touching and pressing down on parts of Yuuri’s back. 

“Mostly my lower back and between my shoulders.” Yuuri murmurs into the fluffy pillows. “My thighs ache too.” Victor opened the bottle of massage oil, drizzling a little bit over Yuuri’s back. 

“I’ll start at the top and just work down.” Yuuri nods into the pillows, and with his wrists, Victor begins to press into the space between Yuuri’s shoulders. 

He rubs the knots out of Yuuri’s muscles, Yuuri wincing and flinching every so often as Victor’s hands worked down his back.

“Okay?” Yuuri stiffly nodded, slowly exhaling as Victor’s fingers pressed into the sides of his back, squeezing and kneading the muscles. The contours of Yuuri’s back muscious are just as elegant as the rest of him. They’re not quite as well defined as Yuuri’s arms and legs, or even as his abdomen, but still, they’re the result of years of hard work Yuuri has poured into ballet. He’s truly magnificent, Victor believes. 

Yuuri almost groans when Victor’s hands just brush his ass, skin still a bit sensitive and red. Victor’s hands kneaded the meat of Yuuri’s ass, the firm, yet soft flesh filling his palms. Victor _loves_ Yuuri’s ass. He swears he could worship all day should Yuuri allow him. 

Victor’s hands squeeze his ass, one cheek at a time, massaging the tension out of his muscles. Yuuri grumbles, sighing contently as his body loosened under Victor’s firm hand. “Does that feel nice?” Asks Victor. 

“Yeah…” Yuuri mumbled, burying his face into the pillows and sighing contently. Victor’s hands trail down to the tops of Yuuri’s thighs, and then down to his calves, his muscles slowly loosening. Yuuri can feel the stiffness relieving from his body with Victor’s rubs, up and down his legs and back, occasionally hissing when Victor comes across a slightly sore spot. 

“You need to take better care of yourself.” Victor comments as he picks up Yuuri’s foot, gently working the strain out of the arch of his foot. “Your muscles in your legs and feet will seize up if you don’t look after yourself.” 

“I do…” Protests Yuuri weakly. “I always make sure to stretch and cool down before I finish up.” 

“You should bathe with Epsom salt.” Victor says. “Or at least soak your feet so they recover better.” He scolds. 

“Well… you can always help me soak.” Yuuri say flirtily, voice muffled slightly by the pillow beneath his head. Victor chuckles, picking up his other foot and pushing his thumbs into the ball. 

“Yes, my Yuuri.” Yuuri gives a proud smile. He lets Victor continue to massage his foot before his body twists over, pulling his foot free from Victor’s hands, and sits up. He pulls Victor’s face in, sweetly smiling. 

“Thank you.” There’s a chaste kiss to Victor’s lips before he pulls back. 

“Feeling better?” Yuuri nods. 

“Now I feel like I could probably dance at least.” Yuuri mused with a bit of a groan and a stretch. 

“Shall we go out for breakfast? There’s a nice cafe down in Antony that does the nicest breakfast crepes.” Victor suggests.

“Aren’t we supposed to… try and not be caught?” Yuuri questions, his brows raising curiously.

“First of all, Lilia can’t run a dance school as prestigious as Paris Opera without me. And I refuse to help her run it without _ you. _Second of all, like I said earlier, as long as we remain professional on stage, what we do in our free time doesn’t concern anyone.” Yuuri almost snorts in amusement. 

“So you’re telling me you’d hold one of the worlds most prestigious ballet schools hostage just to be with me?” It’s almost funny, and Yuuri can’t help but laugh lovingly. But, the sentiment is extremely sweet. Maybe Yuuri will see more of this sweet side. 

“Something like that.” This time, Yuuri _ does _snort. 

“You’re sweet.” 

“Is that a yes to breakfast?” 

“You’ll have to take me back to my dorm to get clothes though.” 

“Not a problem.” 

“Then I guess it’s a yes to breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor go on a breakfast date.  
Victor thinks long and hard about the roles for the ballet next Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much smut this chapter (GASP) But I'll make up for it soon HEH
> 
> I realised I hadn’t quite fully explained the way the production process works in this fic or the timeline so Victor explains it (in his head and some to Yuuri) this chapter! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, it really motivates me to write 🥺🥺
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri has never seen Paris before. Well, obviously except for the Eiffel Tower and whatever he can see from the windows, but he’s never had the chance to explore. 

“You’ll have to take me around Paris one day.” Yuuri says as they get in the car to head to breakfast. “You know, do all the touristy things, see all the touristy things…” Victor smiles, starting the car. 

“Consider it a date.” He chuckles. “I’ll take you to all the best places and eat all the best food too.” His hand easily rests itself on Yuuri’s thigh, relaxing as one hand grips the steering wheel. 

“Oh? Sounds like a series of classy dates. I’ll hold you to it.” Yuuri promises with a bit of a sly smile. 

“Anywhere in particular you want to see?” Asks Victor. “I’ll make sure to help you tick off your list.” Yuuri hums in thought. 

“I’d love to see the famous hall of mirrors.” 

“Funny you should mention that.” Victor muses as the car pulls up at the side of the road. He opens the door and gets out. They meet on the pavement, and Victor grasps his hand, lacing their fingers. Yuuri’s heart throbs. 

This is the first time they’ve held hands out of sex. It feels… nice. His hand is so warm and his palm fits comfortably in Victor’s hand. Yuuri  _ loves  _ this already. His heart is giddy with joy as he squeezes Victor’s hand, indulging in the welcoming softness. “... if you get a part, that is.” 

“Huh?” And Yuuri realises he's just missed whatever Victor was saying. “Sorry I zoned out.” Victor chuckled as they walk into a small cafe and sit down. 

“I said, funny you should mention that, because that’s where the promotional pictures are going to be taken in a few months time for The Nutcracker. So you’d better get a part, and I’ll give you an exclusive tour.” He winks, and Yuuri’s face bursts into flames.  _ Dammit, he’s so damn hot.  _ “Order whatever you want, the breakfast here is way underrated.” Victor hands him a menu before taking his own. 

“Thanks.” 

“There’s breakfast crepes, waffles, muffins, bagels, pastries… choose whatever you want.” Victor flashes him a charming smile, one that makes Yuuri’s heart pound and his face glow red. Slowly, Yuuri picks up the menu, covering his face. “Yuuri?” Victor seems to notice the tension radiating off of Yuuri. “Are you okay?” Yuuri almost jumps out of his skin at the question. 

“Y-yeah… just… just nervous.” He squeaks, and Victor almost chuckles. 

“Yuuri Katsuki? Nervous?” He softly laughs before reaching his hand across the table, pulling the menu away to reveal Yuuri’s face, red as a tomato. “What’s got my Yuuri so nervous?” He rests his hand comfortingly on top of Yuuri’s thumb stroking in soft circles. “You’re never nervous like this.” Yuuri still hasn’t fully comprehended the fact that they’re… they're…  _ dating.  _ Meaning… 

“You’re all mine.” Yuuri blurts out without even thinking twice. Victor’s eyebrows raise, partly in surprise and partly in amusement. Victor struggles to splutter down laughter as Yuuri’s eyes widen and his hands come quickly cover his mouth. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to say that… out loud…” 

“Wow,” Victor says breathlessly. “You’re cute.” He chuckles. “I didn’t expect to hear that from you, but you are correct.” His soft laughter is music to Yuuri’s ears, yet he’s  _ so  _ embarrassed. 

“Sorry…” Yuuri squeaks again. 

“Don’t be silly. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Actually I think it’s quite charming.” Victor manages to pry Yuuri’s hands away from his face, leaning across the table to kiss his nose. “Have you decided what to eat?”

“Oh, erm… this looks nice.” Yuuri said, pointing to one of the only pictures on the menu— a stack of waffles and strawberries. 

“You know there’s English beneath the French?” Yuuri looked up at Victor, then back at the menu, then back at Victor, and back at the menu. Victor laughed sweetly. “You silly goose.” He muses. “They’ve got other flavours too.” 

“Oh my gosh I’ve embarrassed myself so many times and we’ve only been here for ten minutes!” Yuuri whines, hands covering his face again. 

“Don’t hide.” Victor sweetly smiles, pulling Yuuri’s hands away from his face. “You really are cute. Definitely not the femme fatale I’m used to, but I love that about you.” Yuuri’s face is beet read as he splutters for words. He still  _ can’t believe  _ he’s dating Victor Nikiforov. His breath almost catches in his throat as Victor gazes at him, eyes shining. 

“O-oh… umm…” Victor chuckles once more at Yuuri’s loss for words. 

“Let’s pick something to eat.” Hastily, Yuuri picks up his menu, and  _ this time,  _ takes notice of the English beneath the French. “I think I’m going to have crepes with lemon and sugar… have you decided?” 

“Mmm… blueberry and banana waffles, I think.” Yuuri says, flicking back through the menu. “And a hot chocolate.” Victor pulled his wallet from his back pocket and stood up. 

“Be right back.” With a charismatic smile, he turned away, hips swaying as he sauntered to the counter.  _ Oh,  _ Yuuri loves him. Everything about Victor is just… perfect. His body is breathtaking. He’s kind hearted and considerate and Yuuri just loves everything. It’s embarrassing how quickly Yuuri had fallen for him— they hardly know each other outside of ballet and sex, now that Yuuri thinks about it. 

Victor returned minutes later with two drinks. “Breakfast will be here soon.” He says, putting one drink down in front of Yuuri. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri takes a sip of his hot chocolate, and when he puts his mug down, Victor notices a bit of cream on his nose. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” Learning across the table, Victor kissed the tip of his nose, tongue flicking out to lick away the cream. Yuuri positively blushes, almost shrieking as he startled. 

“You had cream on your nose.” Victor smiled teasingly as he sat back down. Yuuri’s words almost get stuck in his throat. 

“Y-you could have just told me!” He pouts, brows knitting together as Victor laughs. Seriously, Victor is so… embarrassing. His laughter resonates like music to Yuuri’s ears. Victor is so… charming, Yuuri cannot help but wonder what it is about him that attracts someone like Victor. God, he’s so lucky. Yuuri sincerely hopes he’ll see more of Victor like this-- sweet and loving and playful. He smiles softly, the pink dusting his cheeks beginning to fade. 

“Well what fun would that have been?” Victor asked as the waiter comes over, setting two plates in front of them.  _ “Merci.”  _

“It would have been less embarrassing at least. You licked my nose!” Yuuri playfully frowns. 

“You’ll have to get used to the embarrassing gestures.” Victor coos. “They won’t be slowing down anytime soon.” 

Yuuri spends most of breakfast with his face flushed, heart pounding as he stared at Victor, admiring his sharp jawline and the way his soft hair falls over one side of his face. He has the brightest blue eyes, the sweetest, yet sexiest smile and— he’s positively  _ gorgeous.  _ The most beautiful being Yuuri has ever encountered, and this beautiful being  _ loves  _ Yuuri. Wow, he’s so lucky. Yuuri wants to know everything about Victor. His family, things he likes, places he wants to visit… Yuuri wants to know everything. 

“Yuuri?” Victor calls out when he notices Yuuri staring. “Yuuriiiiiii?” He calls again when he gets no response. Yuuri snaps from his trance. 

“H-Huh? Yeah?” 

“You’re staring.” Victor smiled in amusement as Yuuri’s cheeks turn bright red  _ again.  _

“Sorry, sorry!” Yuuri rushes to apologise. 

“What were you thinking about?” Asks Victor as he sips at his coffee, breakfast now polished off. 

“Oh— umm… j-just…” By the way Yuuri’s blush deepens and he stutters to answer, Victor has already concluded that whatever Yuuri was thinking about was probably about him. “What’s your favourite colour?” Asks Yuuri, gaze now averted to his half-eaten waffles as he cut up another piece. Victor’s brows raise - not quite what he expected, but nevertheless, he answers. 

“Probably burgundy. I also like tones of grey and when it comes to suits, black.” Victor says, and Yuuri supposes it makes sense, what with a grey turtleneck and black skinny jeans. “Why?”

“No reason.” Yuuri says, taking another bite of his breakfast. 

“What’s your favourite type of weather?” Yuuri asks not long later and Victor chuckles. 

“Probably snow and frost. Maybe it’s just the Russian blood though. What’s with twenty questions?” Victor asks. Something is on Yuuri’s mind and he wants to know what it is. He can see it on his face-- Yuuri is thinking about something that seemingly…  _ bothers  _ him. 

“Oh, umm… no reason.” Yuuri hurries to say, finishing off the rest of his breakfast. 

“Is something on your mind, Yuuri?” Asks Victor as he sips at his mocha. 

“No, no! It’s just that… We don’t really know a lot about each other and… I’m scared you won't really like me for me outside of...you know…” Yuuri shrugs, hiding his face behind his mug. Victor softly smiles, hand sliding across the table to grasp Yuuri’s hand. 

“Then let’s spend some real time together and get to know each other.” A soft smile begins to spread across Yuuri’s face, colour painting his cheeks as Victor squeezes his hand. “So I can properly fall in love with all of you.” Yuuri’s heart flutters, his heart pounding in his ears. Victor’s smile is so sincere and genuine. Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat, eyes sparkling as he gazes across the table at Victor. Silently, he nods. Victor smiles.

“You really like me?” Yuuri utters. 

“Sure do.” Chuckles Victor. 

“Woah.” 

“Is it that hard to believe?” Victor isn’t really sure how to prove to Yuuri that  _ yes,  _ he does love him and  _ no,  _ it isn’t that unbelievable. He knows Yuuri is skeptical. It doesn’t surprise him in the slightest that Yuuri, at first, thought Victor was joking. It doesn’t surprise him that Yuuri has these doubts already. After all, the only real time they’ve spent together is between the sheets. But Victor truly is captivated by him and now he's even more eager to learn everything about Yuuri. Victor makes it his mission to find out something new about Yuuri each day until he knows everything. 

“No! Yes? I don’t really know. I guess I just never came here expecting to find someone who would love me.” Yuuri says with a bit of a scoff and a tiny smile. Victor chuckles.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t start this year expecting to fall in love with someone in my class. I thought you were really interesting on that first day.” He says. “You were quiet, but hard working, and almost technically perfect.” Yuuri blushes a little at Victor’s compliment. “I’d never had a first year class with a dancer as well rounded as you until this year.” 

“Really?” Victor nods, and he can see a little flicker of confidence in Yuuri’s eyes. He can’t stop smiling and glowing. 

“Really.” Victor reassures. “And I want to learn all I can about you.” Yuuri has this adorable, soft expression on his face. One that makes Victor’s heart throb and swell because who would’ve guessed that behind the ballet dancer and behind the succubus was a timid, shy, yet positively adorable young man? Victor is truly mesmerised. 

“Come on, let’s head home. I think Makkachin might be missing us.” 

——————————————————————— 

When they get back, Makkachin is asleep on the kitchen floor. Yuuri gazes around at the penthouse, properly this time. He’s never really seen anywhere other than the front room and the master bedroom. He can’t help it when his mind wanders straight to Victor bending him over the kitchen island, pounding into him over and over and— 

“What are you thinking about?” Yuuri almost jumps out of his skin. 

“Nothing! Nothing!” He hurries to say, face instantly flooding red. Victor smirks. 

“Were you thinking about something dirty, Yuuri?” Asks Victor, voice deep and sultry, yet so dulcet as he pulls Yuuri to the sofa and into his lap. Yuuri struggles to deny the accusation as he straddles Victor’s lap. 

“I-I—“ Victor’s hands run under his top, up and down his back before settling at his waist. “Mmh…” Yuuri whimpers.  _ God,  _ just Victor’s hands on his waist is enough to turn him on. His head falls forwards into Victor’s shoulder. 

“Answer me, baby.” Victor’s lips brush the shell of Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri literally jolts in his lap, shivers running down his spine. From Yuuri’s soft whimpers, he already knows what the answer is. But he wants to know  _ exactly  _ what Yuuri was thinking about. After all, he can’t fulfil Yuuri’s fantasies if he isn’t vocal about them. 

“You.” Yuuri breathlessly gasps. “Taking me.” Yuuri swallows heavily, inhaling shakily. “O-over the kitchen c-counter…” Yuuri’s almost embarrassed as his face nuzzles into Victor’s neck, hips beginning to grind against the growing tent in Victor’s jeans. 

“See?” Croons Victor. “That wasn’t difficult, was it?” His fingertips trace soft circles on the small of Yuuri’s back. “Our little puppy is asleep there at the moment, but I’ll make sure to keep it in mind for you.” Chuckles Victor, and Yuuri grumbles, now very, very horny and desperate for friction. 

His hands travel down Victor’s body and to his jeans, popping open the button and sliding down the zip. “Baby… what are you doing?” Victor asks, a dangerous edge to his voice. 

“Please?” Yuuri’s tiny voice whines as his hand cups Victor’s girth, confines in his boxers. “I just… want… mmfh…” Yuuri struggles with his words as Victor’s thumbs rub circles into the dip of his hips. “I just want to feel you.” Yuuri’s face is bright red as his hand gently moves up and down, rubbing Victor’s clothed length. 

“Mmmhh… my sweetling.” Coos Victor as one hand moves to cup Yuuri’s face, lifting his head for a kiss. Yuuri’s hands move from Victor’s clothed girth to the hem of his turtleneck, pulling it up his body and breaking their kiss to remove it. Victor’s hands move to Yuuri’s slacks, undoing the button and the zipper, tugging them down his ass to rest just below plush cheeks. Yuuri hastily gets up, tugging his trousers and underwear off before moving back into Victor’s lap, one hand cupping his face to kiss him. 

Victor freed his length from his boxers and Yuuri grasped it in his dainty hand, delicate fingers feeling the hot flesh in his palm. His knees lift as he guides the warm member to kiss his fluttering lips, still soft and slightly swollen from earlier. Carefully, he brings his hips down, enveloping the thickness in one swift move. The thick girth has Yuuri mewling, stretching his lips and resting in the velvety soft heat of his body.

Yuuri’s breath hitches against Victor’s lip as one hand moves down to his abdomen, feeling the slight firmness that wasn’t there before. Victor groans as Yuuri’s hand presses down, moaning as his hands hold Yuuri’s hips in place. “Tell me what you love about me.” Yuuri requests with a gasp as Victor’s hands squeeze his hips. He makes no effort to move them however, content to just sit in Victor’s lap. “Please…” 

Yuuri’s arms wrap around Victor’s neck, holding on tight as Victor’s arms tangle around Yuuri’s slender waist. At first, to Victor, it’s a bit of an unexpected request. But then it clicks. It seems like Yuuri… lacks some kind of confidence in himself when he isn’t dancing. It’s something he can ignore when he’s alone, but now that Victor has swept him off his feet, become another person in Yuuri’s life, perhaps he finds it hard to hide his insecurity. 

“Can I ask you something, Yuuri?” Yuuri nods. “Do you doubt me?” Yuuri gasps at the question. Hesitantly, Yuuri shakes his head. 

“No but…” Yuuri’s cunt flutters as he lets out a quiet moan. “Mmhh…” Yuuri gasps as Victor’s hips rut up just a little. 

“What is it, darling?” Victor asks, hands squeezing Yuuri’s hips comfortingly as he encourages Yuuri to speak his mind.

“I just… want to make sure you’re here to stay and… you aren’t going to leave me.” Anxiety, perhaps? Victor sighs softly, yet holds Yuuri close. 

“My sweet Yuuri… you’re truly beautiful. I love your soft face, your gorgeous body, and of course, your warm cunt.” Victor chuckles slyly as his hands run down to Yuuri’s ass, cupping the plush globes. It pulls a quiet mewl from Yuuri, his pussy twitching at the squeeze of Victor’s hands. “But as much as I love your body, your kind heart has captivated me. And okay, we’ve only been on two dates, but they’ve been some of the most enjoyable times I’ve ever had since coming to Paris.” Victor says fondly, and honestly, Yuuri’s heart is overflowing. 

“I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I want to be a part of your life for as long as you’ll have me, and if you’ll let me, I’d love to show you how much I love you.” Victor can feel Yuuri smiling against his neck as his hips begin to move against Victor’s softening length. But, it doesn’t take long for it to fill once more with Yuuri’s movement. 

“Show me.” Yuuri pleads, lips pressing against Victor’s neck with a chaste kiss, hips beginning to rock as his cunt squeezes Victor’s cock.

“My pleasure.” Victor stands, hands supporting Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri moans, the movement impaling him further on Victor’s cock as he sauntered to the bedroom, Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri’s lips attack his neck, mewling as the bounce of Victor’s step impales him further on Victor’s cock. 

Victor tosses Yuuri down onto the mattress with a soft thump before hastily rolling them over. Victor’s hands plunge into Yuuri’s hair, pulling him down for a heated, passionate kiss as Yuuri’s hips began to move, riding and rolling against the thickness buried inside of him. 

One of Yuuri’s hands moves to his abdomen, moaning into Victor’s lips as he feels the firmness of the alpha’s cock, sitting heavy inside of him. Victor groans lowly as Yuuri’s palm pushes down, feeling for the head of his cock through skin. 

“You’re so big inside me.” Yuuri preens against his lips, their noses brushing. “So thick and deep… Daddy…” He’s positively sultry, the epitome of Aphrodite. Victor squirms beneath him, hips bucking. “God, I can feel you in my stomach… so full…” Victor smirks, one hand trailing down Yuuri’s back to swipe through slick. 

“Yeah? You like feeling full?” Victor taunts as Yuuri lets out a loud whine, nodding into his shoulder. “You like feeling me inside you? Filling you to the brim?” As dirty, filthy words pulls whimpers from Yuuri, one hand spread his ass, a slick finger brushing Yuuri’s taint, twitching and desperate already. 

“Mmmmmmmhhhhh…” Yuuri lets out a long, drawn out moan as Victor’s fingertip breached his ass. 

“How about I fill you here too? How pretty you’d look, all plugged up for me. How does that sound?” Yuuri gasps for breath as his head viciously nods, Victor slipping into the warmth even further. God, he’s  _ so  _ tight, like nothing Victor has ever felt before. He could feel Yuuri sporadically pulse around his finger, attempting to suck him in yet push him out at the same time. Yuuri’s hips rocked, stuck between rocking forwards onto Victor’s member or backwards onto Victor’s finger. 

Yuuri’s ass would feel amazing around Victor’s dick, just thinking about it makes his hips rut up into his wet pussy, flooding even more with juice as Victor’s finger begins to move in and out slowly. 

“Ohh… It’s so tight… Daddy… Feels so good…” Yuuri breathlessly gasps as Victor’s finger slides out, picking up more of Yuuri’s slick before pushing back in. Yuuri’s mouth falls open in a silent moan as Victor pushes his finger the whole way in, pushing past the rings of muscle as Yuuri throbs fiercely around him. Oh, Yuuri feels so full, stuffed in both holes and the very thought makes his cunt flutter around Victor’s erection. 

Victor moans as his finger feels around, gently tracing down his length through the thin veil of flesh, separating Yuuri’s wet cunt from his burning anus. “God… Darling… you take everything I give you so damn well…” Victor praises through gritted teeth as Yuuri’s hips begin to pick up the pace, lifting up and down to ride the girth inside of him. 

“Ahh… ahh! Ohh… Daddy…” Yuuri moans heavily, gasping as Victor’s finger brushes a sensitive bundle of nerves, in time with the tip of his cock against his sweet spot. “God… want you… Daddy…” Yuuri headily pleads. “More… please Daddy… give me more…” Well, who is Victor to deny such a request? His fingertip slides free with a wet squelch as he picks up more of Yuuri’s juice, pushing two fingers past the puffy, pink rim.

Yuuri shrieks in pleasure, body immediately arching back into a beautiful curve. His body freezes to a standstill as he comes, squirting on Victor’s dick, sweet slick gushing all over his lap. Pearly fluid coats Yuuri’s stomach as his cocklet twitches, coming untouched. The tension was so high, Victor’s fingers filling him so well and brushing exactly where he needs.

“Fuck!” Victor swears loudly. Yuuri’s cunt convulses rhythmically with orgasm, milking his cock and spurting thick ropes of semen inside of him. Yuuri falls forwards on top of him, gasping for breath as he chuckles tiredly against Victor’s chest. Victor’s fingers gently slide out as Yuuri looks up at him. With a sinful smile, Victor licks his fingers with a slick noise, making a show as he moans around his fingers and Yuuri whimpers, pussy shivering around Victor’s softening dick.

“We are  _ so  _ doing that again next time…” Yuuri weakly demands. 

“Didn’t know if you'd like it, honestly.” Victor softly laughs. 

“Yeah, nor did I.” Yuuri chuckles breathlessly. “But god, I might be addicted.” And as soon as those words leave his lips, a dangerous smile crosses Victor’s face. 

“I can’t  _ wait  _ to play with your ass till you're begging, baby…” Victor says, tone dripping with dangerous seduction that makes Yuuri’s cunt twitch and dribble. 

“Your mouth is going to be the death of me…” Yuuri grumbles, face blushing as he tucked his head under Victor’s chin.

“Now,” Victor chuckles, “wouldn’t that be a way to go?”

———————————————————————

Victor drives Yuuri home later that evening after taking him for dinner. It’s only Saturday, but Yuuri has a pile of laundry to do and a stack of notes to go over to prepare for the week. They share a sweet kiss, and Victor watches Yuuri go through the gate to his accommodation before pulling away. Already, he misses Yuuri’s presence. Just thinking about him puts the biggest smile on Victor’s face. It’s honestly crazy how hard and fast he’s fallen for Yuuri. 

Lilia has tasked him with assigning roles for The Nutcracker next December. She explicitly instructed that he only rewarded roles to people who deserved them. There’s three major roles up for grabs, and the rest are minor, but there’s one problem. Victor can only think of two people who  _ actually  _ deserve a role. The first one is Félicité— despite having some problems at the beginning of the year, and even now, Victor sees a lot of potential in her. She’s blossoming, and Victor thinks he can draw the rest of that potential out. 

The second one is, of course, Yuuri. From the very beginning Victor already could see how gifted and hard working Yuuri was. Victor cannot fault his work ethic or his technique. So with two candidates in mind, Victor now has to think about who gets which role. Yuuri would suit both. He’s adaptable like that. Félicité, he thinks, would be more comfortable as Clara. Her strengths lie in solo dancing. But Victor wants to push her. The role of the Sugar Plum Fairy requires extensive practice of the  _ Pas de Deux,  _ a dance they have briefly covered for The Nutcracker, but she’d have to learn it all again with a different partner. 

It isn’t a problem, Victor thinks. There’s plenty of time. But this isn’t just a show. It’s their first role in a proper ballet production. It’s one where perhaps, a dancer’s strengths take priority over pushing them. Because not only does he have to assign these roles, but he has to prove to Lilia that they were the right choices. There has to be a perfect balance between pushing their limits as dancers, and bringing forth their greatest abilities. And that balance mustn’t shift.

Victor’s mind wanders. Come next December, come  _ The Nutcracker,  _ Yuuri will be in his second year. This would be his first main role in a proper, professional ballet. They’re normally reserved for third years and  _ professional  _ danseurs— first and second years normally only get supporting roles; swans, woodland animals, banquet guests and the likes. Each year they only select three first years to take a main role in their second year. Normally, the decision is a toss up between a few candidates but this year? It’s even harder to just pick candidates. Victor sighs. There has to be someone else in the class who could take the third role. 

In the end, it takes Victor over an hour to come to a decision.

On Monday morning before class, Victor pitches his choices to Lilia. 

“You’re sure they’re right for these roles?” Lilia questions as Victor explains the reasons for his choice in dancers. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He responds. 

“You truly do not believe anyone else is deserving of the third role?” She asks, and Victor firmly shakes his head.

“Only two students have proven to me that they have got what it takes to take a main role straight out of their first year and into their second, ma’am. it’s just over a year before people will be flooding through our doors to see these dancers, they need to be chosen now.” Victor declares with confidence in his decision. 

“And you will find someone else in third year to take the last role then?” She asks. “You’ll have to see who is without a main role already.” 

“Actually, I’d like to take the role of the Prince myself, this time.” 

“Why?”

“The dancer I’ve chosen for the Sugar Plum Fairy is one who I’ve managed to draw confidence out of by partnering up with him.” Victor explains. “We are compatible to dance the  _ Grand Pas de Deux _ together, and if I may, I’d like to insist that that is the most anticipated part.” Victor explains. It’s a very valid reason - aside from being able to dance, Victor would say there was nothing more important than trust and compatibility between dancers, especially for something as well anticipated as the  _ Grand Pas de Deux. _

“Do you lack confidence that this dancer could learn to dance with someone else?” Lilia’s eyes narrow as she asks, but Victor maintains his confidence in his decision. 

“Not at all. But I believe it keeps the balance between pushing them out of their comfort zone, whilst at the same time showcasing their strengths as dancers.” Lilia gives him a nod of approval. 

“And are you sure dancing for that long won’t aggravate your leg?” Victor shakes his head.

“I can go about an hour straight before it starts to hurt.” Victor says. “It’ll be okay.” He reassures. “Maybe I can’t dance at the level I used to, or as frequently as before, but I’ll be alright for a few shows in the month.” Lilia nods.

“I’ll prepare a rehearsal schedule.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Vitya?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t let me down.” Victor chuckles.

“Have I ever?” With that, Victor leaves her office to prepare for class. 

When he enters the studio, the class is lined up in front of the bar stretching. 

_ “Écoutez!”  _ Victor calls.  _ “Aujourd’hui je vais annoncer les rôles pour la production de Noël. Malheureusement, il n’y a que deux danseurs qui je sent mériter un rôle.”  _ Victor says, eyes sharpening, almost in disappointment at the class. “I’ll be announcing the roles for the Christmas production. Unfortunately only two of you were able to prove to me that you deserve a main role.” He repeats in English. 

*** 

Yuuri’s heart almost explodes.  _ Only two people managed to get a main role.  _ He almost audibly gasps, praying to every god that one of those roles would be his. 

_ “Félicité van de Bardin, venez ici.”  _ Yuuri could feel how nervous she was from three people away.  _ “Félicitations, tu a gagné le rôle de Clara.”  _ With the huge sigh of relief and smile on her face, Yuuri doesn’t need to understand French to know she got the part for Clara. Yuuri still hopes he has a chance. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, step forwards.” Yuuri almost gasps in surprise, heart pounding as he steps forwards. “Congratulations, you'll be dancing as the Sugar Plum Fairy.” Victor smiles, and Yuuri lets out the biggest sigh of relief, a huge grin on his face. He could swear he was about to cry tears of joy.  _ Finally,  _ his hard work is paying off. He just has to keep going. 

_ “Tous les autres, travaillez plus forts.”  _

Yuuri still can’t believe he managed to get a role. He can’t  _ wait  _ to tell his family. Oh, he’s ecstatic. But then a thought crossed his mind.  _ Did Victor choose him because of their relationship?  _ Then Yuuri’s heart drops. God, Yuuri hopes that isn’t the case at all. 

“For the last few weeks we’ve been working on  _ pas de deux.  _ Today we’re going over the rest of the  _ pas de deux  _ for The Nutcracker. Even though the roles have been filled it’s still important to know this dance. It’s a staple.”

Victor can tell Yuuri’s distracted when they dance together. He seems more distant today, and Victor can’t quite see why. He doesn’t look as focussed as he usually is, and something tells Victor it isn’t nerves from his part. 

“Yuuri?” Yuuri doesn’t respond, he continues to just… dance right into Victor’s arms. “Yuuri?” Yuuri almost startles. 

“Y-yes?” 

“Is something on your mind?” Asks Victor as Yuuri spins on his pointes into Victor’s arms. 

“No.” Murmurs Yuuri. Victor sighs. He can tell Yuuri’s lying, but he doesn’t press. He doesn’t want Yuuri to feel pressured into opening up if he isn’t ready. 

“Did you pick me because you believe in me or just because of who I am to you?” Yuuri quietly murmurs a few moments later. Ahh, so that’s what it was. Victor smiles. 

“I picked you because you’re technically perfect. You’re adaptable, you’re strong, you’re elegant.” Victor explains as he holds Yuuri by his waist, lifting him before setting him back down. “You dance with emotion and you tell the best stories with ballet.” Victor says. “At first I thought about assigning you to Clara, but I know you can do better than that.” Victor smiles reassuringly. “Though one of the reasons I assigned you with the Sugar Plum Fairy is admittedly a little selfish.” Victor softly chuckles. “I want to dance with you on stage.” Yuuri’s heart is going crazy, pounding in his ears and threatening to jump out of his chest.

“Really?”

“Really.” Victor smiles. 

“But what about your leg?” Asks Yuuri. “You haven’t danced in a show for a long time.” Yuuri points out as he kicks his leg up. 

“I could never do weekly shows all year round constantly like I used to, that’s true.” Victor says. “But I can do a few over Christmas.” The smile on Victor’s face is contagious as Yuuri grins. 

“If you’re sure, then I look forward to it.” Yuuri has never asked about Victor’s career ending injury. He always thought maybe it was a sensitive topic, one Victor did not like to bring up. But he’ll admit, he’s definitely curious. What toppled Victor Nikiforov from the stage, once a contender for the most desirable danseur in the ballet world?

———————————————————————

That evening, Yuuri and Victor don’t meet, for reasons mostly concerning a very busy schedule on Victor’s part. Yuuri, however, is incredibly  _ bored.  _ He’s already finished the work for his theory class on Wednesday, he’s done his laundry and eaten, and now he’s just  _ bored.  _ With a grumble, he rolled over onto his back, grabbing his phone. 

To: Victor 💖💦

I’m boreddddddddd 

Surprisingly, Yuuri gets a reply almost instantly. 

From: Victor 💖💦

Sorry… work calls. Lilia wants me to take care of the rehearsal schedule even though she said she was going to do it!! 😩

Yuuri pouts. 

To: Victor 💖💦

How much longer till I can get on your nerves? 🥺🥺

From: Victor 💖💦

Gimme an hour or two to finish these off and I’ll phone 💕

About ten minutes later, Yuuri tries to bug him again. 

To: Victor 💖💦

Miss you 💝

***

From: Yuuri 💕💫

Miss you 💝

Victor chuckles at the text. Something Victor has recently learnt about Yuuri is that he’s quite clingy, mostly when he’s bored and alone. He’s so sweet, Victor thinks. Seriously though, Yuuri really doesn’t have anything to do? With a sweet smile, he texts back. 

To: Yuuri 💕💫

Just a bit longer, promise, I’ll phone when I’m done. Miss you too 💕

At first, Victor considers phoning him, but he can’t spoil Yuuri like that now, can he? In fact, Victor thinks he might already have spoilt him. But can you blame him? Yuuri is honestly the most beautiful, enticing man Victor has ever met. 

Putting his phone away, Victor turns his attention back to the rehearsal schedule. He has to consider the first year’s class schedule, as well as the second and third year class schedules. There’s so many clashes, Victor doesn’t even know where to start with them. 

*** 

Yuuri has now discovered that getting Victor’s attention while he’s invested in work is very, very difficult. But Yuuri admires that. Victor’s hardworking and determined, and it’s one of the many qualities he has that Yuuri admires. With a defeated sigh, Yuuri patiently waits. 

True to his word, about an hour later, a call from Victor comes in. Yuuri scrambles to pick up the phone. 

_ “Hey, baby.”  _ Victor coos softly. 

“Hi.” Yuuri says with a smile. 

_ “Everything alright? Still bored?”  _ Asks Victor. Yuuri chuckles. 

“Very bored. I just wanted to hear your voice.” He sighs. 

_ “Aww. You’re sweet.”  _ Victor fondly laughs.  _ “I’m still working on the schedules, but I’ll probably leave it where it is for tonight.”  _ Victor says with a soft sigh.  _ “As long as they get done just before Christmas in a few weeks it’ll be okay. Rehearsals for The Nutcracker will be starting in February after this years show.”  _ He informs. “ _ Have you eaten?”  _

“Wow. Whoever is in both this year and next years shows are phenomenal.” Yuuri sighs admirably. “Yeah, I had a very boring chicken salad.” Yuuri says with a frown. “I need to go food shopping on Wednesday. Kind of running out of food.” 

_ “They’re all hard workers. They do get a break between the end of the shows and the start of rehearsals for the next, though.”  _ Explains Victor.  _ “Do you have enough for tomorrow?”  _ Victor asks.

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll be okay till Wednesday.” 

_ “I’ll take you to dinner tomorrow after class.”  _ Yuuri almost squeals in protest. 

“What? No, you can’t, you took me out yesterday.” He mumbles with a pout that he knows Victor can’t see, but he can hear. 

_ “Don’t pout.”  _ Laughs Victor.  _ “Fine, come over and I’ll cook for you instead.”  _ A home cooked dinner from Victor? How domestic. It makes Yuuri’s heart throb and his face heat up. 

“O-okay.” Yuuri smiles, heart beating up his throat as his breath catches in his throat. 

_ “Great. You can come home with me after class and I’ll cook. Anything in particular you want? I can go shopping between classes.”  _ Victor asks, and Yuuri shakes his head, before realising Victor can’t actually see. 

“No, anything you’ll make I’ll eat.” Yuuri promises. Then he pauses. “Umm… are you free over the Christmas holiday?” He asks shyly. 

_ “I am after this year’s Christmas show. I have to supervise the dress rehearsals from mid November to the first week of December.”  _ Victor explains. “ _ This Christmas is Swan Lake, but I’ll tell you now I’m more looking forward to you in next Christmas’ show.”  _ Chuckles Victor, and Yuuri’s breath hitches. 

“I love Swan Lake.” Yuuri squeaks. 

_ “You do? I always get tickets free for the Christmas production but never anyone to go with.”  _ Yuuri feels his heart pounding in his chest, blood throbbing in his ears as air gets stuck in his throat.  _ “This year is no exception. Would you like to come with me?”  _ Yuuri stutters. 

“I— erm… can… is that… are you sure that’s allowed?” Yuuri questions. 

_ “Lilia would probably frown if she saw us.”  _ Victor chuckles.  _ “But she can’t get rid of her favourite dancer. I’d make life hell for her.”  _ He jokes.  _ “Don’t worry about it.”  _ Victor says. “ _ I’ve known her all my life, I assure you, it’ll be okay. _ ” Yuuri almost chokes on spit. Victor has known the former prima ballerina his whole life?! Woah. He makes a note to ask about it later.

“Then… I’d love to come with you.” Yuuri is absolutely giddy with joy. 

_ “Mark your calendar then, twentieth of December at seven p.m.”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, it really motivates me to write 🥺🥺
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Victor's busy schedule, they can barely get a moment together.  
Yuuri begins work with another dancer on The Nutcracker.  
And it's shark week for poor Yuuri!
> 
> *Victor helps Yuuri masturbate on his period but like— in the shower. Not very descriptive, no blood talk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

The first week of November brings snowfall to Paris, and it’s probably one of the most beautiful sights Yuuri has ever seen. Paris is already very pretty at night, but when it’s covered in snow too, there’s something magical about it and it truly takes Yuuri’s breath away. The Eiffel Tower has a delightful coat of fluffy snow, and the River Seine is frosted over, a thin sheet of ice covering the waters as Yuuri crosses the bridge, snow crunching beneath his feet, to return to his dorm room. 

Yuuri shivers a little, letting out a deep, shaky breath that he can see in the cold. His feet feel numb, his fingers feel like they’re about to drop off. He knows he should get back as soon as possible before he quite literally turns into a popsicle yet still, he takes some time to admire the view from around him.  _ Paris. The City of Love.  _ The city where  _ he  _ found love, at the very least. 

When he’s made the slow trek back to his dorm room, he shucks the snow off his boots and immediately strips to take a hot shower. Yuuri turns the water on, sighing as the water heats up. Victor’s busy again tonight, still finishing off the rehearsal schedules to be handed out before the holidays begin in just under a month. It’s almost worked out, he says. Just working out a few things with when each group will rehearse. 

Admittedly, the last week or so has been a little lonely. It’s not Victor’s fault, he has a lot to do, especially around this time of the year. It just means they haven’t been able to spend many evenings together. For the most part, Yuuri is more than okay with it. But since he arrived in Paris, he’s had company for most evenings a week. Yuuri supposes he’s just not very used to the quiet. Yuuri’s loneliness also means his…  _ needs  _ have not really been attended to. Maybe he can get Victor to put his work down, even just for half an hour… 

With a bit of a devious plan in mind, Yuuri quickly washes off, rinsing shampoo from his hair and soap from his body, and he steps out of the shower. From his drawers he pulls out a t-shirt, one he stole from Victor, and hesitantly, he reaches for a pair of black, lacy panties. His collection of panties seems to have grown since being with Victor, there’s something about wearing them for him whenever they go out or spend time together that is so appealing to Yuuri, even if Victor doesn’t get the chance to admire them. He changes, climbs onto his bed, and sends Victor a text. 

To: Victor 💖💦

Are you free? 🥺🥺 I’ve missed you a lot… 

A reply comes in almost immediately.

From: Victor 💖💦

You saw me this morning you silly goose. But I miss you too 💖

Not yet, I’m compiling a list of the cast members so I can see who needs which timetable. Phone in an hour? I should be done by then 💕

Yuuri pouts, but he isn’t surprised. As he has previously discovered, it is very difficult to drag Victor’s attention from his work. Yuuri swallows, balancing his phone on the bedside table. He snaps a few pictures - he’s kneeling on the bed, the hem of his (Victor’s) t-shirt lifted, showing off his panties. His other hand is shoved down his panties, cupping his throbbing mound.

To: Victor 💖💦

_ [New Image] _

I got all dressed up for you too… guess I’ll have to wait 😔

Yuuri knows he’s being borderline  _ bratty,  _ but he can’t help it. He’s craving for attention from Victor, and he knows he won't get it come mid-November when Victor is busy with rehearsals for the Christmas show. 

———————————————————————

From: Yuuri 💕💫

_ [New Image] _

I got all dressed up for you too… guess I’ll have to wait 😔

As soon as Victor opens the picture, his throat goes try and his pants instantly tighten. He bites back a moan, admiring Yuuri’s curves, his stomach, and… those panties.  _ God,  _ Yuuri in panties is perhaps the most delectable sight Victor has ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. Perhaps he can even convince Yuuri to wear lingerie for him. Now there’s a thought. Yuuri’s hand is tucked into his panties, touching and feeling where Victor  _ knows  _ he’s soaked. Before he’s even finished admiring the photo, another comes in. 

From: Yuuri 💕💫

_ [New Image] _

Can I distract you from your work, just for a little while? 🥺🥺

Victor almost  _ chokes  _ on his saliva. Yuuri has spread his legs and leaned back against the pillows. He’s cropped his face out, but Victor can see that his teeth hold the hem of his t-shirt in his mouth, one hand cupping his soft, plush breast ( _ oh, imagining suckling sweet milk from those perky nipples--),  _ while his other hand has pushed aside the fabric of his panties to reveal his succulent peach, red and plump. Victor slams the lid of his laptop closed, picks up his iPad, and hurries to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. As soon as he climbs onto the bed, he video-calls Yuuri. 

Instantly, Yuuri picks up and he fills Victor’s iPad screen. He’s back on his knees, the t-shirt covering his panties, the hem sitting atop beautifully toned thighs. 

_ “Did I manage to distract you from your work, then?”  _ Yuuri asks with the sweetest tone and the softest laugh. God, Victor, for the life of him, cannot understand the dichotomy of Yuuri’s sultry seductress and his innocent, charming aura. 

“You know you did…” Victor replies with a half smile, his tone low as his hand pushes down his sweatpants and underwear in one go, exposing his length. He lets out a low grunt as the cold brushes his sensitive member. Yuuri stares in awe, leaning back once more before parting his legs. “You’re so devious, sending me those pictures, knowing exactly what they’d do to me.” Victor bites back a moan as he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand and grasped his member. 

_ “I wanted your attention.” _ Yuuri sinfully smiles, pushing the fabric of his panties aside once again, baring his sweet peach to Victor. It’s glistening with slick, pulsing slightly as Yuuri’s arousal grows. Fingers dip between the folds, and Victor is almost breathless as two fingers push deep into Yuuri’s cunt.  _ “Mmmhhh!”  _ Yuuri gasps, throwing his head back.  _ “God, I miss having you inside me…”  _ Sweat trickles down Victor’s forehead as his free hand pushes his fringe back. His fingertips gently tease his slit, hips jerking as he watches Yuuri pump his fingers in and out. 

“Yeah?” Victor smirks. “You miss feeling me fill you up, nice and deep?” Victor watches Yuuri’s whole body shudder at those words. “You miss me coming inside of you, knotting you, teasing that pretty ass?” Yuuri mewls, shoving in a third finger. 

***

“It’s not enough…” Yuuri moans as three fingers drag in and out of his twitching pussy. It clenches, craving for more as Yuuri bites his lip, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moans. He’s truly ruined for anything that isn't  _ Victor _ . As he works his pinky finger in, he watches as Victor’s hips stutter, moaning low and loud as he watches Yuuri sink four fingers into his gaping cunt. Victor is mesmerised.

_ “Fuck… baby…”  _ Victor gasps as his fingertip toys with the ridge of his tip. “Mmh… bet you could get… get it all in…” Victor heavily breathes, eyes trained on Yuuri’s full pussy.  _ Your whole hand… up to your wrist…”  _ Yuuri’s hips jerk as he imagines it-- imagines Victor’s whole hand inside of him, ruining him completely. 

“Ahh… ahhnnn…” Yuuri moans, cunt convulsing around four fingers. Yuuri’s free hand fumbles, grasping at the bedsheets to find his dildo. Bright blue and sparkly, eight inches long, it’s brought Yuuri to many, many satisfying orgasms. Yuuri wonders if it can do that again. He listens to Victor’s strained moans, glancing at him as he watches his hand furiously pump at his large cock, beads of precome dribbling from the head that Yuuri just wants to  _ lick.  _

Victor lets out a lewd groan as Yuuri’s fingers slip out of him with a slick noise, and Yuuri could practically feel Victor’s eyes burning into his open, gaping cunt as it throbs, begging to be filled. Yuuri gazes into Victor’s eyes as he brings his fingers to his lips, licking away the clear juice as he groans at the sweet taste. 

_ “Fuck… Yuuri…”  _ Victor’s fingers massage his balls, heavy with need as his hips jerk into his touch. He almost misses it as Yuuri packs the dildo inside of him, hips arching off the bed, presenting himself even more to Victor as he keens at the feel of the soft silicone. 

***

Victor watches in awe as Yuuri begins to move the dildo in and out of him. Honestly, he’s a little jealous. But part of him is rather proud. That dildo is nowhere near enough to satisfy Yuuri’s needs. It’s not long enough, nor is it thick enough. Especially thick enough. There’s almost nothing Yuuri enjoys more than Victor’s thickness. 

With a heady moan, Yuuri pulls the dildo all the way out. One hand pulls his panties all the way down his legs as the other licks the tip of the dildo before bringing it back between his legs. Victor comes at the sight, body tightening as he jerks, shouting into his pillow. Semen spurts up his chest, painting his shirt as his cock twitches with orgasm. 

When Victor opens his eyes, Yuuri has the filthiest grin plastered on his face. He’s rubbing the dildo up and down between his folds, moaning as the tip hits his clit with every thrust. God, Victor swears he’s going to die and Yuuri is going to be the cause of it. His dick twitches, already starting to get hard again. Yuuri looks like he’s on the verge of coming, but something is missing. Something other than Victor’s girth fucking him silly. 

“Aren’t you going to put on a show for Daddy?” Victor coos, watching as Yuuri whimpers behind his sinful smile. “Or is that toy not enough for you?” Victor can feel his dick twitch at his own dirty talk as Yuuri shakes his head. 

_ “Need more… Daddy…”  _ Yuuri breathlessly whines. 

“Push it in, all the way.” Yuuri does exactly as he’s told. 

_ “Ahh! Ahh… ahnnn… nnghhh…”  _ Yuuri gasps as the dildo sinks in all the way again, his cunt pulsing around the silicon, sucking it in as far as it will go. 

“Do you need more, baby?” Victor slowly palms his dick as Yuuri’s head frantically nods. Victor swallows as Yuuri pushes in two fingers alongside the silicon. “Beautiful.” He praises. “My gorgeous, beautiful Yuuri.” Yuuri’s back arches, a quiet whine falling from his lips at Victor’s praise. “So pretty for me.” Yuuri’s fingers work in and out with the dildo, and Victor can tell he’s almost there. He just needs one last push. 

***

_ “Come for me, baby.”  _ When Yuuri hears those words, he’s helpless to stop the orgasm that racks through his body, his back arching as his hips lift off the bed, squirting around the dildo. Yuuri has to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming.  _ “Fuck…”  _ He hears Victor swear as his legs tremble and his pussy convulses, squirting and releasing a weeks worth of orgasms. When Yuuri collapses boneless against the bed, the dildo falls from his pussy with another gush of fluid. 

“Fuck…” Yuuri pants, one arm thrown over his face and he looks (and feels) utterly wrecked. “I really needed that…”

_ “Me too…” _ Victor heavily sighed. 

“Can I come over this weekend?” Yuuri asks quietly. “Otherwise I won’t get to see you until Swan Lake.” Yuuri says with a soft pout. Of course, he will get to see Victor in class, but they won’t get to spend any time together.

_ “Of course.”  _ Victor smiles as he pulls a tissue to clean himself off, making sure to screenshot that beautiful image of Yuuri sprawled out on the bed, post-orgasm. “I’ll even plan a few surprises for you.” Yuuri smiles at what said surprises could possibly entail. Hopefully, Victor will be in the mood to tease and play with him, thoroughly take him apart one last time before Victor becomes too busy.  _ “Let me clean up and I’ll phone you back?”  _ Yuuri nods. 

“I love you.” Yuuri softly smiles. 

_ “I love you too.”  _

“Bye.” Yuuri cuts the call and then flops down onto the bed. He has to shower again and change the sheets and eat something before Victor phones back. 

***

When the call ends Victor instantly gets into the shower and starts planning what he has in mind for Yuuri. Something sweet, perhaps? Where they can just relax together and enjoy each other’s company. A home-cooked dinner, a romantic night in… and if Yuuri’s up for it, maybe they can explore something…  _ new _ too. Victor does also have that hot tub on the terrace that hasn’t had much use for a while… 

His free evenings become more and more scarce as the Christmas production draws closer. It’s not even as if they can still see each other after Victor is done supervising rehearsals. They go from seven p.m to ten. They really will have no time together, and that means they have to make the most of this weekend.

Victor steps out of the shower and dries off, changing into a pair of sweatpants before settling beneath the covers to phone Yuuri. The phone rings for just a few seconds before Yuuri picks up.

“Hi.” Victor says softly.

_ “Did you enjoy that earlier?”  _ Yuuri asks, sounding much more nervous than he did before.  _ “I thought you might like a surprise.”  _ Victor chuckles softly. 

“I did.” He replies. “And I was definitely surprised.” He adds with a smile. “What brought that on?” Victor thinks he already knows the answer to that but regardless, he asks anyway. 

“ _ It’s just… we hadn’t really had a lot of time to ourselves.”  _ Yuuri explains.  _ “I just thought it would be fun for the both of us.” _ Victor can hear the smile in Yuuri’s voice, and he can picture that angelic face.  _ “You know, sometimes I think maybe we have too much sex.”  _ Yuuri softly laughs, and that pulls a chuckle from Victor. 

“Oh? And who’s fault is that?” Victor laughs lovingly. 

_ “Yours.”  _ Victor can already hear the pout in Yuuri’s voice.  _ “For being so damn enticing.”  _ Victor laughs again. 

“Well, I can’t really deny that. I mean, I  _ did  _ catch you masturbating and moaning my name before we’d even spoken two sentences.” Victor teases as Yuuri splutters in humiliation on the other end of the line. He chuckles as Yuuri groans, and he can already picture Yuuri’s face, bright red and pouting. “Hey, don’t be like that.” Victor softly laughs in amusement. “It brought us here.” He smiles.

_ “But still…!”  _ Yuuri whined.  _ “How embarrassing I can’t believe I did that.”  _

“Well do you regret it?” Asks Victor with a teasing lilt to his tone. 

_ “No, but I can’t say it’s one of my proudest moments.”  _ Victor laughs fondly.

“Sure it is.” He muses. “Like I said, it brought us together. Would you have it any other way?” Victor hears Yuuri squeak on the other end of the line. 

_ “No…”  _ Yuuri shamefully admits, much to Victor’s great amusement. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you instantly drew me in.” Victor says, and he could hear Yuuri’s breath hitch from the other end of the line. 

*** 

Yuuri knows Victor has been attracted to him since they first met, but still, just… hearing it from Victor is enough to knock the breath out of his lungs. His heart thumps in his chest, beating against his ribcage as he gleefully smiles to himself. 

“Really?” 

_ “Even before I caught you going about your business. As soon as I saw you dance you drew me in. I just didn’t realise at the time how special you are.”  _ Yuuri can hear Victor’s smile, and for the life of him he struggles to keep the giddy grin off his face.  _ “I never really had my heart set on finding anyone.”  _ Victor says.  _ “I just thought I was going to teach ballet until I died or something. But then you came along and now I really want to have you by my side.”  _

Yuuri feels heat rise to his face, his chest thumping rapidly as he absorbed Victor’s words, practically glowing. His breath catches in his throat as he tries to respond. 

“I— you really mean it?” He squeaks. 

_ “Every word.”  _ Promises Victor.  _ “Is there anything specific you want to do this weekend?”  _ Asks Victor. Yuuri thinks for a moment.  _ Sex _ would be nice, but perhaps they could just have a nice, relaxing weekend together. One where they sit and watch movies and cook together and eat together… 

“Just you.” He says quietly with a smile. “Just a quiet weekend with you before you get too busy with the Christmas show.” Yuuri sighs softly. 

_ “I’ll clean out the hot tub, then.”  _

“You have a hot tub?” Yuuri says, tone laced with surprise as Victor softly chuckles. 

_ “Yes. It’s on the roof terrace. I’ve just never used it. I’ll hire someone to clean and set it up before the weekend.”  _ Says Victor. Hot tubs is probably the closest thing to an onsen, Yuuri thinks. Nostalgic, but not quite the same. But still, it’ll be nice, especially with the view from Victor‘s apartment. Yuuri didn’t know he had a roof terrace too. 

“I’d like that.” Yuuri smiles fondly. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

_ “I’m glad. I’ll have to let you go now, I have to finish these timetables before next week.”  _ Sighs Victor, and Yuuri’s heart sinks. He misses him already. 

“Okay. I’ll let you get back to it, then. I love you.”

_ “I love you, too. I’ll see you on Thursday.”  _ Yuuri nods. 

“See you on Thursday.” Yuuri cuts the call with a quiet sigh. He can tell the next few weeks are going to be lonely. Practically all of Victor’s free time will be taken up by supervising dress rehearsals. He won’t be able to phone whenever he wants, or text just because he’s bored. But Yuuri supposes he could still send the occasional risqué photo… just to entertain him… 

———————————————————————

Yuuri wakes up with near crippling cramps come Thursday morning. Unpredictable, sporadic, and  _ incredibly  _ painful. Yuuri shoots out of bed to head to the bathroom to find that it’s  _ that  _ time of the month, but for Yuuri, he never knows when it will _ actually _ come, thanks to birth control. This is his first period in at least two months. He hasn’t had one since just before the school year started. Yuuri groans. 

Luckily, Yuuri has managed not to stain the sheets. The number of times he’s washed his bedsheets is almost laughable. Once he’s cleaned himself up, he fills himself a hot water bottle, swallows some aspirin, and crawls back into bed. He has no idea how he’s going to survive in class later. 

God, and he’s so…  _ horny,  _ too. He can just feel himself throb with desire and it sounds so… gross. He’s supposed to be going to Victor’s this weekend, what if Victor wants sex? Well, so does poor Yuuri, but his uterus says  _ no. _ How is he supposed to reject Victor’s advances? God, he can’t even reject them when it  _ isn’t  _ shark week. Yuuri groans. His libido is through the roof, but god, it hurts to just move. 

When  _ later  _ does come around, Yuuri has to haul himself out of bed to get ready for class. He grumbles, packing his dance bag with a bottle of water and a tube of aspirin. The hot water bottle seems to have helped the cramps simmer down a little, but he can still feel the dull ache in his abdomen. 

———————————————————————

When Yuuri comes into class, Victor instantly notices how tired he looks. He flashes Victor a sweet smile before going to warm up. Perhaps he just hasn’t slept that well. Victor decides to keep an eye on him. 

“Yuuri.” Victor calls half way through class. Yuuri instantly freezes and turns to look at Victor, who comes over, one hand grasping his waist and the other readjusting his arm. “Your timing is off today.” Says Victor. “Is everything alright?” Yuuri stiffens, and shakes his head. Victor’s hands fall from Yuuri’s body and he gestures for Yuuri to follow him to the corner where they can talk. “What’s wrong?” Asks Victor quietly.

“Period cramps.” Mumbles Yuuri. “Birth control makes my periods really irregular and really painful.” He sighs. “Sorry…” 

“Don’t apologise.” Victor reassuringly smiles. “Do you need to take a break?” Yuuri shakes his head and smiles. “Let me know if you need to take a break.” Yuuri nods. “Are we still alright for tomorrow?” He quietly asks.

“Yeah. Just no… you know…” Yuuri blushes. “Unless you’re… into that.” He sheepishly says. 

“You never know, I might be.” Victor jokes watching Yuuri’s face go from timid to alarmed. “Don’t worry though, I’m not.” He chuckles. “We’ll have to save the hot tub for next time, unfortunately.” Victor playfully pouts. “Let’s carry on.” 

Victor can see that Yuuri isn’t feeling well. His movements are stiff and struggling, his brows are constantly knitted together, and he hasn’t smiled once. Victor just wonders what he can do to help, though he supposes  _ not much _ considering the circumstances. Yuuri has two classes tomorrow before their weekend together. It’s going to be gruelling for him, but hopefully Victor can make him feel better. 

*** 

Yuuri’s stomach hurts like a  _ bitch.  _ He can feel his uterus pulling and tugging, and it feels like something is trying to eat him alive. Unfortunately, that something is his own body (and not Victor). Every time he stretches, his abdomen feels like it’s being grabbed and torn out of him and his lower back feels like it’s breaking. 

Still, Yuuri refuses to take a break. He has to prove that he was the right choice for the Sugar Plum Fairy. But his movements, normally so elegant, are now rushed and harsh because the faster he releases his position, the faster his lower stomach and back get some relief. Victor can tell he looks visibly uncomfortable.

“Yuuri.” Victor goes over again. “Are you sure you don’t need a break?” Yuuri shakes his head. 

“I’ll be okay.” He murmurs, brows knitted as he sighs. “Sorry about my lackluster dancing.” Yuuri pitifully mumbles, but Victor flashes him a soft, comforting smile.

“I know you’ll be back in top form after.” Victor says. “Let me know if you need anything.” Yuuri nods, and then Victor walks off down the line, careful to observe each dancer lined up at the bar. 

Victor can feel how tense Yuuri is as they lead the class through another  _ pas de deux.  _ He can feel Yuuri stiffen with each move, he can see the way Yuuri winces if he stretches too much. Victor truly feels sorry for him. With that in mind, he decides to make their weekend together extra domestic for Yuuri’s sake. No sex, no hot tubs, just Victor taking care of Yuuri in any way he can. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri can see the soft smile on Victor’s face. 

“What are you smiling at?” He mumbles curiously as he spins into Victor’s arms. 

“Nothing.” Victor’s smile is infectious however, and even through Yuuri’s gruelling pain, he manages to smile back.

———————————————————————

The following afternoon, Yuuri is packing his stuff for dance, as well as a bag to take to Victor’s. Normally, he’d pack something sexy. Lace panties at least, maybe even a toy. But the last thing he feels is…  _ sexy.  _ He just feels disgusting and gross and in pain. With a heavy sigh, he packs a few pairs of comfortable boxer shorts instead, and heads to the studio for his afternoon class. His cramps have simmered out since yesterday, but they still make it painful to dance. God, it feels like his uterus is being torn out.

Victor can sense Yuuri’s discomfort as soon as he comes into the studio. He still looks tired, albeit better than yesterday, and he just seems low on energy, sluggish. Victor flashes him a kind smile, in hopes of bringing his mood up a little bit more. Yuuri tiredly smiles back. 

When the clock hits three o’clock sharp, Victor claps to catch the class’ attention. Heads turn to look at him. His eyes are sharp, and that dominant aura returns. God, it’s so much different than… casual Victor. Yuuri almost groans. He might be aching and in pain, but damn, if he isn't horny as hell on his period too. Yuuri lets out a shaky breath.

“We’re going to make a start on the  _ Waltz of the Snowflake _ .” Victor says, eyes scanning the room, eyeing each student who stood before him. “It’s an important dance in next year’s Christmas production, and one you must learn sooner rather than later. It requires teamwork, and most importantly synchronisation.” Victor explains. “All twenty two of you came here to train to be the best of the best. This is your starting point. Yuuri, Félicité.” The two step forwards. 

_ “Je me suis arrangé pour vous de rencontre avec un autre danseur pour votre rôles. On doit aller en haut à l’autre studio, sur le droit. Vous serez guidé par lui pour huit semaines tout les vendredi jusqu'à les répétitions commence.”  _ Félicité nods.  _ “Madame Baranovskaya vous attend.”  _

“I’ve arranged for you to meet with another dancer for your roles, you’ll be going upstairs to the other studio on the right. It’s for eight weeks, just until rehearsals begin.” Yuuri nods stiffly, but Victor gives him a reassuring smile. “Madame Baranovskaya will be waiting for you.” Victor repeats in English for Yuuri, and he nods, following Félicité out of the door.  _ Madame Baranovskaya… I wonder what she’s like…  _

Admittedly, it’s a little sad that Yuuri won’t be spending the next few Friday afternoons with Victor, but at least it means not getting inappropriately horny. Honestly, it’s difficult to keep his incredibly lewd thoughts to himself, especially when Victor’s mouth knows how to work wonders and his fingers know just where to touch and his di--

_ Shut up, Yuuri!  _

Yuuri wills himself to shut up once more as they push the door of the studio open. There, a tall, thin woman stands. Her face is stern, eyes sharp and narrow, she reminds Yuuri of Victor. He catches only a brief waft of her scent, but it’s so overpowering.  _ An alpha.  _ Beside her are two male danseurs and before he can even look at them, more, overpowering scents draft past his nostrils.  _ A room full of Alphas.  _ Yuuri lets out a shaky breath. 

_“Enchanté.” _The first thing Yuuri notices is the Russian accented French. Just like Victor. _“Comment vous appelez-vous?” _Yuuri is incredibly puzzled, until Félicité answers. _“Félicité van de Bardin. Enchanté,” _with a curtsy. Oh, she asked for their names. Her gaze shifts, burning holes right into Yuuri’s body. 

“Y-Yuuri… Yuuri Katsuki…” Oh god, he’s never felt this uncomfortable before. 

“Do you not speak French?” Lilia asks. Yuuri shakes his head.  _ “Adrien, tu va travailler avec Yuuri.”  _ With a nod, the danseur comes forwards. He’s blond, his hair just shorter than shoulder length, is arranged into neat curls that frame his face. His eyes are blue, though nowhere near as bright or as charming as Victor’s. His face is sharp, too. Yuuri swallows. 

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri.” Adrien holds out his hand and hesitantly, Yuuri shakes it. 

“N-nice to meet you, too.” He mumbles. He’s got a very… confident aura, something less stern than when he first met Victor. 

“I’ll be taking you through your role for the next eight weeks to help you get a grasp on technique. We expect something a little more pristine, more professional on the stage than we do in the studio.” Yuuri nods in acquiescence. “Essentially, I’ll be filling in for Victor until rehearsals actually start, then he’ll be taking over.” Yuuri nods again.

He isn’t sure what to think about Adrien… he seems like the kind of person who desperately tries to charm others with charisma… But Yuuri supposes he only had to work with him every Friday for eight weeks, he could put up with such. Yuuri is pulled from his thoughts when Adrien grasps his hand to lead him to somewhere with more space. Yuuri follows him down the corridor, and into another studio.

Adrien takes him through his role, what she’s supposed to be like, what sort of aura she’s supposed to have, how Yuuri is supposed to capture the epitome of the Sugar Plum Fairy. It’s all a little… overwhelming. She has a much more confident feel than Yuuri does. He stares blankly at the handout that Adrien has handed to him, unsure what to make of it.  _ How  _ did Victor think he could pull this off? 

“It’s not an easy role to pull off.” Well,  _ that  _ made Yuuri feel a whole lot better. “But you can do it.” Adrien reassures. “You have, arguably, the two most important dances.” Yuuri already knows this, but hearing those words fall from someone else’s mouth is…  _ daunting.  _ “According to Victor’s notes, you’re already quite well versed in the  _ Pas de Deux,  _ right?” Yuuri stiffly nods. “You think you have it, but there’s a lot of extra work that goes into it. I’ll be taking you through some of that before Victor takes over, and I’ll be helping you grasp what sort of standards are expected on stage compared to in class.” Yuuri nods again and with the remote to the stereo in his hand, he presses a button, and music fills the studio. 

“We’ll go from the top, let’s see how far you’ll get.” Yuuri almost stiffens. He hasn’t learnt all of it, only the first bit. Regardless, Yuuri begins to move in time with Adrien. 

It feels strange. Dancing with him, even side by side, is much different to dancing with Victor. With Victor, Yuuri can feel his presence, even as they dance away from each other. But Adrien is hard to keep track of. Yuuri’s feet keep moving along with the choreography Victor had taught him. Amidst Yuuri’s thoughts, Adrien steps closer, grasping his hand, and Yuuri almost startles.  _ He’s much to close.  _ But regardless, Yuuri has to take his hand. Yuuri lifts one leg, allowing Adrien to support him as he turns on his toes. 

He guides Yuuri into a spin, holding him by the waist. His grip is much tighter than Victor’s, Victor tends to allow him more movement. God, it feels so… out of the ordinary to be dancing this with someone who is  _ not  _ Victor. Yuuri has to hold his breath as Adrien’s hands drag up his waist, pulling him in. He could feel Adrien’s breath brush against the shell of his ear before he spins out of his grasp, finally able to breathe again.

Yuuri can already feel the judgement as Adrien grasps him again by the waist to guide him into a spin. Yuuri pulls out of his grasp once more as he tiptoes on point away, following the music. When he turns back, Adrien has a smile on his face as he stops the stereo. 

“Did you learn any further than that?” Yuuri nods.

“Not much though, maybe the next half a minute?” Yuuri says. “Me and Victor have just been going at the pace of the class.” 

“I’ll take you through the next part, then. Your form is beautiful, by the way.” He smiles, and a hint of red dusts Yuuri’s cheeks. “Your footwork is dainty, and the way your body moves is elegant too.” Yuuri’s blush deepens. 

“O-oh… thank you.” 

———————————————————————

Once Yuuri has changed out of his dance clothes, he leaves the building to find Victor waiting for him by his car. Yuuri smiles. 

“Hey.” Victor says, looking up as he moves off the car to open the door. 

“Hi.” Yuuri waits until they’re both in the car and strapped in before leaning to kiss him. 

“So? How was it? Working with Dominique?” Asks Victor as he starts the car.

“Huh?” Yuuri looks at him, confused. 

“I assigned you to work with Dominique, did you not end up working with him.” Yuuri shakes his head. 

“I worked with Adrien.” Victor almost stiffens. Over the years Victor has noticed what a serial flirter he is, he’s got that sort of aura that says  _ playful and flirtatious and touchy.  _ Victor’s seen it first hand. “Lilia said something to him when I said I didn’t speak french, so I’m assuming that’s probably why. Victor hummed.

“Oh. Yeah, Adrien speaks better English.”

“Why, would it have mattered?” Yuuri asks as Victor’s hand settles on his thigh. Victor shakes his head dismissively, but truth be told, he’d much prefer it if Yuuri  _ wasn’t  _ working with Adrien. 

“No, no, I just thought Dom would have been more suitable. They’re both just as knowledgeable and talented as each other so it doesn’t matter.” Victor says. “I brought things out to make  _ coq au vin, _ if that’s okay? Very French, and very tasty.” He chuckled, changing the topic. 

“Sounds perfect.” Yuuri softly sighs. 

“How are your cramps?” Yuuri grumbles.

“They’ve settled down since yesterday. I just tried to ignore it though. I mean, it’s not like I can say ‘hey, I need a break for my period cramps’, that’s a bit TMI.” Yuuri mumbles.

“I suppose not. You’ll be able to have a rest when we get home while I cook, then.” 

“What if I wanted to help?”

“You can help too.” Victor smiles. “But you can have a nap if you want as well.” They pull up in the parking lot of the apartment complex. As soon as they get out of the car, Victor grasps his hand. “I missed you.” He sighs with a sweet smile. Yuuri chuckles.

“I was only gone for a few hours.” Yuuri muses as they get into the elevator. Victor puts his key into the control panel and turns it, taking them up to the penthouse. 

“I know, but still, that’s three hours where I couldn't touch you.” He pouts, arms wrapping around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri snorts.

“Dork.”

When they get into the penthouse, Yuuri instantly flops down on the sofa, cuddling up to Makkachin. “Do you want a hot water bottle?” Asks Victor as he passes the sofa. 

“Please…” Yuuri grumbles, curling into a ball as Makkachin laid on top of him. Yuuri closes his eyes for a minute. He can hear the kettle going, crockery hitting the countertops as Victor makes a start on dinner. God, Yuuri’s so lucky to have someone take care of him like Victor does. Someone who pampers him and spoils him rotten, and someone who always makes sure he knows how much he’s loved. 

Yuuri’s core throbs as lewd thoughts fill his head. Urgh. He gets so horny on his period it’s awful. He squirms a little, Makkachin jumping off him as Victor returns with a hot water bottle, which Yuuri gratefully takes. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I'm in pain and incredibly horny.” Yuuri tiredly mumbles. Victor chuckles fondly. 

“Anything I can help you with?” He leans down, forehead touching Yuuri’s as his hand sweeps through Yuuri’s fringe, pushing it back. Yuuri shakes his head. 

“Not unless you can get me off.” Yuuri murmurs sarcastically. 

“Okay.” Yuuri’s eyes widen. 

“What?” His face goes bright red. Victor is so unashamed. “Really?” His cunt throbs at the idea of Victor helping him get off, but his stomach just hurts so much Yuuri doesn’t even know if he’d enjoy it. “You don’t think that’s weird o-or disgusting?” Victor softly smiles. 

“Why would I?” He asked. “It’s perfectly natural. Come on, let’s hop in the shower.” A relieved smile breaks out in Yuuri’s face as Victor leans back up to allow Yuuri space to sit up. He grasps Yuuri’s hand, pulling him to his feet. Hesitantly, Yuuri stands and follows Victor to the master bedroom. “You head to the bathroom first, I’m gonna get something.” Yuuri nods, pulling a change of clothes from his bag and a towel from the back of the door before going in. 

The shower warms up fast, and by the time Victor comes into the bathroom, Yuuri has already made himself comfortable on the bench. Well, as comfortable as he can be. Victor slides the shower screen across and steps in, pulling Yuuri from his thoughts. 

“Stand up a second.” Yuuri stands up, and Victor takes his seat, putting a vibrator down on the shelf before pulling Yuuri onto his lap. Yuuri doesn’t have enough energy to protest as he slinks back against Victor's body, sighing contently. 

“Aren’t you scared I’m going t-to… leak on your leg?” Yuuri murmurs, humiliated as Victor wraps one arm around his waist. 

“That’s why we’re in the shower.” He reassures. “Let me wash your hair?” Yuuri tiredly nods. Victor’s fingers massage Yuuri’s scalp to thoroughly wet his hair before popping open a bottle of shampoo. 

Victor enjoys when Yuuri is like this. Not… lethargic and in pain, but when he compliantly allows Victor to just pamper him without protest. “Tilt your head back?” Yuuri’s head falls back against Victor’s shoulder, allowing the shampoo to run down his back as the water rinses his hair. They sit in silence for a few moments as Victor’s fingers run through his hair. Yuuri can’t stop the pained grumble that erupts from his throat. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri stiffly nods. 

“Y-yeah. Just…” He lets out a shaky sigh as one of Victor’s hands rests on his abdomen. 

“Lift your leg?” Yuuri’s so embarrassed, he can’t even look at him.

“A-are you sure? You don’t have to… you know… if you don’t want to.” Yuuri mumbles. His cheeks are flushed red right to his ears and down his chest, and Victor knows it’s not just the water.

“Yuuri?” One hand gently grasps Yuuri’s chin, turning him to face Victor, who has a content smile on his face. “Lift your leg?” He asks again. Yuuri looks away again and this time, he parts his legs, lifting one leg. Victor reaches for the vibrator from the shelf and hooks his arm beneath Yuuri’s knee to hold it up. “This came the other day, I thought we could use it now.” Yuuri whimpers as he glances at the toy in Victor’s hand, a medium sized vibrator, curved just right. “Take a deep breath.” Hesitantly, Yuuri sucks in a deep, trembling breath.

“A-Ahh!” He gasps as Victor pushes the toy in in one swift motion.

“Relax, it’s okay.” Yuuri can’t get over his timidness. Normally he’d just suffer with an insatiable libido until he’s stopped bleeding, but Victor seems adamant on taking care of that. Part of him is relieved to finally tend to his needs, but the fact that it’s  _ Victor  _ seeing him like this makes him so nervous he can’t relax. This is so different to their regular sex. This is Victor, seeing his most vulnerable form, seeing him when he feels far from sexy, far from confident. In fact, when he feels nothing but fatigued and grossed out. Yuuri tries his best to calm himself down.

Victor waits until Yuuri’s breath has evened out before turning the vibrator on. “Nngh! Mmh… ahh…” Yuuri pants as the vibrator comes to life inside of him. His pussy clenches hard around it, already trembling so violently. Yuuri bites his hand, trying to stop his moans. 

“You’re normally so vocal.” Comments Victor.

“This is different.” Yuuri whimpers quietly. Victor doesn’t question it. Instead, he knocks the vibrator up to the next setting. 

“Hngg--!” Yuuri’s body jerks, and somewhere in the back of his head, he just about registered Victor growing hard beneath him. God, how does Victor even think he’s arousing like this? Slowly, Victor begins to pull on the vibrator. Yuuri desperately squeezes, trying to keep it inside. Much to his relief, Victor is quick to thrust it back in. “V-Victor… ahhm… mmh…” Victor moves the vibrator at a steady pace, in and out, occasionally pulling it out to drag over Yuuri’s erect clit before pushing it back in.

Victor’s trying not to rut up against Yuuri’s ass, but when he’s mewling and moaning like this, Victor can’t help it. Slowly, his hips begin to rock as he knocks the vibrator up again. Yuuri’s leg kicks out and his back arches, head falling back against Victor’s shoulder.

“‘M gonna come…” Yuuri rasps, cunt convulsing rapidly as the vibrations send jolts of electricity through his body like lightning. His hand wraps around his cocklet, giving it hard, slow strokes. “Ahh… V-Victor…” Yuuri moans. He’s gotten close much faster than usual, but then again, Yuuri’s libido probably skyrockets on his period. Victor chuckles softly. 

“Just let go, Yuuri.” Victor encourages. “It’s okay.” At the brush of his breath against Yuuri’s ear, he comes, one hand gripping Victor’s thigh as Victor’s free arm holds him by the waist. His body jerks uncontrollably, moans tumbling from his lips as he squirts, traces of red and pink quickly washed down the drain. His cocklet stains his stomach a pearly white as the last vestiges of orgasm begin to fade away. 

Yuuri violently shudders against Victor’s body, still shivering with orgasm as Victor removes the vibrator, making a mental note to clean it properly after they get out. “How do you feel?” Victor asks once Yuuri’s had a moment to catch his breath. 

“Better. Less painful, I think.” He swallows. “What about… what about you?” Yuuri asks back, referring to the bulge pressed up against his ass. 

“I umm… I’ll be okay. It’ll go down soon.” Victor mumbles, his forehead pressed to Yuuri’s shoulder blade. Yuuri huffs, smiling softly. Without a word, Yuuri slides out of Victor’s lap and onto the floor. “Y-Yuuri…” Victor stutters. “Really, you don’t have to.” He bites his lip as Yuuri’s hands wrap around the thickness.

“You didn’t have to help me like you did, either.” Yuuri pouts. “Let me do this for you, please?” God, Victor can’t refuse Yuuri when he looks at him so sweetly. A hand comes down to Yuuri’s face and gently cups his face. 

“You’re so sweet, you know that?” Yuuri simply gives him a content smile and ducks, enveloping Victor’s tip between his lips. “Mmgh!” Victor’s hands dig into Yuuri’s hair, gripping tightly as Yuuri’s tongue flirts with the tip of his cock. 

Yuuri moans around the tip, his tongue running over the ridge of the head as he slowly swallows the next few inches. Victor heavily pants, fingers tugging at wet locks as Yuuri takes him in even further. “God… fuck… Yuuri…” He gasps, trying not to push Yuuri’s head down. “You’re so… nngh… good to me… ahh…” Yuuri keens at Victor’s praise as he swallows the rest of his length, nose pressed to the soft hairs at the base of Victor’s cock.

Yuuri holds Victor in his mouth for a few seconds. Victor glances down to see bright hazel eyes staring back at him, long, cow lashes fluttering, water droplets clinging to them and  _ god,  _ he’s so infatuating. He can see the way Yuuri’s cheeks bulge out with his cock as he swallows, pulling long, drawn out moans from Victor’s throat. Yuuri begins to pull back, his tongue giving soft, kitten licks to the vein on the underside of his erection. 

“So pretty…” Yuuri sucks, making an effort to make the loudest, most lewd and wet noises he can. Victor only grows harder in his soft mouth. Yuuri pulls off, one hand grasping Victor’s member as he drags his tongue up the crease of Victor’s sac and up his length, pressing a sweet kiss to the leaking head. 

“I really enjoy this, you know.” Yuuri huffs, his breath tickling the sensitive head of Victor’s cock, making his hips rut up. “There’s just something…”  _ kiss,  _ “really satisfying,”  _ kiss,  _ “about making you feel good…”  _ kiss,  _ “like this,”  _ kiss.  _ Victor is practically shaking, his fingers tugging and pulling Yuuri’s hair with each kiss down the shaft. “And I really like…”  _ lick,  _ “feeling you…”  _ lick,  _ “inside my mouth…”  _ kiss.  _

“Yuuri…” Victor headily moans. “I’m gonna come…” Victor warns, the grip on Yuuri’s hair getting impossibly tighter. Yuuri doesn't stop, even at Victor’s warning tone as he kisses down the vein of his cock, his hand stroking the girth with long, slow movements as he licks right back up, tongue gently flicking out at the ridge before his lips envelope the tip with a loud moan. Victor’s hips stutter as the vibrations course through his body. 

Yuuri dives down once again, swallowing the shaft all the way down his throat. Victor could feel his tip tap the spongy flesh at the back of Yuuri’s throat, the muscles convulsing and massaging the erection. Yuuri pulls back off before plunging right back down, tearing groan after groan from Victor. His knees are beginning to ache, his back is beginning to hurt, but when he sees Victor like this, on the brink of orgasm, it’s all worth it. 

“Yuuri… Yuuri… I’m gonna come…” He pants, breaths straining in his lungs as Yuuri hums in acknowledgement. “Ahh… baby… you make me feel so good.” Victor gasps as Yuuri mewls around his cock, preening at the praise. “So perfect for me… Yuuri… Yuuri…” Victor’s breaths get heavier and deeper, more erratic as he holds Yuuri’s head down, coming with an erotic, sultry moan. 

Yuuri just stays there, hips bucking against his face as he swallows load after load of semen with a faint moan. Victor could feel Yuuri swallowing around him as orgasm washed over him. Finally, Victor’s fingers release their grip on Yuuri’s hair and he flopped backwards against the shower wall, dick falling from Yuuri’s lips, now flaccid. Yuuri tiredly pants, head rested on Victor’s inner thigh as Victor gently played with his hair. 

“Mmh… Yuuri…” Victor mumbles as Yuuri’s hot breath just brushes his tip, causing it to twitch. Yuuri leans forwards, taking the tip between his lips again. “Nngh!” Victor gasps in surprise, body stiffening as Yuuri gently sucks on his tip. “Yuuri… what are you doing…” He asks, that velvety, dominating tone returning, albeit fatigued, as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri released the head again. “Mmh… come up here?” With a content smile, Yuuri climbs back into Victor’s lap, resting his head on his chest. “Thank you for that.” Victor gives him a fatigued smile, leaning to kiss him. He can taste salty, bitter come in Yuuri’s mouth as a prideful smile spread across his face.

“I told you… I enjoy making you feel good like that.” Yuuri said sweetly as Victor kissed from his jaw right down his neck.

“Come on, we should get out. Still have to make dinner.” Yuuri nodded, standing from Victor’s lap as Victor turned the water off. They stepped out of the shower and Victor wrapped himself in a towel, handing Yuuri a bathrobe. “I’ll leave you alone for a minute and start dinner?” Yuuri can only nod as Victor leaves the bathroom. 

God, he’s  _ so lucky. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri spend one more weekend together before Victor's schedule picks up. Despite protests from his uterus, Yuuri is certainly going to get the weekend he deserves.  
Period sex warning, it isn't graphic or bloody or anything but if you want to skip, skip between ♠️♥️♣️♦️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

When Yuuri comes out to the front room again, Victor is already in the kitchen cutting vegetables, still with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Yuuri stares. How is he not cold? “N-need a hand?” Yuuri asks as he comes into the kitchen, eyes trained on Victor’s very toned, very gorgeous chest. 

“If you’re up for it, you can cut some mushrooms for me?” Victor says, nodding towards the punnet of assorted mushrooms. “The knives are in the block over there, halves will do.” Yuuri nods, eyes still staring. Victor grins, putting his knife down. He comes over to where Yuuri is stood, wrapping his arms around his waist. “See something you like?” He mischievously smiles. Yuuri’s cheeks pink, a pout covering his lips.

“You know I do.” Yuuri frowns. “Always tempting me when I can’t have you.” Victor chuckles at that. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll put some clothes on. Help me cut some mushrooms while I’m gone?” Yuuri nods, pulling away. He watches Victor leave the kitchen and turn a corner to the bedroom before going to grab a knife. Victor returns, now (unfortunately) fully clothed, and returns to cutting up the vegetables. “You can go and lie down, if you want.” Victor says as Yuuri finishes up the last of the mushrooms. “Take a break, I’ll be done here soon.”

“I know. But I wanna spend time with you.” He sighs, putting his knife in the dishwasher. “We likely won’t get to spend much time together for a while.” Victor put down his knife, moving to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist, chin resting on his shoulder. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He coos, pulling an amused smile from Yuuri. “I’ll plan something… fun.” And by that devious tone, Yuuri knows exactly what he’s referring to. Yuuri grumbles, leaning back against Victor’s body. “God, I already can’t wait for rehearsals to be over.” Victor sighed, nosing at the side of Yuuri’s neck. “I want to ravish you already.” Yuuri groans, hips pushing back against Victor’s.

“Stop it…” He murmurs. “Don’t rile me up again.” Yuuri pouts, much to Victor’s amusement. Victor presses a soft kiss to his cheeks before releasing him. 

“Alright, alright. My bad.” He chuckles, and with one last kiss to Yuuri’s lips, Victor retreats. 

When dinner finally goes into the oven, Victor prepares another hot water bottle for Yuuri before going to join him, where he’s cuddled up with a blanket on the couch. “Here.” Victor says, tucking the hot pouch beneath the blankets. “Do you need any aspirin?” Yuuri shakes his head, scooting up for Victor as he sits down. Yuuri’s head drops to his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as Victor cradles his head. 

“Any ice-cream?” Yuuri asks, and Victor raises a brow.

“Before dinner?” Laughs Victor fondly as his fingertips play with Yuuri’s hair. “Is chocolate gelato alright?” He asks, standing back up. Yuuri nods tiredly. When Victor returns, he’s holding a tub of ice-cream and a spoon. Yuuri gives him a giddy smile as he sits back down. “Seriously,” Victor says, “ice-cream in November.” Yuuri nods, sitting up properly. 

“Be thankful I don’t get a period every month or you’d be buying a lot of ice-cream.” Yuuri huffs with a small smile, taking the spoon from Victor. 

“Don’t eat too much, dinner will be ready in a bit.” Yuuri readjusts himself to lean against Victor, legs hanging over the arm of the sofa as his back rested against Victor’s arm. 

“You want some?” Victor shakes his head.

“All yours, baby.” Yuuri grins. 

———————————————————————

They curl up on the sofa for dinner, a movie on in the background and a blanket to cover. The fireplace is lit, the snow is falling, flakes landing on the floor to ceiling windows, and Makkachin is snoring at their feet. 

“The Eiffel Tower is pretty.” Yuuri tiredly smiles, putting his plate down on the coffee table before resting his head on Victor’s shoulder. 

“Just noticed?” Victor muses with a soft laugh. “I’ll take you up to the terrace to see it when you’re feeling better.” Promises Victor. “The view is much nicer. You can really see the lights and all.” 

“Sorry.” Yuuri apologetically mumbles. “Your last free weekend and we didn't even get to indulge a little.” He murmurs, throwing one arm over Victor’s waist. Victor pulls him closer, lying down to tug Yuuri on top of him. Yuuri’s head rests on his pectoral, his brow creasing with a frown, which Victor gently smoothes out with his thumb. 

“Darling,” Victor sighs, his hand running comfortingly up and down Yuuri’s back, “we’ll get plenty of time to make up for it in a few weeks.” Victor smiles. “I love sex with you. I’m sure I’ve made that pretty clear by now. But I love holding you like this just as much.” Victor can see the soft smile that crosses Yuuri’s face, accompanied by pink, tinted cheeks. “I love laying with you and just… spoiling you. I love to cook with you and take you on dates and cuddle with you.” The smile on Yuuri’s face grows. 

Victor knows that Yuuri still struggles to believe that Victor could possibly want him outside of sex. This is Victor’s prime opportunity to prove to him otherwise, and by the pink tint on Yuuri’s cheeks, it’s working. “I really do love spending time like this with you, Yuuri. To me, it isn’t a waste of time at all.” Yuuri grumbles in embarrassment, smiling into Victor’s chest. 

“I love you.” Yuuri says quietly. 

“I love you, too.” Victor’s hand runs up and down Yuuri’s arm, and they’re quiet for a few minutes before Victor speaks again. “Stand up?” Yuuri looks at him, confused, but obliges. He stands up, wrapping the fluffy blanket around himself. Victor stands too, grasping his hand. “Grab your shoes.” 

“Are we going somewhere?” Yuuri asks, slipping his trainers onto his feet. 

“Kind of.” Victor grasps his hand again and leads him through the penthouse, past the bedroom and around the corner. There’s a set of steps that go up, leading to another door. The terrace.

Victor leads him up the stairs and pushes open the door. Right there, there’s a hot tub embedded into the ground, currently empty and covered in snow. To his right, there’s a garden swing, and a series of dying plants. He shivers, his breath condensing as he huddles closer to Victor, who leads him further along the terrace. And Victor was right. 

The Eiffel Tower looks beautiful from here.

“Are you warm enough?” Victor asks as they gaze over the balcony. He wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist to keep him warm, pulling him close to his body. “We won’t stay out here long, but I just wanted to show you the view.” 

“Are _ you _warm enough?” Yuuri asks back. “You’re hardly wearing anything.” Victor chuckles at that. 

“I’m Russian.” Yuuri supposes that’s a good enough answer. 

“The view is beautiful.” Yuuri admires as snowflakes cling to the tips of his hair, landing on the frames of his glasses. There’s a blanket of white covering Paris, from the Eiffel Tower to the Louvre, Yuuri sees nothing but white. The moonlight reflects off the glistening snow, glittering with flecks of pink and ice blue. The Paris streets are almost silent, with only a few cars passing by the streets. 

“Like you.” Victor croons, and if Yuuri’s cheeks weren’t already red from the cold, he’d certainly be blushing. “I’ve never shared such a view with anyone else.” Yuuri turns to look at him. 

“No one?” Victor shrugs. 

“Just me, myself, and I.” He says. “And well, now you.” He presses a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s cold ear, the warms of his breath a relaxing sensation against Yuuri’s ear. “Hence, I’ve never made use of the hot tub.” He chuckles before sighing softly. “And a hot tub in the snow sounded like a sweet date until your uterus said no.” Victor joked, kissing Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Ugh. It has the worst timing.” Yuuri complains. 

“Honestly, I think any timing is bad timing for that.” Yuuri huffs in amusement at that, the corner of his lip turning up ever so slightly. 

“Tell me about it.” Yuuri bitterly scoffs. “I was looking forward to christening it too.” Yuuri says with a cheeky smirk as Victor grumbles in response, head dropping to Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“What happened to _ ‘don’t rile me up’?” _Victor mumbles, arms tightening around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri lets out something between a huff and a smirk. 

“I can’t help it. I’m bleeding and needy.” Victor laughs, releasing Yuuri from his hold. 

“Poor thing.” Victor sympathises with a pitiful smile. “Come on, let’s head back inside. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” He says, grasping Yuuri’s hand. “I’ll treat you to hot cocoa and cuddles.” Yuuri follows, allowing Victor to lead him back through the terrace door and down the steps. Yuuri’s nose and cheeks are red with the cold as he sits back down. “I’ll be back in a second.” Victor takes his empty mug to the kitchen and Yuuri gazes longingly, watching as Victor prepares for him another mug of hot cocoa.

Victor returns shortly with a mug of cocoa in one hand and another blanket in the other. He sets the drink down on the coffee table, then, drapes the second blanket over Yuuri’s body. “How’s that?” 

“Perfect.” Satisfied, Victor curled up next to Yuuri, who rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Do you have rehearsals on the weekend too?” Yuuri asks as they sit quietly, huddled beneath the blankets. 

“Yeah. I supervise both casts on the weekends, there’s rehearsal for the main parts only, and then a full rehearsal too. It’s a tiring time of year.” Yuuri deflates, slinking against Victor’s body. “It’s only a few weeks.” Reassures Victor. “It’ll be back to normal soon enough. We get to spend Christmas together, at least.” Yuuri’s face lights up with a smile. 

“I’m glad.” He says. “I was going to go home for Christmas, but it turned out to be too expensive. I thought I’d stay and just get some practice in. I guess I’m glad I stayed. I still need to phone mom to tell her I won’t be coming home.” 

“When do you normally phone?” 

“It tends to be weekends, but this time of year is quite busy for them, sometimes they don’t have time to phone. So normally I wait for them to phone me when they’re free.” Explains Yuuri. 

“Oh, what do they do?”

“We run a hot spring inn back home, one of the last ones in our area. It attracts a lot of tourists over Christmas when it snows. We offer hotpot over the winter time, so it’s especially busy.” Yuuri nostalgically smiles. His childhood was filled with memories of hotpot over christmas, soaking in the mineralised water while the snow falls, hitting the hot rocks and instantly evaporating. It’s one thing Yuuri truly does miss about home - nothing can compare to the hotsprings at home. 

“Wow, that sounds great. Maybe it’s a busy time but I’m glad business is good for them.” Yuuri nods in agreement. “You can spend Christmas here. I normally spend it alone too.” Victor offers. “We’d love to have you here, too.” Pink tints Yuuri’s cheeks, heart pounding at the offer and his head instantly floats away to how Victor is going to make up their lost time after being busy for so many weeks on end. Christmas is the perfect opportunity for sex, after all. He wants to be plowed six ways to Sunday when the bell at Notre Dame sounds for Christmas Day, he wants to kiss him under mistletoe and _ oh, _how romantic that would be. 

He shifts against Victor’s body, their legs slotting together as Yuuri readjusts himself, wriggling a little as Victor’s thigh moves between his legs. “What are you thinking about?” Asks Victor amidst Yuuri’s silence. 

“N-nothing.” Yuuri mumbles, cheeks darkening. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Y-yeah I umm… j-just… nngh…” Yuuri squirms again against Victor’s leg, his crotch rubbing against Victor’s thigh, and it takes Victor all but two seconds to figure out what’s on Yuuri’s mind. 

“Come on.” Victor sits up, pulling Yuuri up from the sofa and leading him to the bedroom. “I’m going to make you feel good.” He smiles.

♠️♥️♣️♦️

“Victor… you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Yuuri murmurs shamefully. “It’s disgusting and it won’t be nice for you at all.” Yuuri protests, biting his lip. 

“But I want to. Trust me, Yuuri. I want to do this for you.” Victor says as they get to the bedroom. “Strip and make yourself comfortable, I’m gonna get some towels.” With a sweet smile, Victor leaves the room again to grab a warm towel from the airing cupboard, as well. 

Yuuri’s brain almost short circuits as he watched Victor leave the room. Victor always, always goes the extra mile to make him comfortable and make him feel loved. Embarrassed as he is, Yuuri strips, wrapping himself in a silk dressing gown just as Victor returns with a stack of towels. 

“You look beautiful.” Yuuri mewls as Victor kisses his head, cunt already throbbing as Victor lays the towels down and pushes Yuuri against the bed. “Are you okay with this?” He asks, pulling a packet of condoms from the bedside table. Wearily, Yuuri nods. 

“Are you?” He squeaks as Victor tears a tiny foil packet off the roll.

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” Victor reassuringly smiles. As soon as he pushes his sweats down his thighs, Yuuri can already feel a gush of slick flood the towels beneath him, eyes falling on his thickness. He watches with baited breath as Victor work himself to full mast. Victor moans headily, hand wrapping around his girth, instantly becoming hard. Before he can get ahead of himself, Yuuri has already sat up and torn the foil packet open. With the condom in his hand, he pushes Victor’s hand away from his member and grips it tightly. Sucking in a shaky breath, Yuuri lines the condom up and pushes it down to cover Victor’s cock. 

“Lay back?” Victor says, and Yuuri rests back against the pillows, legs spread and gown falling open around his body. He’s truly a sight like this, cheeks covered with a hot flush that rose from his chest, pussy pink and swollen and pulsing. Victor smiles. He reaches back into the bedside drawer, making sure to pull out a packet of wipes and some lube. “Still okay?” Nervously, Yuuri nods his head, turning to bury his face into the pillows. “Take a deep breath for me?” Victor gazes as Yuuri’s chest heaves with a shaky breath before he slowly lets it go. “Beautiful.” 

Yuuri whimpers, body jerking as two fingers touch his fluttering slit, already so desperate to suck them in. Victor rubs at his clit in soft, circular motions, admiring as his cocklet twitches with anticipation. “Ahh… hmm…” Yuuri moans softly, fingers clenching at the pillows beneath his head, thighs trembling as Victor’s fingertips tease his clit. “A-ahhm!” Yuuri gasps as Victor’s fingers sink into his plush core.

Yuuri feels so wet and slick, Victor notes, as his fingers penetrate his warmth. He carefully eyes Yuuri’s reactions as he pumps his fingers, in and out, in and out. “V-Victor…” Yuuri preens, thighs tense and body lax as he rides back against Victor’s fingers. “Another… please…” He sighs breathlessly, to which Victor obliges, sliding a third finger into Yuuri’s convulsing cunt. “Ahh… ahhm…” Yuuri heavily pants, fingers gripping the pillows tighter, toes curling harder as Victor’s fingers play with him like a fine tuned instrument. “V-V-- mmh…!” Yuuri’s hips jerk, his thigh shaking ever so slightly. The air around them is already hot and heavy, Yuuri’s body already shiny with sweat as he rides Victor’s fingers.

“You gonna come for me, love? Come for Daddy?” And _ oh, _that sends Yuuri right over the edge. 

“Ahh! Haa! Mmh!” Yuuri’s hips stutter as his back arches, feet digging into the mattress as he comes, slick gushing all over the towels, staining them a marble of pinky-red. Victor continues to get him off through his orgasm, fingers working against his sweet spot as Yuuri comes down from his orgasm. 

He’s shaking like a leaf as Victor’s fingers withdraw. He wipes his hand on the towel before coming forwards, grasping Yuuri’s hips. “Are you ready, baby?” Yuuri frantically nods, legs spreading further apart as dark eyes glazed over with need gaze at Victor. With a sweet smile, Victor holds his cock with one hand, guiding it to Yuuri’s plump peach. Yuuri shudders as the tip of Victor’s cock bumped his clit. 

“Feel good?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Do it again… please?” So Victor does. He slowly bucks his hips, reveling in the soft hitches of Yuuri’s breath, the minute clenches of his thighs as the tip of his cock knocks against his clit, pulling soft gasps from his throat. “A-ahhnn…” Yuuri pants, biting his lip as a breath catches in his throat. Victor continues to tease his clit, knocking and rubbing at different angles, gauging the different reactions from his beloved. 

Yuuri quivers beneath him, hips jerking to meet each of Victor’s teasing touches. His clit is throbbing, swollen, much more sensitive than usual, and with one more bump of Victor’s tip, Yuuri is coming again, biting the pillows as his body racks with orgasm. Yuuri takes a few deep breaths as Victor’s thumb gently massages the inside of his thigh before he spreads his legs again. 

“V-Victor…” Victor leans down and instantly, Yuuri’s arms wrap around his neck. 

“Hold on, baby.” That’s Yuuri’s only warning before Victor pushes into the tight, slick heat, knocking the breath out of Yuuri’s lungs. 

“Mmmmhhhh… annhhh…” Yuuri keens, cunt pulsing around the thick girth. “V-Victor…” Victor’s hips draw back, Yuuri’s plush pussy eager to pull him back in. His hips snap, plunging back into Yuuri’s velvety cunt with one smooth, deep thrust, Yuuri’s nails digging into his shoulders. Juice dribbles down the taint of Yuuri’s ass as Victor fucked him with long, hard strokes, hands grabbing at his waist. 

“Are you comfortable?” Asks Victor as Yuuri’s core tightens around him. 

“T-turn over… back hurts…” Mumbles Yuuri. Victor draws back, revelling in the full body shudder that racks through Yuuri’s body as he pulls out. He pays the mess beneath them no mind as he helps Yuuri onto his knees, his pussy, red and ruddy and well used on display for him. Victor’s hands grab Yuuri’s cheeks, one hand delivering a harsh spank. 

Yuuri jerks at the impact, arms collapsing beneath him, back arched with a beautiful curve. He gasps in surprise, mewling, pushing back against the hold on his cheeks. Victor admires the pink handprint on his ass, squeezing as he gazes lustfully at the way the flesh spills between his fingers. Even as a ballet dancer, Yuuri manages to maintain such a delightful, supple ass. “Ready?” Yuuri nods, holding his breath in anticipation as Victor pushes back in. 

“Ohhhhh… ahhhmmmm…” Yuuri lets out a drawn out moan as Victor’s length breaches him once more, cunt sporadically tightening around him, milking his cock. Victor sets another steady pace as Yuuri shamelessly moans into the pillows, biting into the soft fabric. Feeling filthy, Victor spits, saliva dribbling in a long chain and falling over Yuuri’s pink rim. Yuuri mewls at the sensation, ass winking and fluttering. 

Victor’s hands grasp his cheeks, pulling them apart to admire Yuuri’s slick rim, pink with arousal as it clenched. Reaching for the lube, Victor generously coats his fingers. His thumb gently sweeps over Yuuri’s pucker, watching it twitch beneath his thumb as he massages the saliva into Yuuri’s hole. “Mmh… V-Victor…” Yuuri panted, thighs shivering as Victor’s thumb teased his rim.

“Is this okay?” Asks Victor, the pace of his hips slowing slightly to let Yuuri answer.

“Y-yeah…” Yuuri shakily sighs. “Go ahead… please…” One of Victor’s hands drops to Yuuri’s thigh, thumb rubbing soft circles to help him relax. He brings a lubed finger to Yuuri’s rim, already twitching and fluttering, and he pushes in. “Mmh!” Yuuri’s ass instantly squeezes around Victor’s finger as it breaches him, ass flexing as he sucks in deep, heady breaths. “Oh god… V-Victor…” Yuuri’s hips rock back as he heaves again at the dual sensation. 

Victor fingers him with a steady pace to match his thrusts. Yuuri’s sensitive cunt dribbles with pleasure, smearing his thighs and adding to the mess beneath him. “Are you alright for another?” Yuuri nods his head, hips pushing back to grind against Victor.

“Yes… please… mmh…” He whimpered languidly, inhaling a quivering breath as Victor pushes a second finger deep into his ass, pushing them right to the knuckles. 

Victor bites back a feral groan, eyes glassy with lust as Yuuri’s pink pucker grips around his fingers. His hand digs into the meat of Yuuri’s supple thigh, gripping tightly as his hips rut against Yuuri, punching moan after moan from the younger male. 

“Ah… ah… ah… V-Victor… s-so good… haa…” Yuuri wheezes, hands grasping at pillows, almost tearing the fabric as Victor fucks his ass and his pussy at the same time. “I’m gonna… agh… come again… V-Victor…” Victor leans forwards, lips brushing the shell of his ear. 

_ “Vitya.” _His tone drops an octave, dripping with lust like honey. Yuuri practically sobs, hips jerking and body convulsing around Victor as he continues to plow him into the mattress. 

“Vitya!” Yuuri sobs, coming again as Victor’s hips continue to thrust. He grips Victor’s cock like a vice, each thrust brutal and unrelenting. Yuuri is so sensitive he barely felt Victor slip a third finger into his ass, toying with his prostate with each pump. 

“Fuck… Yuuri… Mmh… gorgeous…” Victor pants, falling forwards over Yuuri’s body, breath brushing the nape of Yuuri’s neck, adding to the stimulation. “My beautiful, beautiful Yuuri… mmh…_ fuck!” _

Yuuri bleats breathlessly, warmth bursting within him as Victor flops boneless lay against him, fingers slipping out of Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri whines, ass gaping as their bodies stick together, the air between them sweaty and muggy. 

Yuuri shivers, knees buckling beneath him as slick slides down his thighs. His body is flustered and hot, hair matted to his face as he tries to catch his breath. Victor manages to pull himself together first, peeling himself away from Yuuri and sliding out of him. Yuuri preens as Victor pulls out of him, cunt fluttering with satisfaction. 

Victor carefully rolls the bloodied condom down, tossing it in the bin. He opens the packet of wipes, wiping the drying streaks of slick and droplets of blood between his thighs. He relishes in the way Yuuri jolts as he wipes the mess between his legs before tossing the wipe away. 

“Mmh… I need to shower again…” He pouts. Victor chuckles lowly as he finishes wiping Yuuri down. 

“Go on, go for a shower. I’ll clean up here.” Victor says as Yuuri turns his head to gaze at him over his shoulder. 

“Love you…” He pants, throat raspy from moaning. Victor leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too.” He helps Yuuri sit up, allowing him to flop against his body for a moment. “Go on, take a shower.” With a kiss to his forehead, Yuuri nods, legs as shaky as a baby lamb as he stands. He waddles to the en-suite bathroom, taking a change of clothes and a towel with him. 

♠️♥️♣️♦️

When Yuuri reemerges from the shower, Victor has already replaced the sheets on the bed and disposed of the dirty towels. 

“So,” Yuuri says, climbing into fresh sheets, “Vitya?” He sat beside Victor, who pulled him in, Yuuri’s head dropping to his shoulder. 

“Call me that. When we’re alone.” Victor mumbles, planting a soft kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “Do you feel better?” Asks Victor. “Do you need a hot water bottle?” 

“I’m okay so far.” Yuuri says. “I think it’ll be okay.” Yuuri slithers beneath the sheets as Victor shuffles down the bed, arms wrapping around his waist. “I’m gonna miss you.” Victor softly chuckles. 

“We’ll still see each other.” He reminds. “We just… won’t get much time to ourselves. Just think, it’ll be our turn to rehearse all evening soon enough.” Victor encouragingly smiles with a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. 

“Mmh.” Yuuri hums. “Good night, Vitya.” _ Vitya… _it sounds so good falling from Yuuri’s lips. Victor’s heart flutters. 

“Good night, Yuuri.”

———————————————————————

Victor’s hectic schedule begins that Monday. He has to take the morning rehearsal, leaving his class in the hands of none other than Adrien, the principle danseur, who, oddly enough, is not taking part in the Christmas production. Personal preference, perhaps? Yuuri doesn’t really care.

“Yuuri, nice to see you again.” Adrien greets as he walks into the studio. 

“Nice to see you, too.” Yuuri politely smiles. 

_ “Aujourd’hui nous allons pratiquer quelques tours, en particulier le fouett__é _ _ , _ _ le chaînés, et le quelque variations du pirouette. _ Today we’re going to go over some turns, in particular the _ fouett__é, _ the _ chaînés _ turn, and a few variations of the _ pirouette.” _ He repeats in English. _ “On doit être déjà familier avec le technique mais nous allons les pratiquer. _ You should already be familiar with the technique of these turns. _ ” _ Adrien eyes the class, piercing blue pupils scanning every student in the class. _ “Levez la main si on peut faire au moins de vingt cinq rotations des _ _ fouett__és en série. _ Raise your hand if you can do at least twenty five revolutions of the _ fouett__é _ in series _ .” _

No one’s hand goes up. Adrien’s eyes sharpen in disappointment. _ Everyone _ here has made it to one of the world’s most prestigious ballet schools and not a single one can do more than twenty five in a row en pointe_. _ Disappointing. These dancers are expected to do at least thirty for pieces like _ Swan Lake _ and _ Don Quixote. _However, when Adrien scans the room again, he spots one hand. It sort of raises, more timid and uncertain. That hand is Yuuri’s. When he catches Adrien’s eye, he smiles. “How many revolutions can you do in one go?” Yuuri pauses.

“About thirty? I umm… once tried to do them for Odile but…” Yuuri shrugs, refusing to look him in the eye. “I couldn’t do them all and still have energy to finish the dance.” He’s impressive, Adrien thinks. Victor had mentioned in his notes that Yuuri is technically sound, but thirty _ fouett__és _in series is impressive, even for a professional. 

“On the same side and en pointe?” Adrien would be even more fascinated if he could do all thirty en pointe. Yuuri nods.

“But I don’t necessarily have energy for anything else after.” Yuuri lets out a shy, breathless chuckle, which Adrien finds particularly charming. Wow. Nineteen year old Yuuri Katsuki can complete thirty _ fouett__é _ turns en pointe in one go. That really takes practice and determination to be able to complete thirty turns on one leg _ and _en pointe. It’s truly a skill touched only by professionals. No wonder Yuuri managed to earn a full scholarship. 

“Do you want to demonstrate? You don’t have to do all thirty, just a few will do.” Yuuri looks at him, blinking in surprise. 

“Oh, uhh… o-okay.” Yuuri steps forwards, swallowing nervously as the class dispurses to the sides to give him some space. He lifts himself onto the tip of his pointes, all his weight balancing on his left foot. He spins on his toes, right leg whipping out and then back in with each revolution, arms matching his pace, in and out, in and out with his working leg. 

It’s tiring on his shins especially, his leg quickly starting to go numb after ten turns before he stops. His toes ache, his shin burns, his chest heaves deep, slow breaths as he finishes. _ Fouett__és _are exhausting, draining, but there’s something so beautiful about them. 

Adrien is captivated by Yuuri’s technique. In fact, he can’t tear his eyes away at all. His slender form, combined with his flexibility means Yuuri creates the most beautiful shapes with his body. He could tell the most mesmerising, enchanting stories just with his dancing. Victor is right - he’s technically sound. Definitely the perfect choice for the Sugar Plum Fairy. 

_ “Qu’avez vous remarqué à propos de son forme? _What did you notice about his form?” Adrien asks, sharp eyes staring down the class as he waits for an answer. 

_ “Il reste _ _ au même endroit. Il y a plus d’attention sur le jambe qui le soutient.” _A voice pipes up, catching Adrien’s ear. 

_ “Oui, autre chose?” _

_ “ _ _ Son poitrine reste soulevé.” _

_ “Donc?” _

_ “Il peut maintenir son élan.” _Adrien gives an approving smile, then turns to Yuuri to translate. 

“You focus more attention on the supporting leg rather than the working leg. It means you stay in the same place, as well as keep your balance. Keeping your chest lifted helps you keep momentum when you turn, too.” Yuuri gives a small smile, feeling just slightly proud of himself. “Good job, you really do have a beautiful form.” Yuuri feels his cheeks flush a little at the compliment. 

“Thank you.”

———————————————————————

Yuuri’s legs almost burn after his first class. He’d forgotten how strenuous _ fouett _ _ és _were in comparison to other turns. He has no time to think about it, however. He has to eat and then head back to the studio. He sends Victor a text before starting lunch.

To: Vitya💖💦

Missed you today ♥️

Yuuri sighs, putting his phone away before heading to make lunch. It takes a while for Victor to reply. Normally, his replies are immediate. Yuuri supposes it’s just another consequence of Victor’s busy schedule. Patiently, he waits, and soon enough, a reply comes in. Yuuri races to read it. 

From: Vitya💖💦

I missed you too. Just finished the first rehearsal, see you soon 💗

To: Vitya💖💦

See you soon 💗

Yuuri has a bit of time to soak his feet in the bath and bandage his toes before heading back out to class. He sighed heavily as his feet sat in a bath of epsom salt and water, the water reaching up to his shins. Victor told him he should soak in the bath more often to help loosen his muscles, but where’s the fun in sitting in the bath if Victor isn't with him? After a few minutes, he pulls his legs from the bathtub and dries them off before bandaging his toes.

He packs a fresh leotard and a drink into his bag and then heads back out to the studio.

As usual he’s the first to arrive, and much to Yuuri’s surprise, Victor is already there, leaning against the bar on his phone. When he notices Yuuri, he stands back up straight and smiles as Yuuri comes over. 

“Hey.” Victor leans in, just a little bit too close to pass off as professional. But no one else is here, and he’s missed his Yuuri. “I missed you.” An arm wraps around his waist, and lips kiss Yuuri’s forehead before they break apart.

“Hi.” Yuuri contently smiles, heart thumping as Victor’s lips touch his head. “I missed you too.” Yuuri sighs, stepping away to put some space between them. “How was rehearsal?” 

“It was good, they’re definitely nearly ready for the show. You’ll love it.” Yuuri fondly smiles. “How was class? I heard Adrien took over?” Yuuri nods.

“It was tiring. It was mostly turns, _ fouett__és _to be exact.” Victor’s brows raise. 

“Oh? Even _ I _ haven’t seen you do those yet.” He chides with an amused smile. “What did he say about them?” 

“He said I focus most of my attention on my supporting leg, and I keep my balance well. Chest stays lifted to help with momentum when I turn. He also said I’ve got good form, too.” Yuuri omits the fact that he specifically used the word _ beautiful, _ and not for the first time either. Victor nods with satisfaction.

“Good. You’ll have to show me one day.” Victor smiles, looking up as the studio door opens. Yuuri hears it too, and takes that as his cue to start warming up. 

“Of course.” With that, Victor moves back to the front of the studio, leaving Yuuri to warm up. 

———————————————————————

That evening, Yuuri and Victor barely get five minutes together before Victor has to run off to supervise the rehearsals. Yuuri sighs. He’s exhausted, his feet hurt, and he can’t wait to get home and flop into bed. And to think it’s only Monday, too. Thankfully, there’s just a few more weeks before the Christmas break. Honestly, Yuuri feels sorry for danseurs working through Christmas too, though he supposes come next year, that’ll be him as well. He takes his time showering and changing before packing away his things to leave. It’s snowing again, flakes falling and covering the ground in white as he stares through the window. Half way down the stairs, he bumps into Adrien. 

“Oh, Yuuri, you’re still here?” Yuuri nods. 

“I just finished up showering. About to head home.” He explains. 

“Do you need a lift? I’m about to grab my stuff and head out too.” Offers Adrien. Yuuri ponders. It’ll save him walking twenty minutes in the snow, at least. And he’ll make it home faster. 

“Oh, okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment! It really helps me out ♥️
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor go out on a brunch date and later discuss the future of their relationship.   
Yuuri spends extra time rehearsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reuploaded because I don’t think it made it into any sub boxes yesterday... 😭 If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri follows Adrien to his car. The car park is relatively empty, only a few cars remaining. Victor’s car catches Yuuri’s eye, and his heart sinks a little in his chest. Victor’s a busy man, he knows, but it doesn’t stop Yuuri from missing him dearly. 

“Residential wing, right?” Adrien asks as he unlocks the car door. “I can’t imagine you’d privately rent, especially not in Paris.” He says as Yuuri gets into the car. 

“Oh, yeah.” Yuuri says as he straps himself in, fingers lacing together nervously as his thumbs twiddle. 

“Shouldn’t be a long drive,” Adrien commented as he started the car, “you’ll be home before the snow really picks up later this evening. I feel sorry for the danseurs in rehearsal, it’ll be a nightmare to get home.” He sighed, and Yuuri hummed in agreement. “Do you normally walk back?” 

“Yeah.” Yuuri lies straight through his teeth. “Sometimes I prefer to walk, just… you know… cools my muscles down a bit.” Yuuri says quietly. 

“The weather is getting worse and worse as winter sets in. If you ever need a ride let me know.” Adrien offers kindly as they stop at a red light. Of course, the Paris traffic is ruthless, even on the frosty November evenings. Yuuri supposes that even through the snow, people still have lives to get on with.

“Oh, okay. Umm… thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Yuuri timidly smiles. 

“We’re here.” Adrien says a few minutes later, pulling the car up to the residential wing. Yuuri picks up his stuff and unstraps himself before opening the car door. 

“Thank you for the ride back.” He smiles. 

“No problem. See you on Friday.” 

“Drive safely.” Yuuri closes the car door and turns away, heading through the gate. 

When Yuuri makes it back to his room the first thing he does is send Victor a text. 

To: Vitya  💖💦

Just made it back. How’s rehearsal? 

A reply comes in almost instantly. 

From: Vitya 💖💦

Oh! That was quick. Glad you’re home safe. Not much has happened yet, we’re about to start the first act. Text later? I love you 💖

Yuuri lets out a soft sigh and the corners of his lips turn up at the text. 

To: Vitya 💖💦

Yeah, Adrien offered me a ride back. Saved me walking in the snow. Phone when you finish? I love you too ♥️

Yuuri puts his phone away and flops down on the bed. He debates going to soak his feet in the tub, but he’s so exhausted he could barely drag himself out of bed to get changed and make dinner. Instead, Yuuri settles for crawling beneath the sheets.

It occurs to him that he is yet to update his parents on the Christmas situation, and the fact that he got a part in next year’s Christmas show. Normally, he’d wait until they’re free to phone, but with the busy winter times at the onsen and Christmas fast approaching, he figures he should probably just text them instead. It’d be nice to hear his parents over the phone though, admittedly, Paris is a little lonely without them, and even more so without Victor. 

To: Mom ♥️

Good news first. I made it to the Christmas show next year 🥰 

To: Mom ♥️

Bad news next. Intended to tell you earlier, but didn’t want to phone while you were busy. Can’t come home for Christmas this year, it’s too expensive. Hopefully for summer, but will need to see about rehearsals. Love you all ♥️

Yuuri sighs, putting his phone away. Yuuri supposes that at least he wouldn’t be lonely for Christmas, but still, there was something extra special about being home for Christmas that he’d have to miss out on this year and potentially next year, too. With another solemn sigh, he tucks himself further beneath the covers, shivering a little at the frigid November temperatures and closes his eyes, hoping to wake up to a phone call from Victor. 

———————————————————————

Victor checks his phone a couple of hours later, after the rehearsals have ended to see a text from Yuuri, one that makes him just a little bit uneasy. 

From: Yuuri  💕💫

Yeah, Adrien offered me a ride back. Saved me walking in the snow. Phone when you finish? I love you too ♥️

He puts his phone away, and decides to phone Yuuri as soon as he gets in the car.

There’s something Victor does not like about Adrien spending an increasing amount of time with Yuuri. He knows, however, that the majority of the time, it is time spent in a professional setting. Victor supposes he can get over that. But there’s something about Adrien lingering around Yuuri that gets under his skin. Perhaps it’s the fact that Victor knows of Adrien’s naturally flirtatious and charismatic manner that he’s particularly on edge about his boyfriend spending time with him.

Of course, he’d never stop Yuuri from meeting with him out of a professional setting if he so wished, no way, especially if Yuuri sees him as a friend or an acquaintance. That’s too controlling to Victor, he couldn’t do that. Besides, Victor trusts Yuuri. God, he’s probably just worrying over nothing, or making things to worry about. Victor unlocks the car door and climbs in before phoning Yuuri. The phone rings for a few seconds before Yuuri picks up, voice groggy and tired. 

_ “Hello?”  _

“Did I wake you?” Victor asks, voice silky and soothing. 

_ “I was just taking a nap. Are you on the way home?”  _ Yuuri asks, voice quiet as he lets out a cute yawn. 

“Not yet. I just finished rehearsal but I wanted to phone to let you know I’m about to head home. If you can keep your eyes open I’ll phone you again when I get back?” He coos, strapping his seatbelt in. 

_ “Okay, talk in a bit then. I love you.”  _

“I love you too.” 

———————————————————————

Victor makes it home about twenty minutes later. As soon as he gets out of the car, he calls Yuuri back. 

_ “Hey.”  _ Yuuri answers after just a few seconds.  _ “You made it back okay? The snow is beginning to pick up.”  _

“Hey.” Smiles Victor as he enters the apartment complex. “Yeah, I made it back just before the snow started to pick up. I’m getting into the lift now. Have you eaten?” He asks, pushing his key into the control panel of the lift to take him to the penthouse. 

_ “No… I was too tired to cook. I’ll just… eat more tomorrow.”  _ Victor frowned.

“You need to take better care of yourself, you know.” He scolded. “Would you like me to bring you something to eat?” Victor offers. 

_ “No, don’t. Don’t go out in the snow again. I’ll be alright, promise.”  _ Yuuri reassures, and while Victor isn’t convinced, he didn’t press further.  _ “I’m just way too tired after class.”  _ Sighs Yuuri. 

“My poor Yuuri.” Victor huffs as the elevator slowly climbs the building. “I’ll start feeding you again once rehearsals are over and we get more time together.” Promises Victor. “Let me guess… you haven’t soaked your muscles either, have you?” 

_ “No…”  _ Yuuri mumbles, and Victor lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. 

“Soak them tomorrow, at least.” Victor says. “It’s bad for you otherwise.” 

_ “I only have one class tomorrow so I’ll soak them then.”  _

“Good. You get mornings off on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, right?” Yuuri hums in confirmation. “I’m supervising the rehearsals on Tuesday and Thursday mornings, but if you want, I can take you out for brunch on Wednesday?” Victor offers as the lift stops at the penthouse and opens. Victor pulls his key free. “Or… we can go for dessert?” 

_ “I’d really like that.”  _ Victor could hear the sigh of relief in his words, he could practically hear the smile on his face.  _ “Dessert sounds nice.” _ Victor smiles too. 

“Shall I pick you up at ten, then? Outside halls on Wednesday?” Asks Victor. 

_ “Is that okay? You’re alright being seen?”  _ Yuuri asks. 

“It should be, after all, we  _ are  _ dance partners.” Says Victor as he flops down on the sofa. “But if it would make you feel less uneasy, we can meet at the cafe?” He asks as Makkachin comes up to him for a fuss, begging for attention. 

_ “So is this… still okay?”  _ Yuuri asks, voice laced with uncertainty.  _ “Like… is this anymore allowed now than when we first started… you know… umm…”  _ Victor could already picture Yuuri’s adorably embarrassed face as he understood what Yuuri was trying to ask.

“Well brunch at least should be.” Victor reasons. “As for the whole  _ I’m madly in love with you  _ part… it would be best to keep that as quiet as possible.” Explains Victor, much to Yuuri’s chagrin - he can hear how deflated Yuuri is when he sighs. “At least till the end of the year while I’m still teaching you.”

_ “And what about after that?”  _ Asks Yuuri.

“I’d have to declare our relationship with Lilia.” Victor says. “Because next year is when you’ll start fighting your way for a  _ quadrille  _ rank, and that depends normally depends on the exam. But for you and Felicite, it depends on your performance over Christmas.” Explains Victor. 

***

Yuuri’s heart gallops in his chest. He knows that by next year, twenty percent of the first years will be sent packing for they will have failed the exam. Or in Yuuri’s case, failed  _ the entire show.  _ That is much,  _ much  _ worse than failing an exam. He has to make it. It’s been his dream for years, and… he might even get to fulfil that dream with Victor by his side. Once he’s made it through the first year, the next two years are the most crucial ones. Students will inevitably fail the competitive exam, and Yuuri has to be one of the last ones standing. He  _ has  _ to be. This is a full ride scholarship - he cannot lose it so disgracefully. 

It’s here where Yuuri decides he’s going to make it, and he’s going to make it  _ big.  _ He’s going to have it all, and with Victor by his side, too. 

_ “Yuuri?”  _ Victor’s voice calls, and Yuuri realises he hasn’t responded. 

“I’ll meet you at ten on Wednesday outside here.” 

_ “Perfect. I miss you already. I can’t wait to get my fill of kisses and cuddles soon.”  _ Yuuri chuckles softly.

“A few more weeks before we get our nights together back again. We can do it.” Encourages Yuuri. “Besides, there’s nothing stopping you from sending me very, very appealing selfies.” Yuuri says with a teasing lilt to his voice. Victor breathily laughs. 

_ “Hmm… you’re right about that… maybe I need to put together a collection for you.” _ He coos in return and already Yuuri is blushing at the prospect. An entire album dedicated to Victor’s nudes? Sign him the fuck up.

“I think you should.” Agrees Yuuri with a soft laugh before letting out a breathy sigh. There’s a pregnant pause, and in that time, it occurs to Yuuri that he has completely forgotten about his birthday. “Hey, Vitya?” He calls a after a few quiet moments on the line. Yuuri’s heart jumps harder in his chest as a soft  _ yes?  _ comes through the line. How does he even ask about spending his birthday together? “Umm…” Yuuri finds words getting lost in his throat as he tries to think of a way to ask without sounding so clingy and needy. But… he’d really like to spend his birthday, or at least the weekend before with Victor. Yuuri swallows a lump in his throat. 

“I umm… I was just thinking that… well… I know you’re busy but I just wondered if maybe… you could spend next weekend with me?” He asks, voice trailing off into a timid whisper as he bites his lip, holding his breath. “I-I know you’re busy so you don’t have to but I just wondered if maybe… you know… it would be nice and… if you have the time, well…” Yuuri’s brows creased together, cheeks flushed to the tips of his ears. 

_ “Your birthday is next weekend?”  _

“It’s actually the following Monday but I know you can’t do Mondays so I just… maybe thought it would be nice if you wanted to spend it with me.” Yuuri explains with a bit of a mumble, afraid that Victor might say no. 

_ “Of course I will.” _ Victor says softly.  _ “I can get someone else to cover rehearsal. We can spend the Saturday and Sunday before together, if you like?” _ He offers.  _ “We can go for dinner and then you can stay the weekend. We’ll celebrate together. Why didn’t you say so before?”  _ He asks with a content huff.

“It slipped my mind, I guess.” Yuuri replies. “I‘ve just had a lot to think about, so I just forgot.” He explains. “Are you sure you can get someone else to cover? You can do that?” 

_ “I’ll find a way around it. There’s no way I wouldn’t celebrate with you.”  _ Reassures Victor with the softest, sweetest voice.  _ “I’ll make some plans. We’ll go for dinner… make use of the hot tub… maybe even try something new in bed, if you’re up to it.”  _ Yuuri picks up on Victor’s teasing lilt as the suggestion piques his interest. 

“Oh?” He replies with a bit of a flirty tone, brow cocked. “Do you have something in mind?” 

_ “Hmm… maybe… I mean… I haven’t had a chance to explore your gorgeous ass yet.”  _ Yuuri flushes red at Victor’s insinuation, but he keeps up the flirting. 

“So you haven’t.” He chuckles. “You know… maybe I’ll explore myself and just tell you how it is.” He teases. 

_ “Yuuriiiiiii…”  _ Victor groans. Yuuri can feel his cunt begin to dribble a little at Victor’s lewd, drawn out moan.  _ “You’re going to be the death of me.”  _ Yuuri lets out a breathless chuckle at that. 

“You wouldn’t mind though, would you?” Grinned Yuuri.

_ “Of course not.”  _ Victor’s pouting, Yuuri just knows it. 

“Anyway, I’m going to sleep now.” Yuuri sighs. “See you tomorrow?” 

_ “Alright, see you tomorrow. Sleep well, I love you.”  _

“I love you, too.” With a soft smooch down the phone, Yuuri cut the call, a tender smile on his face as he put his phone away. 

———————————————————————

Wednesday rolls around quickly and Yuuri already can’t wait to see Victor, properly this time. It feels like it had been forever but really… it has only been about three days. Perhaps it’s knowing that they wouldn’t get a lot of time together until almost Christmas which made time feel exceptionally slow. By the time Yuuri came out, Victor was already parked across the road, waiting for him. With an ecstatic smile, Yuuri crossed the street and climbed into the car. 

“Hey.” Yuuri sweetly smiles as he straps himself in, Victor starting the car. 

“Drive now, kiss later.” Victor says with a wink, his hand immediately finding its place on Yuuri’s thigh. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Sort of.” Yuuri sighs. “The cold weather doesn’t do me any favours.” He chuckles softly. 

“Aww…” Victor coos. “You need me to cuddle with and warm you up.” Victor chuckles sweetly and Yuuri smiles. 

“I’d kill for that.” Yuuri says as he lifts Victor’s hand off his leg to lace their fingers together. 

“If you can wait another week and a half for your birthday I’m all yours.” Promises Victor. 

“I’d rather not have to wait that long.” Pouts Yuuri playfully with a squeeze to Victor’s hand. 

“Sorry, darling.” Sighs Victor with a sorrowful smile. “I did manage to get Dom to cover rehearsals over the weekend though, on the premise that I had  _ family affairs  _ to attend to.” Victor smiles, pulling the car up to the side of the street. “We’re here.  _ Now  _ I can finally have my kiss.” Victor smiles, leaning over the centre console to kiss Yuuri’s lips. 

They’re soft and plump, perfect to kiss. Yuuri’s hand rests on the nape of Victor’s neck as they kiss, foreheads touching and noses bumping as Victor presses kiss after kiss to Yuuri’s sweet lips. “Had your… mmph… fill… of kisses… mghh… yet…?” Yuuri asks breathily between kisses, but he shows no signs of letting up. 

“Mmh… not yet.” Victor says with a grin before going in again. 

“Vitya… mmgh… brunch…” Yuuri chuckles against his lips. 

“Alright, alright.” Victor sweetly laughs as he pulled away with one more kiss to Yuuri’s nose. “I missed that.” 

“Me too.” Sighs Yuuri, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Come on, brunch. I’m starving.” Yuuri smiles cheekily before opening the car door. Oh, Victor loves him so damn much. 

Victor pushes open the door to the cafe, allowing Yuuri to go in first. They sit down, Victor handing Yuuri a menu. “They have a mix of savoury and sweet brunch, so it just depends on whatever you fancy.” He says. “If we have time I’ll take you to get eclairs from a dessert shop too, it’s one of the best in Paris.” He promises. 

“Oh! I’m yet to have a real eclair.” Yuuri beams, eyes lighting up with joy. 

“They’ve got a lot of different flavours.” Victor says. “If we don’t have time, though, I’ll buy you some for your birthday.” Yuuri sweetly smiles, nodding. 

“I can’t wait.” Yuuri’s eyes return to the menu, scanning each item sweet and savoury. “What’s a quiche Lorraine?” He asks, looking up with a finger touched to the corner of his mouth.

“It’s a tart with a savoury cheesy eggy custard. There’s bacon and vegetables in it too. It’s very nice.” Victor explains. “Want to give it a try?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll try it.” 

“What side do you want? They have salads, sauteed potatoes, soup and bread…” 

“Just a salad will do.” Yuuri answers. “What about you? What are you having?” 

“Hmm…” Victor hums in contemplation. “Probably an omelette with a side of salad.” He pulls his wallet from his coat pocket and stands up. “Hot chocolate?” Yuuri smiles. 

“You know me well.” With that, Victor kisses his nose and then heads to the counter to order. Yuuri cannot for the life of him, keep his eyes off Victor’s ass. It’s well toned, hugged perfectly by those tight black jeans. It’s accentuated by the way his hips sway side to side when he walks as well; long, slender legs stalking to the counter, hips teasingly swaying and  _ god,  _ if Victor isn’t the most perfect man Yuuri has ever met. 

Victor returns with a receipt and a table number, and sits back down. “You’re staring.” He observes. 

“You ass looks good in those jeans.” Yuuri says with a bit of a blush and a smile, cheeks tinted pink as he dazedly stares. Victor’s brow lifts. 

“It does?” Victor chuckles. “I’ll keep that in mind for our next date.” 

Victor holds his hand across the table, thumb gently stroking the space between his thumb and forefinger as they chat away, waiting for their meals to come. Yuuri misses this so much, and already he can’t wait for Victor to get his free time back. But honestly, the time they have to spend apart for Victor’s schedule just makes these dates all the more precious to him. They make Yuuri want to really cherish the moments he gets to spend with Victor, feeling his love, and returning it before they separate for days at a time again. Soon enough, their meals arrive and their hands separate to pick up cutlery.

“Oh, it smells divine.” Yuuri beams, already ready to tuck in. 

“The quiche here is exceptionally well made.” Victor commented, cutting into his omelette. “Want a bite?” Without hesitation, Yuuri’s lips parted, allowing Victor to feed him a piece of omelette. “Nice?” Yuuri nodded, mouth full as he smiled. 

“Very nice.” 

***

After their brunch date, Victor drops Yuuri off around the corner from the school. “Text me when you get home tonight?” Victor sighs as Yuuri unstraps. 

“Of course.” He promised. “If you’re up for it… umm… later when you get home… phone me a-and… we can maybe… u-uhh…” Yuuri’s face is beet red as words catch in his throat. “I-it’s been a few days so maybe…” Victor chuckles sweetly at Yuuri’s adorable rambling.

“If you’re asking me for phone sex, Yuuri, the answer is yes.” Yuuri’s heart races as Victor kisses his forehead. “Now go, don’t be late for your theory class.” He smiles. “Promise I’ll phone when I get home.” Yuuri contently smiles as his heart gallops in his chest, leaning in to kiss Victor. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” And with that, Yuuri gets out of the car and heads to class.

***

It’s a very boring three hours. Yuuri takes notes in a half dazed state, watching the clock tick by. 

“... so when a dancer’s muscles start to get tired and burn, what is happening?  Quand les muscles d’un danseur commencent à se fatiguer, ce qui se passe?” Yuuri stared at the board, eyes aimless as his hand absentmindedly scribbled down notes. 

All Yuuri could think about was Victor. Victor, Victor,  _ Victor.  _

Time just… drags on so much longer when Victor isn’t around, or when he knows they won't be seeing each other. But still, Yuuri has his birthday weekend to look forward too, at least. God, he’s going to be turning twenty in five days time… and he’s going to celebrate it with Victor of all people. Just thinking about it made him giddy with joy and sent his heart thumping a million miles a minute. He can’t wait to cuddle up with Victor, or finally make use of the hot tub, or finally get his a-- 

Yuuri has to stop his thoughts there before he goes red in the face and gets wet just thinking about it. Shaking away the thought, he turns his attention back to the class in a last ditch effort to learn something about… muscles. Actually, when Yuuri found it in him to pay proper attention, the class wasn’t half bad. He has something else to think about, something that  _ wasn’t  _ how much he was missing Victor’s kisses and touches and snuggles. 

By the time class is over, as usual, it’s already dark outside. At least it isn’t snowing, Yuuri is thankful for that, he supposes. Still though, it’s a little cold out. His feet crunch in the snow as he shivers a little, watching his breath condense in the air as he breathes. His cheeks and nose are red from the cold, and his feet quickly pick up the pace to make it home a little quicker. 

Finally, when he makes it home, he sends a text to Victor. 

To: Vitya  💖💦

Just made it home <3

Yuuri shucks off his coat and kicks off his shoes. With a heavy sigh, he changes into something cosy, and tucks himself beneath the bed covers, waiting for a phone call from Victor.

———————————————————————

It’s a couple of hours later when Victor finally makes it home to call Yuuri. He gives Makkachin, who’s already asleep, a quick fuss, covering her with a blanket before he heads into the bedroom, phone clutched in his hand. It rings for a few seconds, before Yuuri picks up.

_ “Hey. Just got home?”  _ He asks in that sweet, angelic voice. 

“Yeah… I missed you.” Victor softly sighs. 

_ “I missed you, too.”  _ He can hear the smile in Yuuri’s voice as he speaks, and it’s so heartwarming. It makes Victor’s heart throb in his chest because  _ oh,  _ he’s so sweet.  _ “I really, really miss you.”  _ Yuuri reiterates. 

“I do, too.” Sighs Victor. “But I promised I’d make it up to you, and I will.” He says hopefully. “I can’t wait to finally get my hands on you next weekend and just spoil you rotten. Would you like that, baby?” Yuuri’s voice hitches on the other end of the line before he releases a shaky breath. 

_ “Yes… Daddy…”  _ Victor smiles. 

“Tell me what you want me to do with you.” 

***

Yuuri swallows a lump in his throat as he hears the lid of the lube snap open and then closed.  _ “Tell Daddy what you want.”  _ That does it. Slick floods Yuuri’s crotch almost instantly as he gasps, putting Victor on speaker. He removes his sweatpants and underwear, spreading his legs and dipping his hand beneath his thighs to brush that wet warmth. Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat. 

“I-- I…” Yuuri swallows again before speaking. “I like it when you finger me…” Yuuri says timidly as his dainty fingertips part the folds of his cunt, dipping in. “M-mhh… it always feels… really good… and you always… mmh… touch the best spots…” He can just about hear faint moans coming from his phone as Victor presumably works at his length.  _ God,  _ Yuuri wants to wrap his lips around Victor’s cock and suck him off and mouth at his sac and— the very thought sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine. He keens, spreading and scissoring his fingers. 

_ “Yeah? You like it when I use my fingers?”  _ Victor asks with a pant, voice dripping with seduction. Yuuri can just see Victor, towering above him, one hand sweeping his fringe back as he fingers Yuuri. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri bites his lip, one hand gripping the pillow above his head as two fingers pump in and out between the plush lips of his cunt with soft, slick noises, fluid dribbling down his fingers and wrist. “Daddy…” 

_ “Baby…” _ Victor shakily sighs, and Yuuri could hear the faint, wet movements of his hand on his length.  _ “Are you on your back?”  _

“M-mmh…” Yuuri hums in confirmation. 

_ “Turn over for me.”  _ There’s a shuffle of sheets as Yuuri musters enough strength to turn over into his knees, chest pressed to the mattress. “ _ Good boy. Use your fingers and touch your ass.” _ Yuuri bites back a moan as he trails his fingers, moist with sweet slick to his puckered rim, already throbbing with need, eager to be played with.  _ “Start slowly, just rubbing and touching. Get a feel for it.”  _ Yuuri breathily nods, even though Victor cannot see it.  _ “Baby?”  _

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Yuuri holds his breath as the tip of his digit, soaked in juice, gently rubs at his rim. “Nngh!” Yuuri instantly jolts at the touch, his sensitive rim twitching as his body shudders. “V-Vitya…” Yuuri’s chest heaves as a pleasured moan pulls from his throat, tumbling from his lips. “A-ahh…” With the smallest bit of pressure, Yuuri’s fingertip presses in just a slightly. He shakily sighs as his pink pucker gives way for the tip of his finger. “Ohhh…” 

_ “How does it… mmph… feel? T-tell Daddy how it feels… ahh…” _ His cunt dribbles again, rivulets of clear, sweet fluid dripping down the inside of his thighs with Victor’s smooth, sultry voice, dripping with raw seduction that just sends the warmest trembles up Yuuri’s spine. He squeezes his eyes shut, pushing his slick finger in deeper, feeling around for that sensitive place that Victor seems to so easily find. 

“A-ahh… I-it’s nice… prefer it when you… nghh… when you do it…” Yuuri chokes out another soft moan as the tip of his finger nudged his prostate. His thighs shook, even the softest brush to his sweet spot sending tremors through his already weak and heavy legs. “O-ohh…” His body tightens as he pushes deeper, pressing against that spot. 

_ “Yeah? You l-like it when Daddy plays with you ass? Mmghh…”  _ Victor groaned as his hand continued to stroke his member. God, there’s something about hearing Victor moan, hearing those low, soft sounds pull from his throat that sounds that’s just  _ so arousing  _ to Yuuri. His cunt flutters, slick dribbling down his thighs. 

“Yes… yes, Daddy… I-I love it…” Yuuri shakily moans, sliding in a second finger. “Nngh! Oh! G-god… ahh…” Yuuri’s fingers tease his prostate, gently brushing over it with every pump of his fingers. He presses down, hips riding back against his fingers to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves, every touch setting off fireworks beneath his flustered skin. 

He’s hot and sweaty already, thighs beginning to tremble as he works his fingers into his prostate, pussy throbbing with each touch, desperate to be filled. His free hand however, resists the urge to touch, fisting the pillow instead as he attempts to come just from his ass. 

“A-ahnn… Daddy… Haaaa…” 

***

“Ahh… you make the most beautiful sounds, baby…” Victor bites down into his lip, eyes squeezing shut as he tossed his head back. His fingertips tease the crown of his cock, running over the soft flesh before rubbing into his slit. 

_ “D-daddy… ahh…”  _ The way Yuuri cries out is just beautiful. Victor can already see him, face buried in the pillows, back arched as he pushes his ass out, desperate for more. Oh, it’s such a sight to see.  _ “Hngg—!”  _ Yuuri gasps, and Victor assumes his fingers have found exactly the right spot. 

“Does that spot f-feel good, baby?” Victor asks, voice velvety soft as he traces his fingertip down the vein on the underside of his cock. He wishes so badly to bury his fingers in Yuuri’s ass, to feel that tight, fluttering squeeze of his rim around them, the rim tinted pink and wet and a little swollen. God, Victor could tease him for hours. 

_ “A-ahnnn… it f-feels so g-good… nngh…”  _

“But it feels b-better when Daddy does it, doesn’t it? Ahmm…” Victor let out a shaky gasp as his fingertip rubbed at the slit, coaxing precome to dribble out and down his hard length. He’s so close to coming as he listens to Yuuri’s soft purs coupled with the wet noises. He just wishes he could see Yuuri’s face, clouded with pleasure as he plays with his ass. 

_ “A-ahh… Daddy… c-can I come? P-please… I want to come… Daddy…”  _ Yuuri whines, mewling as his fingers move faster and faster. Victor imagines eating him out, his tongue joining his fingers as they play relentlessly with his ass. Fuck, Victor’s so close to coming. 

He grasps his length more firmly, other hand moving down to fondle his sac, now firm and sensitive and ready to blow. “Ahhnn… baby… I’m— I’m close…” He pants, throat raspy with every breath. “Come with me? Come with Daddy? Fuck… baby… baby I’m gonna—  _ ahnn!”  _

With one last firm stroke up his shaft, his thumb rubbing the ridge, hands fondling his sac, he comes, member twitching as he spurts thick ribbons of come up his stomach and chest, balls tightening before they suddenly feel looser. His back arched off the bed as he bites his lip, tossing his head back in pleasure as orgasmic waves crash over his body. 

***

Yuuri whimpers again when Victor comes, the strained moans rumbling through his lips sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. He preens at the sound of Victor’s orgasm, bringing his other hand touches the plump lips of his cunt. “A-ahh… yes… Daddy… Daddy…  _ Daddy!”  _ With one touch to his clit and another press against his prostate, Yuuri comes, legs turning to jelly as they tremble with orgasm, pussy throbbing as he squirts, his ass pulsing around his fingers. His cocklet spurts pearly fluid up his stomach, twitching with every spurt as his body racks with orgasm like electricity through a live wire. 

_ “Mmh… baby…”  _ Victor heavily pants, voice hoarse and breathy down the phone.  _ “Did you enjoy that?”  _

“Mhmm…” Yuuri can barely talk he’s so worn out. “It feels better when you’re here, though.” He laughs breathlessly, taking the phone off speaker to hold it to his ear. “I’m not used to not having you.” He pouts with a quiet sigh. 

_ “Me neither.”  _ Victor says pitifully.  _ “I can’t wait to cuddle up with you.”  _ Yuuri smiled at the thought as he lets out a breathy laugh. 

“It would be nice for next weekend to come sooner.” He says as Victor sweetly chuckles. 

_ “I’ll spoil you with the most decadent desserts,”  _ Victor promisingly coos,  _ “and the best sex.” _ His voice drops and octave, causing Yuuri’s heart to skip a beat, a hot flush rising to his cheeks. 

“I can’t wait.” He sweetly chuckles. 

_ “Are you tired?”  _ Victor asks, and Yuuri can still hear the slight heaviness to his voice, thick with fatigue. 

“A little.” Yuuri sighs. “But I’d like to hear your voice a little longer.” Victor let’s out a breathy laugh. 

_ “Me too. How was your day?”  _

“Boring.” Yuuri huffs. “I just really hate the theory class… something about muscles and fatigue and blah blah blah…” Complains Yuuri as he rolls onto his side, avoiding the mess that he’ll have to clean up before bed. “How were rehearsals?” 

_ “They’re coming along nicely. It’s really nice to see all the separate parts coming together. There’s still a bit to go in terms of co-ordination, but we’re getting there.”  _ Victor explains.  _ “When you see it, it’ll have been worth all this effort.”  _ Yuuri smiles at that. He hopes so. 

“I can’t wait to see it.” 

_ “We have booth seats too.”  _ Victor says, and Yuuri can just about pick up on the speckle of flirtiness in his tone.  _ “A whole booth to ourselves to do whatever we want… where we can be alone and undisturbed…”  _ A smug smile crosses Yuuri’s face as he cocks a brow. 

“Oh? How do you suppose we make full use of our seats, then?” He can feel another flush rise to his cheeks, heating up his whole face as the loud  _ lub-dub  _ of his heart rings in his ears. 

_ “Well I was thinking… maybe you could sit in my lap… keep me warm… and in return I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of…”  _ Victor suggests, liquid honey sleeping through his tone as Yuuri shudders at the thought. 

He could imagine it too, being sat on Victor’s cock, keeping him warm and hard, allowing Victor to slowly fuck into him all whilst he’s trying to hold back lewd noises. Victor’s fingertips would play with his clit and tease his cocklet and— another rush of fluid gushes from Yuuri’s pussy, flooding between his thighs again as he whimpers. 

_ “Did you like the sound of that?”  _ Asks Victor at the sound of Yuuri’s hitched breath. 

“Y-yeah…” Yuuri admits shyly, holding his breath in an attempt to keep his body calm. 

_ “Then… I’ll make sure to take care of you and meet all your needs.”  _ The breath Yuuri releases is shaky and slow as his heart runs wild. His throat is dry as he swallows a thick lump before responding. 

“I can’t wait.” 

***

They speak on the phone for a few minutes longer. Yuuri yawns, words slurring a little, but Victor keeps talking, voice silky and soft, determined to make Yuuri fall asleep. 

“... we can go out to the Christmas market beforehand. The Eiffel Tower is especially pretty around Christmas, I think you’ll really enjoy it.” Victor earnestly smiles, expecting a reply from Yuuri. After a few quiet moments of no reply, Victor calls his name again. 

“Darling, are you asleep?” Once again, there’s no response. Victor’s heart skips a beat. Yuuri’s so adorable when he sleeps. His long lashes flutter a little, his nose scrunches up with Victor’s sweet kisses, his cheeks turn pink. Victor wishes he could see him now. 

“Good night, Yuuri. I love you.” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri makes it to the studio for half one the next day, an hour and a half before his class is due to start, hoping there's a studio free to do a bit of practice in. He changes into his leotard, sliding on a pair of leg warmers before picking up his pointes and his bottle of water to go off on a hunt for a free studio. Much to Yuuri’s chagrin however, all of the studios were occupied. With a deflated sigh, he headed back to the changing room. 

“Yuuri?” A voice calls his name and when he looks up, Adrien is in front of him. “You’re here early.” He says. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I was hoping there was going to be a free studio for me to practice in before class.” He says. “But they’re all occupied.” Adrien cocks a brow. 

“There should be one upstairs that's free, if I remember correctly, the girl who usually is in there is rehearsing today.” Adrien says, gesturing for Yuuri to follow him. “Practicing for The Nutcracker?” He asks as they head up the stairs. 

“Uhh, yeah, I figured I may as well use my time more wisely and get to grips with her dances.” Yuuri explains. He follows Adrien down the hall and they stop in front of a studio. Adrien peers into the room, then pushes the door open. 

“And… I was right. It’s free.” He proudly smiled. “If you want, I can help you reserve this room at this time every Thursday? Like I said it’ll be free since the girl in here is rehearsing for Swan Lake at the moment.” Yuuri looks at him as they walk into the room.

“Can you?” 

“Sure can. How long and for how many weeks?” Asks Adrien. 

“Umm… probably from half one till half two? Until rehearsals start in February.” Yuuri says. 

“Consider it done.” Adrien says. “Shall I leave you to it, then?” Adrien asks. “If you go through the CD rack you’ll find the tracks you need.” Yuuri is about to turn him away for a moment, but then he realises that this is a golden opportunity for him to practice the  _ pas de deux.  _

“Actually… are you free to practice the  _ pas de deux _ with me?” Askes Yuuri. “It’s okay if you aren’t but I just… you know… I just figured that since you’re here… perhaps you could help me.” Yuuri asks, and he watches as the corners of Adrien’s lips turn up into a friendly smile. 

“Oh, okay, sure. I can probably stay for half an hour or so.” Yuuri smiles back. 

“Thank you.” He sighs gratefully. “I just want to get most of it learnt so I can be more well practiced for Victor.” Adrien went over to the stereo and put the appropriate CD in. 

“It’s okay, I can practice it with you.” He reassures, picking up the remote to the stereo. “From the top?” 

“Please.” Adrien starts the track, putting the remote down, and he takes his place a few feet besides Yuuri. When the music starts, Yuuri circles, moving away from Adrien, and then back again to grasp his hand. One leg folds, and he turns en pointe before resting his free hand on Adrien’s shoulder. 

“There, you need to turn just a little more slowly.” Adrien notes, and Yuuri nods as they carry on. His back leg extends and Adrien leads him into another turn, and then a spin. “Nice and slow, and back, two, three, four.” Adrien chants as Yuuri’s body bends right back, supported by Adrien’s hands on his waist. “Good, and again, out, two, three, four, and back in, six, seven, eight.” Yuuri follows Adrien’s voice as he dances, allowing him to guide him through another turn and spin. “Pause there.” 

Yuuri lets his feet relax as Adrien pauses the stereo. He takes a sip of water, stretching his feet a little. 

“You need to slow down a little on the turns, just a fraction, so that you’re not rushing. But other than that, so far so good. From the top again?” Yuuri nods, coming back over. Adrien takes him by the waist and they try again. “Follow the beat.” He says as Yuuri stands on point. 

“One, two, three, four, turn, turn, turn, turn…” Yuuri slows down his pace, keeping up with Adrien’s rhythmic chanting as he slowly turns back into Adrien’s arm. “Better.” He smiles. “And the next turn, turn, turn, and back, five, six, seven, eight.” 

They stop again after the first two minutes, allowing Yuuri to take a quick water break. 

“You’re doing really well Yuuri.” Adrien praises. “It often takes danseurs weeks, even months to fall into the right beat for the dance, but you seem to have got it really quickly. Victor definitely made the right choice.” Yuuri’s cheeks pink at the mention of Victor. “We have time for one more run through before I have to leave you too it.” Yuuri nods, putting away his water bottle and going back over. 

Adrien actually makes a great dance partner too, Yuuri comes to realise. Though they aren’t as compatible as him and Victor, Adrien still can lead him through his role, supporting him in turns and jumps as they dance. Of course, there’s a level of trust Yuuri has on a deeper level with Victor that he doesn't have with Adrien, but even so, he’s very easy to dance with. 

“Good job.” Praises Adrien again when he turns off the stereo. “Your form is beautiful, and your body makes for an incredibly expressive dance. The way you move shows off all your curves, and it really helps to convey the story.” Yuuri’s cheeks beamed with pride at Adrien’s compliments. These are compliments from a principal danseur! Yuuri’s heart throbbed proudly.

“Thank you.” He sighs shakily. 

“Tomorrow I’ll take you through the next part of the dance. There’s a few lifts, so if you’re comfortable enough we can try them? If not I can leave them for Victor to take you through.” Offers Adrien, but Yuuri wants to make the most of the time he has with Adrien helping him. 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay with lifts. We can try those tomorrow.” Yuuri says, removing his pointes. 

“Have you been lifted before?” Yuuri nods. 

“Victor has lifted me a few times.” 

“Okay, that’s good. We’ll try a few lifts tomorrow and see how we get on. I have to head off now so I’ll leave you to it. If you come across anything you want to practice let me know tomorrow.” Adrien says, picking up his bag. 

“Okay. Thank you, see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow.” Adrien flashes him another charming smile before heading out the door. Yuuri’s heart gallops in his chest. 

_ A principal danseur thinks he’s good enough.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's increasing amount of time spent with a certain someone is beginning to ignite a bit of a flame of jealousy in Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY YALL WELCOME BACK TO MY CRIB!!!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to cover the whole of Yuuri's birthday weekend but... I got carried away LOL. So I had to cut it in half. BUT NEXT CHAPTER will be thoroughly dedicated to Yuuri's birthday (and sex obviously HEHEHE) to make up for the significant lack of smut recently (RIP) so if you have any kinks you want them to try... let me know 😏😏😏👀👀👀
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

_ Nervous  _ does not even begin to describe how Yuuri feels the next morning when he turns up for his practice session with Adrien. It’s just… strange to think about someone who is  _ not  _ Victor lifting him. It’s something to do with the level of trust between them… of course, Yuuri trusts Victor more than anything. They’re partners, both romantically and professionally, they’re in love, their chemistry is good… but it’s a little different with Adrien. They’re strictly professional, and Yuuri isn’t really sure what the chemistry between them is like at all. 

But regardless, he shoves away the thoughts and gets changed, picking up his water bottle and pointe shoes, ready to meet Adrien at the studio. When he arrives, Adrien is already there, playing the piano. Yuuri cannot bring himself to disturb him as he quietly enters the studio, mesmerised by the sound of piano keys. He stays there, staring until Adrien notices his presence. 

“Oh, good morning, Yuuri.” He smiles, standing up to meet him. 

“Sorry! I didn’t want to disrupt you.” Yuuri quickly apologises.

“It’s okay, I was just passing some time is all.” 

“I umm… I didn’t know you played the piano.” Yuuri commented, setting down his water bottle on the floor as he sat down to put his pointe shoes on and began warming up.

“Yeah, just a hobby, really. Madame Baranovskaya once tried to get me to play for one of our smaller shows a few years back, but I was much keener to dance than to play.” He explains. “I still like to play, though.”

“What kind of things do you play?” Asks Yuuri as he stretches, one leg balanced on the bar as he reached forwards. 

“Normally classical pieces. Tchaikovsky is a personal favourite.” Adrien responds as he stands from the piano stool. “I also like Beethoven, typical, I know.” He chuckles. “But Tchaikovsky is always my taste. I like contemporary music too, like Einaudi, but classical is more my style.” Explains Adrien as he moves to the CD player to slide the soundtrack for  _ The Nutcracker  _ in. “How about you? Do you play any instruments?” Yuuri shakes his head. 

“Music has never been my forte.” Adrien picks up the remote to the stereo and comes to Yuuri’s side. 

“Ready to go?” Yuuri nods. “We’ll go through the first bit, then go through some of the lifts before we try to put them in. Is that alright?” Yuuri sucks in a trembling breath, shaking out his limbs. He nods, taking his starting position beside Adrien. Adrien clicks a button and the music begins to fill the studio, Yuuri’s cue to move. 

He circles out and then back in, allowing Adrien to guide him into a turn. “And one, two, three, four, and back, six, seven, eight…” Yuuri’s back arches as Adrien supports him by the waist before he comes back up. “Out and back in, and turn…” Adrien finds himself mesmerised by the way Yuuri dances, how he hits each beat perfectly, feet never seeming to tire en pointe. 

Adrien pauses the music when they finish with the first part, allowing Yuuri to rest his feet and take a drink. “Good job.” Praises Adrien. “We’ll go through a few lifts and familiarise ourselves with them before we put them into the choreography. What lifts have you done before?” Yuuri thinks for a moment. 

“Not a lot, Victor has lifted me through a  _ grand jeté _ and a straight lift.” He says. “So I guess I’m not really experienced in them.” Yuuri shrugs as Adrien leans against the bar, pulling up the choreography notes. 

“Well there’s a lifted  _ grand jeté,  _ a fish dive, and an  _ arabesque  _ lift, so we’ll start with a  _ grand jeté.”  _ Yuuri nods as Adrien folds away his choreography notes and returns to his side. “I’m sure Victor has already told you this, but all you have to do is jump and leave the rest to me.” Yuuri nods, sucking in a slow breath before letting it go. 

So, Yuuri prepares to leap. Hands firmly grasp his waist, warm and comforting and secure as jumps. Adrien carries him through the jump three times in a row before letting him go. Adrien’s grip on his waist is much looser than Victor’s, but still giving him enough space to move. Adrien is confident in his abilities. It’s something Yuuri has noticed a lot of - whatever Adrien does, he does it with confidence and it translates to Yuuri that Adrien, with utmost certainty, is sure that he will not drop Yuuri, and he shares the same certainty that Yuuri won’t fall either. 

“Yuuri… Yuuri… Yuuri…?” Yuuri almost startles. 

“S-sorry!” 

“It’s alright. Let’s take a quick break. Is something on your mind?” Yuuri’s face looks pensive - Adrien can see the way his brows knit together, and the slight frown on his face but still, Yuuri brushes him off. 

“No, no. I’m okay.” Yuuri sits down on the floor, picking up his water bottle for a drink. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri is quiet for a moment before responding. 

“What do you think is more important in a  _ pas de deux?  _ Trusting yourself or trusting your partner?” Yuuri asks curiously.

“Both are important.” Adrien says. “But to me, trusting myself is more important than trusting my partner.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m in control of what I can do. I know I can do it right. But I can’t control my partner or what they do. I don’t know if they’re going to slip up or fall for anything. All I can do is trust myself enough to help them if something goes wrong.” Explains Adrien as he leans against the mirrored wall. 

“Would you say that most dancers probably think the same?” Yuuri can’t stop the question falling from his lips as Adrien cocks a brow. 

“Yeah, I think most would agree. Why do you ask?” 

“No reason.” Murmurs Yuuri with a pondering sigh as he brings his legs to his chest to help relieve his muscles. “I guess I’m still trying to figure out the mechanics of dancing with a partner.” 

“If there’s something you need help with, building confidence or trust or something, perhaps I can help?” Offers Adrien kindly, taking a seat beside the omega. 

“It’s not that. Or at least, I don’t think it is, but thank you.” A grateful, yet weary smile diffuses across Yuuri’s face, expression soft. 

“If you’re ready to go again, we can have a go at a few more lifts?” Adrien stands up, holding his hand out for Yuuri to grasp as he stands up. Yuuri’s hands are exceptionally soft for a dancer, Adrien notes. Most dancer’s hands are calloused and coarse, skin rough from hours of holding the bar and the pointes of their slippers. Clearly, that was not the case for Yuuri. “Your hands are soft.” Adrien blurts out loud before he can stop himself. Yuuri looks up at him, the compliment taking him by surprise as his cheeks flushed.

“O-oh… thank you.” He stammers sheepishly, unsure of how exactly to take the compliment. “My former ballet teacher got me into the habit of moisturising and exfoliating my hands to keep them soft and free from calluses.” He explains, releasing Adrien’s hand to brush microscopic molecules of dust off his leggings before grasping it again, allowing Adrien to lead him to the corner of the studio. 

“We’ll do a few more  _ grand jeté  _ lifts before moving onto a few others, get the easiest ones done first.” Yuuri nods in agreement. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Delicate hands grasp his waist securely, but still with enough give to allow Yuuri more movement. 

“Jump on three?” Yuuri nods. “One, two, three--” Yuuri leaps, Adrien carrying him through the jump as Yuuri’s back arches gracefully in a beautiful C shape, arms tossed back. They make another two leaps, Adrien carrying him through both without a hair of hesitation. Yuuri feels somewhat safe with Adrien’s hands around his delicate waist. 

“They were good.” Praises Adrien. “Your landing needs a bit more ease to it but it’s something we can work on together. We’ll work on a couple more before moving on.” 

*** 

Yuuri almost has a heart attack the first time they try a fish dive. “Take a deep breath,” Adrien advises as he wraps one arm firmly around Yuuri’s hips. “Let me do the work, follow my cues.” Yuuri nods, releasing a trembling breath. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuuri says breathily, shaking out his arms. “Just a little nervous.” 

“It’s scary. We haven’t danced together for long so it’s a bit harder for you to trust me. It’s okay, we can take it slow.” Adrien’s tone is soft, reassuring as Yuuri’s heart races with nerves. “Hopefully it will be easier with Victor, since you’ve danced together for longer, so don’t let this put you off. It’ll be alright.” Yuuri nods, unable to utter any words through his nervousness. “Ready?” 

“Y-yeah…” Yuuri inhales slowly, air filling his lungs to clear his head. Adrien’s arm tightens around his hips, leg bending in preparation to support Yuuri’s body and in one fell swoop, he tips Yuuri downwards, Yuuri’s legs pushing himself up, outstretched in the air behind him. 

Yuuri can feel the panic rising in his chest as his head spins, vision blurry as he succumbs to dizziness. His breaths come out erratic and shaky as he gasps for air, blood rushing to his head as his legs begin to quiver, growing weaker and weaker. “P-put me down, put me down, please…!” He gasps hastily, breath hitching sharply like a fish out of the water, almost trying to force himself out of Adrien’s grasp. 

Adrien carefully lowers him, both hands supporting his body in an attempt to keep Yuuri somewhat calm. “You’ll hurt yourself trying to scramble away like that.” Adrien says with a soft chuckle. “Are you alright?” He picks Yuuri’s water bottle up, handing it to him. A shaky hand reaches out for it and Yuuri quietly thanks him. 

Yuuri’s hands are so shaky that he needs two hands to hold his water bottle, legs trembling like jelly as he attempts to calm himself down. His heart beats wildly with crushing fear, adrenaline coursing through his body as he swallows down heavy gulps of water. He has to sit down, legs beginning to give up on him as he could feel them about to buckle beneath his body. Yuuri can’t even answer the question as he sinks to the hardwood floor, tossing his head back against the mirror in exhaustion--  _ mental  _ exhaustion. 

“We don’t have to try that again yet.” Adrien says. “We can leave it for later, if you’d prefer?” But Yuuri, as stubborn and determined as he is, shakes his head. 

“I j-just need to pull myself together is all.” Yuuri says, voice hoarse from panic and words still laced with a hint of tremor. “S-sorry, it’s just terrifying to be lifted upside down.” 

“I understand. If you want I can make a note for Victor to practice it with you instead?” Adrien offers. “Perhaps it’ll be easier for you to grasp since you’ll be working together and have already worked together?” Yuuri shakes his head once more.

“No, it’s okay. I really want to grasp this so that Victor doesn’t have to teach me anything.” Yuuri wearily smiles, forcing down more nerves.

“Victor’s notes did mention you’re a bit stubborn.” Adrien chuckles as he stands, holding out his hand for Yuuri to take. “We’ll try again and if you’re still not comfortable we’ll skip it for now and try again in a few weeks time.” With a newfound determination, Yuuri nods, grasping his hand to stand back up. 

***

After his class with Adrien Yuuri is exhausted, chest heaving with wheezy breaths as he downed the rest of his water. His legs felt like jelly as they burned with fatigue, yet they felt heavier than lead. His stomach growls with hunger as he grumbles, hastily packing his bag so he can sate his hunger.

“Hungry?” Adrien comments at Yuuri’s growling stomach. Yuuri lets out a breathy laugh.

“That obvious?” He chuckles, picking up his pointe shoes and stuffing them in his bag.

“If you want, once you’re ready, we can grab a bite to eat?” Adrien offers. “There’s a sandwich bar about a street away that’s pretty good, my treat.” He flashes Yuuri a smile, and Yuuri is about to say no but…  _ it’s free food.  _ It’s food he doesn’t have to pay for. He’d be a fool to decline free food, especially considering his tight budget.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll meet you downstairs after I get changed.” Adrien nods and Yuuri leaves the studio, beaming at the thought of free food. 

Adrien too, changes into something more comfortable and waits at the bottom of the staircase for Yuuri, back leaned against his wall and phone in his hand. “Oh, Adrien, you’re still here?” Adrien looks up from his phone to see a head of platinum hair and piercing blue eyes. “Why are you hanging out by the stairs?” He asks as Adrien slides his phone in his pocket. 

“Waiting for Yuuri.” He says. “Offered to buy him lunch since his stomach was practically complaining.” Chuckles Adrien, pushing off the wall to stand straight. “You were right by the way, he’s a stubborn one.” Victor let out a snort, a half smile crossing his face. 

“He’s very stubborn.” Victor laughs. “When he can’t do something, he’ll work at it for hours on end until he can do it.” Adrien is about to reply when he spots Yuuri out of the corner of his eye, coming down the stairs. 

“Vit-- Victor?” A voice coos and Victor’s head whips around to see Yuuri. His hair is messy, glasses sat on the tip of his nose, a loose sweater clinging to his body and  _ oh,  _ he looks so soft, face covered with an angelic smile. Victor just wants to kiss him.

“Hi, Yuuri.” He sweetly smiles as Yuuri comes the rest of the way down the stairs. “I won’t keep you then. Enjoy lunch, see you later, Yuuri.” And with that, Victor heads up the stairs Yuuri just came down from. Yuuri doesn’t even manage to get a  _ ‘see you later,’  _ in before Victor is already halfway up the stairs.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Comments Adrien as Yuuri’s head whips around, turning his attention back to him. 

“Normally I wear contacts to dance so I can see.” Yuuri says, suddenly conscious of the fact that the blue frames are falling down his nose. He pushes them up with shaky fingers as he sucks in a deep breath.

“Ready to go?” 

“Y-yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” 

***

Victor is not a jealous person. He is  _ not  _ a jealous person. But when he hears that Adrien is treating Yuuri to lunch, it just feels like an extra kick in the gut - with Victor so busy, he can barely find time to take Yuuri out and treat him to lunch so instead, someone else is taking him out. Someone Victor is incredibly wary of too, if he’s honest. Now he feels like a terrible boyfriend. 

Earlier, part of him wanted to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist and just kiss him when he came down the stairs earlier, but Victor knows that would not have desirable consequences. He just wants everyone--  _ Adrien--  _ to know that Yuuri is very much taken. Very much taken by  _ Victor.  _ But he can’t. He knows he can’t. All he can do is hope Adrien is not preying on his boyfriend. 

Now, Victor trusts Yuuri with all his heart, it isn’t Yuuri he’s worried about. He just gets less than pleasant vibes from Adrien when he’s around Yuuri. Perhaps he’s just being unreasonable and reading into things too much because he’s missing Yuuri. Maybe he’s just being… extra clingy. After all, it’s just lunch. Yuuri’s allowed to go out to lunch, he can do whatever he wants. Victor comes to the conclusion that he’s just jealous about his lack of free time to spend with Yuuri. 

With a heavy sigh, he quickly grabs what he needs from the office and makes his way back to the  _ Palais Garnier  _ to supervise the next part of rehearsal. 

***

“I’ll just have a turkey salad sandwich and a hot chocolate. Thank you” Yuuri says timidly with a kind smile. It’s definitely far out of his comfort zone to be meeting with another danseur under more casual circumstances, especially someone as…  _ elite  _ as Adrien. Yuuri must say though, Adrien has a lot of charisma out of the studio too, always sporting a friendly smile, blond locks framing his face as he hands the cashier a note and some coins before moving down to the end of the line to wait for their order.

Adrien comes back with two sandwiches in a bag and two drinks in a cardboard drinks holder. He sits down opposite Yuuri, handing him a baguette and a paper cup full of hot chocolate. “Thank you.” Yuuri smiles quietly, unwrapping the sandwich. 

“It’s alright.” Adrien smiles back. “You were hungry, I wasn’t going to let you starve.” He chuckles lightheartedly. “How are you finding your role so far?” Adrien asks as he bites into his sandwich.

“Challenging.” Yuuri huffs. “Challenging, but… fun.” He says. “It’s pushing my boundaries already and I’ve barely scratched the surface of it.” Yuuri bites into his sandwich, finally satisfying that feeling of famine deep in his stomach. “But I know it’s going to be a fun role, too. I hope I get more opportunities like this.” 

“You will.” Reassures Adrien as he sips at his coffee. “As long as you make an impact on Madame, she’ll never forget you. She remembers every phenomenal danseur who has ever come from this school.”

“That sounds… intimidatingly difficult.” Yuuri mumbles as Adrien lets out a soft huff, an amused smile crossing his face.

“Well you got a main part in next year’s Christmas show,” Adrien points out, “you’ve already got her attention. You just have to hold it.”

“Something tells me that’s easier said than done.” Yuuri nervously chuckles, brow creased in uncertainty as he bites into his sandwich again. “What if she doesn’t like me?” 

“If you can impress her, she’ll like you. She’s hard to impress, but if you work hard and word gets back to her about your hard work, the chances are she’s already interested.” Yuuri lets out another exasperated sigh, nibbling at the baguette. 

“I don’t want to disappoint her.” Yuuri says. “Especially since I made it on full scholarship.” Adrien smiles comfortingly. 

“Relax a little.” Adrien encourages. “As long as you keep working hard, it’ll be okay.”

———————————————————————

Victor arrives at the studio early, eager to see Yuuri and give him a hug and a kiss before class starts. Impatiently, he keeps his eye on the studio door, waiting for Yuuri to arrive. He stands with his back leaned against the bar by the mirror, phone in his hand, eyes glancing back and forth between the time on his phone and the double studio doors to the left. 

But time ticks by, and by ten minutes to three, two people have already arrived and Yuuri still isn’t here. Normally, he’s here fifteen minutes before so he can start warming up. Victor looks at the time again, and it’s already five minutes to three. With a deflated sigh, Victor put his phone away and pushed off the bar to stand at the front of the class. Just as he’s about to start, Yuuri comes in, feet scuttling to his normal spot at the front of the class. 

***

“Oh shit, I have to leave.” Yuuri squeaks when it gets to two forty p.m. “I won’t make it for my regular warm up, sorry, we’ll have to continue this another day.” Yuuri apologetically says. 

“It’s okay,” Adrien says, standing up. “Sorry for keeping you so long. You should head off.” 

“Thanks for lunch. Umm… see you around?” Adrien smiles. 

“See you around.” And with that, Yuuri picks up his stuff and practically sprints out of the cafe and back to the school. 

He’s panting and out of breath by the time he’s run down two streets, onto the property, and up a flight of stairs. He pushes open the door to the changing room, which is normally still empty, but now, most of his class is already here and half dressed. Hastily, he gets changed, picking up his pointe shoes. 

Yuuri skips down the corridor, pushing open the studio door to see most of his class already in their regular places, stretching, and Victor at the front, about to start the class. Yuuri scuttles to his regular spot, just as Victor claps his hands to start the class. Victor barely even acknowledges him as blue eyes go stern and sharp, his  _ danseur  _ persona now surfaced and ready to teach. 

***

Victor can’t help his slightly sour mood as Yuuri comes in late. Or at least, late for Yuuri’s normal standards. It doesn’t help Victor’s… slightly jealous brain that he knows Yuuri went out to lunch with Adrien, and part of him wonders if Yuuri spent the whole three hour break between his classes with him.

_ “Don’t be jealous,”  _ Victor tells himself,  _ “don’t be jealous.”  _ But damn, it’s so hard not to be jealous, especially knowing what limited time Victor has to spend with him. Victor is barely even jealous of the fact that Yuuri is spending time with  _ Adrien specifically,  _ it’s more the fact that someone else has time to spend with Yuuri, while he does not that makes Victor particularly prickly.

Even after class, Victor won’t have a chance to talk to him - rehearsals start at six thirty, but it takes him almost twenty minutes to walk to the  _ Palais Garnier  _ from the main building. He tries to push the thought aside for now to focus on what he’s paid to do - teach ballet. 

***

When the class starts, Yuuri instantly notices how… ratty Victor is. He’s already snapped at two people, and it’s barely been ten minutes since the class started. Yuuri cannot help but wonder what the cause of Victor’s shortness is today. Perhaps he’s overworked and tired? Or maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Yuuri noticed the same short fuse earlier too. 

When Victor sets the class off on their task, Yuuri approaches him. 

“Is everything okay?” Yuuri asks quietly. Victor is a little more stiff than usual, his shoulders are tight, brow creased and jaw clenched. Something is bothering him. He’s much less chirpy and much more distracted. Yuuri wants nothing more than to cup his cheek and kiss that look of concern and anxiousness off his face. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” Victor stiffly smiles, and Yuuri just sighs. 

“Can you spare a few minutes after class to talk? I miss you.” Yuuri mumbles, looking up at him with pleading eyes. The tight frown on Victor’s face immediately dissipates at Yuuri’s soft look, a kind smile breaking out on Victor’s face.

“Yes, please.”

***

Victor feels  _ awful  _ for snapping. Twice, in fact, within ten minutes. He just has so much on his mind that he doesn’t have time for people to not follow instructions. His attention is split between so many things that his mental capacity for people not following instructions is at an all time low. 

He exhales shakily as he sets the class off on their balance task, and Yuuri comes over. 

“Is everything okay?” God, he’s so angelic, face soft, eyes big and round, brows creased together ever so slightly. Victor just wants to wrap Yuuri in his arms for the longest hug. It would be like a breath of fresh air he needs. Victor gives him a weary  _ “yeah, I’m okay,”  _ and a tight smile. “Can you spare a few minutes after class to talk? I miss you.” Victor’s face softens, lighting up with a sweet smile. Realistically, he can’t spare five minutes. It could make him late for rehearsals at six thirty. But if he doesn’t spare five minutes for a hug and a kiss, he might actually go insane. 

“Yes, please.” Victor releases a shaky sigh, a wash of relief overcoming him. Yuuri simply smiles and pads off to the bar by the mirror. 

———————————————————————

As soon as the last person leaves the studio, Victor instantly throws himself at Yuuri, wrapping him in his arms. 

“I miss you so much.” Victor’s breath trembles a little as he pulls Yuuri impossibly closer, Yuuri’s arms coming around his neck.

“Me too. I miss you, too.” Yuuri smiles earnestly, pulling back to knock their foreheads together, noses brushing sweetly as they smile. 

“I think I’m about to go crazy.” Victor’s arms squeeze his waist, desperate to keep him close. 

“Why? Are you okay?” Asks Yuuri, worry lacing his words as Victor splutters a bit of a bitter chuckle. 

“I’m tired, working too much, jealous, missing you…” He closes his eyes. “Even now I only have three minutes before I really have to run to rehearsal.” He huffs. 

“Jealous? What are you jealous of?” Yuuri blinks in confusion, pulling back to look at Victor. Victor’s cheeks sport a dusty pink blush, brows knitted together as Yuuri grasped his hands, holding them softly. But Victor can’t bring himself to say as he drops his head to Yuuri’s shoulder with a quiet grumble. Yuuri smiles sweetly. “You’re cute, you know that?” He coos, one hand moving to gently stroke Victor’s hair. “And I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Victor sighs shakily into Yuuri’s shoulder before lifting his head. “I have to go now.” Yuuri smiles and releases his hand as Victor pouts. 

“Hey. We get the whole of next weekend together.” Victor lets out a huff and another soft smile. “Phone me when you get home?” Victor nods as Yuuri moves to pick up his bag. 

“Walk safely.” 

“I will, I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

———————————————————————

Their week passes by painfully slowly, but finally, the Friday before Yuuri’s birthday is here, and that also means Victor only has two weeks of this hectic, busy hell left to suffer through. Victor waits for Yuuri by his car at just past six thirty, thankfully having found someone else to take over supervision for Friday and Saturday by claiming “family affairs”. When he finally sees his boyfriend come round the corner, he’s ecstatic. With the brightest smile, Victor opens the car door for Yuuri to climb in before closing it and getting into the driver’s seat. 

Victor cannot help it as he tugs Yuuri in for a deep, slow kiss, making up for so much lost time with Victor’s rehearsal schedule. Yuuri’s glasses get pushed askew on his nose as his tongue roams, wet and soft against the seam of Victor’s mouth, and Victor parts his lips to let him in. “Mmh…” Victor groans against his lips as their noses brush and their tongues tangle. “God I’ve missed that.” He whispers against Yuuri’s lips as Yuuri pulls away for air. 

“Me too.” Yuuri closes his eyes as his hand reaches for Victor’s thigh, finding its place on the firm muscles of his leg. Victor’s breath softly brushes his bottom lip, yet to pull away fully as one hand comes up to caress Yuuri’s cheek. 

“You’re all mine this weekend.” He huffs with a smile. “I finally get some alone time with my boyfriend.” 

“You sure do.” Yuuri chuckles sweetly. “But you have to get driving before we can do that.” Victor lets out an amused breath against his lips before pulling away to start the car. 

“I can’t wait to spoil you.” 

***

As soon as they get into the penthouse, they’re all over each other, Victor’s hands snaking under Yuuri’s shirt, feeling his slender, bare waist in his hands as he pulls him impossibly closer. Yuuri stands on his tip toes, arms wrapping around Victor’s neck as he leans in to kiss him, their bodies pressed together as they indulge in each other’s embrace for what feels like the first time in _ weeks.  _

Makkachin is pawing at their legs for attention, and Victor feels somewhat bad for ignoring her for the time being. But this particular moment is just for them to indulge in soft touches and flirty kisses. Victor pulls back to admire Yuuri’s face, cheeks flustered and eyes glassy as one hand cups his face. “Happy early birthday, Yuuri.” Victor wishes, voice dripping with sweet honey. “I love you so much. 

“Thank you for spending it with me. I love you, too.” Yuuri gratefully sighs, fingertips gently tangling in the soft hair at the nape of Yuuri’s neck. Makkachin continues to paw and finally, Yuuri releases Victor to kneel down to her. “Hello, beautiful girl. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He crooned, showering her in scratches and kisses as she licked his face. “Who looks after her while you’re working?” Yuuri curiously asks. 

“A dog sitter stops by every day from about noon to play with her and walk her, take her out to the terrace to pee… she stays until about six to feed her, and then when she leaves, Makka just naps until I return.” Victor kneels down to her, giving her lots of well deserved love and hugs. “It’s not ideal, but it’s only temporary until I get my time back.” He sighs. “Just two more weeks of this madness, isn’t it, girl?” He laughs softly as Makkachin showers him in licks and kisses and fluffy hugs. The couple stands back up, Makkachin at their heels. 

“I bought you those desserts I promised last week.” As promised, Victor had brought Yuuri a box of macarons and cakes and eclairs from  _ Ladurée  _ on Champs-Élysées. They’re sat in a beautiful mint green box on the kitchen island, the company logo embossed with gold lettering on the lid, all tied together with a pink ribbon. “So we can open those after dinner.” 

“Thank you.” Yuuri squeezed his hand, wrapping him in another soft embrace. “So, what’s for dinner, chef?” Yuuri playfully croons as Victor pulls away. 

“How does pan seared duck with roasted vegetables and mashed potatoes sound?” Victor asks as he leads Yuuri to the kitchen. 

“Perfect.” Yuuri responds, just as his stomach growls. “Looks like my stomach agrees too.” He huffs in amusement as Victor ties an apron around his waist.  _ “Kiss the Chef?”  _ Yuuri reads aloud, and Victor gives him a wide, heart shaped grin.

“Yesssss! So where’s my kiss?” Demands Victor, lips pouted for a kiss, and Yuuri cannot help but oblige when he’s being so cute. With the fondest laughter, Yuuri pulls him down to peck his lips. 

“How’s that?”

_ “Parfait.”  _ Victor grins again. “You can sit back and relax for a bit if you want, it won’t take long.” But Yuuri pouts a little. 

“I want to help.” 

“Hmm… then you can help me peel some carrots and potatoes, and cut some asparagus?” Victor says, bringing out a chopping board and a knife, as well as said vegetables from the fridge. Yuuri gets started immediately. 

“I love this.” Yuuri says, a few potatoes in. 

“Huh?” Victor blinks, confused at the lack of context. 

“I love this… homey, domestic feel I get when I’m with you. Things like cooking with you or lazing about with you… just simple things like that make me feel so loved and comforted.” Yuuri timidly smiles, that rosy blush returning to the apples of his cheeks, not daring to look up as he continues to peel the potato in his hand. Victor puts down his knife, removing the plastic kitchen gloves on his hands, and wraps his arms around Yuuri, nosing at the scent gland on his neck. 

“I love that too.” He comfortingly says into the nape of Yuuri’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to his skin. “I love everything about spending time with you.” Victor sighs the crown of Yuuri’s head, peppering his hair in kisses as Yuuri breathlessly chuckles. 

“Vitya. Dinner.” He prods. “I’m starving.”

“Yes, my love.” Victor fondly coos before releasing his waist to turn his attention back to the duck on the chopping board. 

———————————————————————

“Ahh,” Victor cuts up a piece of duck and picks it up on his fork, holding it up to Yuuri’s lips. 

“I have some here.” Yuuri points out with an earnest laugh.

“I know, but I want to feed you.” Victor pouts, eyes wide and pleading. Yuuri relents, opening his mouth, enveloping the fork in between his lips. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri nods approvingly. “It’s delicious. Thank you, Vitya.”

Dinner is a quiet, cosy affair. They sit across the kitchen island from each other, passing soft gazes and sweet smiles as they quietly eat. They don’t need to say anything to each other, for their fleeting glances spill their words for them. Yuuri warmly gazes across the table to his boyfriend, noticing every dimple, every faint line on his face that accompanies his facial expressions. 

When they finish, Victor stacks the dishwasher and Yuuri picks up the box of desserts to take into the front room. Victor follows him in, taking a seat beside Yuuri and pulling them up to keep them warm. Yuuri unties the ribbon on the box, lifting the lid to reveal eight macarons, four eclairs, and four slices of cake. Yuuri almost squeals in surprise, for he knows exactly how expensive this patisserie is. 

“You didn’t have to buy so many, these are expensive.” Yuuri fondly chuckles, gazing adoringly at his lover. “Thank you so much for these.” 

“I wanted you to have a bit of everything.” Victor winked. “Besides, I want to spend my money on you, especially since I haven’t had long to prepare many gifts for you.” 

“You didn’t have to get me anything. Just your time is enough.” Victor hums in agreement, but he’s got a hint of mischievousness to him. 

“I think you’ll really like these gifts.” Yuuri blinks curiously, macaron left hanging in his hand as he looks longingly at Victor, eager to know what he has gotten for him. “You’re curious, aren’t you?” Victor chuckles. 

“Of course I am.” Yuuri pouts, biting into the chewy cookie of the macaron. “You can’t just leave me hanging like that.” 

“Would you like to see what it is?” Victor asks with a raised brow. Yuuri grins. Victor stands up, holding his hand out for Yuuri to take. Yuuri grasps his hand, allowing Victor to pull him up, leading him to the bedroom. When they get there, Victor practically pushes Yuuri down onto the bed, towering above him to attack his face with butterfly kisses. His lips brush Yuuri’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips before he pulled away. 

“We’d spoken about this before so… I thought maybe we could use these.” Victor opens the drawer to the bedside cabinet, pulling out a box, which he hands to Yuuri. Curious, Yuuri takes the box and opens the lid. His breath hitches at the sight of three butt plugs, all of varying sizes. “It’s okay if you don’t want to try them now, I ju—“ 

“Yes.” Affirmation tumbles from Yuuri’s lips before he can even think about it. “P-please… Vitya…” A wave of slick gushes between his legs, wetting his boxer briefs at the thought of Victor using one of these plugs on him. He bites his lip, holding his breath as Victor sets the box aside for now. 

“You’re sure?” Yuuri nods. Feeling reassured, Victor gently grasps the hem of his woolly jumper and Yuuri lifts his arms, allowing him to pull the garment off of his body. Then, delicate fingers move to the placket of Yuuri’s shirt, stolen from Victor’s wardrobe, and begin to pop each button open, revealing Yuuri’s chest, red and flustered. 

Victor cannot help but smile at how utterly adorable his boyfriend is as the last button is undone and the shirt is pushed open. “Gorgeous.” He breathes, one hand splaying out on Yuuri’s lower abdomen, running up and down his body before his fingers slip into the waistband of Yuuri’s boxer briefs and leggings, pulling them down and off his long, slender legs. Yuuri jolts, letting out a tiny gasp, plush pussy suddenly exposed to the cool breeze of the air as it pulses with arousal. 

Victor kissed Yuuri’s jaw, then works his way slowly down his neck and to his clavicle. His lips meet the small mounds of flesh on Yuuri’s chest, hand cupping softly at his left breast as Yuuri kisses the right. Yuuri preens a little as Victor’s tongue flirts with his nipple, feeling it harden beneath his wet tongue. 

He wraps his lips around Yuuri’s nipple, Yuuri letting out a soft moan as hands come up to bury in Victor’s platinum locks. Victor groans, the fingers of his left hand moving to gently tease and flick his other nipple. Yuuri can barely think as his mouth opens, moans tumbling from his lips as his hips buck, slick flooding his cunt. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri shakily sucks in a breath, slowly releasing it as his fingers grip Victor’s hair, tugging at the soft locks. “Vitya… please… m-more…” Yuuri pleads, fingertips scratching at the base of Victor’s neck in an attempt to get him to keep going. With a faint smile against Yuuri’s breast, Victor’s hand trailed down his chest and stomach to gently stroke his cocklet. “M-mhh…” Yuuri preens beneath him, squirming beneath Victor’s burning touch. 

“How’s that?” Croons Victor, nosing at Yuuri’s breastbone.

“A-ahh… feels nice…” Yuuri breathes headily from beneath him, hand still holding Victor’s head to his chest. Victor’s fingertips drag down to Yuuri’s dribbling pussy and two fingers push in. “Mmh!” Yuuri bites his lip, back arching as his grip in Victor’s hair tightens. Victor moves beneath Yuuri’s grasp, lips suckling on his nipple again, pink and hard between his lips. “A-haa--!” Yuuri’s hips rock back against Victor’s fingers, chest bucking up to Victor’s lips, eager for more. 

Victor kisses at his nipple, the pink bud wet and sensitive as he gently scrapes his teeth against the soft flesh before tugging softly. Yuuri whines again, pleasure coursing through his body like lightning striking the ground as his body trembles. Victor is being significantly more gentle today, worshipping every inch of Yuuri’s body that he touches, fingertips delicate against his flushed skin, lips firm over his nipple. Yuuri almost squeals. Victor knows exactly which buttons to press. 

Another finger slides between Yuuri’s sopping lips as his feet dig into the bed, pushing his hips up to roll against Victor’s talented fingers. “Ahh… mmgh… unnhhhh…” Yuuri’s mewls are soft and whiney as Victor fingers him, tongue lathing over his sensitive nipple. Victor’s hand has to release Yuuri’s soft flesh to cup his bulge, for an image of Yuuri’s breasts, full with milk and leaking, suddenly invades his mind. 

“Mmhhhh…” Victor moans low against Yuuri’s nipple as he pushes down the fabric of his sweats, hand sliding into the waistband of hip-hugging briefs to grasp his erection. He shudders at the touch of his cold hand against his hot cock, breath stuttering as he continues to suck at Yuuri’s nipple. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri pants. “I-if you keep going I’m gonna… c-come…” Victor smirks against the soft meat of his chest. 

“Come for me, Yuuri.” Victor’s fingers begin to pump in and out faster, knocking his sweet spot with every upward jerk. He kisses Yuuri’s nipple again, licking it as he continues to finger him at a brutal pace, Victor’s arousal quickly dismissed as he pours all of his energy into making Yuuri feel good. 

“Ah-- ah-- ah-- V-Vitya…” Yuuri’s breaths get heavier, faster as he gets closer to the brink of orgasm. As the pace of Victor’s fingers picked up, so did Yuuri’s breathing. His chest heaved, toes curling and hips rocking as Victor fingered him, simultaneously suckling his sensitive nipple. “G-god… Vit-- Vit-- Vitya--!” Yuuri shrieks with orgasm. Victor’s lips attack Yuuri’s, Yuuri moaning delirious with pleasure as his hips roll, riding back against Victor’s fingers. He squirts, soaking Victor’s hand up to his wrist with slick. 

Victor continues to get him off, tongue tangling with Yuuri’s as his fingers work hard and fast, abusing Yuuri’s sweet spot as he gushes more juice, cocklet spurting pearly fluid up his chest. Yuuri’s arms wrap around Victor’s neck, tugging him impossibly closer as he comes and comes and comes. 

Victor’s hand withdraws with a wet noise, pulling a whimper from Yuuri as he comes down from his high, legs trembling and body quaking. His breaths are shaky, chest heaving as Victor sits up between his thighs, leaning down to kiss him again. 

“Any special requests for tonight? We’re celebrating your birthday after all.” Victor huffs with a soft smile as their foreheads bump, pushing Yuuri’s glasses askew as their noses brush. Yuuri hums in thought, then, a dusty blush brushes his cheeks. “You thought of something.” Victor says, noticing the way a pink tint finds its way to Yuuri’s face. “Tell me?” 

“I-it’s a little embarrassing.” Yuuri squeaks quietly. 

“Tell me?” Victor presses. Swallowing a lump in his dry throat, Yuuri speaks. 

“M-make love to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter PLEASEEEEE leave me a comment I'm literally begging it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally almost 7k of smut that's like... it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome back to my crib!  
It's Yuuri's birthday weekend and boy, does Victor have a few surprises for him 👀  
This chapter is unbetad this time because I wanted it up before I go back to University 😭😭😭 If you see any glaring mistakes please let me know!
> 
> As always, please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this, it really motivates me 💖💖💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

“M-make love to me.” Victor’s heart literally screeches to a halt in his chest. Yuuri’s so sweet he can already feel himself falling in love all over again. Victor let out a soft huff, kissing him again before leaning back up on his knees between Yuuri’s spread thighs. 

Yuuri is absolutely stunning, lying naked in front of him, thighs spread to reveal his plump peach, still throbbing with orgasm, red and ruddy. His skin is milky and soft, thighs and ass firm yet perfectly plush in all the right places. And his breasts,  _ oh…  _ they’re small, and Victor can cover his whole breast with the palm of his hand. But they’re so… tender, perfect to gently squeeze. Yuuri’s face too, is just as soft as the rest of him. His eyes are so full of adoration and sincerity, big, hazel eyes glassed over with amour as he smiles ever so lovingly at Victor.

Come to think of it, they’ve never had just… normal, loving sex. There has always been some kink involved, or experimenting, trying something new… but today, Yuuri wants nothing more than to feel loved as Victor takes him apart, leading him through an evening of slow, passionate sex, showering him in pure affection. Of course, Victor is more than happy to give Yuuri everything he wants. 

Yuuri really is the definition of  _ perfection.  _ Victor has never met anyone as stunning as Yuuri, nor has he ever thought of anyone the same way he thinks of Yuuri. Sure, Victor has an ex that he once thought the world of, but she could never compare to Yuuri. Even how he felt about his ex-lover back then does not even come close to how he feels about Yuuri now. With a shaky sigh, Victor leans down to grasp Yuuri’s hands, lacing them together as he pressed their lips together.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Victor breathes softly, brushing the tip of his nose to Yuuri’s. “My beautiful, handsome man.” The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks spread out to his ears, heart stuttering at Victor’s compliments. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” The smile on Yuuri’s face is a sight to behold. Victor swears to god one day, he’s going to die of a heart attack and it will all be Yuuri’s fault for being so goddamn cute. Sitting back up, Victor releases one of Yuuri’s hands to wrap his hand around his member. He hisses at the touch of his hand against his sensitive member, red at the tip and already dribbling with precome as he works in long, slow strokes, moaning quietly at the jolt of electricity coursing through his dick. “Ahh…” Victor lets out soft moans, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure and he jerks himself off.

Yuuri has never really watched Victor play with himself before. It has never occured really occurred to him either. But now that Victor is touching himself right in front of him, Yuuri has a sudden need to keep watching because… watching Victor touch himself, seeing him so invested in pleasure is one of the most beautiful sights Yuuri has ever seen. He wants to see more of Victor like this. But, at the moment, he's a little…  _ needy.  _

“Vitya,” Yuuri calls out to him, catching his attention. With a coy, yet shy smile, Yuuri parts his thighs further to draw Victor in. “I umm… I’m pretty desperate.” He chuckles sweetly, pulling an amused huff from Vicor, who removed his hand from his cock.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, my love.” Victor smiles as he leans down to Yuuri’s lips again. He grasps his length, lining up the tip to Yuuri’s fluttering, slick entrance. He catches Yuuri’s lips in a firm, sure kiss as he pushes in in one fell swoop. 

“Mmh--!” Yuuri gasps, arms wrapping around Victor’s neck, legs clamping around his hips to hold him in place as he mewls. Yuuri lets out a slow, trembling breath, indulging in the feel of Victor splitting him open, filling him to the brim with a delicious heat. Yuuri’s hole flutters around Victor’s member, slick dribbling down his taint as he squeezes. 

“How does it feel?” Cooes Victor. “Tell me?” A shudder courses down Yuuri’s spine as he whimpers, arms holding Victor tightly against him. 

“Mmh… feels… feels good.” Yuuri swallows, throat bobbing before he speaks again. “Y-you fill me so well. Like I’m made just for you.” Yuuri huffs with the most adorable smile as his eyes close, forehead tapping against Victor’s. Victor moans softly at the admission from Yuuri, who keens as Victor’s cock gets impossibly larger inside him. 

“Darling…” Victor preens. “When you say things like that it makes my heart explode…!” He complains as Yuuri breathlessly giggles against his lips. 

“Sorry,” Apologises Yuuri, very much  _ not  _ sorry, “I can’t help it. I just… really love you…” Victor mewls, dropping his head to Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri squeaks, as Victor’s cock throbs, getting ever so slightly bigger again. “Agh-- Vitya!” Yuuri gasps, breath catching in his throat as he bites his lip. “Come on… move already…!” Victor lifts his head with a soft laugh.

“Yes, my love.” He cooes before drawing his hips back, only as far as Yuuri’s legs, tangled around his waist, will allow him before plunging back into Yuuri’s wet warmth. 

“Nngh--!” Yuuri startles a little as Victor’s cock fills him once more, and Victor sets a slow, steady pace, fast enough to make Yuuri come, but slow enough that they aren’t rushing. “A-ahh…” Yuuri breathes softly as Victor’s hips snap, the slick sound of skin hitting skin resonating throughout their bedroom, coupled with Yuuri’s breathless mewls and Victor’s strained moans of pleasure. 

“You’re so… mmgh… beautiful…” Victor praised as he brought his forehead down to touch Yuuri’s again, their breaths mingling as they let themselves relish in the throes of pleasure. “Oh… baby… you feel amazing around me.” 

“A-ah… you too… V-Vitya… feels mgh… amazing…!” Victor shifts his hips a little, one hand on Yuuri’s hips to hold him right where he wants before his hips thrust again. “Aghaa--!” Yuuri’s breath gets stuck in his throat as he tosses his head back against the pillows. The tip of Victor’s cock strikes his sweet spot in the way Victor knows Yuuri is weak for with perfect precision, pulling back to pound into that spot again. Thick thighs clamping around Victor’s waist like a vice as his back arches, one hand releasing Victor’s neck to fist the sheets. 

“There, Yuuri?” Victor asks, voice straining as Yuuri furiously nods. 

“R-right there… p-perfect… aghhh…” Yuuri keens beneath him, body going taut as Victor bullies his sweet spot. “Mghh… I love you… so much…” Yuuri squeaks as every thrust ends him closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm. “A-ah… V-Vitya… nnghhh… a-all mine…” Victor grows weak at Yuuri’s possessiveness as his hips falter ever so slightly as he nails Yuuri’s sweet spot.

“O-oh fuck… Darling… Yuuri…” He pants heavily, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his hips pick up the pace ever so slightly. He sits up on his knees, hands on Yuuri’s hips to pull him down the bed so he can admire his dearest, in all of his natural beauty. “God, you’re so perfect… mmh… I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you.” Victor gasps as Yuuri moans chorously beneath him, sweet moans like music to Victor’s ears. 

“V-Vitya… ahh… m-me too…” Yuuri heavily pants, fingers digging into Victor’s back. “I n-never came to P-Paris intending t-to fall in love…” He huffed with a sweet smile. “B-but I fell in love before I e-even made it through the w-week…” Yuuri weakly chuckles, nosing at Victor’s neck. “I— ahh! I d-don’t regret a-anything… ohh…” Yuuri preens as Victor thrusts rhythmically into him, carving a space for himself between Yuuri’s plush thighs. 

“I love you so much, Yuuri.” Victor’s chest heaves with deep breaths as he thrusts into Yuuri, knocking the breath out of his lungs. “A-ahh… ‘m c-close…” 

“Me too…” Yuuri huffs, biting his lip as his hips roll back against Victor’s. “Come with me, Vitya.” Yuuri bites his lip, hips canting as he digs his heels into Victor’s back in an effort to make him move faster. “A-ahh… ahh… V-Vitya… Vitya… Vit--!” Yuuri gasps, a strangled moan pulling from his throat as he clamps down on Victor’s cock, cunt constricting around Victor as he comes. 

“A-ahh… Yuuri--!” Victor groans, hips stuttering as he gives one last hard thrust. He comes, spurting thick, hot ropes of semen inside Yuuri, painting his warm core white and filling him to the brim. “Oh fuck…” 

“Ahnn…” Yuuri preens at the heat of the sensation of Victor filling him, panting and panting as his fingertips scratch at the soft hairs covering the nape of Victor’s neck. Victor heaves with heavy breaths as he pulls out, gently turning them over to pull Yuuri on top of him. Yuuri’s breath hitches a little at the sudden emptiness, followed by a dribble of come. “M-mhh…” Yuuri bites his lip, forehead touching Victor’s as his eyes squeeze shut, pussy now sopping and ruddy with abuse as his lips flutter with a wet noise. Their breaths mingle, Victor pulling him impossibly closer as his arms wrap around his waist. 

“How did it feel?” Asks Victor. “Did I fulfil your wishes?” Yuuri lets out a soft huff of amusement as he presses a chaste kiss to Victor’s mouth. 

“Perfect…” He shakily sighs. “But I might be too tired for dessert now.” Yuuri lets out a breathless chuckle as he cuddles up to Victor’s chest, sweaty bodies pressed too close with the uncomfortably humid air surrounding them.

“It’s okay.” Victor says with a kiss to his head. “We have all weekend to polish them all off.”

“I’ll have to work extra hard on Monday.” Yuuri grimaces at the thought. 

“It’ll be worth it.” Victor cooes, hands running up and down Yuuri’s back as he reaches to pull the covers up. “The more you work the more desserts you can eat” 

“Is that a promise?” Yuuri muses, gazing up at Victor to see beautiful teal eyes.

“Of course.”

———————————————————————

The next morning Yuuri is awoken to kisses peppering his cheeks, fingertips gently tracing the bumps of his spine, and Victor’s fringe softly tickling his face. 

“Good morning, my love.” Victor cooes, pulling Yuuri, who has barely even managed to crack his eyes open, into a long, hard kiss. 

“V-Vitya… I haven’t brushed my teeth…” Yuuri complains, complaint muffled by Victor’s lips. 

“I don’t care if you don’t.” Victor smiles before leaning in again. That’s when Yuuri decides that actually, he doesn’t care at all about morning breath, his nor Victor’s. With a sweet smile against Victor’s lips, Yuuri kisses him back.

“M-mmhhh…” Yuuri mewls, eyes wide with startle before he quickly relaxes into the kiss. He frees his arms from around his waist and brings them around Victor’s neck, pressing closer to his body as he slots one knee between Victor’s legs, bumping his already hardening length. “Ready to go again already?” Yuuri chuckles breathlessly against Victor’s lips as his knee applies gentle pressure to Victor’s cock.

“M-mmh… Always for you.” Victor’s breath hitches as he laughs. Then, his legs wrap around Yuuri’s waist, quickly flipping them over. 

“Agh--!” Yuuri shrieks out in surprise. “Vitya!”

“What? Didn’t you want to use your new birthday gift?” Victor coaxes teasingly as he picks up the smallest plug from the bedside drawer. Yuuri’s full body flush gives Victor the answer he wants. Even through his blush, Yuuri huffs and gives him an enticing smile, spreading his legs to reveal his plush peach, still a little red and very much aroused. Victor lets out an amused chuckle as one hand comes to Yuuri’s inner thigh, thumb gently tugging Yuuri’s lip apart. “Ready to go again already?” He echoes teasingly, much to Yuuri’s chagrin as he playfully rolls his eyes. 

“I can’t help it when you’re so handsome.” Yuuri chides.

“Flatterer.” Victor reaches again into the drawer of the bedside table to pick up the lube. 

“Half used,” Yuuri comments as he eyes the lube with a bit of a smug smile, “ you spend a lot of nights alone?” Yuuri goads cheekily as Victor growls a little.

“You know I do. Especially when you aren’t here to warm my bed.” He pouts, gently squeezing some onto his fingers, warming the gel as he closed the cap. He set the tube on top of the bedside cabinet, his clean hand gently holding Yuuri’s legs apart and Yuuri grasps Victor’s pillow, pulling it to his chest. “Take a deep breath.” Yuuri inhales, holding his breath in anticipation. 

“Oh--!” Yuuri gasps, body stuttering as Victor slides two fingers into his ass. 

“How does that feel?” Asks Victor as his digits begin to probe. 

“Oh… g-good.” Yuuri sighs, relaxing into his touch. “Really good…” Yuuri lets out a soft breath as his rim flexes around Vitor’s fingers, adjusting to the intrusion. “You can move them…” Yuuri whispers, eyes fluttering shut as his body relaxes beneath Victor’s hand. Victor’s fingers withdraw, then push back in, setting a slow, almost teasing pace as they spread and prod, searching for Yuuri’s prostate. 

“Ahh—!” Yuuri moans as Victor’s fingers bump the edge of his prostate. 

“There?” Yuuri nods furiously, and with a newfound determination, Victor’s free hand holds down Yuuri’s hips and his fingertips target Yuuri’s sweet spot, teasing that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Ahh— Vitya! Nghhh…!” Yuuri gasps, ass clamping down on Victor’s fingers as his body goes taut, hips rocking back against his hand, chasing the feeling of Victor’s fingertips teasing his sweet spot. 

“Beautiful.” Victor breathes, gaze burning into the place where they’re joined, Yuuri’s rim red and shiny with lube as it contracts around his fingers. “Stunning.” Victor can’t help the praise that tumbled from his lips as Yuuri preens beneath him. Slowly, he slides a third finger in. 

“Hnn—!” Yuuri’s breath hitches at the added stretch as Victor’s fingers spread, scissoring him open. His rim clenches in surprise, and then relaxes again. 

“Still feeling good?” Asks Victor, fingers slowing in pace to give Yuuri a chance to answer.

“Y-yeah..” Yuuri headily breathes. “Keep going.” Victor continues to tease his sweet spot, fingertips massaging in soft, slow circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Yuuri’s back arches with every push, feet digging into the mattress as his hips ride back on Victor’s fingers. 

“Do you want to use the plug now?” Victor asks, fingers pausing so Yuuri can think clearly. 

“Y-you… you first… always…” Yuuri responds with a sweet smile as his hands push the pillow held to his chest aside and reach for his ass, spreading his cheeks open for Victor. “I want to try with you first.” Victor’s heart throbs in his chest, blood pounding in his ear at how utterly adorable Yuuri is. With an endearing smile, Victor pulls out. 

“You’re sure?” Victor picks up the lube, popping open the cap as Yuuri nods.

“Never more sure.” Yuuri reassuringly smiles as he sits up to kiss Victor’s lips before laying himself back down, spread out like a feast for Victor. Yuuri can see the faint blush that tints the tops of Victor’s cheeks, and he can see the way Victor’s brain practically short circuits, if the way Victor’s movements falter is any indication. Yuuri is so in love. 

Victor’s hand slicks up his length, coating it generously in lube. He rubs the excess lube into the pliant flesh of Yuuri’s pink rim, three fingers pushing in briefly to test the stretch. Victor glances up at Yuuri, who gives him an approving nod before he pushes Yuuri’s thighs open and uses his hand to guide the tip of his cock to Yuuri’s winking entrance. Hands spread his ass, admiring as the soft pucker stretched to make room for his cock, gaping and desperate for attention. 

Yuuri lets out a soft breath as Victor’s tip flirts with his twitching rim, biting his lip s his back goes taut. His hands quickly fall to the bedsheets, grasping and fisting and tugging at the silk as Victor gives a soft, yet firm push. “O-oh…!” Victor’s tip pushes in with a wet pop. “Oh shit…” Yuuri’s chest heaves, body adjusting to the intrusion. He can already feel how much wider Victor’s girth will stretch him compared to his fingers. Already, he feels so full. His entrance contracts, pushing back a little in an attempt to make the experience more comfortable. 

“Are you still feeling okay?” Victor reaches to cup Yuuri’s face, thumb brushing the top of his cheek. 

“Y-yeah…” Yuuri shakily sighs. “Just… mmh… y-you can move now.” With a nod, Victor pushes in a few more inches. “Ah- ah- ah--” Yuuri lets out soft, staccato moans as Victor pushes in a little bit more. “O-oh… you’re big…” He pants, biting his lip. Victor chuckles.

“You knew this before.” He grins cheekily, and Yuuri pouts.

“It’s different…!” Yuuri protests with a soft whine. “I-it feels tighter and more full… I can’t describe it.” Yuuri inhales slowly before letting out a soft breath. “God it… really feels like I’m being split open.” he nervously chuckles, yet his face maintains the same fondness. 

“Does it feel good?” Victor’s thumb rubs soft circles onto the inside of Yuuri’s thigh in order to help him relax. Yuuri’s chest heaves with another trembling breath as he closes his eyes, preparing to respond. 

“Y-yeah… it f-feels really nice… mmh… keep going?” Victor’s hips slowly push again, drawing another surprised gasp from Yuuri, who bites his lip. 

“You’re doing really well for me, baby.” Victor coos as Yuuri grimaces, biting his lip. “So well for me… gorgeous…” Victor has to will himself not to come so fast as Yuuri practically sucks him in, the grasp of his hole promisingly tight as he drives in deeper. 

“A-ahh… Vitya…” Yuuri moans as Victor pushes in the last few inches. “Oh!” Yuuri startles as Victor bottoms out all the way, the thickest part of his deflated knot brushing his prostate. “Ahh… s-so full… mmh… big too…” Yuuri mewls with a satisfied face of lust as he allows his body to relax and adjust. His ass clamps down sporadically on Victor’s cock, his grip tight as Victor bites his finger, holding back a slew of pleasured moans. 

“Fuck Yuuri…” He groans. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that…” 

“Can’t help it…” Yuuri wheezes, eyes prying open, hazel eyes gazing up at his lover. “You feel too good…” He manages a soft smirk before he keens again, back arching and thighs clenching at even the most minute movement. Said minute movement is Victor, leaning down to kiss his lips. With a relieved breath, Yuuri manages to lean up to meet him, hands releasing the silk fabric of their bedsheets in favour of looping around Victor’s neck. 

“God you’re so pretty…” Victor whispers as their foreheads touch and their noses brush, breath mingling between them. “I’ve never known of anyone as gorgeous as you.” The praise sends a shiver down Yuuri’s spine as he whines, ass convulsing around Victor’s dick.

“A-ahh… Vitya…” Yuuri pants heavily, mind still foggy and in disbelief at the fact that Victor is currently fucking his ass. It’s shameful to admit, but Yuuri has wanted to try this for a while and now that they’re doing it, it feels surreal. Yuuri’s heart almost explodes. Victor’s hips draw back before thrusting half way back in. “Mmh--!” Yuuri lets out a strangled moan as his arms tighten around Victor’s neck. “F-fu-huckkk…” Yuuri’s body went taut with pleasure as Vicor thrusted the rest of the way in, settling deep in Yuuri’s ass. “More… Vitya, please…” Yuuri pleads longingly as his heels dig into Victor’s back again, encouraging him to move. 

Victor pulls himself free of Yuuri’s grasp in order to kneel up straight. He gazes down at Yuuri, who looks ever so eager, yet soft. The sight puts a smile on Yuuri’s face as he runs his hands up and down Yuuri’s sides, feeling the shallow crevices of his muscle before they settle at his hips. “Ready?” Yuuri nods, biting his lip as his hands reach for the bedsheets beside him again. Victor pulls back out and begins to set a slow, steady pace. 

“A-ahh!” Yuuri’s eyes squeeze shut, tears lining his waterline as Victor thrusts his hips. “O-ohh it feels a-amazing…” Soft moans tumble from Yuuri’s lips as he rolls his hips, riding back against Victor’s thick girth. “Ahmm!” Yuuri’s muscles clamp down, ass pulsing as Victor shifts a little, bulbous tip striking his prostate just where he needs it. “Oh fuck!” Yuuri’s whole body tightens with pleasure as his eyes blow wide open, electricity jolting through his nervousness system at the feel of Victor’s dick pressed against his most sensitive spot. “D-do that again… please…” He begs, chest heaving in anticipation as he gazed up at Victor, hazel eyes glassed over with lust. 

Victor can’t possibly say no, not when Yuuri gives him puppy eyes. So, he obliged. Hand squeezing Yuuri’s hips, he keeps them held at an upwards angle. His hips snap, and he nails that spot again. “Uhaa—!” It punches a hitched breath from Yuuri’s throat and his toes curl, heels digging into Victor’s lower back again. Victor’s pace picks up again, his thick tip nudging Yuuri’s prostate with every thrust. Yuuri almost feels numb with all the sparks flying under his skin at every bump to his sweet spot. His mouth falls open in wordless moans as he reaches back to grab the headboard. Yuuri’s teeth sink into his lip, eyes rolling back in pleasure as Victor fucks him hard. 

Yuuri looks gorgeous when he’s consumed by pleasure. His body is shiny with slick, hair matted to his forehead, tears streaking his cheeks and welling in his eyes. His teeth bite into his lip, threatening to nibble a hole in it with every moan as a flush continues to rise from his chest to his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. Yuuri’s nipples are hard, the small mounds of flesh bouncing with every snap of Victor’s hips. One hand splays out on his stomach, feeling himself move beneath Yuuri’s skin and the other comes to Yuuri’s breast.

Nimble fingers tug at Yuuri’s nipple, pulling a soft squeak from the man beneath him and it’s here where Victor decides he needs more of those delightful moans. Leaning down, he takes Yuuri’s nipple between his lips. “A-haa!” Yuuri shrieks as Victor begins to suckle on his nipple and hands fly to his hair, pulling at the soft, platinum locks. His tongue flirts with the little nub, pulling Yuuri’s attention away from the burning stretch at his ass, distracting him from the achiness. 

Victor’s talented tongue pulls whine after whine from Yuuri’s lips as he massages Yuuri’s breast. Victor can’t help it when his mind wanders to how…  _ sweet  _ Yuuri’s milk would be-- how creamy and utterly  _ delicious  _ it would be. Fuck, Victor’s cock twitches just at the thought. He made a mental note to bring it up at a later date, but for now, he was content to squeeze the soft mound of Yuuri’s breast and lathe his tongue over his nipple. 

“Ah- ah- ah- ah— Vitya! Ohhhh! I’m gonna c-come… oh I’m s-so clo—“ Just as Yuuri is on the precipice of orgasm, Victor pulls out, mouth lifting off his nipple. “Ahhhh… Vitya…! W-why did you stop…!” 

“Turn over for me.” Victor requests in favour of answering. With a confused whine, Yuuri obliges, turning onto his stomach. He grabs Victor’s pillow again, pulling it to his face as he bites into it, fingers digging into the plume-filled fabric. His ass and cunt are on full display for Victor, cocklet dribbling with precome as rivulets of slick streak the insides of his thighs. He gasps, body lurching forwards an inch as Victor’s hands settle on the plush cheeks of his ass.

Victor’s thumbs gently rubs at the pink rim, pliant and wet beneath the pads of his thumb as he spreads the small pucker open, now gaping slightly. He can see the way it desperately grasps for more as he spits dirtily into the hole. Yuuri whimpers softly as his ass swallows up the dribble of saliva as one of Victor’s thumbs pushes into his rim, massaging it briefly before pulling out. Yuuri moans again as Victor lines himself back up, ready to plunge back in.

“Ready?” Yuuri frantically nods his head. 

G-give it to me, Vitya…”

Who is Victor to say no to that?

Yuuri practically screams into the pillow beneath his face as Victor plunges right back into his ass and sets a fast, yet firm pace. His ass flexes around Victor’s dick, desperately trying to keep him in as he brands Yuuri as his own. Mewls of  _ “ahh, Vitya, Daddy, more, more, harder, please,”  _ tumble from Yuuri’s lips as he rides back against Victor’s length, plowing him deep into the mattress. Victor bites his lip, eyes burned into the place where they're joined, watching as yuuri’s rim so eagerly grips his dick on every outwards pull, rim gently pulling out with it. The rim is bright red and wet, and Victor can see it swelling a little. Oh, it’s such a turn on to see. 

Yuuri shakes beneath his hands and Victor can feel that he’s about to come from the way his thigh trembles and his hips shake. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, V-Vitya… ahh… Daddy…” Yuuri moans as the pet name slips from his lips. “C-close… add… D-daddy… ahh-- Vitya--!” Yuuri’s back arches as he tosses his head back. He squirts, sweet juice pooling between his legs as his cocklet spurts. His ass clamps down relentlessly on Victor’s cock, the pressure suddenly so high and hot. 

“O-oh fuck, Yuuri--!” Victor comes at the sudden tightness of Yuuri’s ass. He comes in thick, warm ropes, painting Yuuri from the inside and filling him to the brim. Yuuri moans out loud again, crying out as he milks Victor’s cock for all it has to offer. 

Yuuri collapses like jelly on the sheets when he finally comes down from his high and Victor slips out. His ass looks positively ruined as rivulets of semen threaten to leak out. 

“Fuck, baby… if only you could see yourself…” Victor says with baited breath, biting his lip. Yuuri pants heavily, wheezy breaths pulling from his throat. 

“Oh fuck… that felt so goo--  _ mmgh!”  _ Yuuri lets out another cry of shock as Victor circles the tip of the plug around his rim, admiring the way his ass gapes, twitching and desperate for something to fill the void. “Nnghhhh… Vitya…” Yuuri’s hips roll back and with a smug smile, Victor slips the plug into him, his ass eager to take the widest part before it settles in. “A-ahh…” Yuuri’s body relaxes again after the initial shock, and Victor flops down beside him. 

“You were saying?” Victor teasingly coos, admiring the way Yuuri’s rim twitches

“M-mhh… God… I never thought you… you know… umm…” Yuuri blushes, too embarrassed to speak as Victor pulls him in for a cuddle. “You using m-my ass would… feel so good.” He mumbles into Victor’s chest. 

“Feeling okay?” Yuuri nods.

“A little sore, though.” He chuckles,ass involuntarily fluttering around the plug. “The plug feels really nice… the size is good.” His ass wiggles a little, trying to get used to the stretch. “It’s… it’s much different to your fingers, a-and it feels… it feels tight in comparison t-to… to… you know…” Yuuri stutters with a blush as his hips rock back. Victor chuckles in understanding.

“If you like them, we can try them more often.” Yuuri nods again into Victor’s chest, not even daring to look up. “Once you’ve rested a bit, take a shower and I’ll take you out for lunch. I think we’ve missed breakfast.” He laughs softly. Then, he remembers… they have a dog. “Oh shit.” Victor sighs, sitting up and pulling out of Yuuri’s grasp.

“Something wrong?” 

“I haven’t fed Makkachin yet.” Yuuri snorts as Victor slips out from the bed with a groan. 

“Go on, don’t keep her waiting.” Yuuri laughs as he sits up to watch him leave the room. 

“Keep the bed warm for me…!” 

———————————————————————

The sex does not stop there, and nor does the appearance of Yuuri’s new favourite toy. 

“Ah-- ah- ah- ahhh-- oh fuckkk…” Yuuri preens as Victor bends him over the kitchen counter. His ass throbs around the glass buttplug, still in his ass as Victor fucks his pussy hard and fast. Slick and precome dribble down the doors of the kitchen cabinets as Yuuri’s fingers scramble over the smooth granite for something to grip. 

Victor raises one hand, spanking Yuuri’s ass. “Ohhhhh!” Yuuri cries out as the flesh of his ass jiggles enticingly, canal clamping down on the buttplug as the sharp sting of Victor’s palm on his ass, now pink and throbbing. Victor has to bite his lip, holding back a low groan as his palm massages Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Baby…” Victor bends over Yuuri, free hand gripping at his breast again. “Fuck… fuck…” He pulls Yuuri’s sensitive nipple again, causing Yuuri to shudder and rock back against his cock as he mewls headily beneath Victor’s fingertips. 

“S-sensitive-- Vitya…!” Yuuri cries out, nipples almost sore from Victor’s earlier teasing. 

“Oh… imagine how sensitive they'd be if I filled you well enough…” Victor’s hand trails down from his breast and to his lower tummy, and presses down, “here…” Yuuri immediately puts the pieces together, and his brain almost short circuits as the word  _ pregnancy  _ instantly flashes up in his mind. He preens again, hips rolling back harder against Victor’s cock. “You like the sound of that?” Victor croons as Yuuri tightens around his cock, sucking him in deeper. 

“Ah- ah- D-Daddy…” Yuuri whimpers as Victor’s hand moves back to fondle his breast. 

“You’d love it, wouldn’t you? If Daddy filled you so well it took.” He huffs ith an amused smile and a smirk as Yuuri whines again. “Here…” Victor indicates with another squeeze, “these would fill out so well… I wonder how sweet your milk would taste.” As it turns out,  _ later date  _ means an hour or so later, as Victor remembers his mental note. He can’t help it though, as his sudden fascination with Yuuri’s nipples in particular seems to be airing out in the open before they’ve even discussed it. 

“Ohhh… Vitya… y-your mouth…” But, judging by the way Yuuri is still moaning like a bitch in heat beneath him, it becomes evident to Victor that he does not mind one bit. “You’d let me taste it, wouldn’t you? You’d let me drink from you, your creamy milk filling my mouth--” Victor doesn’t even get to finish his lewd fantasy as Yuuri immediately stiffens and comes with a loud cry. He squirts around Victor’s cock, clear slick gushing between his thighs, splashing all over the kitchen tiles. 

“Shit… c-can’t stop… Yuuri… You’re so… nngh… tight around me…” He pants breathlessly as he closes his eyes, forehead resting between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. “I’m gonna come Yuuri… gonna fill you up so full…” 

“Y-yes… yes… Daddy… fuck me, Daddy…” Yuuri’s cunt continues to throb around Victor’s dick, juice still squirting in small bursts at Victor’s dirty talk. 

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you so hard it takes? Want me to breed you, Baby?” Victor breathily gasps as Yuuri convulses, whining again as he realises just how much Victor talking like that turns him on. He’s never even considered the fact that pregnancy might turn him on but when those kinds of words gush from Victor’s lips the same way slick gushes from Yuuri’s plush peach, well… it does just that - makes Yuuri’s cunt flood. 

“A-ahh… Daddy… yes… more… fuck a baby into me…” Victor almost has a heart attack at those words as he comes, biting back a loud groan as his hips stutter. He fills Yuuri’s pussy to the brim with semen, branding him from the inside as Yuuri sobs, forehead leaning on the kitchen counter, hips jerking back against Victor. 

“Keep it all in for me, baby, hold it all.” Victor heaves with long, slow breaths as he begins to pull out. Obediently, Yuuri’s muscles clench in an effort to hold all of Victor’s seed in. Yuuri whimpers at the sudden emptiness, already missing the feeling of Victor’s thick cock filling him up. 

They’re both wet and messy, and so is the kitchen floor. They’ll have to clean up before letting Makkachin out of her playpen. Yuuri is so tired that his legs almost buckle when Victor releases his waist. “Just a disclaimer…” Yuuri pants, trying to catch his breath between words, “I’m not ready for kids.” He chuckles, smiling as Victor kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“I know.” Victor laughs sweetly. “But admit it… it turns you on, doesn't it?” Victor already knows the answer, if the way Yuuri sobbed in pleasure was any indication. Yuuri pouts, slapping his arm playfully. “Ow!” Victor splutters a chuckle, feigning hurt before cuddling back up to Yuuri. 

“I need another shower…” 

“What’s the point? We’ll just get messy again later.” Victor croons teasingly as he licks and kisses Yuuri’s ear. 

“Gross!” Yuuri exclaims. “I can’t not shower. I’ll just have to shower again later if you plan on wrecking me anymore.” He chides in amusement. And indeed, his cunt os very much wrecked. It’s red and swollen, well used and abused, sodden and sopping wet with slick. Victor is incredibly smug and proud as Yuuri’s hand ventures down to his lips, hissing at the sting. 

But oh god, Yuuri is just so alluring that Victor is already on his knees, pulling his hips forwards to eat him out. “Ahh! Vi-Vitya! Over… over sensitive!” Yuuri warns with a whine. His hands drop to Victor’s hair, tugging the locks, but he makes no move to push Victor’s head away as he begins to lick up the semen threatening to drool out. The tip of his tongue flirts over Yuuri’s swollen lips as he pushes one leg up, folding it at the knee to rest on the edge of the kitchen counter and Yuuri has to stand his other foot on its toes to keep himself up. 

“Ohhh!” Yuuri gasps at the sudden brush of cold air against his delicate folds. Victor grasps both legs, holding Yuuri steady as he drags his tongue from Yuuri’s pulsing clit, between his folds, and up to the taint of his ass, just below where the plug sat snugly in his ass. 

Victor’s lips envelope his swollen pussy, mouthing and kissing at the folds as he would kiss Yuuri. He pulls back a little, taking one side of the plump flesh of Yuuri’s outer lip into his mouth, sucking softly. Yuuri’s chest heaves with every lewd moan that tears from his throat as Victor eats him out, tongue flicking over the soft pliant lips and plunging in. 

The taste of salty semen mixed with Yuuri’s sweet slick is perhaps one of the most delicious cocktails Victor has ever had. “Mmfhhh… fuck… Yuuri…” Victor closes his eyes as he moans against Yuuri’s cunt, Yuuri’s body lurching forwards. The edge of the countertop digs into his abdomen as the vibration of Victor’s words travels up his spine, setting off fireworks under his skin.

Victor can feel himself get hard again, and he wraps his hand around his cock, working in long, slow strokes to get himself off as he devours Yuuri. His tongue drags over Yuuri’s clit, teasing the puffy, pearly nub with the tip of his tongue. Yuuri’s voice is so hoarse from moaning that all his moans come out raspy and scratchy at Victor’s ministrations, legs quivering as he desperately tries to hold himself up. 

“C-can’t… can't come… again…” Yuuri protests, throat as sore as his pussy, cunt throbbing around Victor’s tongue. Victor, however, is determined to make him come again. So with newfound vigour, both the tongue buried in Yuuri’s delicious peach, as well as the hand around his cock begin to pick up the pace. 

“Ah- ah- ah- mmghhhh…!” Yuuri’s hips ride back against Victor’s face and with a few more licks of Victor’s talented tongue, Yuuri is coming again, body shivering above Victor. He comes dry with a sob of pleasure, head tossed back. 

“Fuck…!” Victor groans against Yuuri’s pulsing cunt as he comes in his hand, ropes of come spurting over his bare chest and all over the kitchen floor. Victor pants heavily, making an effort to work Yuuri through his orgasm with his tongue. 

Once Yuuri has calmed down, Victor presses a chaste kiss to his fluttering lips, pulling a tired whine from Yuuri. “That’s the second time I’ve ever made you come dry.” Victor proudly whispers with a smirk to Yuuri’s inner thigh. He nibbles down on Yuuri’s inner thigh, kissing again before his shaky legs pull him up. 

“Fuck… I’m so tired…” Yuuri complains as Victor stands up, arms wrapping around his waist. He collapses back against Victor, falling lax in his arms. Victor huffs, chuckling fondly as he kissed Yuuri’s ear. 

“Shower, then rest. If you’re up for it later, we’ll go out for dinner.” He says, one hand cupping Yuuri’s face to guide him in for a kiss. “Or we’ve still got some cakes and macarons left.” Yuuri nods, exhausted and run absolutely dry. He doesn’t even protest as Victor picks him up bridal style and carries him to the bathroom. 

“I just need a rest…”

———————————————————————

Yuuri feels more refreshed when he wakes up after having bathed and napped. Victor is sat up next to him on the phone, topless, one hand running gently through Yuuri’s hair. 

_ “Oui, deux personnes pour le jour de Noël. Pas de problème. Oui, sous le nom Nikiforov. D’accord, d’accord, parfait, merci. Au revoir.”  _ Victor cuts the call just as Yuuri sits up. 

“Who was that?” He asks tiredly, cuddling up to Victor’s side. 

“Christmas reservations.” Grins Victor. “We have afternoon tea at the Eiffel Tower, as well as a dinner reservation.” He explains, pulling Yuuri close. 

“Christmas… isn’t that your birthday too?” 

“It is.” He says. “Sorry, I didn’t ask if you were free on Christmas to spend it with me but while you were napping, I got an exclusive offer for afternoon tea on Christmas and i wanted to book it before they were full. If you aren’t free I can cancel it though.” Victor closes the lid to his ipad, putting it to the side as Yuuri smiles. 

“Of course I’ll spend Christmas with you. It’s your birthday too, afterall.” Yuuri says promisingly as an endearing smile crosses Victor’s face. 

“Are you up for dinner?” Yuuri is about to shake his head groan in protest, but his stomach beats him to it, growling aggressively with hunger. 

“I was going to say no but clearly I am.” Yuuri laughs, pulling away from Victor to slide out of the sheets. 

“Come on then, let’s get dinner.” 

***

By now, Yuuri has practically moved most of his wardrobe into Victor’s closet. Honestly, Victor is not mad about it at all. Yuuri emerges from the bathroom in a pair of leggings and one of Victor’s shirts, the neckline almost falling off his shoulder with how big it is. Victor almost  _ chokes  _ at how alluring Yuuri looks in his shirt. 

“Vitya. You’re staring.” Yuuri frowns. “Do I look okay? Does it look bad?” Victor shakes his head. 

“N-no! No, the opposite. You look gorgeous.” He lets out a trembling breath, biting his lip as he eyes Yuuri up and down. Yuuri gives him a coy, flirty smile, crossing over towards Victor and Victor’s heart  _ literally  _ explodes as Yuuri grasps his hand. Victor holds his breath as Yuuri guides his hand over his chest and shoulder, breath hitching as he feels the bump in the layers of fabric beneath Yuuri’s shirt--

Victor gasps aloud as his fingers brush again over the textured layer beneath Yuuri’s shirt. 

_ Lingerie.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, it would honestly mean so much to me 💕💕💕
> 
> Don’t forget to join me on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's very tiring, very exhausting birthday weekend continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY YALL WELCOME BACK FOR ANOTHER SMUT FEST 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉  
This was originally going to be longer, but Yuuri's ass must be in SO MUCH PAIN LOL. I was gonna put hot tub sex here too but I guess we're saving that for Victor's birthday HAHAHA. Oh, poor Yuuri. He's going to be exhausted come Monday 😂😂😂 ENJOY 💖💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Victor  _ literally  _ has to hold his breath as he drives, one hand squeezing Yuuri’s thigh with more grip than usual as he bites his lip, eyebrow creased in concentration. In the corner of his eye he can see Yuuri looking so damn  _ smug  _ about his dirty little secret. Victor knows, even though Yuuri didn’t explicitly show him, Victor  _ knows  _ that Yuuri is still well plugged up, especially if the way he squirms in his seat is any indication. 

The air between them is tense.  _ Sexually  _ tense. Yuuri has to hold back a hitched breath every time Victor goes over a speed bump in the road and he could swear to  _ god  _ Victor was going down roads with more speed bumps just to tease him. The vibrations of the car against the butt plug send trembles down his body and with every jolt, Victor’s hand squeezes that bit more firmly on his thigh. 

“You’re awfully quiet tonight.” Yuuri says coyly as Victor nibbles his lip again, trying to get them to their destination safely. “Something on your mind?” He asks, knowing full well that something is very much on Victor’s mind. His hand snakes past Victor’s thigh and up to where Yuuri knows his perfect cock, long and thick and pink and dribbling sits strained beneath layers of fabric, threatening to burst the seams. His dainty hand splays over Victor’s covered cock, the heel of his palm pressing down ever so slightly. 

Victor lets out a surprised gasp, the hand previously on Yuuri’s thigh now flying back to the steering wheel to grip it hard. His thigh trembles with anticipation as Yuuri gently massages his length, up and down, up and down with a soft pressure from the heel of his palm. “Y-Yuuri…” Victor bites out with baited breath as Yuuri fondles his package. 

“Yes?” 

“Paris traffic is—  _ uhnn…  _ hard enough to drive through without—  _ ohh!  _ W-without you teasing me…” He manages, just about, to utter through gritted teeth. 

“It is? You’d best concentrate then.” And with that, Yuuri’s hand is quick to pop the button of Victor’s suit pants open and pull the fly down, hand sliding beneath the fabric of his silk boxer briefs to grasp the burning flesh. 

“Fuck!” Victor gasps sharply at the touch of Yuuri’s delicate hand around his cock. 

“How long till we get there?” Yuuri asks nonchalantly as he pulls back to lick his hand before wrapping it back around Victor’s shaft to work in long, slow strokes. 

“F-fifteen minutes…” Victor sighs shakily as Yuuri’s thumb flicks the bulbous tip of his cock, coaxing beads of ore one to dribble out. 

“That’s how long you’ve got to come.” He coos darkly as Victor’s hips stutter in his hand, bucking up into Yuuri’s grasp. 

“O-oh Yuuri… you little minx…” Victor curses under his breath as Yuuri’s fingertips brush the crown of his tip, fingertip trickling down the side of his cock. “A-ahh! T-there… fuck…!” Victor’s hand trembles to flick the indicator as Yuuri’s fingertip homes in on a spot about two inches beneath the head. 

“There?” He asks, fingertip brushing over the spot in soft circles. 

“Y-yeah… there…” So Yuuri keeps up his ministrations, carefully working his fingertip in circles over Victor’s sweet spot. “Oh f-fuck…” Victor sucks in a deep breath, chest heaving as he feels the pressure begin to build at the base of his balls. 

“Feel nice?” Yuuri asks, fingertip trickling down to fondle his sac. Yuuri’s talented fingers, coupled with the fact that they’re driving and  _ anyone  _ could see, errs Victor closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm. 

“K-keep going… please…” Victor pleads, trembling as he flicks the indicator. Yuuri obliges, fingertip continuing on in soft, slow circles over Victor’s sweet spot. The moans tearing from Victor’s throat begin to get louder and louder as his hips buck up, sharp hisses of pleasure trapped behind sealed lips as he tries to keep his breaths steady. “F-fuck… Yuuri… c-close…” 

“Already?” Yuuri huffs teasingly. 

“C-can’t help it… it’s you after all.” Victor chuckles headily, sounding thoroughly wrecked as his tip dribbles a constant stream of precome, staining his briefs. Yuuri, satisfied with the response, picks up the chain of precome with his hand and wraps it back around Victor’s shaft, fingertips far from meeting around the thick girth. “Fuck!” Victor’s chest heaves as Yuuri begins to jerk him off again, hands gripping the steering wheel even tighter as he tries to concentrate more on driving and less on coming. 

“Are you close?” Yuuri asks, smug as ever even though he can feel the way Victor’s dick pulses in his palm, balls tightening as he fondles gently. Victor can barely utter a word as he nods, breath hitching heavily. When he looks up ahead Yuuri notices they’re approaching the traffic light. “You can only come at the red light.” Yuuri warns. 

“Fuck, Yuuri… you’re so cruel…” Victor whines, hips jerking to meet Yuuri’s hand as he pulls up behind another car, almost a little too close. “Ahh… ahh…” 

“Pay attention to the lights, Vitya.” Yuuri says with a teasing lilt to his voice as his hand begins to work harder, faster. 

“Y-Yuuri— Yuuri— fuck, I’m so close… ahh… I’m gonna c-c—“ Victor lets out a loud whine as his hips buck up furiously, restrained by the seat belt. It’s Yuuri’s fingertip back against his sweet spot that really does it, and he comes all over Yuuri’s hand, semen almost dribbling onto the silk fibres of his suit pants too. 

Victor’s head falls forward onto the steering wheel, and it’s only when he gets beeped by a queue of cars behind him that he sits back up stock straight, sucking in a shaky breath to start the car again. 

He dares to chance a glance at Yuuri and Victor literally has a heart attack when he sees Yuuri licking come off his hand, tongue flirting between his digits to lick up every last bit. He has the most sultry eyes behind blue frames and  _ fuck,  _ next time Victor wants to come all over his smug face, coating the lenses. But that, perhaps, is for another date. 

“Yuuri…” Victor preens at Yuuri’s smirk. 

“Yes, Vitya?” He croons, moving back to Victor’s cock to help tuck him back into his pants. 

“You’re going to be the death of me…” 

“Well, what a death that would be.” Yuuri says with a soft huff. 

“What’s made you so bold?” Victor asked nervously. “You’re normally not this forward.” He laughs softly, hand replacing itself back on Yuuri’s thigh as he sucks in a shaky breath, body flooding with a cathartic sensation.

“You, I guess.” Yuuri responds. “Everything about you.” 

“Sweet.” Victor snorts, gently squeezing his thigh. 

Yuuri manages to behave the rest of the way to the restaurant. They’re on the outskirts of Paris, the little village of  _ Versailles  _ to be exact. 

“Isn’t that—“ Yuuri gasps, looking ahead. Victor nods. 

_ “Le château de Versailles?”  _ Victor guesses. “It is, but that’s not where we’re eating today, we’re saving that for another time. Remember I told you about those promotional photos for the ballet?” Yuuri nods. “We’re saving that for then.” He coos. “How do you feel about getting fucked in the hall of mirrors?” Victor asks, half joking, half serious. 

“V-Vitya!” Yuuri squeaks, jumping in his seat as Victor laughs fondly at his reaction. 

“What? You were so bold before.” Victor points out. Yuuri has nothing to say to that, so instead, he shrinks back in his seat. “So?” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Yuuri murmurs, thoroughly embarrassed as his cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink. Victor lets out an amused chuckle. 

“Good.” He says, pulling the car up to the side of the road. “We’re here.” Yuuri looks around at the beautiful village as he gets out of the car and Victor wraps one arm around his waist, fingers sliding into the waistband of his leggings to gently caress the soft Italian lace beneath them. If he looks close enough, he can even see the slight outline of the lace panties showing beneath the fabric of Yuuri’s leggings. As they enter the restaurant, he dips down to Yuuri’s ear. 

“Care to tell me a little more about  _ this  _ dirty secret too?” He whispers into Yuuri’s ear and Yuuri shivers, face bright red as he stammers. Victor lifts his head.  _ “Salut, J’ai un réservation pour deux personnes sous le nom Nikiforov.”  _ Victor says, turning his attention to the waitress in front of them.

_ “Deux personnes sous le nom Nikiforov…”  _ She thinks aloud, finding their table.  _ “Parfait, suivez-moi.”  _ Victor follows, leading Yuuri by the waist to their table. He lets Yuuri go, pulling out a chair for him to sit down.  _ “Voici le menu à la carte, puis-je prendre un ordre pour les boissons?”  _ She asks, pulling out a notepad as Victor sits down. 

“What do you want to drink, Yuuri?” Asks Victor, opening the drinks menu. 

“Water will be fine.” 

_ “Juste bouteille d’eau, si vous plait.”  _ Victor says as she nods. 

_ “Je vais retourner en quelques minutes.” _ She says with a smile before leaving them alone. 

_ “Merci.”  _

Yuuri looks around at the chandelier above their heads, and then at the black and white tiled floor. The decor is simple, elegant, with big floor to ceiling windows surrounding them, and then one black spotlight wall on the other side. The yellow chairs are a nice compliment, Yuuri thinks as the pop of colour puts a smile on his face. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” Victor says, startling Yuuri as his elbows lean on the table as his hands lace together, chin balanced on his hands. Yuuri’s head jerks back to Victor. “Are you wearing it?” By the way Yuuri suddenly jolts and flusters, stammering to answer, Victor concludes two things; one, he knows what he’s referring to, and two,  _ yes,  _ he is wearing it.

“W-wearing what?” Yuuri quietly asks, trying to avoid Victor’s gaze. 

“My gift to you, of course.” He chuckles knowingly. Yuuri’s silence, once again, gives him all the answers he needs. So, as inconspicuous as possible, he pulls his chair in as close to the table as possible. Victor’s leg lifts, and then, in one quick movement, he kicks underneath Yuuri’s seat. 

Yuuri’s hand instantly flies to cover his mouth as his hips rock in his seat, stifling a lewd moan as his body trembles, ass clenching around the glass plug. 

“How did that feel?” Asks Victor as Yuuri lets out a trembling breath, rim flexing around the neck of the plug, ass tightening around the girth. Yuuri doesn’t dare answer, in case a quiet whine tumbles from his lips. 

“G-good…” Yuuri squeaks. “It surprised me.” He lets out a soft breath of relief when Victor doesn’t tease him again. He does smile, however, one that tells Yuuri that he’s in for a bit of a treat this evening. Then he thinks. Perhaps he should have let Victor have his way with their favourite vibrator. Or even a vibrating plug. And then an even more erotic thought comes to his head—  _ what if Victor made him dance with a plug?  _ Oh god, that would be so difficult to cope with yet the idea turns Yuuri on probably more than it should. Yuuri flusters at the thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asks knowingly, the pluch on Yuuri’s face having given away the lewd processes of his mind.

“N-nothing! Nothing!” Yuuri says hastily, even though he knows Victor would never believe that, not in a million years.

“Yuuri…” Victor says, tone mischievous and teasing as he shifts a little, leaning his cheek on the heel of his hand. “Tell me?” He coos, tone suddenly so innocent, as if to bait Yuuri into spilling his most lewd fantasies only to tease him with them later. 

“J-just…” Yuuri swallows nervously. It’s not nerves from  _ Victor,  _ though, it’s nerves from just generally having such thoughts in public. God, he really is shameless. “U-umm… w-what if… what if you made me dance… wearing it…” Yuuri’s face turns ten shades darker as he gazed at the pristine white table cloth, hands gripping the menu hard, almost creasing it. Admittedly, the idea takes Victor by surprise, but considering Yuuri’s track record for exhibitionism, he shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Is it something you want to try?” Asks Victor. “It doesn’t have to be the plug, we can try with something smaller, like beads?” Yuuri’s cheeks are so hot he's struggling to respond as he imagines his ass clamping down on a string of anal beads, desperately holding them in as Victor tugs on the end to free them. He almost squeaks out loud as he feels a gush of slick flood his cunt. “Yuuri?” Shamefully, Yuuri nods. 

Victor can practically feel how embarrassed Yuuri is from across the table. So, with a sweet smile, he reaches his hand over, freeing it from the side of the menu to hold it. Yuuri looks up at him pleadingly, cheeks still red and brows creased as Victor’s thumb caressed the space between his thumb and forefinger. “We can try it one day if you’d like.” Another shameful nod. Victor chuckles. “Come on, no need to be ashamed.” Victor coos, two fingers hooking under Yuuri’s chin to lift his face. Yuuri’s hazel eyes gaze at him, adorably big as a tiny smile crosses his face. “Gorgeous.” Victor says sweetly, watching that smile grow. “What do you feel like eating? We can get five courses set or seven, or just order whatever.” Victor says, finally chancing a glance at the menu. 

“Five courses?” Asks Yuuri. “That seems like a lot.” 

“Trust me, it isn’t.” Victor chuckles. “But you really do get a bit of everything. I think you’ll enjoy it.” 

“Oh, okay.” Yuuri replies. “I’ll just have five courses then, I don’t think I can eat seven.”

***

Their first course, French onion soup with croutons, arrives promptly. Yuuri doesn't realise how hungry he is until he digs in. “I’ve never had onion soup before.” Yuuri says, blowing the first spoonful. 

“Apparently, it’s one of the hardest dishes to make.” Comments Victor. 

“Mmh.” Yuuri hums in approval. “It’s good.” 

Victor watches as Yuuri polishes off his soup and smirks to himself, for Yuuri seems to have either forgotten about his little gift, or gotten way too comfortable with it for Victor’s liking. So, while they wait for their second course and Yuuri talks about the view from the window beside him, Victor takes the opportunity to lift his foot and knock the leg of his chair, just enough to startle Yuuri. 

“Ahm--!” Yuuri is interrupted by a heady moan which he quickly holds back, hands clamping over his mouth as his cheeks instantly heat up and he gives Victor a look that says  _ “traitor!”.  _ Yuuri’s brow creases a he lets out a shaky breath, the tip of the butt plug just brushing his prostate. The spark that jolts through his spine is enough to get him wet again as his pussy throbs. “V-Vitya!” He scolds. “At least give me some warning!” He pouts cutely, and Victor can only chuckle. 

“Where would the fun in that be?” Yuuri glares, pouting again as he tries to calm himself down, shifting a little to try and take the pressure of the plug off of his most sensitive spot. 

Yuuri’s second course arrives, and he almost jumps out of embarrassment as the waitress places it down in front of him, praying to god that she suspects nothing. Yuui side eyes Victor again, whose devious smile has returned to his face. Letting out a snow breath, he picks up his cutlery and looks at the plate in front of him; smoked salmon salad starter with a side of freshly baked bread and butter. It smells delicious, and it looks even more so. 

Yuuri tries to pull his mind away from the plug to focus on the starter in front of him, but the more he tries to dismiss it, the more it seems to make its presence known. He can’t help it as his rim flexes around the girth involuntarily, hands trembling a little as he cuts up a piece of salmon. He hums in delight at the smokey flavour that bursts over his tongue, coupled with the mustard dressing and the peppery rocket leaves. 

“Nice?” Victor asks, to which Yuuri nods. 

Victor can’t help but tease him between courses. As soon as their plates get cleared away, Victor brings his foot back beneath Yuuri’s chair, much to the omega’s naivety, and drags the tip of his shoe just under the seat. Yuuri jerks in his seat at the dull sensation as he lets out a soft gasp, causing the plug to shift again and press against his sweet spot. There’s enough pressure to keep him on edge, but nowhere near enough for him to be satisfied.

Yuuri makes it through the fourth course before he finds that he really cannot take his mind off the plug. It nudges against his prostate everytime he shifts even a millimetre, setting off fireworks under his skin as he tries not to jostle and moan at every brush to that sensitive bundle of nerves. He’s so wet that his panties are literally sticking to his cunt with juice, and he’s almost certain even his leggings are wet. He literally drops his fork onto the table, the metal clattering against the fabric covered table as he bites his lip, fists clenching as the plug continues to tease. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asks. Yuuri shakes his head. “What do you need?” 

“Y-you…” Yuuri whispers before he even has a chance to process the question. With that, Victor stands up and pulls Yuuri to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. The bathroom is beautifully decorated-- but neither of them have time to appreciate it as Victor bends him over the sink. “V-Vitya!” Yuuri gasps as Victor pulls the waistband of his leggings down just enough to reveal plump cheeks, covered by pink lace. “Anyone could walk in…” Yuuri preens as Victor sucks in a deep, shaky breath, admiring the way the pink lace frames his delectable ass. 

Victor lifts one hand and deals a harsh spank to Yuuri’s plump ass. Yuuri cries out in pleasure, gripping the edge of the sink as his body lurches forwards, ass rocking back into Victor’s hand. Yuuri stares up at the mirror in front of them, face hot with embarrassment at the lewd look on his face. 

“Fuck, baby… you look beautiful in these…” Victor utters, fingering the lace that wraps around his thick thigh. “If I knew you were so into lingerie I would have asked you to wear it for me earlier.” He huffs, dipping down to press a gentle kiss to one plush cheek before he pulls the soft Italian lace aside just enough to reveal the glass plug that has been keeping Yuuri on edge all evening. 

“Vitya… please…” Yuuri begs as Victor’s gaze burns into Yuuri’s ass, watching as his rim twitches around the plug, desperate to keep it in. Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat as Victor grasps the end of the plug and tugs. He bites into his bottom lip, head tossed back in pleasure as his eyes squeeze shut. 

“Good boy…” Victor praises as Yuuri’s rim stretches around the thickest part of the glass, ass tugging and clenching, trying to suck it back in. Yuuri keens, gripping the edge of the sink even harder as the plug pops free. “Hold this?” Victor passes the plug to Yuuri, who takes it in his shaky hand. 

Yuuri’s entrance is winking, wet and red and tender as Victor dips his thumb in, pulling a needy whine from Yuuri. The flesh is pliant and soft beneath the pad of Victor’s thumb. Victor kneels down, and Yuuri literally shrieks when he feels the soft brush of Victor’s tongue against his rim. Victor smirks at the reaction it pulls as Yuuri drops one hand to his head, holding him in position. 

“O-oh! Vityaaa…!” Yuuri mewls as Victor’s tongue flicks at his rim and dips in, gently tugging on the softness with the tip of his tongue. “Ah- ah- ah- ahhh…!” Yuuri’s fingers tug and pull at Victor’s hair as Victor licks into his channel, muscles clamping down on his tongue, eager to keep him in. “Hmm--!” Yuuri gasps as Victor’s lips envelope his swollen rim, and he sucks before standing back up. 

“I knew I’d need this when I felt that lace beneath your shirt .” He says quietly as he kisses Yuuri’s neck. He’s confused for a moment, until he hears the pop of the cap to the lube. 

_ “Oh my god,”  _ Yuuri thinks,  _ “we’re really going to do it in the bathroom.”  _ The thought of doing something so lewd in public makes his peach twitch, but the anticipation of the fact that they’re about to  _ do it  _ makes his cunt dribble. Victor slicks up two fingers and plunges them into Yuuri’s ass. “Ahh!” Yuuri sobs, instantly tightening around Victor’s fingers, ass fluttering as he sucks them in. 

“You’re still so loose.” Victor comments breathily as his fingers quickly make haste to work in and out of Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri’s hips roll back, riding against Victor’s digits as they press insistently at his prostate. 

“V-Vitya… oh… ahh… h-hurry…” Normally, Victor would like to take his time taking Yuuri apart, but this time, he agrees to hurry along. His fingers withdraw, much to Yuuri’s dismay, to free his member and cover it in lube. “Hnghh!” Yuuri’s back arches as he feels Victor’s bulbous tip touch his fluttering entrance, one hand pulling his cheeks apart, hole already trying to pull him in. 

“D-do it…” So, without wasting anymore time, Victor pushes in. “Ahhhmmm…!” Yuuri cries out as Victor’s thick girth splits him open, knuckles almost going white with how hard he’s holding onto the sink. 

“Quiet, Yuuri…” Victor hushes, kissing his back. “We don’t want anyone to come in.” Yuuri shivers. The prospect of someone coming in, someone catching them in the act is such a turn on that slick gushes from his pussy again, this time surely staining his leggings. Yuuri tightens around Victor, pulling a strained groan from his throat as he snaps his hips, bottoming out. Yuuri whines, biting his lip. “Lift your head, Yuuri.” Victor encourages, and slowly, Yuuri lifts his head, eyes opening. “Look how beautiful you are.” He coos in Yuuri’s ear and  _ oh,  _ he looks utterly ruined getting his ass pounded over the sink. 

“V-Vitya—!” He headily moans as Victor’s tip hits his sweet spot and it feels like such a relief compared to having the plug constantly teasing, yet never teasing  _ enough.  _ “Ahhh… there… again, please…” Victor delivers. “Ahh! Ohhhh…!” Yuuri lets out another loud moan as Victor’s hips snap, thrusting in and pulling out as Yuuri’s ass clamps down on him. It’s the most gorgeous sight as Yuuri’s plush ass jiggles with every pull back to his hips, coupled with those soft, heady moans pulling from Yuuri’s throat. 

Victor groans, biting his lip as he grasps Yuuri’s cheeks in his hands, tugging them apart to watch as his swollen rim swallows Victor’s dick, the flesh pulling with each outwards drag of his cock. Fuck, it’s such an erotic sight, he can’t help it as he raises one hand to slap the soft flesh, relishing in the loud cry that erupts from Yuuri’s throat in surprise, back arching as his ass jiggles. He notices that Yuuri’s head has dipped back down again, so with a sly smile, one hand releases his ass to grasp his hair, guiding Yuuri’s head up to look at the mirror. 

“Ah, ah, ah, mmh, nnghhhh…!” Yuuri lets out soft, fucked out moans as his thighs begin to tremble. “C-close… Vitya… close—“ Victor bends over his back, lips brushing his ear as he looks up at the mirror with a lust filled gaze. One arm snakes up Yuuri’s loose shirt, feeling for the matching lace that covers his small breasts. He gropes, moaning as he squeezes the flesh, feeling the lace beneath his palm.

“Look at the mirror, Yuuri.” Yuuri preens, but obeys. “Look at how beautiful you are; soft, red cheeks, kissable plump lips, the most stunning honey eyes…” Victor praises, voice low and sultry as he nibbles on the shell of Yuuri’s ear as his Yuuri whimpers, ass twitching in desperation around him. Yuuri’s breaths quicken under Victor’s praise as Victor rolls his hips, hitting his prostate just right with every thrust. “I can’t believe you’re wearing this for me in public…” He murmurs. “So perfect for me… I can’t wait to undress you when we get home…”

“Ahmm… V-Vitya…” Yuuri’s chest heaves as he bites his lip, eyes trained on their reflection in the mirror. His fringe is slick with sweat as Victor’s fingers tangle in his locks, making him hold his focus on the mirror. He can’t help but notice how divine Victor looks, suit jacket unbuttoned, once crisp shirt now creased, tie askew as he fucks Yuuri hard over the bathroom sink. Yuuri’s cunt twitches, juice dribbling between his folds. 

“Do you see how gorgeous you are, Yuuri?” Victor coos, hips snapping particularly hard, and Yuuri lets go.

“Ah- ah- ahhhh--! Vitya-- ohhhh…!” Yuuri whines, coming as slick floods his crotch, leggings sticky with come. 

“F-fuck!” Victor gasps fingers digging into Yuuri’s hips as he drops his head to rest between Yuuri’s shoulder blades, filling Yuuri’s ass to the brim. Yuuri keens, ass going lax with orgasm and fluttering around Victor’s spent cock. Yuuri’s legs struggle to keep himself up as Victor pulls out. Yuuri mewls at the sudden emptiness, which is quickly sated as Victor replaces the plug. “Beautiful.” Victor murmured, kissing Yuuri’s lips as he pulled his panties and leggings back up with a light spank to his ass before tucking himself back into his suit pants. “I’ll get the bill. Come out when you’re ready?” Yuuri huffs. 

“We didn’t get the last course.” Victor smiles. 

“Then let me feed you dessert when we get home?” Yuuri chuckles tiredly, nodding. Then, Victor turns to leave the bathroom. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri pushes himself up off the sink, sweeping one hand through his hair, now disgustingly matted with sweat. 

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” An earnest smile crosses Victor’s face. 

“I love you, too.” With that, Victor opened the bathroom door, just as someone was about to come in. His heart skipped a beat -  _ that’s how close they were to getting caught - _ but without a single word, not even a hitch in his breath, he let him in before leaving. 

Yuuri’s washing his hands and splashing his face when another person’s presence catches his attention, going into a bathroom stall. Yuuri shudders;  _ imagine if he’d walked in just a minute before.  _ Part of Yuuri kind of wishes he did. The idea of getting caught, someone else hearing his lewd moans and Victor’s groans of pleasure is so arousing to him. God, his inner exhibitionist is screaming.

Victor pays the bill as he waits for Yuuri to come out of the bathroom. His lover returns to their table to find their plates and glasses cleared, and he picks up his coat. “Ready to go?” Yuuri nods. 

“My leggings are so uncomfortable.” He complains with a pout as Victor grasps is hand to lead him back to the car. 

***

Yuuri falls asleep on the way home, and Victor concludes two things; one, he’s run Yuuri absolutely dry and now he’s exhausted, and two; today is not the day he’ll get to enjoy the lace adorning Yuuri’s body. 

“Yuuri,” Victor croons softly as he parks the car, hand gently nudging Yuuri’s shoulder. “Baby, we’re home.” Yuuri lets out a soft groan, eyes fluttering open. “I take it you’re too tired to let me indulge in this beautiful surprise you have on for me?” He chuckles sweetly as Yuuri tiredly unstraps his seatbelt, nodding. 

“Sorry… Maybe next time?” Yuuri says with a smile. 

“Then can I put in a request for my birthday?” Yuuri laughs softly, getting out of the car. 

“Of course.” 

When they get back up to the penthouse, Victor can already hear the clicking of Makkachin’s nails on the wooden floorboards as he opens the door. “Hello, baby.” He coos, kneeling down to give her a cuddle and some fusses. “Have you been good? Yeah?” He smiles fondly, giving her ears some loving scratches. “Get changed and I’ll get the rest of the cakes from the fridge.” Yuuri nods, leaning to give Victor a quick kiss before he heads to the bedroom. 

It’s a shame,Yuuri thinks, to have put on something so delicate for Victor, only to then not have enough energy to let him at least admire it. Yuuri decides he’s at least got enough energy to let Victor appreciate the soft lace in its full glory. After all, Victor deserves it. Yuuri wonders firstly how he’s going to top this for Victor's birthday, and secondly, how Victor will top this next year too. 

With that in mind, Yuuri strips out of his leggings and shirt, tossing them in the laundry basket. Admittedly, it’s a little bit embarrassing to let Victor see him like this, even though he knows Victor will enjoy it, he just has this innate feeling of humiliation seeing himself like this. He heads to the bathroom and slowly removes the plug, hissing at the slight sensitivity as he works the glass out of his ass. He holds back a groan, ass immediately clenching as semen begins to dribble down his thighs. He makes haste to clean himself up before heading out to the lounge, where Victor is sat fawning over Makkachin.

“Vitya?” Victor’s head turns towards Yuuri and the air is quite literally punched out of his lungs as Yuuri stands there, face flushed and brow creased as he bites his lip nervously. 

“Y-Yuuri--” Victor gasps as Yuuri comes over. “I- I thought you--” Yuuri sheepishly smiles as Victor stands up, wrapping his arms around his bare waist, eyeing him up and down. 

“I umm… just… maybe you’d like to at least see it?” Yuuri says nervously. “It would be a waste if you didn’t get to see it.” Victor presses in close, kissing his shoulder as his fingertips fondle the lace that cups his chest. 

“Oh, you look so pretty.” Victor breathes, feeling his dick twitch as he ogles at the lingerie. “Wow…” Victor is quite literally stunned silent as Yuuri allows him to roam his hands up and down his body. Victor’s cock twitches and Yuuri gasps, feeling it against the inside of his thigh. “Sorry…” Victor mumbles, head dipped to Yuuri’s shoulder as he feels the hitch of Yuuri’s breath. 

“I-it just surprised me is all.” Yuuri reassures with a shaky breath. 

“It’ll go down in a bit.” But Yuuri doesn’t want to leave Victor’s needs unattended to. He pulls away from Victor. 

“Sit down?” Victor cocks a brow, but doesn’t question it as he obliges, sitting down on the sofa. Dainty hands work quickly to undo the button and fly on his suit pants, freeing his half hard member. 

“Y-Yuuri?” Victor queries with a bit of a strained noise as Yuuri moves again to sit in his lap. Victor groans as Yuuri pulls the panties aside, revealing his slightly swollen cunt, red and wet, and he slides down on Victor’s cock. “Fuck!” Victor hisses, gripping his hips as his hips buck involuntarily into Yuuri’s wet cavern. Yuuri lets out a slow breath, settling on Victor’s cock. 

“Feed me?” The request blurts out of Yuuri’s mouth, bypassing his filter as his hands are quick to cover his mouth, embarrassed at such a request. Victor, however, does not seem phased. Instead, he pulls Victor’s hands away from his mouth. 

“It’s okay.” He reassures with a shaky breath. “Pass me the box.” Yuuri passes Victor the box of desserts, and he opens it, picking out an eclair. He brings it to Yuuri’s mouth, who bites down into the soft, fluffy pastry, mouth bursting with the taste of salted caramel custard. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri hums in delight, causing Victor’s cock to slowly fill. Yuuri relaxes against Victor’s body, thighs spread over his lap as his head drops to rest on Victor’s shoulder. He turns his head slightly, opening is mouth, and Victor feeds him again. Victor’s free hand wraps around his waist, splaying across his stomach and he begins to caress Yuuri’s stomach with soft, slow circles, feeding Yuuri the next bit of the eclair. 

“Yuuri…” Victor preens as Yuuri’s cunt squeezes involuntarily around him. 

“Does it feel okay?” Yuuri asks unsurely. 

“God… you feel really warm.” Victor sighs with a bit of a tired sigh. “Ahh,” Yuuri opens his mouth and Victor feeds him the last bit of the eclair. 

“Sorry I can’t do more.” Yuuri sighs. “I was really hoping you’d get to enjoy this outfit a bit more.” 

“Don’t be silly.” Victor softly chuckled. “Besides, it’s your birthday, not mine.” He picks up a macaron, holding it to Yuuri’s lips for him to bite in half. “Plus I think I’ve already drained you of a week's worth of energy.” He laughs earnestly. Yuuri huffs, an amused smile on his face. “This is nice, though.” Victor says, feeding Yuuri the other half of the macaron. “Having you sat in my lap, keeping me warm… we don’t have to move, but I still get to feel you.” Yuuri blushed a little at that, pussy clamping down on Victor’s cock, twitching. 

“M-mhh…” Yuuri lets out a soft, shaky moan as Victor hisses, cock growing  _ again  _ inside him. “You k-keep getting bigger…” Yuuri complains with an adorable frown. Victor just laughs. 

“It’s you, my love.” Victor coos, kissing his shoulder as he picks up a passion fruit tartlet, rolling his hips. 

“Ah-- ah!” Yuuri gasps again, Victor’s tip hitting his sweet spot as he trembles, biting down into the tartlet. 

“The sounds you make turn me on so much…” Victor admits with a shameful grumble as his forehead drops to Yuuri’s shoulder, hips beginning to buck with more purpose. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri breathlessly pants, already close to coming again as his hips circle on Victor’s cock as Victor feeds him the rest of the tartlet. 

“Feel good?” Victor asks breathily as he picks up the last strawberry tartlet, holding it to Yuuri’s trembling lips. 

“Mmghhhh!” Yuuri moans out loud, partly because of the deliciousness of the pastry, but mostly due to the sparks that shoot up his spine when Victor’s fat tip hits his sweet spot again. One arm wraps around the back of Victor’s neck, Yuuri’s face turning to moan into Victor’s neck as the other squeezes his thigh. “S-sensitive--” He preens as Victor focuses on Yuuri’s bundle of nerves, hips circling slowly. “A-ahh…” Victor feeds Yuuri the last bit of the tartlet as he moans, Yuuri’s pussy clamping down on his cock like a vice. 

“Oh fuck… Yuuri…” Victor’s breath catches in his throat, heart stuttering as Yuuri’s cunt flutters around him, throbbing needily as slick dribbles from where they’re connected. “G-gonna come… ah… Yuuri…” His hand, now free from the pastry, instantly digs into Yuuri’s hip, pulling him down onto his cock. 

“Ahhnnnn!” Yuuri comes without warning, chest heaving for air as his back arches, hips almost trying to pull away from Victor’s grasp as he splashes juice all over Victor’s lap, thigh quivering with the force of his orgasm. 

“Fuck--!” Victor chokes up a moan as his hips buck, giving one last hard thrust into Yuuri before he comes, much less powerful than earlier. Yuuri whines, milking Victor’s cock as he paints him with his semen. 

“Ahh…” Yuuri is now definitely completely spent as he collapses back against Victor’s chest. 

“Sorry…” Victor apologises through jagged breaths as he kisses Yuuri’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to make you go again.” He softly sighs, but Yuuri shakes his head. 

“N-no… you didn’t make me.” He reassures with an exhausted smile and an exasperated breath. “But now I really can’t go again tonight.” Victor laughs earnestly at that, peppering his shoulder and neck in sweet kisses as he fingers the lace of Yuuri’s panties. 

“I really enjoyed that.” Victor smiles into his neck. “And this.” He traces the lace around Yuuri’s hip with delicate fingers before moving up to where the bralette covers his chest. “You look absolutely stunning in this. So pretty.” Yuuri bites his lip, cheeks hot with the praise. 

———————————————————————

“I think I’m going to need tomorrow to recover before class.” Yuuri groans as he curls up in Victor’s arms later that night. “I’ve never been so worn out before.” A nervous laugh tumbles from his lips as Victor caresses the soft hairs at the back of his neck, hand trickling down Yuuri’s back, fingertips tracing the bumps of his spine. 

“Let’s lie in tomorrow. Let me just… cuddle with you before I have to go back to my busy, long nights.” He says, tone laced with a heavy heart as Yuuri kisses his collarbone. 

“It’s just for two weeks.” Yuuri comfortingly says with a kiss to his sternum. “We have _ Swan Lake  _ to look forward to, as well as your birthday.” He coos in reminder as he feels Victor’s lips against his hair. 

“God, I can’t wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!! If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's very tiring and very exhausting birthday weekend comes to an end, and he finds out a little more about Victor.  
Adrien, on the other hand, finds out a little more about Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY YLL WELCOME BACK!!!  
Could it be?!!? The first chapter with no sex?! God this is a change. I will make up for it though, promise!! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri awakes the next morning to Victor pressing kisses to the back of his neck, lips brushing the scent gland on his neck as he works his way down Yuuri’s back. 

“Mmh… Vitya…” Yuuri mumbles as Victor’s hands roam up and down his back. 

“Good morning, Yuuri.” Victor coos with a soft smile, pressing a kiss to the dimples in his back. “Sleep well?” Yuuri yawns tiredly. 

“Of course. Always with you.” He says sweetly as Victor’s hands move to knead the meat of his ass. “Mmh…” Yuuri sighs shakily, relaxing into the feel of Victor’s soft caresses, ass rocking back into his hands.

“Let me loosen your muscles, then I’ll take you out for brunch.” Yuuri is all too happy to oblige, grabbing Victor’s pillow to bury his face in. Victor picks up a bottle of massage oil, saved from last time, and straddles Yuuri’s thighs. He drizzles some oil all over Yuuri’s bare back, and Yuuri shudders at the chill, but quickly relaxes beneath Victor’s comforting touch. 

“How does that feel?” Victor asks as the heels of his palms dig into Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri sighs. “Feels nice.” Yuuri lets out a soft hum of approval as Victor’s hands knead into the muscle of his back, the heel of his palm working out the knots to loosen him up. He drags his hands up and down Yuuri’s back, smiling softly as Yuuri closed his eyes again, letting himself fall under Victor’s spell. 

Victor’s grasped the plush cheeks of his ass, the muscle firm, yet still soft enough to jiggle the same way it does when Victor spanks him. Oh  _ god.  _ Victor has to stop his thoughts there, stop himself from thinking about that any longer before he gets hard. This is supposed to help Yuuri rest, not work him to even further exhaustion! But Victor just can’t help it when he’s this gorgeous, all laid out for him. 

Victor takes his time with Yuuri’s ass for two reasons - one, he’s really worked Yuuri to the core, both literally and figuratively, and two, he’s just selfish. There’s nothing Victor would love more than to worship Yuuri’s ass all day, every day. 

“Still feeling good?” Victor asks as his thumb rubs soft, tender circles into the flesh of his ass.

“Mmhh…” Yuuri nods. “Keep going.” Victor ducks down to pepper Yuuri’s beautiful ass with chaste butterfly kisses. “Vitya…” Yuuri preens. “Not what I meant.” He pouts, much to Victor’s amusement. Victor laughs softly, pressing one last kiss to the dimples on Yuuri’s back before coming back up.

“Sorry, my love.” He croons. “Just couldn’t help myself.” Yuuri splutters a laugh.

“Of course not.” Victor shuffles further down to Yuuri’s gorgeous thighs. Yuuri’s thighs, much to Victor’s surprise, do not fulfil stereotypical dancers legs-- sharp and muscular and lean, that is-- in fact, Yuuri’s thighs maintain a soft, dainty form. Yes, they’re muscular, but they don’t look as muscular as most male dancers. Victor  _ loves  _ his thighs so damn much. 

Naturally, Victor can’t help himself, and he ducks down to pepper the backs of Yuuri’s thighs in the same chaste kisses he did his ass. His lips brush the soft skin of his thighs as he contently sighs, nosing at his inner thigh. 

“Vitya… what are you up to?” Yuuri asks tiredly with a playful lilt to his words. 

“Nothing, I promise.” Victor reassures with a sweet chuckle. “Just… let me indulge for a minute.” He requests, to which Yuuri nods. 

“You know I can’t say no to you.” Yuuri huffs breathily, a small smile on his face as Victor’s lips drag up and down his thighs. His forehead drops to rest on the meat just below his supple ass as he lets out a content hum, sighing softly as his hands squeeze his thighs and his lips plant gentle kisses. 

“I’m going to miss having this.” Pouts Victor as Yuuri chuckles. 

“I can’t tell if you’re talking about me or my ass.” Victor lets out a protesting mewl as he kisses Yuuri’s ass again.

“Both! But you the most.” Yuuri splutters another laugh. 

“You know, the rest of me still aches and you aren’t helping like you promised.” Yuuri huffs in amusement as Victor continues to press soft, fleeting kisses to the backs of his thighs. “Kisses aren’t going to make me ache less.” He coos. 

“Sorry.” Victor laughs softly. “Guess I got a bit carried away.” Yuuri hums in agreement and Victor lifts his head as his hands begin to roam his body again. “After this, I’ll run the bath for you to soak in. No doubt you haven’t soaked in Epsom salt recently.” 

“It’s not the same without you.” Yuuri makes a point to turn his head and gaze over his shoulder with those big puppy eyes that he just knows Victor cannot resist. 

“You still need to soak your muscles, silly. Or you’ll hurt yourself.” Scolds Victor. 

“It just feels lonely if you’re not there to run the bath for me.” Yuuri sighs sadly, burying his face in Victor’s pillow. Victor’s hands cease their movements and he comes back up Yuuri’s naked body, straddling his hips and dropping his forehead to rest between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. Slowly, Victor’s lips begin to drop chaste kisses from the nape of Yuuri’s neck, up to his jaw. With one hand, he coaxes Yuuri’s face to turn and look at him.

Big, honey eyes gaze back at Victor, glassed over with adoration and  _ oh,  _ the sight is simply breathtaking. Victor takes his time to admire Yuuri’s beautiful eyes. From the soft hazel rings to the dark pupils, to the soft glimmer of white that reflects. His long cow lashes flutter as he blinks, and he can see the way Yuuri squints ever so slightly to bring Victor’s image into focus. All of Yuuri is just simply divine. 

“When these rehearsals are out of the way, I’ll run you a bath whenever you want.” He says fondly. “I’ll fill the tub, pour some salt in, make sure the bath smells nice. I’ll carry you in and climb in behind you, I’ll pull you close and you can just relax.” Yuuri’s cheeks flush with Victor’s promise as an endearing smile splits across his face. 

“Promise?” Yuuri croons as Victor’s hands deftly caress his shoulders. 

“Of course.” Victor lets out a soft, breathy laugh as he leans down to capture Yuuri’s plump lips into a kiss. Yuuri smiles into the kiss and he turns beneath Victor’s weight, back to the mattress so he can wrap his arms around Victor’s neck. 

“Will you run a bath for me now, then?” 

“Say no more.” Victor gets off the bed. Yuuri can’t help but stare at Victor’s toned back, at all the deep curves and crevices, at his slender waist and firm ass. He’s like a statue carved of marble, Michaelangelo’s finest work, something that belongs in the Louvre just a few streets away. 

Victor goes into the ensuite bathroom and turns the taps on. He reaches for the gingerbread scented bubble bath, and as soon as he pops the cap open, the aroma of Christmas spices instantly permeates the air. As the tub fills, he reaches into the bathroom cabinet to pull out a packet of Epsom salt, pouring a generous scoop into the filling tub. 

Once the tub has sufficiently filled, Victor turns off the taps and returns to the bedroom to find Yuuri laying back on his stomach, head turned and eyes fluttered closed. With a fond look, he goes over and kisses his cheek. 

“The tub is ready. Would you like me to carry you to the bathroom?” Yuuri’s eyes blink open, a tired smile on his face. 

“Of course. You promised me.” Victor laughs at Yuuri’s petulant attitude. 

“That I did, didn’t I?” So with that, Victor scoops Yuuri up in his arms and carries him to the tub, gently lowering him into the warm water before climbing in behind him. “How’s that?” The first thing Yuuri notices is the spicy aroma. 

“It smells nice.” He comments. “Reminds me of Christmas.” 

“Well I figured since it’s almost December, a Christmassy scent was necessary.” Reasons Victor as he wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him in closer. Yuuri lets out a shaky, yet content sigh as he slinks back against Victor’s body. He can feel the way his chest moves with every breath, he can feel his pulse against his ear as he rests his head on the junction between Victor’s neck and shoulder as he closes his eyes. 

The water splashes quietly with their minute movements as they soak, and Yuuri turns his head just enough to kiss Victor’s neck. He sits back up a little and begins his trail of kisses up Victor’s neck. All is well until Victor’s breath hitches and he bites his lip, holding back a soft preen at the brush of Yuuri’s plush lips against a particularly sensitive spot. Yuuri smiles proudly and kisses the spot again. 

“M-mmh…”

“There?” Victor nods. With newfound determination, Yuuri turns in the water, pressing them chest to chest. He flinches a little at the soft brush of Victor’s skin against his particularly sensitive nipples, gasping softly before he brings his lips back to Victor’s neck. Victor hisses, groaning softly as Yuuri brings his lips back to that spot and kisses again. A kiss becomes a soft suck, becomes a gentle nibble, that all have Victor keening in seconds. 

“Really that sensitive?” Yuuri asks breathily with an amused lilt to his words as he pulls back to see the red, throbbing mark, bound to turn purple. Victor lets out a trembling breath and nods. “Cute.” Yuuri coos teasingly, much to Victor’s chagrin. 

“Not cute.” He protests. “Just very sensitive.” Yuuri laughs again. 

_ “Cute.”  _ Victor gives a soft  _ hmph,  _ which Yuuri finds incredibly delightful (and cute). “You’re pouting.” Yuuri observes as Victor’s bottom lip sticks out ever so slightly, brow creased. “See, cute.” He croons. “Your face will stay like that if you keep pulling that face.” Warns Yuuri with a playful tone as he uses his thumb to smooth out the crease in his brow. Victor’s arms pull him closer, Yuuri sat in his lap as they cuddle. 

“So. Wanna talk about this mark on my neck that you made?” Asks Victor with a smug smile. Yuuri squeaks, face turning a lovely shade of pink and if Victor didn’t know any better, he’d assume it was just the water. 

“I kind of like knowing I marked you.” Yuuri admits shyly. “It’s satisfying and… it makes me feel good.” Victor lets out a soft laugh. “I just like to know you’re mine.”

“Silly goose.” Victor chuckles blissfully. “Of course I’m yours. What’s with the sudden possessiveness?” Yuuri shrugs. 

“Just… lots of people admire you.” Yuuri says. “I mean… some people have watched you ever since your first show right up until your… you know… your last.” Yuuri murmurs, not daring to look up at Victor in case he’s hit a sore spot. “And I like secretly having my mark on you.”

“O-oh.” Victor gasps, not really knowing what to say. “I umm--”

“Can I ask you something?” Yuuri timidly asks as he buries his face in Victor’s chest. 

“Of course. What is it?” Yuuri swallows a lump in his throat and lets out a quivering breath. 

“Your leg.” Yuuri says, moving one hand beneath the water to gently caress the scar on Victor’s knee. “What happened?” Victor lets out a sad sigh, brow creasing as he sinks further into the water. Yuuri prickles up as Victor shrinks back. “I-I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Yuuri scrambles to apologise, but Victor just wraps his arms tighter around Yuuri. 

“It’s okay.” Victor smiles softly. “It was the opening night for  _ Sleeping Beauty _ , about eight or so years ago. I was doing a  _ pas de deux  _ with my dance partner and it was going well.” Another trembling breath tumbled from Victor’s lips before he continues. “We were doing side by side  _ fouettés,  _ and you probably know that the heavier you are the harder they are to do en pointe. Hence, men don’t really do work en pointe.” He explains as Yuuri listens closely, gazing into deep, cerulean blue eyes. 

“I lost my balance and slipped out. The landing was awful and I tore a ligament in my knee. The scar is from surgery.” Yuuri’s breath hitches in surprise as his thumb gently caresses the scar on Victor’s knee. “I had to have emergency surgery as soon as I got there because if I didn’t have it now then I would never dance again. It hurts every now and again. But I can still dance at least.” Yuuri feels his heart sting. When Victor dances it’s so clear how passionate he is about ballet, about telling stories with his body, about teaching. It’s a close call, a miracle that Victor can even dance. 

“It took months to heal. I couldn’t dance at all for the following year, but slowly I began to regain my rhythm. It never fully, fully recovered. Like I said it still hurts every now and again, and I can’t dance as much as I used to.” 

“Why did you take the part for the Prince?” Yuuri asks, referring to the show they’re due to start rehearsals for in a matter of weeks. The water in the tub is beginning to get cold and his skin is beginning to prune, but all he wants to do is listen to Victor. 

“I guess I just… want to feel what it’s like to be on stage again. I want to dance up there with you. And the thought of you being shown off to the world by someone who isn’t me…” Victor groans, head falling forwards onto Yuuri’s shoulder. “I just really wanted to dance with you.” He says breathily with a weary smile. “Lilia already asked me if my leg was going to be okay with it, if I could keep up with rehearsals and honestly, I’m not sure. But I want to try.” Yuuri gasps again, heart throbbing wildly in his chest.  _ Victor wants to dance with only him.  _ He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. 

“I— promise me you’ll stop as soon as it gets too much.” Yuuri whispers softly. “If your leg hurts too much to keep rehearsing promise you’ll let me know.” Victor nods against his shoulder. 

“I will.” Yuuri feels Victor’s lips turn up into a smile against his shoulder and he lets out a heavy breath of relief. “I had no idea any of that happened.” Murmurs Yuuri as he cards his fingers through Victor’s hair. “Nothing I read ever… detailed much. Just that you fell and never got back up.” Yuuri sat up on his knees, still spread over Victor’s lap. His fingertips gently scratched his scalp, the droplets of water quietly splashing back into the tub as he lifted his arms to wrap around Victor’s neck and shoulders. 

“There’s more to it but… we can talk about that another day.” Victor comfortingly smiles as he presses a sweet kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri nods. 

“I’m ready to listen when you’re ready to talk.” 

———————————————————————

It’s a bittersweet ending to their weekend when Victor drives Yuuri back to his dorm that Sunday night. 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Victor whispers against Yuuri’s lips as they shared a kiss in the car just outside of Yuuri’s residential wing. 

“Two weeks.” Yuuri reminds. “It’ll fly by.”

“I’m just glad I don’t have to cover rehearsals the week before opening night.” Victor heavily sighs. “Otherwise it would be three weeks.” 

“Opening night… I get you all to myself, right?” Yuuri huffs with a teasing smile. 

“Of course.” Victor coos. “Box seats and privacy for me to run with your exhibitionist streak.” He chuckles, much to Yuuri’s chagrin, who pouts and blushes, yet cannot hide how appealing…  _ sex  _ in a box seat would be. “Don't tell me you don’t like the idea I’ll know you’re lying.” Victor laughs again.

“You know me too well to ever possibly think that it doesn’t appeal to me.” Yuuri frowns, another endearing pout on his face. 

“Then be sure to wear my gift to you for it,  _ da?”  _ He croons, fingers hooking under Yuuri’s chin to press one more chaste kiss to his mouth. Yuuri mewls, nodding against his lips before pulling away. “See you tomorrow?” Yuuri nods again. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” And with that, Yuuri picks up his things and gets out of the car. 

*** 

The drive home is far too quiet for Victor to be content. He misses Yuuri in the passenger seat, with his hand on Victor’s thigh, riding teasingly close to where Yuuri knows Victor wants him the most. 

When he arrives back home, the penthouse suddenly feels too empty, too cold, even though for all the years he’s been in Paris, it’s always been this way - just him and Makkachin. But as soon as Yuuri stepped into his life, it all changed, and now whenever he is without Yuuri, it feels lonely. He knows that Makkachin can feel it too. She enjoyed having Yuuri around, enjoys having another person to cuddle up with. 

He opens the door and Makkachin scurries over, eager for cuddles. Victor kneels down as she sniffs at his coat, giving his hand a lick. Victor laughs fondly, tickling her ears. “Sorry, Yuuri’s gone home. Let’s cuddle up on the sofa before bed, come on.” He coos, standing back up from the floor to lead her to the sofa. He sits down, patting the empty seat next to him so she can sit down. 

Victor had wanted to tell Yuuri the rest of the story. The aftermath of his injury, how it affected personal as well as professional relationships, but the last thing he wants is for what he would have told Yuuri to affect his perception. Or more specifically, the perception of one dancer in particular, and moreover, he does not want his personal feelings to affect Yuuri either. Victor decides it’s just best to keep his mouth shut for now. 

———————————————————————

The next morning, Yuuri wakes up on his birthday feeling… particularly lonely. He knows he shouldn’t, after all, he finally got to spend a weekend with Victor, and it felt like a breath of fresh air filling his lungs. But still, it doesn’t stop him from feeling a little down when he wakes lonely the next morning. He has, however, had birthday messages from his family and friends, which he has replied to, and truly, they put a smile on his face. But if anything, they kind of made him feel more lonely - it’s a reminder that his family are on the other side of the world.

Not only does Yuuri not have his family to be with, he also doesn’t have Victor either. As of the more recent weeks, Adrien has started taking over some of Victor’s classes while Victor watches over the rehearsals, meaning that Yuuri doesn’t even get to see him on Monday mornings anymore. One thing however, that does put a smile on his face is seeing Victor for his second class. Okay, they don’t get to be lovey-dovey, but they do get to see each other, which to Yuuri, is very much a good thing.

A text comes in just as Yuuri is packing his things, and he’s thrilled to see it’s from Victor. 

From: Vitya 💖💦

_ [New Image] _

Happy Birthday, beautiful 🎂💕 have a lovely day, and I’ll see you later. Makkachin says Happy Birthday too!

Attached is the most adorable picture of Makkachin and Victor cuddled close, cheek to cheek, the widest grin on Victor’s face. Yuuri smiles to himself, heart fluttering as he gazes at the picture, eyes full of love. 

To: Vitya 💖💦

Thank you, Vitya 💕💕 see you later 🥰

A smile now covering his face, Yuuri finishes packing his things and heads out. He’s the first one to arrive at the studio, as per usual, and he gets to work on stretching. Yuuri almost doesn’t hear the studio door open as Adrien comes in and sets down his bag. 

“Good morning, Yuuri.” He greets, to which Yuuri turns his head and smiles. 

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in.” Yuuri comments. “Good morning.” 

“Nice weekend?” Yuuri’s cheeks tint a delightful shade of pink which he skillfully hides from Adrien as he lifts one leg onto the bar and stretches forwards.

“Y-yeah, just umm… just celebrated my birthday is all.” He replies softly, heart throbbing in his chest as the thought of  _ Victor  _ floods his mind. 

“Oh, it was your birthday this weekend?” Yuuri shakes his head.

“Today, actually. But I celebrated over the weekend instead.”

“In that case, happy birthday.” Yuuri smiles gratefully. 

“Thank you.” 

“Are you free before your second class?” Adrien asks. “I’ll take you for lunch if you want, my treat since it’s your birthday.” Yuuri stops stretching and turns to look at him. They always say food tastes better when you don’t have to pay for it, Yuuri thinks, plus, it would save him a trek back to his dorm to get something to eat, and he wouldn’t have to walk back. Yuuri sees no down side to this. 

“Are you sure?” He asks. “You paid last time we went out for lunch.” 

“Of course.” Reassures Adrien with a charismatic smile. “It’s your birthday, after all.” 

“In that case… sure.” Yuuri smiles. “Thank you.” 

***

_ “Un, deux, trois, quatre…”  _ Counts Adrien as he takes the class an arabesque en pointe. One hand supports Yuuri’s right leg, the other on his hip to help him keep balance.  _ “Regardez la façon dont il maintient l'équilibre.”  _ Yuuri holds his position as Adrien talks them through his position - chest open and arms out, back leg bent slightly, toes supporting his weight. He glanced around the room, satisfied with everyone’s positions. “You can relax now.” Yuuri lets out a heavy breath of relief and lowers himself back to the sole of his foot, leg coming back down to the floor. “Good job.” Praises Adrien.

“Thanks.” 

_ “Pratiquez encore.”  _ Adrien watches as the class scurries off to practice. “Go again?” Yuuri nods. He lifts onto the points of his toes and one leg comes out, chest and arms opening as Adrien holds him by the hip and thigh. Yuuri’s form is textbook perfect, much like the rest of Yuuri’s skillset. Whoever taught him before he got here… was a very, very good dancer. Adrien was willing to bet a  _ primadonna  _ too. 

His back arches into the most elegant curve, his limbs light as a feather, dainty and free as he holds his position. But he can also see Yuuri’s leg struggling to support him in this position. “And down.” Yuuri relaxes. “We’ll need to work on the strength of your legs.” Adrien says. “It will come with more practice of course, but it’s good to help train it up. If you want, on Thursday, I’ll go over more things that focus on your legs?”

“Oh, okay, yeah.” Yuuri nods, taking a sip of water. 

“You have to be careful not to train them too hard though, or you’ll get injured.” He warns. “Do you soak in salt weekly?” Yuuri blushes again as the feel of Victor pressed to his back suddenly comes up in his head, the warmth of his chest, the tightness of his arms, the brush of his breath… “Yuuri?”

“Y-yeah! Yeah, sometimes I forget but normally, yeah.” 

“Try not to forget.” Adrien tosses him a wink that’s borderline _flirty _before he turns back to the class, and it takes Yuuri by surprise. Though really, he shouldn’t be shocked - Adrien just oozes with charisma, so Yuuri shouldn’t be surprised when he just does naturally _charismatic _things. 

***

“Meet you at the bottom of the staircase?” Adrien says just as Yuuri is about to head to the changing room.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be down soon.” And with that, Yuuri leaves the studio to shower and change. The warm spray of water hits his body as he steps into the shower, the cubicle immediately beginning steam up around him. He lets out a shaky sigh, allowing the water to run down his body as thoughts of his ever so handsome boyfriend invade his mind. How is he? Are the rehearsals going well? Is he free for a phone call later in the evening? Yuuri just really wants to hear his voice on his birthday. 

His hands snake down his body, images of Victor going down on him flash behind his eyes as his fingertips brush his folds, tender cunt pulsing with want. But he hisses as he pulls his hand away, still far too sensitive to be touched. Yuuri bites back a frustrated groan and releases a shaky sigh. 

Once Yuuri had showered, he quickly dried off and changed into something warmer. Packing away his things, he headed out of the changing room and down the stairs.

***

Victor had just gone up to his office to collect the rest of the program leaflets and is on his way back to the theatre when he sees Yuuri turn to head down the stairs. 

“Yuu--” He watches as Yuuri heads down the stairs, and he’s about to stop him until he sees who’s waiting for him. And of course, it’s Adrien, leaning against the wall with that horribly enchanting smile on his face, the one that Victor  _ hates  _ the most. He can’t stop the pang of jealousy that strikes his heart, like lightning to a tree as he watches Yuuri leave. 

Victor knows he has nothing to be jealous of, and he probably wouldn’t be if it was anyone else, anyone who  _ isn’t  _ Adrien Lefebre. It’s not the fact that Yuuri spends increasingly more time with others that bothers Victor. It’s that out of everyone who could be helping Yuuri with his part-- like Dominique _ ,  _ who Victor had originally assigned him to-- it has to be Adrien. With an exasperated huff, Victor heads down the stairs and back to the theatre. 

***

“Is the sandwich bar from last time okay with you?” Asks Adrien as they walk down the street. 

“Yeah, I’m not picky.”

“Okay.” The walk to the sandwich bar is comfortably quiet, their feet crunching in the snow as they walk down the block and to the sandwich bar. Adrien pushes open the door, letting Yuuri in first before closing it. “What do you fancy?” 

“I think I’ll just have a turkey salad sandwich and a hot chocolate. Thank you.” Yuuri says before going off to find a table to sit down. He stares out of the window as he waits patiently for Adrien to return. It still feels funny, going out to eat with someone who isn’t Victor. It doesn’t feel wrong, it just feels different. Yuuri supposes it’s nice to have someone else he can get lunch with, though - ballet dancers don’t get a lot of free time to do anything other than dance, so making friends, for anyone in his class, is pretty difficult. 

Adrien returns not long later. “Turkey salad sandwich and a hot chocolate.” Yuuri smiles gratefully and picks up the baguette to unwrap it from the paper. “So what did you do to celebrate?” Yuuri has to consciously try to hold back the heat that threatens to bloom across his cheeks as he bites into his sandwich. 

“N-not much, just went out to eat.” Yuuri mumbles from behind his sandwich. “Bought some cakes and pastries to celebrate… that’s about it, really.” 

“Sounds like you had a nice time.” Yuuri smiles again.

“Yeah, it was nice. The cakes were especially good and I might have eaten the whole box.” He admits with sheepish, yet content smile. 

“You work out a lot.” Adrien says. “Don’t feel bad about it.” He chuckles reassuringly. “Besides, it’s nice to treat yourself to something sweet every now and again, especially since ballet dancers are always on a strict diet.” Yuuri scoffs a little. 

_ “Strict  _ is an understatement.” He huffs, an amused smile on his face. “Before coming to Paris I used to eat what I want, when I want. When I came to Paris it didn’t take me long to learn that that was no longer an option.” Yuuri’s sigh is bitter, but there’s a nostalgic smile on his face at the thought of  _ home.  _

“Where are you from, Yuuri?” Asks Adrien, to which Yuuri blinks. “Sorry for the crude way of asking.” He apologises sheepishly. “I’d like to know more about you.” 

“O-oh.” Yuuri lets out a breath of surprise. “I’m from a small village in Japan. My parents own a hot spring hotel there.” Yuuri says, eyes glazed over with yearning, again, at the thought of home and his family. “There’s not really much to know, really. I’ve lived in the same place my whole life before coming to Paris.”

“Why Paris?” Asks Adrien. “Did you have any other schools in mind too, or just Paris?” Yuuri hums in thought. 

“The other school I had in mind was Bolshoi, but I was more drawn to Paris as a whole so I just… went for it.” Yuuri huffs. “I didn’t actually expect to get in at all but… here I am, on scholarship too.” He sheepishly smiles, biting into his sandwich again. 

“I watched your application video.” Admits Adrien. “Lilia called me, Victor, and Dominique into her office to ask for our opinion about who was going to be offered the scholarship.” Yuuri gapes in surprise. 

“Y-you saw that?” Adrien nods. 

“Lilia made a comment that you were almost textbook perfect, and none of the other applicants came close to your technique.” Adrien explains, sipping at his coffee as he watches Yuuri gawk in surprise. He chuckles fondly. “See? I told you you had already impressed her.” Adrien muses. “She’s not as cold as she seems, and she does pay attention to her students. Normally, when either of us select students for the show she second guesses our suggestions, but according to Victor, the only thing she was uncertain about was why he only chose two people and not three.” 

“Oh.”

“I am curious though, as to why he only chose two people and not three.” He sighs. “And as to why he decided to take the role of the Prince himself. I didn’t think he’d be able to take the strain on his leg, to be honest.” Yuuri hides behind his mug as he listens, and he can’t help the feeling of concern that washes over him at the prospect that Adrien could figure out the dynamic of Victor and Yuuri’s relationship on a more personal level. 

“I don’t know.” Yuuri mumbles. “He didn’t really say, other than he didn’t think there was anyone strong enough to take the third role.” 

“Lilia didn’t question it further though, so he’s likely right. Are you looking forward to the start of rehearsals?” Yuuri almost beams at the prospect of rehearsals because it means he gets to hold Victor. He gets to have Victor, finally, to make up for the time they’ve recently lost to Victor’s supervising of rehearsals. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiles. “I can’t wait.” 

“I think Lilia has plans to shoot the promotional pictures in Versailles.” Adrien says. “I think she already has the palace booked out.” 

“Oh, yeah, Victor already said.” Yuuri nods in agreement. “I’m looking forward to it.” Adrien gazes, almost adoringly, but Yuuri doesn’t seem to notice. “Anyway, I’m gonna head back now.” Yuuri says. “I was almost late last week. Thank you for lunch.” 

“No problem. And happy birthday again, Yuuri.” Yuuri stands from his seat and picks up his bag. 

“Thank you.” 

———————————————————————

Victor, once again, is at the studio early, back leaned against the bar as he waits for the class-- specifically  _ Yuuri--  _ to file in. The studio door pushes open, and it’s Yuuri, much to Victor’s delight. He puts his phone down and instantly pulls Yuuri in. “I missed you.” He sighs softly as he presses a quick kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Happy birthday, baby.” 

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiles. “I missed you, too.” Victor contently sighs, pulling away.

“Go on, get warmed up.” Victor smiles, and with a nod, Yuuri goes to his normal space and begins his stretches. 

Yuuri is so alluring, so captivating to watch. He steals Victor’s breath away every time he watches. Victor can’t wait to start rehearsing with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas holidays are finally approaching-- that almost means Victor is almost free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys welcome back! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was working on some stuff for the Reon, as well as FFMWY and MEDYK and suddenly it's been' 10 days since I updated and I hadn't even started the new chapter!!  
So finally, here we are! 
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri is  _ ecstatic.  _ There’s just another week before Victor is all his again, and another two before they get to see  _ Swan Lake  _ together. So one can imagine how much better Yuuri’s mood is this week. In fact, he comes skipping into the studio that Friday morning-- literally skipping. 

“You look like you’re in a good mood.” Comments Adrien when Yuuri comes through the door. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He smiles softly. 

“Any particular reason?” Yuuri’s cheeks immediately begin to heat up--  _ I finally get to spend some time with my boyfriend after this week.  _

“Oh-- uh… no, no, just… just woke up in a good mood, I suppose.” Yuuri says sheepishly before he scurries to his usual space and sits down to put his pointes on. 

“Today I’m hoping we can try the fish dive again?” Yuuri swallows at that. “We couldn’t do it last time but I’m hoping now that we’re more familiar with each other, we can try it again?” Yuuri lets out a shaky breath, staring at the floor. “If not, I can leave it to Victor, but I thought it might be easier for you to practice it with me now.” Explains Adrien. Fish dives scare the  _ shit  _ out of Yuuri, if he were being entirely honest. Even with the trust he has with Victor, he didn’t think he’d be able to do it. But, he’s a danseur. A professional danseur. He has something to prove. 

“Okay.” He squeaks, and he can already feel the nerves rising in his chest, the butterflies filling his stomach as he stands up. Adrien smiles. 

“We’ll start from the beginning of the music just to warm up, and then we’ll slowly go through the fish dive again.” Yuuri nods stiffly as Adrien heads over to the stereo to turn on the music, and Yuuri took his starting position. 

The music fills the studio as Adrien returns to his side to guide him through the first part of the  _ pas de deux.  _ Yuuri sucks in a deep breath and begins to move, as he always does. His movements are well practiced, familiar, and his body moves on its’ own with his muscle memory. He feels Adrien’s hands on his waist guide him into turns, and they support him when he’s en pointe, just as they practice so frequently. The first two minutes of the dance go well, as they always do. Then, Adrien releases him and pauses the music. Yuuri allows himself to relax. 

“Good job.” He praises. “The first lift is a fish dive. Then there’s a  _ grand jeté  _ and a few other, more simple lifts. We already covered a few of the easier ones, so we’ll try the fish dive again. If we’re still struggling with it, I’ll leave it for Victor to go through, since he’ll be your partner I think that makes the most sense.” Yuuri nodded in agreement as Adrien came closer. 

Yuuri stands on his toes, one arm over his head as his shoulder blades pinch together. His back arches, and he sucks in a trembling, nervous breath. Adrien wraps one arm under his rib and towards his hip, the other wrapping around his thigh. “So far so good?” Yuuri nods again. 

“Y-yeah.” And with Yuuri’s confirmation, Adrien lifts him off the ground. He feels Yuuri startle, a breathy gasp falling from his lips. His heart is galloping a million miles a minute with how anxious he is, but Yuuri desperately tries to push his nerves down to make the lift. One leg tucks up as Adrien slowly lowers him, and god, it’s  _ terrifying.  _

“W-wait!” Yuuri breathily says and immediately, Adrien puts him down. “Sorry, it’s just… it’s scary.” He murmurs with a trembling breath as he shakes out his limbs. 

“It’s okay.” Adrien reassures as Yuuri takes a drink. “Do you want to give it one last try before we move onto something else?” Hesitantly, Yuuri nods. 

Yuuri’s chest heaves with another slow breath as he stands on his toes, one arm raised above his head, the other stretched out. He lifts his chest and cranes his neck, shoulders back as he feigns some sort of confidence. His brow creases with anticipation as once again, Adrien comes up behind him, wrapping one arm around his thigh and one around his hip. “Ready?” 

“Y-yeah.” Yuuri bites his lip, holding his breath as Adrien lifts him off the ground. Yuuri has to keep from leaning forwards as Adrien lifts him, but that same terrifying feeling floods his system as Adrien prepares to tilt him again. “W-wait!” Immediately, Adrien puts him down. “I’m sorry, I can’t do it…” Yuuri sighs heavily as he sinks to the floor, already exhausted with how mentally straining it is to face something like a fish dive. Adrien just smiles. 

“It’s okay,” Adrien says, “take a moment to breathe, and I’ll leave it for Victor to work on with you instead.” Yuuri silently nods. God, the thought of being lifted and tilted forwards is just so frightening, the possibility of being dropped and landing badly… It’s different to other lifts. If he falls out of a fish dive he’d land face first and that, to Yuuri was just such a mortifying thought. He wonders if it would be any different with Victor, if he’d still be this scared by it. Yuuri sucks in a shaky breath and stands back up. “Ready to keep going?” 

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” Yuuri murmurs apologetically, gaze shifting to the floor. 

“It’s okay. You’ve still got time to get it.” Reassures Adrien as he goes back over to the stereo. “It makes more sense to practice it with Victor anyway, since he’s your partner. From the top?” Yuuri nods and takes his starting position. 

The music starts and Yuuri lets himself relax a little, and get into the headspace of  _ The Sugar Plum Fairy.  _ It’s a difficult role, and one Yuuri still hasn’t fully wrapped his head around. She’s graceful and confident, and all of the things Yuuri just is not. She’s enchanting, powerful, a leader… Yuuri still can’t quite capture the embodiment of her character. Adrien must notice his contemplation, because promptly, he stops the music and lets him go.

“Is there something on your mind?” Yuuri’s brow creases. 

“Just… how do I capture the character of someone so… fascinating? So delicate?” Yuuri sighs, frowning. 

“I’d say you’ve been doing a great job so far.” Adrien comfortingly smiles. 

“She’s just everything I’m  _ not  _ and I’m just… struggling to grasp how to convey her character through my dancing.” Another contemplative breath tumbles from Yuuri’s lips.

“You’ve never had that problem before. You’re here because you’ve never failed to tell a story through ballet, that much was clear from the very beginning.” Adrien informs, brows knitted together as he tries to figure out the dichotomy that is  _ Yuuri Katsuki.  _ “So what’s different this time?” Yuuri shrugs. 

“Maybe it’s because I know that this time, portraying a character really counts.” He mumbles. “So I’m more cautious about how I move, and I’m more aware of who I’m supposed to come across as.” Explains Yuuri with a frustrated sigh. 

“I think you’re overly critical of yourself.” Adrien suggests. “You’ll find that you’re going to struggle more if you keep thinking about whether you’re coming across the way you should be rather than just… doing it.” He says with a chuckle. “If you put a smile on your face and stop thinking so hard, you’ll find the role comes much easier to you. Don’t worry too much about it, it’ll come with time.” It makes sense, what Adrien is saying, but Yuuri is still skeptical. “And if it helps, you’re very fascinating, too. She’s not so different to you, if you just had a bit of confidence in yourself.” Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat. “Come on, let’s try again.” 

***

The three hours goes by quickly, and soon enough, Yuuri is packing up his things. 

“Yuuri, before you go…” Yuuri turns to look at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“I have a spare ticket. For  _ Swan Lake.  _ If you’re interested… would you like to come and see it with me? It’s the opening night, booth seat.” Yuuri is stunned silent for a moment, mouth agape as he blinks in confusion. Adrien holds his breath in anticipation as he watches Yuuri process the question.

“Ahh, I’m sorry, but Vit-- someone has already invited me.” He says sheepishly as he gauges Adrien’s reaction. Adrien’s smile slips a little.

“Oh, it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” He smiles stiffly, hand waving dismissively. “I’ll see you Monday?” Yuuri smiles and nods as he grasps the handle to the studio door, pulling it open. 

“See you Monday.” Adrien sighs as Yuuri leaves the studio, brow creased. He shouldn’t be surprised that someone else has invited him first, after all, Yuuri is incredibly alluring.

———————————————————————

The last week of term, as it turns out, flies by, much to Yuuri’s relief. He comes into the studio the next Friday morning elated with joy because after today, not only is it the Christmas holidays, but, he also gets his Vitya back. Victor sees the grin on Yuuri’s face as he goes over to pull him into a warm embrace. 

“Guess what?” Victor whispers as he pulls Yuuri in. 

“What?” Yuuri grins knowingly. 

“After tonight, you’re all mine again.” Yuuri lets out a shaky breath as he kisses Victor’s lips. “So, how does spending the Christmas vacation with me sound?” Of course, Yuuri cannot say no to that. 

“That sounds perfect.” Yuuri murmurs against his lips as Victor smiles again, kissing his mouth.

“I’ll pick you up after rehearsal, about ten, then.” Yuuri nods, pulling away. “Go on, get warmed up.” Yuuri’s heart flutters as Victor lets him go. He settles into his normal place on the floor to get his pointe shoes on to start the class. 

God, Yuuri truly needs this vacation. He’s been so tired lately, mentally and physically, but especially physically. He ends each day feeling like his legs might fall off if he moves too much, but even with how exhausted he always is, ballet is still his one true passion and if there’s one thing he knows for sure, it’s that that burning passion he has for dance has only grown since being in Paris. Of course, one Victor Nikiforov is one of the main reasons for that, but Victor aside, Yuuri truly loves what he does. He stands back up from the floor after tying his shoes and begins stretching. 

Danseurs begin to file into the studio one by one to prepare for class. And of course, because it’s the last day of the term, the mood is much more lifted, less tense than it normally is. Some dancers are going home for Christmas, and others, like Yuuri, are staying. He can’t help but wonder-- do the danseurs in the Christmas show get a break? Probably not. They’re professional, and after all, the show must go on. 

After Christmas, there’s only a month before rehearsals for  _ The Nutcracker  _ will be in full swing. Yuuri has four dance sessions a week with Victor on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday mornings, his regular class on Monday morning and afternoon, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday afternoon, with his theory class on a Wednesday. Yuuri truly gets no time to relax starting in February. But if anything, he’s excited for it. 

***

Class is somewhat more relaxed than usual. They’re going back to basics again - turns and leaps and general positions. Thankfully, they won’t be too straining on his feet. 

Chaînes turns, pirouettes, fouettées… they’re going through them all. 

“Yuuri.” Victor glances up at Victor. “Can you demonstrate for me please?” With a smile and a nod, Yuuri comes over.  _ “Regardez.”  _ Instructs Victor. “Can you do a chaînes turn for me? Just a few steps will do.” So Yuuri does. He stands en pointe and with his chest lifted and hands crossed over his chest, Yuuri begins to turn.  _ “Un, deux, trois, quatre, un, deux, trois, quatre…  _ and you can stop there.” Yuuri lands back on the flats of his feet as Victor flashes him a proud smile. 

Yuuri zones out of the class, content to just… stare at his lover. He always has this stern, serious face when he teaches, one that’s determined and harsh. He stands stock straight, chest lifted, arms folded as he talks to the class. Almost… military-esque. It’s so different to the Victor Yuuri sees outside of class. But this Victor…  _ teacher  _ Victor… is almost exactly akin to the Victor that towers over him, the one that dominates as Yuuri cries out beneath him. 

_ Oh.  _

_ This is why Yuuri struggles to pay attention in class.  _

His breath catches in his throat at his realisation that the Victor who teaches his class, and the Victor who pounds him into the mattress are almost the same. In fact, it’s amazing how Victor can go from firm and demanding to soft and loving just with a change of setting, too. Yuuri feels his cunt give a soft twitch at his revelation and he bites his lip, willing his body to  _ calm down. _

***

When his class finally finishes, Yuuri is the last one to leave the studio, staying behind a little while longer in favour of wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist and pulling him close. 

“Do you know how much I’ve missed you?” Asks Yuuri as Victor’s hands roam up and down his sides.

“Mmh… not exactly… but I think I have a pretty good idea.” He says as Yuuri lets out a breathless huff of amusement. “How about you show me how much you’ve missed me?” He whispers as he leans into Yuuri’s ear, and  _ oh,  _ that voice, dripping with liquid honey just sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Only if you show me how much you’ve missed me too.” Victor lets out a soft laugh. 

“Naturally.” He promises. “Now go on, head back before it gets cold.” Victor says with a kiss to his lips. 

———————————————————————

When Yuuri gets back to his dorm room, he immediately starts packing things to take to Victor’s for the holidays. Well, a lot of his clothes and toys are already there but recently… he’s managed to get his hands on another set of lingerie. Judging by Victor’s reaction last time, he very much enjoyed it. Really, it was more a gift for Victor than anything, considering Yuuri had no idea what to buy for a man who had, materialistically, everything. 

Yuuri has just finished packing his things when Victor phones him. Immediately, he picks up. 

_ “Hey, baby.”  _ Victor coos. 

“Hi. Are you on your way?” Asks Yuuri as he cuddles his pillow to his chest, smile wide and giddy on his face. 

_ “Just got in the car. Wanted to call you first.”  _ Yuuri chuckles sweetly at that.  _ “Are you packed?” _

“It was the first thing I did. Just finished, actually, but I think most of my stuff is at yours anyway.” Victor lets out a soft breath of amusement. 

_ “Mhm. You’ve carved yourself a space in my closet. Not that I mind. I’ll be there in ten.”  _ Yuuri hums softly, an elated smile on his face. 

“See you soon. I love you.” 

_ “Love you, too.”  _ With that, Yuuri cuts the call and gathers the rest of his things together, sliding on his shoes and putting on his coat and scarf to meet Victor outside. 

True to his word, it only takes Victor ten minutes to arrive. He pulls up, and Yuuri is already waiting for him, bag on his shoulder, wrapped up warm, and with the sweetest smile on his face. Victor presses a button in his car to open the back door for Yuuri to put his bag down. 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” Victor laughs softly as Yuuri climbs into the front seat, closing the door. 

“Mmh… only a minute or two… but you can make it up to me with a kiss?” Yuuri suggests, eyes pleading as he pouts his lips, and of course, Victor can’t resist. 

“How’s that?” He asks against Yuuri’s lips as they exchange soft, sweet kisses.

“Not quite enough, but you can give me the rest later.” Yuuri says cheekily, pressing one last kiss to Victor’s mouth before pulling back. Victor lets out a soft, breathy laugh before starting the car. 

***

As soon as they get back to Victor’s place, Yuuri tackles Victor for kisses, grabbing him and tugging him down to meet his lips. Victor pulls him in by his waist, holding him close as they smile against each other’s lips and it feels so refreshing to know there’s no need to hurry. They aren’t short on time to spend together. Yuuri pulls away first to stand on the tips of his toes and press another kiss to Victor’s forehead. 

“Wow, I really needed that.” Victor pants, breath short after being snatched away by Yuuri’s kisses. 

“I could tell.” Yuuri whispers, a soft smile on his face before he falls back into Victor’s arms. Paws tap against the tiles, and from her playroom, Makkachin emerges. With a fond smile, Yuuri pulls away from Victor to kneel down to her. “Hi, baby.” He coos, showering her in affection as he scratches her ears. She boofs, nuzzling into the palm of his hand as Yuuri cuddles her. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?” Asks Victor as Yuuri stands from the floor, giving their poodle one last scratch.

“As if I’d ever pass up a chance to see you naked.” 

***

They step into the hot shower, water running down their bodies, scalding skin with every droplet. Yuuri cuddles up to Victor, arms wrapped around his waist, face buried in his chest as Victor gently massages shampoo through soft, jet black locks. 

“Lift your head for me, babe?” Yuuri lifts his chin so Victor can wash his fringe too. The suds of the shampoo run through his hair as Victor cards his fingers through, rubbing his scalp before rinsing the bubbles down Yuuri’s body. Yuuri relaxes, a soft pur erupting from his chest, rumbling against Victor’s body. 

“That nice, huh?” Chuckles Victor in amusement as Yuuri squeaks, eyes blown wide with embarrassment at the sound he just made. 

“S-sorry! T-that was-- umm…” Yuuri’s cheeks are bright red, and it’s definitely not from the water. Still, Victor laughs and kisses his head. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He reassures as his hands run up and down Yuuri’s bare back. “I think it’s sweet, actually, that I can pull those noises from you too.” Yuuri lets out another embarrassed groan as he buries his face back in Victor’s chest. 

“Only you’d find something so embarrassing sweet.” He murmurs into Victor’s chest with a pout, brow creased as Victor’s fingertips caress his wet hair. Another chuckle rumbles in Victor’s chest-- god, this man is so cute. 

“I think everything about you is sweet.” Croons Victor. “You purring, obviously, is no exception.” Yuuri frowned again. “Come on, don’t pull that face.” Victor encouraged, hooking two fingers under Yuuri’s chin to guide his face closer. “Love you.” That put a smile on Yuuri’s face, one that was soft and sweet and made Victor’s heart throb. 

“Love you, too.”

*** 

Yuuri lets Victor towel dry his hair and pat him dry as they come out of the bathroom. Victor pulls him a shirt, one that's big and comfortable and smells just like him. Yuuri slides into the silk fabric and buttons the shirt up, leaving the top two buttons open. The shirt falls off one shoulder, the hem just touching where his ass and thighs meet. Victor can’t stop staring as he climbs onto the bed, pulling Yuuri on top of him to straddle his thighs. 

“This is nice.” Yuuri chuckles breathlessly as Victor’s hands hold his hips. 

_ “You’re  _ nice.” Counters Victor tiredly as his thumbs rub soft circles into the dips of Yuuri’s hip bones. He leans up, gently pressing soft kisses to the part of Yuuri’s chest that remains exposed - the top of his sternum and his collarbone, a fond smile on his face. 

“Am I?” Yuuri softly chuckles as Victor presses messy kisses to his chest, shoulder, and neck, climbing up his jaw and down his cheek until he reaches Yuuri’s lips. “By any chance got enough energy to show me  _ how  _ nice?” He asks with a cheeky grin, to which Victor grumbles and regretfully shakes his head. 

“I really want to… but I’m so tired…” Victor lets his head drop to Yuuri’s shoulder as Yuuri wraps his arms around his shoulders, holding him close with a sweet smile. “Sorry…” 

“I know what,” Yuuri says, releasing Victor, “lay back.” Victor doesn’t question him, he lifts his head and lies back against the bed. Yuuri lifts onto his knees, reaching behind him to grasp Victor’s cock. Victor hisses at the cold touch of Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri grins as he feels Victor instantly begin to harden in his hand. 

“What are you planning, you little minx…” Victor tiredly mumbles, a half smile on his face as he tosses one arm over his forehead, the other sliding up and down Yuuri’s thigh. 

“Not much.” Yuuri huffs as he lines up Victor’s tip to kiss his leaking cunt. “M-mhh…” Victor gasps, fingers digging into Yuuri’s thigh as the bulbous tip slides between the slick folds of Yuuri’s plump cunt. 

“Fuck… Baby…” Victor shakily sighs as Yuuri begins to sink down. His breath hitches and he bites down on his lip as Yuuri settles on his lap with a faint, quivering breath. 

“Feel okay?” Yuuri asks as one hand moves to cup Victor’s cheek. Victor nods, smiling softly as his eyes slowly shut. Yuuri makes no effort to move. Instead, he cuddles up close to Victor’s chest, tucking his head under his chin. Victor is desperately trying to stay awake, Yuuri can tell by the way he breathes and the way his chest heaves against him. If he looked up, he’d see Victor’s eyes flutter in an attempt to keep them open, but Yuuri knows he’s physically, and perhaps mentally exhausted. 

“Yuuri…” Victor murmurs with a quiet yawn. “‘M tired…” 

“I know.” Yuuri sweetly laughs. “Go to sleep. When you wake up, I’m all yours.” Yuuri instructs, and Victor doesn't protest, but he does give a bit of a fatigued grumble as Yuuri squeezes rhythmically around him. His hands run comfortingly up and down Yuuri’s sides, feeling the milky smooth skin and toned muscle before settling on his waist. Yuuri’s hips inch ever so slightly, shifting and wiggling just enough to hold Victor in. Broken breaths tumble from Yuuri’s lips as his cunt flutters. He closes his eyes, head rested on Victor’s chest as his knees straddle Victor’s hips and he keeps up his minute movements. Victor, unable to keep up with the soft wriggling of Yuuri’s hips, lets himself succumb to slumber.

***

The next morning Victor rouses from his sleep to a heavy weight on his chest-- said weight, being Yuuri, who is still very much fast asleep, and looking  _ absolutely adorable.  _ He hisses as Yuuri’s cunt gives a soft squeeze around his cock, now softened inside of Yuuri’s velvety heat. Yuuri gives a tired grumble as Victor’s hands begin to run up and down his back, admiring the gorgeous man on top of him. 

Victor has to let out a long, slow breath though, every time Yuuri’s pussy squeezes or he so much as inches. Eventually, Yuuri’s twitching cunt becomes a little too much for Victor to handle; his hips begin to roll as he bites his lips, holding onto Yuuri’s waist. “Yuuri… Baby…” He groaned through a clenched jaw as his hips rock at a slow, steady pace. Yuuri makes no noise, but his plush peach clamps down again on Victor’s hardening cock, pulling another gasp from the alpha. 

“A-ha… Baby…” Victor’s hips give an involuntary jerk as Yuuri’s hips seemingly rock back to meet his. “Y-Yuuri…” Another sleepy grumble rumbles in Yuuri’s chest, long, cow lashes fluttering ever so slightly, but Yuuri did not rouse. Victor’s breath catches in his throat as Yuuri, once again, clamps down on his cock, a quiet mewl falling from his lips as Victor’s dick twitches again, growing harder, thicker inside him. “F-fuck… Baby… ahh…” Victor bites his lip, finding it increasingly difficult to hold his hips still, especially with Yuuri rutting and squeezing down so insistently around him. 

Suddenly, something Yuuri had said last night popped up in Victor’s head.  _ “Go to sleep. When you wake up, I’m all yours.”  _ It takes him a minute to figure out what exactly Yuuri had meant, but when he does-- 

With a surprising amount of strength, Victor turns them over, Yuuri landing back first on the silk sheets. Another breathy mewl falls from his lips as he slumbers on. From here, where Victor is knelt between Yuuri’s thighs, he can see his cunt, red and wet with arousal, twitching around Victor’s cock. Victor bites his lip, holding back a groan as his thumb comes up to tease Yuuri’s clit. Yuuri lets out a faint whine, hips jerking back against Victor’s cock as his thumb brushes over the nub, hardening beneath the pad of his thumb. 

“Yuuri… you’re not going to wake up?” He coos with an amused smile, punctuating the question with a soft thrust of his hips. It punches a breathy gasp from Yuuri’s lungs, but Yuuri, like usual, is a heavy sleeper and clearly, this is no exception. His hands run up and down the inside of Yuuri’s thighs, hips stilling to admire the gorgeous body beneath him. His legs are toned, but still maintain their soft appearance. His body too, is muscular, but it’s hidden beneath a layer of softness that Victor adores so much. Oh, Yuuri is gorgeous.

“Baby…?” Victor tries once more to rouse Yuuri from his sleep as he slowly begins to roll his hips again, pulling out and pushing back in with a slow, steady pace. His hands trace Yuuri’s waist and hips as he smiles, one hand reaching up to cup Yuuri’s face, thumb caressing his cheek. His hand roams down Yuuri’s chest, to the soft mounds of flesh on his chest. Feeling devious, his thumb brushes Yuuri’s nipple. 

“Ahmm…” Yuuri whines softly, chest arching into Victor’s touch, but he remains asleep. Victor leans over him, lips touching his neck and jaw, planting soft kisses as his hips keep up their steady pace. He trails kisses down Yuuri’s sternum and collarbone, and to his breast. It’s clear to Victor that Yuuri does not intend to wake up on his own accord. So, Victor sets out to give him the best wake up call. Victor kisses down Yuuri’s breast, lips wrapping around his nipple, and with a content moan, he sucks. “Ahh…” Yuuri moans again as the little bud hardens between Victor’s lips. 

Victor smirks proudly as he kisses the wet nipple, laving his tongue over the erect bud. His lips begin to slow down as he focuses his attention on Yuuri’s nipple, each swipe of his tongue pulling breathless gasps from the omega. His cunt convulses with every lick as Victor moans around his nipple, hips driving deeper into the velvety heat. “Baby…” He mewls against Yuuri’s nipple, pulling off to kiss his chest before going to the other side. Victor nips at the pink bud, already hardened between his lips as the tip of his tongue flirts with the flesh. 

His hips begin to pick up the pace again as he peppers Yuuri’s chest in kisses and licks, tongue swiping over his nipple, teeth giving it a gentle tug. Yuuri preens again, chest puffed out, chasing the feeling of Victor’s lips. His hips begin to ride back against Victor too, a sign that Yuuri might be waking up. Victor smirks, lifting off Yuuri’s nipples to grasp his hips. 

“Ahh…” Victor moans blissfully as Yuuri’s pliant body repeatedly opens up, welcoming him into his wet, velvet heat. “Oh… you’re so pretty…” Victor muses as his hips snap, thrusting in and then pulling back out slowly, till just the head remains. He watches as Yuuri’s pink, plush folds swallow his cunt with a lewd, wet squelch. Yuuri preens beneath him, quiet moans that get ever so slightly louder falling from soft, parted lips as he sleeps on. Part of Victor is tempted to wake him, so they can enjoy this together, but the other is just content to watch Yuuri’s sleeping form, relaxed under him.

Victor bites his lip as Yuuri’s cunt convulses around him, massaging his cock as he plunges in and out. His hands move to Yuuri’s thighs, pushing them open further, sinking his fingers into the meat to get a better grip. Then, his pace immediately picks up. “Ahh-- fuck…” Victor groans loudly, eyes fluttering shut as he fucks Yuuri’s cunt with deep strokes that get faster and faster every time. 

Yuuri’s whines are getting louder and louder, and any minute, he’s going to wake up. “Ahm… V-Vitya… ahhh… nngh… mmghhh…” Yuuri sighs breathily as Victor continues to work him into the mattress. “Ohh… mmhh…” Yuuri’s pretty lashes begin to flutter as Victor’s thumbs rub soft circles into his inner thighs, cock plunging in and out of Yuuri’s heat. God, Yuuri is just divine beneath him, and the very sight of Yuuri, so submissive and willing to take whatever Victor gives him makes his cock twitch violently. Now, he wants Yuuri to wake up to the most pleasurable orgasm he’s ever had. Victor’s hips drive in quicker again.

“Ah- ah- ah- ah- ah-” Each slap of their bodies punches another quiet, staccato moan from Yuuri’s throat. They’re getting louder and louder, and Victor can feel the way Yuuri’s inner thigh trembles beneath his hand. “V-Vitya… Vitya… ahhm… V-V--” Yuuri’s moans are cut off by a gasp - Victor must have found his sweet spot. So, with a bit of a grin, Victor homes in on his sweet spot. 

“Yuuri… you’re so good to me…” He praises, feeling the way Yuuri’s pussy tightens around him. “You love it, don't you? When I praise you.” He chuckles. “You love it when I call you gorgeous and pretty and handsome and beautiful…” Yuuri whimpers, his cunt pulsing with every bit of praise as Victor grinds into his sweet spot. 

“Ah… V-Vitya… mmgh…” He’s close to coming, and close to waking up. Victor’s thumb finds his clit again and rolls it in large, slow circles. His hips continue to thrust, hitting Yuuri’s sweet spot every time as Yuuri cries out beneath him. The praise continued, and soon enough, Yuuri is coming. “Ah- ah- ah- aghh… Fuck!” Yuuri’s eyes snap open as his back arches and his legs tremble. His eyes roll to the back of his head, seeing stars as his plush peach flutters around Victor’s cock, juice squirting from his pussy, now sensitive and swollen with arousal. Yuuri’s mouth is agape, silent moans pulling from his throat with the force of his orgasm. 

The very sight pushes Victor over the edge. “F-fuck… baby--” Victor’s fingers dig into Yuuri’s thighs again as he bottoms out, coming inside Yuuri, filling him to the brim. Yuuri whimpers, toes curling and breaths rapid as he comes back to his senses, head still hazy with sleep. 

“F-fuck… Vitya…” He pants, one arm tossed over his forehead as he tiredly smiles at his lover, who slowly pulls out. Yuuri winces at the sudden emptiness. 

“Morning, beautiful.” Victor coos, leaning down to kiss his lover, now fully awake. 

“I see you’re wasting no time.” Yuuri chuckles with a soft smile against Victor’s lips. 

“Of course not. I’ve missed you so much.” He contently sighs as their noses brush and their foreheads bump. “I’m gonna spoil you rotten over the next couple of weeks.” 

“You are?” Yuuri chides. “How?” 

“Well…” begins Victor, “we’re going to start every morning making breakfast together… or lunch, if we’re sleeping in.” Yuuri lets out a sweet laugh at that as Victor peppers his face in kisses. “Then maybe… we’ll go out and I’ll take you to all my favourite places… or we could stay in. We can get dinner. Cook together or go on a date, anywhere you want.” Yuuri hums as Victor’s lips kiss his temple, then down his cheek and jaw. “And we can finish the day by getting hot and sweaty and wet and messy… you know… just how we like it.” Yuuri keens as Victor’s breath brushes his ear. Oh, the very thought is incredibly appealing. 

“Hmm. You promised me sex in the hot tub.” Victor laughs. 

“I did, didn’t I? Good job we have weeks to take our time.” His voice is dripping with lust, smoother than silk as the hairs on Yuuri’s body stand on end with his tone. “I’ll ravish you as much as you want.” 

“Yes, please,” is all Yuuri can utter before Victor’s lips attack him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Lots of it.  
Victor learns a little bit more about Yuuri, and they talk a bit about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOWDY YALL I COME BEARING FOOD.  
My last gift to you before I go off on my lil hiatus to finish all my work I left till last minute... CRAP LOL. I'll still be writing, but probably won't post until late March (I got a lot of shit due 💀) so do bear with me while I get my shit done and pull myself together!
> 
> This is about 9k I think? Most of it is just smut because I owe it to you for taking so long to update, and to tie you over while I'm gone!
> 
> This chapter is not beta read because I want it up before I go away for a bit, so do let me know if you see any mistakes!
> 
> Don’t forget to join me on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Two rounds of sex later, they finally make it out of bed to get something to eat. They were quick and messy, just something to take the edge off before they can really indulge, and much to Yuuri’s chagrin, he ended up having to shower  _ twice,  _ since Victor just can’t keep his hands to himself. 

Yuuri steps out of the shower in nothing but Victor’s oversized shirt and a pair of slippers, water droplets still clinging to his hair. He comes out to see Victor in the kitchen, topless as he makes what smells like crepes. God, he’s gorgeous. Yuuri can make out every crevice of Victor’s toned back, and how he just wants to run his tongue down his body. He has to stop his thoughts there, however, before he gets horny  _ again.  _

“Nice shower?” Victor asks when he turns his head to see Yuuri standing by the kitchen. 

“Yes. I actually managed to get clean.” He laughs, coming closer to wrap his arms around Victor’s bare waist. 

“And I see you’ve also stolen another one of my shirts.” Victor lets out an amused laugh to which Yuuri pouts. 

“They smell like you.” He huffs. “I like smelling like you.” Victor puts the last crepe on the plate and then turns off the stove before turning around in Yuuri’s arms. 

“Well, it’s a good job I like it when you smell like me.” He coos, peppering Yuuri’s jawline in kisses. “Breakfast is ready.” Victor says, letting Yuuri go. “There’s fruit, chocolate sauce, cream… whatever you want.” Victor says as he heads to the fridge, pulling all sorts of fruits and sauces out. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be on a more strict diet than crepes and cream and sugary things for breakfast?” Yuuri laughs as he takes his plate and sits down. 

“It’s the Christmas vacation.” Victor comments. “Cut yourself some slack, okay? You work too hard. Go on, indulge a little.” He encourages as Yuuri stares at the chocolate fudge sauce. 

“We only just indulged for my birthday!” Yuuri pouts. “God, I feel guilty already.” Victor can only chuckle as Yuuri picks up the chocolate sauce and practically drowns his crepes in it as Victor cuts him some strawberries. 

“Here, have some fruit.” Victor says, piling some strawberries onto his stack. “It’ll make you feel less guilty.” Yuuri grins, stabbing his fork into a strawberry. 

“If anything, they make me feel  _ more  _ guilty.” Despite the underlying guilt that came with ruining his strict diet, Yuuri tucks in, deciding to just let himself indulge. Victor is right after all, it’s the Christmas vacation, and they both work hard. “Mm…” Yuuri lets out a soft hum of approval as he cuts up another piece of crepe. 

“Nice?” Asks Victor as he sips his coffee and Yuuri nods. 

“You don’t want any?” Victor thinks for a second, realising he’d only been thinking about Yuuri when he made them. With a cheeky grin, he opened his mouth with a soft  _ ‘ah,’  _ as a request for Yuuri to feed him. So Yuuri does. With an amused smile, Yuuri cuts up a piece of crepe and feeds it to Victor. 

“Tastes better when you feed me.” Yuuri snorts in amusement, cutting up another piece of his crepe to feed Victor. 

“I guess at least it means you can share some of this guilt with me.” 

***

Victor stacks the dishwasher after breakfast. When he finishes, he joins Yuuri by the floor-to-ceiling windows, howling a mug of hot chocolate between his hands as he watches the snow fall, hitting the window as he overlooks the Paris skyline. 

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Victor croons, arms wrapping around Yuuri’s waist as his lips pepper the nape of his neck in kisses. The omega preens under his touch, giggling softly at the way Victor’s fringe tickles his neck when he moves to kiss under his jaw. 

“I’ve never had a white Christmas before.” Yuuri says. “It never snows like this back home, not over Christmas, at least.” He sighs nostalgically, memories of soaking in the onsen under the snow filling his head. He misses it a lot.  _ It  _ being home and everything that comes with it. His family, his friends, even misses chores around the inn. As much as he loves Paris, he’s not sure anywhere could ever beat being back home. But deep down, Yuuri knows he’s destined for better things than home can offer, and his parents know it too. 

“Do you miss it? Being home in Japan.” Asks Victor, to which Yuuri stiffly nods. 

“Nothing quite compares to being back home.” Yuuri smiles softly. “I think I’m just not used to being so far away.” A solemn sigh fell from his lips as Victor brushed sme hair behind his ear, pressing a comforting kiss to his temple. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Victor mumbles pitifully. “I know it’s hard being homesick. Any way I can make you feel better?” Yuuri chuckles sweetly, turning around in Victor’s arms to give him a kiss. 

“Having you to spend Christmas with certainly makes me feel better.” Yuuri croons. 

“Is it a big thing back home?” Yuuri shrugs a little, but another smile crosses his face. 

“Kinda. It would be all of my family and our friends gathered at the inn, my mom would cook and we’d all eat together… you know, the usual kind of thing. It’s always fun, a bit of a family tradition. But I guess I just have to get used to missing out now.” A bit of a sad smile crosses yuuri’s lips, one that Victor was quick to kiss away. 

“I know I’m not quite your entire family but… maybe I can still make Christmas memorable for you?” Yuuri lets out a breathy laugh. 

“It’s your birthday. Let me make it memorable for  _ you.  _ It’s our first Christmas together though, so I’m sure it will be plenty memorable.” Yuuri puts his mug down on the mantelpiece above the fireplace to curl his arms around Victor’s body. “I do have a few… plans for your birthday, after all.” Teases Yuuri with a coy smile. “One that involves some French lace… a pretty toy… you know, all that good stuff.” Victor can already feel his cock twitch at Yuuri’s insinuation, breath catching as Yuuri’s hand drags down his body.

“Any surprise you have in store for me I’ll surely love.” Promises Victor, hands roaming up and down Yuuri’s bare hips, squeezing the plush meat of his ass. Yuuri let out a seductive moan at the feel of Victor’s hands on his ass, tugging his cheeks apart before letting them bounce back, one hand dealing a quick spank to the plush flesh. “Remember when I took your virginity against the window?” Whispers Victor as Yuuri’s breath hitches. “For all of Paris to see?” 

“How could I forget?” Yuuri whispers back, breathless as Victor’s hands run up and down Yuuri’s thighs. His folds become slick with Victor’s sultry tone, juice threatening to leak from his cunt as Victor leans in closer, hands gripping Yuuri’s thighs encouraging him jump up and wrap them around his hips. Victor walked back towards the window, pressing Yuuri’s back against the glass. 

“If you’d let me… I’d like to… take you against the window again.” He huffs, kissing Yuuri’s jawline. 

“You really enjoyed that, huh?” Yuuri teases, hips grinding against Victor’s hardening cock. 

“Mmh… it was exciting… showing everyone how much I love you…” Victor shakily sighs, nosing at Yuuri’s jaw. “Showing you off to everyone, while no one is looking…” 

“Mmh…” Yuuri moans, letting one leg down from Victor’s hip to free Victor’s cock from his sweatpants, already half hard in his hand. “It  _ is  _ exciting, isn’t it?” Coos Yuuri as he gives Victor’s hardening cock a long, slow stroke, right from tip to base, thumb flicking over the slit. “It makes me so…  _ wet…  _ to know that anyone looking through the window could see us…” Yuuri twists his hand, tearing a loud moan from Victor’s throat as Yuuri’s heel shoved into Victor’s ass, forcing him closer. 

“It’s a shame we’re on the seventh fifth floor…” Muses Victor with a breathy laugh. “No one can see us up here.” 

“Let me indulge.” Yuuri pouts playfully as he lines Victor’s bulbous tip up to kiss his fluttering cunt, still leaking with the remnants of this morning’s activities. He’s loose, wet, and Victor can’t wait to dive in.

“Fuck…” Victor’s hands grab Yuuri’s hips, digging in as Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s neck. His hips snapped, diving right into Yuuri’s wet, velvety heat. 

“Ahhh…” Yuuri blissfully moaned, head tossed back against the window, arms right around Victor’s neck. “Yeah… just like that…” Yuuri clamps down around Victor’s cock, his wet heat massaging Victor’s cock. 

“My perfect Yuuri…” Victor keens, pulling out before slamming back in. “Gorgeous…” Victor’s thrusts are harsh, deep, the head of his cock slamming into Yuuri’s sweet spot with every jerk of his hips, punching soft, breathy gasps from Yuuri’s lungs. 

“Fuck… yes… yes… ahh…” Yuuri’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, fingertips tangling in Victor's soft locks. “Fuck, you fill me up so well… Daddy… Daddy… Daddy…” Victor growls as he pulls out, tearing a needy whine from his baby. He quickly flips Yuuri against the window, one arm crossing diagonally up Yuuri’s body to cup his chest, the other hooked under his knee to hold one leg up. 

“Yeah… you love the idea of people watching you, don’t you?” Victor chuckles, voice dripping with lust as he presses Yuuri’s chest up against the glass, pounding into him from behind. Yuuri pants, breaths condensing against the glass as his hands curl into fists, squeaking against the glass. 

“Fuck, fuck, yes, Daddy, god, oh fuck…” Yuuri can’t stop the moans that tumble from his lips as the filthy sound of skin slapping skin, accompanied by the slick noises from Yuuri’s pussy fill the air. “Want… want everyone to see… oh,  _ oh…”  _ Victor growls, biting into his shoulder and Yuuri  _ swears  _ that his pace all of a sudden becomes brutal-- even more so than before. Almost  _ animalistic.  _ Yuuri gasps for breath, Victor’s cock splitting him open, driving deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

“Ungh-- ungh-- ahh-- ahmmm…” Each pound brushes Yuuri’s sweet spot, causing him to contract around the girth inside of him as soft, breathy moans get punched from his lungs with every jerk of Victor’s hips. “V-Vitya…” He mewls breathlessly, grinding his hips back against Victor’s cock in an attempt to get him in as deep as possible. 

“You like that, don’t you, baby?” Victor croons, breath brushing the shell of Yuuri’s ear as they fuck against the window. “You love it when Daddy shows you off, when everyone knows you belong to me… it’s a shame we can’t scream it from the Eiffel Tower.” He chuckles darkly, glance flicking up to stare at the tower in question from the window. 

“O-oh fuck, fuck, Daddy, I’m close… so close… Daddy… please…” Yuuri begs so prettily, head thrown back and lolling against Victor’s shoulder, lashes wet with tears of bliss as his eyes flutter shut. His body is burning red, despite being pressed against the cold glass, sweat shiny on his skin as his fringe sticks to his forehead. Their breaths are raspy, hoarse as they condense against the glass, the smell of their lovemaking filling their nostrils. Victor’s arm releases Yuuri’s leg, letting it down as Yuuri pushes his hips back to keep his cunt bared to Victor. 

“Ahhmmm!” Yuuri shrieks as Victor squeezes his soft breast, fingertips rolling around his nipple, sending sparks flying up his spine. 

“Love your tits so much…” Victor admits with a whisper as he kisses Yuuri’s neck, free hand moving around Yuuri’s hip to touch his clit. “Imagine how full they get in your heat… nice and firm for me to tease… you’d be leaking sweet cream all over my hands.” He chuckles fondly as Yuuri cries out, pussy instantly tightening. Victor’s digits tease the slick nub, slippery beneath his fingertip as Yuuri’s hips cant, stuck between rocking into Victor’s hand or back against his cock. “You’d let me drink from you, wouldn’t you? Let me taste your sweet milk…” The dual stimulation of Victor’s fingertips against his nipple and circling his clit, combined with the rough fucking is enough to send Yuuri over the edge. 

“Ahh-- D-Daddy… ahh… ahh… anghhh… g-gonna--” Yuuri pants chest heaving as he wails in pleasure, cunt contracting and releasing rhythmically around Victor’s cock as his hips stutter. The velvety heat massages his dick, causing Victor to swear under his breath as Yuuri squirts around him, slick staining the window as he cries out, tears of pleasure rolling down his face.

Unable to hold back, Victor’s fingers dig into Yuuri’s breast, teeth sinking into his shoulder to hold back a lewd moan as he comes, filling Yuuri for the third time that day. Only this time, the base of his cock begins to swell, aching as it strains. Yuuri gasps sharply. “Mmhhhh!” His hips rock back against the expanding knot, and with one hard push of his hip, Victor’s knot pops inside of his lover’s warmth. 

“Fuck-- baby!” Victor lets out a shaky breath as Yuuri whimpers in his arms, cunt clamping down tightly around his knot. Victor keeps coming, the fingers that once massaged Yuuri’s clit now splaying around Yuuri’s full pussy, forming a V shape around the abused lips. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri is able to whisper with a satisfied smile once he’s finally caught his breath, chest heaving as his legs threaten to buckle. Knowing they cannot stay like this, Victor carefully manoeuvres them onto the sofa. Carefully, he sits down, Yuuri in his lap with his thighs spread wide, unable to move too far too fast without hurting the omega. Yuuri winces as he shifts just a bit too much on his knot. 

“Okay?” Victor asks, his hand still fondling Yuuri’s chest contently, squeezing and flicking his nipple as the supple flesh spills between his fingers. His other hand idly plays with his clit, tugging soft mewls from Yuuri’s lips. 

“God… it gets better every time…” Yuuri huffs, head dropping back against Victor’s shoulder. Victor chuckles, the noise rumbling from deep in his chest, resonating against Yuuri’s back. 

“What does?” 

“Sex…” Yuuri pants, “with you… and… your knot inside me… mmh…” Yuuri’s hips rock back ever so slightly, grinding against his knot as Victor’s dick twitches at his confession. “And…” Yuuri begins, his voice laced with a teasing lilt. “I’ve noticed how much you like my chest recently.” He chuckles. “Want to talk about that?” He hears the way Victor’s breath catches in his throat, the hand on his breast stilling for a split second. If he could turn his head, he’d see a soft flush rise from Victor’s chest, right up to his cheeks, spreading to the tips of his ears. Victor freezes, as if he’s been caught red handed. Well, Yuuri supposes he has, and said hand is still slowly massaging his chest. “Vitya~?” He coos again, but instead of answering, he lets out a soft groan. He drags his other hand-- the one teasing Yuuri’s clit-- up his body, leaving a trail of shiny slick as he grasps the swell of Yuuri’s chest. 

“You’re so soft here…” Victor comments, forehead dropped to Yuuri’s shoulder. “They feel nice in my hands… small enough that I can just… mmh…” Victor’s dick twitches. 

“Keep talking.” Yuuri instructs breathily as Victor teases his nipple, cunt fluttering around his knot. 

“I love how well they fill my hands… the way the meat spills between my fingers when I squeeze…” Victor’s hands tighten around his chest, and true to his words, Yuuri’s plush breasts spill between his fingers. “And… I can’t stop imagining how sweet it would be… your milk when you’re in heat… God… just thinking about it makes me…  _ mmgh…”  _ Victor’s cock gives another spurt of come, taking Yuuri by surprise as he jostles in his lap, feeling the warmth spread. 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m on heat suppressors.” Yuuri chuckles, amused as Victor continues to fondle his chest. “But… that doesn’t mean you can’t try and…” Yuuri cranes his neck, lips brushing Victor’s ear as he licks his lips to whisper, “coax something out of them…” Victor’s breath hitches again, hands tightening around Yuuri’s breasts again as he shudders. 

“Y-Yuuri…” Yuuri can’t help but laugh softly at how riled up he can get Victor. 

“You’re so easy for me to tease.” He croons as Victor lets out a groan that pulls from deep within his chest. 

“What, and you’re not?” He counters. “One phrase and I’ll have you trembling in my lap.” Yuuri takes that as a challenge. 

“Go on, then.” Yuuri says with a flirty smile as Victor grasps his chin to guide their faces together. Their noses brush and their foreheads bump as their lips meet. 

_ “Daddy’s Baby Boy.”  _ It shouldn’t have the effect that it does, but Yuuri whimpers against Vitor’s lips as they kiss, moaning against his lips as he quivers in Victor’s lap, pussy suddenly contracting again around Victor’s cock, massaging the hard flesh still filling him up. 

“V-Vitya…” Whispers Yuuri as his chest heaves, heart racing as heavy, broken breaths fall from his lips. 

“Told you.” Victor grins like a cat who got its cream as his fingertip rubs over Yuuri’s nipple. 

“Shut up.” Yuuri pouts petulantly.

They wait patiently for Victor’s knot to go down, Victor’s hand dropping from Yuuri’s chest to run up and down Yuuri’s inner thigh. 

“Still comfortable?” Yuuri nods. 

“Hungry though…” He grumbles as his stomach growls. Victor laughs, hand rubbing over his tummy. 

“We’ll shower in a bit, then we can make dinner.” Promises Victor as he showers Yuuri’s neck and shoulders in soft, butterfly kisses. 

“Mmh… I’m starving…” Groans Yuuri, craning his neck to allow Victor more space to kiss. But even when Victor’s knot deflates, the couple remain locked together, Yuuri enjoying the full feeling of being stuffed with Victor’s cock. He begins to rock his hips deviously, catching the way Victor lets out a lewd growl as Yuuri’s cunt ripples around his cock. 

“Hey…” Protests Victor, “I thought you were hungry…” Victor grins, nipping atYuuri’s neck and shoulders. 

“I was,” Yuuri says, turning to kiss Victor’s jaw, “and then I had a thought.” A smile that Victor knows all too well covers Yuuri’s face - the omega has something up his sleeve. 

“Oh? Pray tell, my love.”

“I want to sit on your face.” Yuuri whispers, kissing Victor’s ear. Victor almost chokes on a breath and before he can even begin to process Yuuri’s request, Yuuri has already lifted himself off his softened cock and pushed him to lie back on the sofa. Victor groans as Yuuri straddles his chest, stunning, ethereal above him. 

“Fuck…” Victor murmurs shakily as his hands immediately grab Yuuri’s hips, thumbs running soft circles into the dip of his hipbone as he pulls him up. “Yes, absolutely yes.” Yuuri doesn’t respond. Instead, one hand tangles in Victor’s platinum locks as he hovers above Victor’s face. 

Victor’s throat goes dry at the sight of Yuuri’s plump peach, throbbing and shiny with slick, semen threatening to escape between the swollen folds of his cunt. He’s red and sloppy, thoroughly ruined, and it’s possibly the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. Yuuri has the prettiest pussy-- it’s sensitive, and reacts to every touch. Victor’s hand frees Yuuri’s hip to rest on top of his thigh, thumb reaching to tug apart Yuuri’s lip. 

“M-mhh…” Yuuri shudders above him as juice floods his pussy. Victor can’t hold back. His hands move to dig into Yuuri’s ass, and he pulls him against his face. Victor growls into his pussy, causing Yuuri to cry out as his hips buck against his face. Victor licks and sucks at his pussy, making out with his plush cunt the same way he would Yuuri’s mouth. “Fuck!” Yuuri tosses his head back, eyes fluttering shut and fingers tugging Victor’s hair as Victor pulls back a little and blows across the wet folds of his pussy. The cold sensation sends a zing of pleasure up his spine as his cocklet twitches. 

Victor moans into his cunt, sending vibrations coursing through Yuuri’s body as he kisses at the soft lips, tongue flicking out to run between his folds, slick gathering on his tongue. The salty, sweet concoction of their love has Victor’s cock twitching, but he’s much less concerned about his own pleasure than he is about Yuuri’s. The tip of his tongue rubs into Yuuri’s clit, ripping moans from Yuuri’s throat as his lips tug gently at Yuuri’s labia. 

His fingers tug, almost painfully, at Victor’s hair as he sobs on top of him, hips pushing into Victor’s face in an attempt to get more, more,  _ more.  _ Victor’s tongue shoves into his hole, between the folds to coax out more of their salty-sweet fluid, mewling as the flavour bursts on his tongue. He can feel Yuuri’s cunt contract around his tongue as his lips envelope his whole entrance. Victor’s tongue flirts with Yuuri’s soft folds, flicking and sucking at Yuuri’s cunt.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh, V-Vitya, ah…” Each flick of Victor’s tongue punches soft, raspy breaths from Yuuri’s lungs, and he almost shrieks as Victor’s lips seal around his clit to suckle on the erect nub.  _ “Ahh!”  _ Yuuri pants headily as a mixture of juice and come dribbles from his lips, landing on Victor’s tongue. 

“Mmh… Baby… delicious…” Victor hums into his pussy, causing Yuuri’s head to whip back, back arching as his hips stutter, a broken cry falling from his lips. “Gonna come again for me, Baby?” Victor croons, voice dripping with liquid sex as it vibrates against Yuuri’s plump pussy. 

“Ahh, Daddy, Daddy, oh g-god… ohh… g-gonna come… Daddy… ah, ah, h-harder…” Victor shoves his tongue into Yuuri’s cunt, bringing one hand around the plush cheeks of his ass. Gently, he tugs the globes of meat apart and brings the pad of his finger, wet with slick, to tease Yuuri’s ass. “A-Ahh! V-Vitya!” That does it. As soon as Victor’s finger pushes in, Yuuri is gone. 

He comes, squirting all over Victor’s face and chin, right down to his neck sobs of blissful delight ripping from his throat as his fingers dig into his hair. Victor’s finger probes around his ass, circling his prostate as his tongue flirts with Yuuri’s clit, diving between his folds to work Yuuri through his orgasm, cocklet spurting pearly fluid up his stomach.

“F-fuck… fuck…” Yuuri heaves, throat hoarse from moaning as he comes down from his high. He shudders as Victor presses a filthy, wet kiss to his sloppy cunt, now tender and fiercely red with abuse. 

“Beautiful…” Victor murmurs into Yuuri thigh as his swollen lips dot kisses around Yuuri’s hip and over his cocklet. Yuuri struggles to keep himself up, his whole body weaker than jelly as he pants. Victor helps him lay down on top of him, heart pounding in his chest as exhaustion washes over them. “Are you still hungry?” Asks Victor as Yuuri chuckles into his neck, followed by a tired grumble. 

_ “Starving.”  _

“Gimme a minute to catch a breath, then we can cook.” 

***

A minute, however, turns into thirty minutes before either of them can muster enough energy to get off the sofa. Yuuri peels himself off of Victor’s body and stands up. 

“Come on… I’m starving.” He pouts, turning to head to the kitchen. Victor huffs in amusement and sits up, following suit. He passes Yuuri, dealing a quick spank to his plump ass. “Ahh!” Yuuri yelps in surprise, almost slamming the refrigerator door shut. “What was that for?!” 

“Couldn’t resist.” Winks Victor. “What do you fancy cooking?” He asks, and instead of answering, Yuuri pulls some pork chops from the freezer, as well as some eggs and some vegetables before moving to the pantry. “Yuuri?” Victor calls again as Yuuri pulls various things from the pantry. 

“We’re making katsudon.” He grins, putting everything down on the counter. 

“K-katsu… what?” Yuuri laughs at the confused look Victor gives him. 

“Katsudon.” He says again, this time, with a nostalgic smile. “My mom makes it for me all the time. Well, she did, before I moved away.” He sighs sadly as he opens the pack of pork chops. “It’s my favourite dish - has been since I was a kid. A piece of fried pork, served with an egg and some sauce over rice and-- it always tastes best when mom makes it.” Victor smiles sweetly at the thought of Yuuri as a kid, stuffing his face with this mysterious pork dish. Every day, Victor would learn something new about the adorable man that was Yuuri Katsuki. 

“How can I help?” 

“Two cups of rice, rinse it till it’s clear, then fill with some water. At home we measure water using the first knuckle of the finger.” Advises Yuuri. “Then you can cover it and put it on a low heat.” Victor follows Yuuri’s instructions, rinsing the rice and filling the pot before putting it on the stove top. 

“Can you crack me an egg too?” Yuuri asks as he tips some bread crumbs out onto a plate. “You can help me coat these.” Victor is more than eager to help, especially if it gets Yuuri to talk more about himself. He’s come to realise that while he knows a lot about Yuuri as a person, he doesn’t know a lot about Yuuri’s childhood, or quite frankly, anything before they met four months ago. Victor wants to know more. 

“Sure.” He says, cracking an egg into a bowl. 

“Flour first, then the egg, repeat, and then into the bread crumbs.” Yuuri says as he pours some soy sauce into a jug, along with some sake and some cooking wine. 

“Did you cook a lot back home?” Asks Victor as he gets to work. 

“A little. Mainly to help my parents out.” He says as he begins to crack some eggs into a bowl. “I always enjoyed helping them cook. At least, as far as I remember. It was little things like peeling vegetables at first, and then my mom taught me how to make dumplings and katsudon, how to fry fish, things like that. Whisk these for me?” Yuuri requests once Victor has finished breading the pork chops. “I’ll fry those.” Nodding, Victor goes over to where Yuuri has four eggs cracked into a bowl, and begins to whisk them. 

“What were you like as a child?” Victor asks out of curiosity. 

“Probably a nightmare according to my sister.” Yuuri snorts. “Mari probably has all kinds of horror stories about me.” He laughs softly, reminiscing in a few of the childhood memories he holds dear. 

“You have a sister?” 

“Mhm. Five years older than me. We used to not get on that well, but then we got older and we get along much better. It was mostly things like fighting over what to watch, picking on each other, nothing major. When we were little mom had to separate us when Mari started bullying me.” 

“I can’t imagine you being so vicious.” Victor mused with a delightful smile on his face. 

“My sister likes to tell me I was vicious. But mom thinks it was just because Mari liked to pick on me a lot.” 

“Aww,” coos Victor as he watches Yuuri fry the pork chops. “I can imagine little Yuuri, soft and chubby and crying. It’s a cute thought.” A soft blush blooms across Yuuri’s cheeks as a fond smile crossed his face. The soft sizzle of the pork chops in oil breaks through the few moments of silence as Victor comes up behind Yuuri to press kisses into his neck and shoulders. 

“Hey…” warns Yuuri, “you don’t want me to burn these.” 

“Mmh… no… but I would like to stay like this.” Yuuri lets out an amused breath as he turns the pork over. 

“I’m almost done with the pork.” Yuuri says, watching the breadcrumbs brown and the coating crisp. “What were you like as a child?” 

“A diva.” Victor answers, without even having to think about it. Yuuri splutters an amused laugh. 

“Yeah. I can see that.” He teases as he removes the pork chop from the oil. Victor releases his waist so Yuuri can move more freely, stepping back to let him work. “Are your parents like you?” Asks Yuuri as he cuts the pork into strips. 

“Well my diva-ness has to come from somewhere.” Victor chides playfully. “My mom was quite the drama queen when she was younger, according to my dad.” 

“Hmm. That  _ does  _ explain a lot.” Teases Yuuri as he heats up a pan and pours half of the beaten eggs in, along with the sauce and one of the cut up pork chops. 

“Hey!” Victor pouts. “I’m not  _ that  _ dramatic, am I?” 

“No,” Yuuri says, “I’m kidding, you dork.” Victor lets out a sigh of relief as Yuuri let’s the egg steam for a couple of minutes. “You are a bit dramatic when we’re alone though. Or rather…  _ extra  _ is probably a better word. Can you turn the rice off and give it a quick stir?” Victor immediately turns off the burner and grabs a spoon. 

“Extra?” Victor cocks his brow. “How so?” 

“Let’s see… we always go out to these unnecessarily expensive places to eat… you bought me probably the world's most expensive desserts for my birthday… you  _ literally  _ fucked me in a public bathroom…” Victor’s cock gives a weak twitch as the memory burns in his head. “Would you like me to keep going?” Victor huffs softly as Yuuri pours the steamed egg over a bed of rice that Victor has set on a plate. 

“You say that as if you didn’t want it too.” Victor wolfishly grins, arms wrapping around Yuuri’s waist to kiss his neck as Yuuri puts the next egg into the pan to steam before turning around. Yuuri’s arms snake around Victor’s neck, pulling him in closer and leaning up to his ear. 

“Now I never said that, did I?” He coos, hands sliding down Victor’s chest and around his waist to dip into his sweatpants, cupping his ass. “It was… rather exciting… being somewhere where people might see…” His hands squeeze Victor’s ass, pulling them hip to hip. 

“Mmh… is my Yuuri an exhibitionist?” Asks Victor knowingly, a toothy grin crossing his face. 

“I think you knew that from the moment we first met.” Victor lets out a huff of amusement, leaning closer, lips brushing Yuuri’s. 

“Don’t overcook the egg.” Yuuri groans as their moment of sexual tension suddenly breaks. He rolls his eyes, turning around to turn off the stove. “Maybe one day…” Victor murmurs into his neck, “I’ll take you somewhere else where we might get…  _ caught…”  _ Yuuri feels a shudder run right through his body, a hint of wetness dribbling down his thighs. 

“Yes…” Whispers Yuuri. “God, yes please…”

***

They curl up on the sofa, Makkachin at their feet as they eat. 

“Mmh.” Victor approvingly hums. “It’s delicious.” 

“Not as good as mom’s,” Yuuri pouts, “but good enough. I’m glad you like it.” 

“Oh? Well, in that case, I’d love to try your mom’s katsudon too.” He chuckles, polishing off his bowl. “I love it.” A gleeful smile crosses Yuuri’s face as he puts their empty bowls down on the coffee table. “I’d love to eat more Japanese food.” Victor comments. “You now… learning about your culture and what you grew up eating…” Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat as he looks up at his lover. 

“Y-you do?” 

“Of course. I want to know as much about you as possible.” Victor cups Yuuri’s face, thumb brushing his cheeks as he guides him in for a kiss. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri sighs against Victor’s lips. “I’ll be going home for summer… maybe you could come with me?” Asks Yuuri hopefully as he gazes into Victor’s bright eyes, watching as they flicker from surprise, to relief, to excitement. 

“I’d love that!” He exclaims. “But umm… can I bring Makkachin, too? I can’t leave her alone or with a sitter for a month.” Yuuri splutters a soft laugh, reaching down to run his fingers through her soft fur. 

“Of course she can.” Promises Yuuri. “We’d never leave you alone, would we?” He coos with the sweetest smile. “You’ll be right at home in Japan.” Yuuri showers the sleeping pupper in attention, smiling sweetly at her sleeping form as his fingers thread through her soft fur. Victor laughs beside him, pulling him back against his body. 

“If only you showered  _ me  _ with that much attention.” Victor chided, kissing Yuuri’s jaw. 

“How so?” Giggles Yuuri. “Do you want me to scratch your ears and ruffle your fur too?” He asks jokingly, but to his surprise, Victor pouts and nods. “Fine.” Huffs Yuuri as one hand reaches for Victor’s ear to scratch gently. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.” Coos Victor as a soft hum of contentment rumbles in his chest, Yuuri’s fingers carding through his hair. Yuuri shifts, sitting up properly before moving Victor’s head into his bare lap. He stares at those gorgeous eyes as he sweeps his fringe back, a tender smile on his face. They stay like that until Victor decides to speak again. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I want to try something new with you.” Yuuri almost chokes on a breath, his heart thumping in his chest. 

“R-right now?” Victor shakes his head. 

“No! No, not right now, just… any time we’re ready.” Victor says. 

“W-what is it?” Yuuri nervously asks, swallowing a lump in his suddenly dry throat. 

“Bondage.” Victor blurts before he can stop himself.

“Oh?”

“I umm… I just think… it would be really exciting to tie you up… blindfold you and… tease you…” Yuuri sucks in a shaky breath, heart beating loud in his ears as a fluster rises from his chest to his face. “Watch you shake and shudder under me just…  _ god…”  _ Yuuri’s cunt twitches as Victor speaks. “You like the idea, don’t you?” Victor grins. “I can smell you.” A hand runs up and down Yuuri’s bare thigh, threatening to snake under his loose shirt.

“Of course I like the idea.” Yuuri says hoarsely as Victor turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of his knee, smiling against the soft skin. 

“Good… I might surprise you with it one day.” 

———————————————————————

The days go buy rather fast. The couple get their fill of sex, and by the fourth day of the holidays, Yuuri’s body is littered with hickeys and bruises and his ass is pink with the light abuse it’s recently taken. 

“Well, don’t you look beautiful this morning?” Coos Victor as he comes up behind Yuuri in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling their hips together. 

“Mmh. So do you.” Teases Yuuri. “It’s the premiere today.” Yuuri says, turning around in Victor’s arms. “I’m excited to see it.” Victor’s hand lightly spanks his ass, feeling the flesh jiggle under his palm. 

“Think we can behave?” 

“Probably not.” Yuuri snorts. “But let’s try, okay?” 

“I’ll let you get your fix of caffeine. We have to be ready by six at the latest.” Victor presses a kiss to Yuuri’s neck and pulls away. “Show starts at seven, but we have to be seated by half six.”

“I’ve never watched ballet live before, let alone from a booth seat.” Yuuri smiles. “Ballet isn’t really big back home.” 

“Really?” Yuuri nods. “Who taught you to dance then? Clearly they must have been good.” Yuuri nods again. 

“My mom has a friend who used to be a  _ prima ballerina  _ at Mariinsky.” Yuuri explains. “When she retired she opened a dance studio back home and… well…. That’s how little Yuuri learnt to dance.” 

“Wow, Mariinsky.” Victor sighs. “That  _ is  _ impressive.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri nods in agreement. “I suppose without her, I wouldn’t be here. She encouraged me to apply, actually. After I told her that maybe… I wanted to dance full time. I didn’t know if I could do it, though. After all, it costs a lot of money and my parents had already supported my dance lessons for sixteen years.” He sighs solemnly as Victor grasps his free hand to gently caress. “Sometimes I still wonder if I can do it. I might be here on a scholarship, but that doesn’t mean I’ll make it to the top, or I’ll even make it anywhere near the top. This might not work out for me.” 

“It will.” Victor rushes to reassure him. “It will. Because you’re a beautiful dancer. You’re like no one I’ve ever seen before.” Victor smiles promisingly. “You’re hardworking and talented and-- not only are you here on scholarship, but you got one of the only three main parts in next year’s production.” He reminds with a hopeful smile. “You’re not going to go nowhere, Yuuri. Lilia sees something in you. That’s why she picked you for this scholarship. You applied for it knowing the chances were slim but you still applied. You must have had some faith in yourself.” Yuuri puts down his coffee cup and pulls Victor into the tightest embrace. 

“I know.” He murmurs. “Most, if not all the dancers here come from France, and have connections here in Paris. I don’t. That’s why it’s so important for me to… to make it.” Victor sighs pitifully, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“You can, Yuuri. You will. I’ve met hundreds of dancers, from students to principal dancers, yet none of them I’ve ever met are as driven and determined as you are.” Victor says, pulling away to cup Yuuri’s cheeks with an encouraging smile. “Believe me when I say no one would ever outshine you.” Yuuri snorts fondly.

“You’re biased.” He pouts, brows creased. But Victor kisses away the the crease. 

“Maybe. But Lilia isn’t. A former  _ prima ballerina  _ for Bolshoi ballet agrees with me. The woman who personally handpicked  _ you  _ for this opportunity agrees with me. That’s gotta mean something, right?” Yuuri supposes he is right. But that still leaves one more thing on Yuuri’s mind. 

“What about us?” He asks. 

“What about us?” Victor asks back, and Yuuri swallows as Victor strokes his cheek. 

“Where does that leave us? If I can make it, would it mean I have to leave you behind? Is… is what we have short term? Is it not supposed to last?” Yuuri’s voice strains as he bites back the tears he can feel building up. Victor’s heart stings at that, but at the very least, he understands Yuuri’s concern. He kisses Yuuri’s nose with a comforting smile. 

“Don’t be silly.” Victor coos. “For now, I’m your teacher. But starting next year-- even starting in  _ February,  _ technically, I’ll be your partner. Your colleague.  _ Still  _ your boyfriend, if you still want me, that is.” He laughs lightheartedly, much to Yuuri’s amusement. “Let  _ me  _ handle the trouble that comes with that, okay? It’s something I’ll have to talk to Lilia about, but let me handle that.” Yuuri nods, but Victor can still see something is on his mind. “What else are you thinking about?” Yuuri gulps. It brings him back to  _ Lilia.  _ Who is she to Victor? Victor is always so certain that Lilia has a soft spot for him, yet Lilia doesn’t seem the type of person to have a soft spot for  _ anyone.  _

“Who is Lilia?” He asks. “To you, I mean. N-not to everyone else, to you.” Victor lets out another soft sigh, but he smiles contently.

“My mother.” He says.  _ “Adopted,  _ but still my mother. She took me in when my parents passed away. I was a teenager... maybe fourteen?” Yuuri lets out a breath of surprise, breath catching in his throat. 

“You’re adopted?” Victor nods. “Why have you never mentioned it to me before?” Yuuri asks with a soft frown as Victor runs his thumb between Yuuri’s brows to smooth out the wrinkles. 

“Because no one else knows.” 

“O-oh. I’m sorry. About your parents.”

“It’s okay.” Reassures Victor. “I came to terms with it a long time ago. No one else knows because it’s all about keeping the face of the company professional. I suppose it’s the same reason why no one can know about us. At least… not yet.” Victor explains, to which Yuuri smiles and lets out a sigh of relief. “We’re going to be okay, Yuuri.  _ You’re  _ going to be okay.” Vitor presses a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s mouth, their foreheads tapping together and their noses bumping. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri says quietly. “I think I really needed that talk. To keep me grounded.” A tired sigh escapes his lips as he closes his eyes, relaxing in Victor’s hold. 

“Hey, even the most confident people need to be reminded that they  _ are  _ good at what they do. That includes you.” Victor smiles sweetly. “Now, we need to eat and shower so we can get ready for tonight.” Yuuri nods and pulls away. 

“You shower first or me? We both know showering at the same time does not get us clean.” He chuckled, finishing his coffee before stacking his mug in the dishwasher. 

“You shower first.” Victor smiles. “I’ll take Makkachin for a walk while you’re in the shower.” 

“Alright. Wrap up warm.” Yuuri says insistently as he stands on his tiptoes to kiss Victor’s lips.

“I will.” 

***

While Victor is out, Yuuri rummages through their expanding collection of toys to find--  _ aha.  _

He recently bought a new toy, a metal plug with a pink heart shaped gem on the end. It’s small, only about an inch, inch and a half at most in diameter. But the size didn’t matter. It’s the  _ thrill  _ of wearing it in public, wearing it without Victor knowing that’s exciting. Yuuri picks up their favourite lube and takes it into the shower with him. 

The scalding water burns his skin as he stands under the water, sighing out shakily as his hands run through his hair. He massages shampoo through his locks, freeing the grease and sweat that has clung to his hair with their…  _ activities.  _ Showering with Victor is definitely more relaxing. After all, he doesn’t have to wash his own hair, he gets to hold Victor close, and they can spend time loving each other, too. But, as Victor says, they have to be ready early today. 

That does not stop him from picking up the lube, however. Slick dribbles from the folds of his cunt as he squeezes the lube onto his fingertips. He sits down on the shower bench, planting his feet on the bench and spreading his legs wide. One hand tugs apart his cheeks while the other roams around to find his puckered rim. He gasps as the pad of his finger rubs around the furled flesh, his hole already winking for more as one finger presses in. 

Oh, it feels  _ amazing.  _ Though, not as good as when Victor does it - everything always feels better when Victor does it. His hole is soft, warm and pliant as his finger slides in easily through the lax muscle. He probes around, biting his lip as he tries to find that one spot Victor so loves to tease. 

“Ahh…” Yuuri lets out a shaky breath as he slides a second finger in, relaxing under his touch. It’s hard to feel around at this angle, and Yuuri quickly finds himself getting more and more frustrated as he tries to reach for his sweet spot. 

“Yuuri?” Victor calls--  _ shit, he’s back already?!  _

“S-still in the shower!” He calls from the ensuite as he hears Victor’s footsteps coming down the hallway to their room. Yuuri can’t escape the blissful moan that pulls from his throat as his fingertips manage to just brush that spot. His moan escapes his lips, echoing in the bathroom as his heart stutters.  _ His surprise for Victor is going to be ruined.  _

“Yuuri?” Victor is outside the bathroom door. “I can hear you, you know.” Yuuri can just hear the smirk on Victor’s face as he clamps a hand over his mouth. The door handle moves, and before Yuuri can protest, the door opens. “Oh, Yuuri…” Grins Victor. 

“Ahh…” Yuuri moans, pulling his hand away. “Y-you caught me…” He sheepishly chuckles, gasping again as his fingertips knock his sweet spot “I wanted to surprise you.” Victor strips instantly, showing off his toned body, cock already at half mast. 

“Surprise me how?” He coos with a teasing lilt as he steps into the shower.

“I wanted to wear this for you.” Yuuri breathily smirks as Victor’s eye catches sight of the small metal plug beside him. “I wanted to wear it… so you could take me whenever you want…” Victor groans as he picks up the discarded tube of lube and squeezes some onto his fingers. Victor grasps Yuuri’s wrist and pulls his fingers out. “Ahh!” Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat at the sudden emptiness, but Victor doesn’t give him time to complain as he plunges two fingers into his ass.

“How does that feel?” Victor asks as Yuuri’s hands grip the bench, thighs trembling as another lewd moan falls from his lips. God, Victor’s fingers are much bigger than his. They’re thicker, longer, and they reach  _ just right  _ into the spot he needs the most. 

“Ahh… amazing…” Yuuri grins as he pants headily, hips rocking back onto Victor’s fingers. “M-much better when you do it…” Victor chuckles at that as he pulls his fingers out and spreads them. “Nngh!” Yuuri’s hips jerk at the sudden brush of air across his open hole as Victor spreads him open, admiring the rim, pink and swollen around his fingers. 

“Another?”

“P-please…” Yuuri rasps as Victor obliges, sliding in a third finger. “Oh god!” Yuuri rasps as Victor spreads his fingers. Yuuri’s desperate to come, but he knows they’re short on time, and it’ll be worth his while to wait. “V-Vitya… plug… please… mmh…” 

“Already?” Victor croons flirtily. “Alright, then.” Victor’s fingers withdraw, much to Yuuri’s relie, as he picks up the plug. “Since when did we have this?” Chuckles Victor as he smothers the toy in lube. 

“I brought it… with me…” Yuuri huffs, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes close, eagerly waiting for the plug. 

“Gorgeous…” Victor lines the tip of the plug up to kiss Yuuri’s winking hole. 

“Ahh--!” Yuuri’s toes curl, rim flexing as Victor begins to push the plug in. “Ohh…” Yuuri lets out a heavy breath as his hole sucks the plug in effortlessly - Victor doesn’t even have to push it all the way in. 

“How does it feel?” Asks Victor as he admires the gem peeking out between Yuuri’s cheeks. His hand runs up and down Yuuri’s inner thigh, feeling it tremble under his palm as he caresses gently. 

“Ohh… it feels nice… mmh…” Yuuri sits up properly and Victor helps him off the bench. He hisses as his change in posture causes the plug to shift a little, knocking his prostate. 

“Okay?” Asks Victor, pulling Yuuri into his arms. 

“Y-yeah, it just… mmh…” Yuuri closes his eyes, sighing as he lets himself relax in Victor’s arms. “Takes a bit of getting used to.” Victor’s hands snake down Yuuri’s body, cupping the plush globes of his ass. “Nghhh…” Yuuri hums contently, shivering under Victor’s touch. Victor pulls back his hand and before Yuuri can even register the loss of contact, a sharp  _ smack!  _ resonates through the bathroom. “Ahh-- Ohhhhh!” Yuuri mewls at the way the impact forces the plug into his sweet spot as Victor’s hand squeezes the red flesh of his ass. “Fuck, that felt nice…” Victor grins as the smell of Yuuri’s sweet slick brushes by his nose. 

“I can tell.” He chuckles sinfully, dealing Yuuri’s ass another sharp spank. 

“Mmghhh! Fuck!” Yuuri hisses at the delightful burn on his ass, preening as his legs tremble. Amused, Victor’s hand draws back again to slap his ass, relishing in the way Yuuri’s flesh bounces in his hand. He slaps again, and again, and again, each hit ripping lewd moans from Yuuri’s lungs as he trembles in his hold. “I thought we were pressed for time?” Yuuri breathlessly asks as Victor continued to fondle his ass. 

“Not  _ that  _ pressed for time.” Grins Victor as he turns Yuuri around, his back pressed to his chest, and moves one hand up his body to squeeze the swell of his chest. “But I still have time to play a little more with you.” Yuuri moans aloud, ass grinding back against Victor’s hip as Victor squeezes his breast, the meat spilling between his fingers. “Not long though… I still have to  _ actually  _ shower… but you’re very distracting.” He huffs, smiling as Yuuri lolls his head back against Victor’s shoulder. 

“You’re the one who walked in while I was still showering…” Yuuri argues back, but he makes no move to push Victor’s greedy hands away. 

  
  


“Mmh… just… let me touch a bit longer…” Yuuri cranes his neck for Victor to press kisses down, nipping and sucking soft marks into Yuuri’s pale skin. Yuuri mewls, cunt twitching as Victor’s teeth scrape over a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Pleased by Yuuri’s reaction, Victor nibbles a soft, red mark in the junction of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. 

“A-ahh…!” Yuuri’s breath hitches as one of Victor’s hands roams down his body and between his legs. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Victor murmurs as his fingertips find Yuuri’s clit, pulsing and slick. 

“Of course.” Yuuri whispers. “I love anything you do to me--  _ nnghhh…!”  _ It takes Yuuri by surprise when Victor cups his mound in the palm of his hand, Yuuri’s hips rutting and rubbing his cunt into Victor’s warmth. “Ohh…” But all too soon, Victor’s hand is gone, moving back up to Yuuri’s body and Yuuri’s pussy is left pulsing and wet, slick dribbling down his folds. “Vitya… why…” 

“We’re pressed for time.” Victor says with a teasing lilt. “So, you’re going to be good, dry off, change, and wait for me.” Yuuri pouts, groaning as he pulls away from Victor. Victor kisses the pout off his face, hands giving one last squeeze to Yuuri’s ass. “Go on, I’ll be out in no time.” 

***

True to his word, Victor comes out only ten minutes later to find Yuuri fully dressed, laying on his stomach on the bed, legs kicked up as he waits for Victor. His legs are clad in cropped, black pants and a frilly shirt is buttoned up his body. The shirt, however, is just see through enough for Victor to notice shadows of lace beneath. 

“You wearing something pretty for me?” Victor asks as he comes out of the ensuite, a towel around his hips. Yuuri sits up properly to admire Victor’s chiselled body, eyes following as rivulets of water trickle down the crevices of his toned muscle.  _ Oh,  _ Yuuri wants to trail his tongue up Victor’s chest, lick up the droplets of water. He wants to kiss down Victor’s chest and stomach, all the way to his d-- “Yuuri?” He calls again when Yuuri doesn’t respond. Yuuri snaps out of his daze.

“I said, you’re wearing something pretty for me?” Victor reaches out his hand to run over Yuuri’s shoulder, feeling the slight bump of the strap of his bralette under his shirt. Yuuri huffs, an amused smirk on his face. 

“Of course.” He teases. “To accompany my little gift.” Victor audibly groans as Yuuri pushes away the towel to reveal Victor’s cock, thick and twitching as he wraps his hand around the flesh. 

“Yuuri…” He growls as Yuuri squeezes his girth, relishing in the way it fills his hand. 

“Have we got time for me to spoil you a little?” He asks flirtily as he kneels on the bed, Victor’s cock held to his lips as he kisses the tip. He can feel the length harden in his hand, reddening with arousal as Victor plants a hand in his hair. 

“Just once, or we’ll be late…” Warns Victor. Yuuri takes that as a yes.

“Once will be enough.” A coquettish grin spreads across Yuuri’s face, and dives in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it really motivates me to keep writing 🥺😩💖
> 
> Even leaving me just a heart would be so cute, I’ve been struggling so much to keep writing because it’s so discouraging to see that not many people even seem to enjoy it😩


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri just can’t keep their hands off of each other, even in the presence of thousands of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really any notes, really! Other than this is just a giant smut fest 😂😂 enjoy!

“Fuck… fuck… Yuuri…” Victor gasps as Yuuri hums around his length. Victor’s hand is tangled in his hair, digging into his scalp, pulling at the locks as Yuuri gazes up at him with big eyes, desperate and lustful. Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut, long, cow lashes wet with tears of pleasure as he swallows around the girth in his mouth. He pulls back, Victor’s length now covered in saliva, a chain of spit connecting Yuuri’s bottom lip to the wet tip. 

Yuuri’s tongue flicks out, breaking the chain as he presses a sloppy kiss to the head. “Have I ever told you…” Yuuri begins as he laps at the head, tongue flirting with the ridge, “that you have the most gorgeous cock in the world?” Victor groans, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Yuuri’s tongue rubs into the slit, the salty flavour of precome bursting on the tip of his tongue. Yuuri closes his eyes again as he envelopes the tip in his mouth, and works Victor’s dick back down his throat, inch by inch before pulling back up.

“It’s pretty and pink… and it fills me well.” Yuuri has the most sinister grin on his face, one that makes Victor’s cock twitch, a bead of precome spurting from the head, that is quickly lapped up. Yuuri noses at the side of his cock, pressing wet, messy kisses up and down the length. 

_ “Mmgh!”  _ Victor’s breath catches in his throat when Yuuri’s lips touch a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of his cock, just above his balls. 

“There?” Stiffly, Victor nods. Smiling again, Yuuri flicks his tongue against that spot, and kisses it again. “A-ahh… Yuuri… you little minx…” Victor growls as Yuuri dives back in, pushing the head of Victor’s cock into his cheek. Victor’s hand cups Yuuri’s face, feeling the thick head through the skin of his cheek. And  _ god,  _ is that erotic. Another dribble of precome leaks from his head, much to Yuuri’s delight, as he plunges right down to the base. 

Yuuri holds back his gag reflex as Victor’s bulbous tip hits against the spongy flesh at the back of his throat. Victor’s hand slowly moves from his cheek and around Yuuri’s neck to gently caress. “Fuck…” Victor breathes again as Yuuri bobs his head. He can feel the bulge in his throat shifting with Yuuri’s movement. God, he fills his darling up so well. 

“Mmghhh…” Yuuri moans lasciviously around his cock. “Beautiful.” He murmurs against the tip, warm breath ghosting over his sensitive length as he pulls back. Victor’s getting desperate, if the way his dick pulses is any indication. Yuuri drags his lips, plump and swollen, back down Victor’s length to suckle his balls. His lips envelope one side at a time, his hand coming to fondle the other as he coats the skin in saliva, groaning at the salty flavour. 

“Y-Yuuri… God… you’re so pretty…” Victor rasps as Yuuri’s tongue drags up the seam of his sac and right back up his length. His lips wrap back around the tip, and with one hard suck, Victor is coming. “A-ahh! Fuck! Fuck, Y-Yuuri!” Victor’s hands pull Yuuri’s hair, fingertips digging into his scalp as his hips buck into Yuuri’s wet, velvety cavern. Yuuri pulls back, mouth opening to catch as much of Victor’s semen as he can. He closes his eyes, moaning as Victor spurts, come landing all over his tongue and palate, some of it landing on his face and his glasses too. “God… you’re perfect…” Victor praises as he watches Yuuri swallow what he managed to catch. 

Yuuri smirks, panting hard over Victor’s flagging length. Victor ducks down, licking the come off of Yuuri’s lips and cheeks before diving in to give his sweet darling a kiss. Yuuri moans, then smiles into the kiss more of Victor’s salty come fills his mouth. “Beautiful…” Whispers Victor with another kiss to Yuuri’s juicy lips. “But now… we’re running behind schedule and I’m still naked.” Victor chuckles darkly. 

“Shame we don’t have time to go again.” Victor laughs at Yuuri's sweet pout. 

“Go and wash your face. I need to get changed.”

———————————————————————

It’s honestly amazing how quickly Victor can go from a hot, disheveled mess to a well put together, gorgeous man in a slim fit wool suit. Yuuri is in  _ awe  _ as Victor comes out of the bathroom. Victor smiles as Yuuri gawps, and he immediately presses a kiss to Yuuri’s plush lips, still slightly swollen and kiss-bitten. 

“Ready to go?” Victor asks as Yuuri gets up off the bed. 

“Y-yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” They head out of the bedroom and into the front room, where Makkachin is laying on the floor, occupied by her chew toy. 

“We’ll be back later.” Victor coos sweetly as Yuuri fills up her food and water bowl. “Be good, don’t eat anything you aren’t supposed to.” He chuckles, kissing her head before standing back up. 

“Makka,” Yuuri coos from the kitchen, “dinner.” Makkachin lights up. Her paws pad against the floor, nails clicking as he hastily makes her way over. “Sit,” Yuuri commands, and she sits on her haunches. “Paw,” Yuuri holds out his hand, which Makkachin gently paws at. “Good girl, here.” He puts the bowl down and gives her a quick kiss before standing back up. “Let’s go.”

***

It’s a short drive to the  _ Palais Garnier _ , not far from the ballet school. They make it in due time, with half an hour to spare. 

_ “Deux billets sous le nom Nikiforov,”  _ Victor says as they reach the ticket office. 

_ “Bon spectacle,”  _ Victor takes the tickets with a friendly  _ “merci,”  _ before leading Yuuri away. “Are you looking forward to it?” Victor asks as they climb the stairs to the upper level.” Yuuri nods, a giddy smile on his face. 

“I’ve never watched real ballet before.” He sighs, already enamoured by the enchanting architecture that is the  _ Palais Garnier.  _ Everything is made of a gorgeous marbled stone, the banisters all hand-carved and coated in gold. It’s bright, it’s luxurious, and it’s far more impressive than Yuuri could ever have imagined. Photographs could never do this place justice. 

It was once within Yuuri’s wildest, craziest dreams to ever dance here, but a year from now, the public will be paying hundreds of euros to watch  _ him.  _ Even just walking through those grand doors feels absolutely magical, Yuuri couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would feel like to stand on the stage as the curtains rise. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asks, pulling Yuuri from his thoughts. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri huffs, a smile on his face. “This place is beautiful.” 

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Victor muses as Yuuri looks over the bannister. “They’ll all be coming in to watch us this time next year.” Smiles Victor proudly. “It’ll be your name on all the promotional posters soon enough. A year flashes by, don’t miss it.” He advises as he continues on. Yuuri follows. They make it to their booth and just as they’re about to go in, Victor spots Lilia. “You go in first, I’ll be there in a second.” Yuuri nods and pushes open the door to the booth. 

“Vitya,” Lilia greets as she reaches Victor. 

“Lilia.” He smiles. “Lovely to see you.” She does not look amused, however, by Victor’s greeting. 

“Danseur Katsuki.” Victor freezes up. “You never bring anyone to these shows.” She says plaintively. 

“I’ve never had anyone to bring.” Victor murmurs. “I always get two tickets, but only ever use one. This time, I thought I’d bring Yuuri along with me.” Lilia hums contemplatively. “Don’t give me that look.” Victor frowns a slight pout on his face. “We start dancing together in February. Isn’t it better to know who you’re dancing with?” He queries. 

“Your boundaries often become grey, Vitya.” Murmurs Lilia in disappointment as Victor prickles. “Make sure they stay black and white.” 

_ “Too late for that…”  _ Victor thinks as she walks past him. He watches as she turns a corner before going in.

***

Wow. The view was magnificent. Yuuri can see the whole stage as well as the orchestra from where he’s sat. He can see the conductor, the cellists and flautists, the violinists… he can see everyone. And then there’s the stage, currently covered by a thick, red, velvet curtain and trimmed with gold braid. The theatre was huge-- layers upon layers of seats circled the main stage, all trimmed with red and gold. Even the bannisters on the booths are trimmed gold. 

After admiring the view over the bannister, Yuuri sits down, breath hitching a little as Victor’s gift-- or rather, Yuuri’s gift for Victor-- shifts inside him. At that moment, Victor comes in. 

“Sorry,” he apologises as he sits down, “bumped into Lilia.” 

“It’s okay.” Yuuri smiles as he tangles his hand in Victor’s, their fingers lacing together as he leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder. “What did she want?” 

“Nothing much,” Victor says, “just a quick hello and a usual scolding from her.” He chuckles fondly as his thumb rubs Yuuri’s hand. “Are you comfortable?” Victor asks, referring to the plug currently sat just below Yuuri’s prostate. 

“Yes, but if I move I definitely won’t be.” Yuuri laughs softly as he squeezes Victor’s hand. 

“Be good,” Victor whispers, sending a shiver down Yuuri’s spine, “and I’ll reward you after the intermission.” Yuuri’s cheeks pink and he feels his cunt give a soft flutter, slick threatening to wet his folds. Yuuri lets out a shuddery sigh as Victor noses at his temple before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re awfully distracting…” Yuuri pouts, but he makes no move to stop Victor. Victor chuckles softly, then pulls back. 

“I can’t help it,” he smiles, “you’re just awfully pretty.” Yuuri snorts his laughter. 

“Dork. Pay attention. They’ll be starting in a bit.”

The curtains rise not long later and Yuuri is literally  _ stunned  _ silent. God, everyone looks amazing. They’re uniform and they have the most beautiful extensions. Not to mention the costumes--  _ god,  _ the costumes. Everything is so sparkly, so beautiful. Yuuri can almost see himself in a costume equally as embellished and equally as gorgeous. He’s completely entranced already, and the show hasn’t even started yet.

Victor is paying more attention to Yuuri than to the show, to be honest. He’s seen this enough times. He knows the whole thing inside out. Seeing Yuuri, so in awe and captivated by their grace is much more fascinating. His eyes glisten with interest, long, cow lashes fluttering, he just looks so soft and serene. Victor can see him mouthing  _ ‘one, two, three, four…”  _ as he watches them dance. It’s pretty cute, Victor thinks, that Yuuri can’t just sit and enjoy the show like the thousands of people in the audience, that he, as a dancer, has to carefully count the steps and embrace it all. 

Yuuri looks a little too comfortable for Victor’s liking, so, the hand on Yuuri’s thigh slowly snakes higher and higher. Yuuri’s breath hitches as Victor’s fingertips trickle a little too close to his warmth. Yuuri’s head whips around to see his boyfriend, looking ever so…  _ smug,  _ yet acting like nothing is happening. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri whines under his breath as Victor’s hand slides between his thighs and cups his mound. 

“Yes?” Victor coos as Yuuri bites his lip, trying to resist bucking into the warmth that is the palm of Victor’s hand. “Do you need something?” Yuuri whines again and this time, he can’t resist. His hips roll and he gasps as Victor’s hand rubs firmly against his warm cunt.

“Mmh… I wanted to watch this…” Yuuri pouts as he bucks against Victor’s hand. 

“You can still watch.” Victor’s skillful hand undoes the button on Yuuri’s slim-fit trousers and he gently tugs down the fly. “Don’t let me distract you.” 

“You’re awfully distracting as it is.” Yuuri whispers, holding back a groan as Victor slides his hand into the soft lace panties. 

“It’s a shame I can’t see these when it’s so dark.” Victor huffs, fingertips brushing Yuuri’s cocklet before finding his clit with practiced ease. 

“M-mmhh…” Yuuri’s desperately trying to pay attention to the show, trying to ignore the way the heel of Victor’s palm caresses his cocklet and his nimble fingertips tease his clit. God, Victor just has a way with his fingers. Yuuri bites down into his lip, hands gripping the armrests as Victor rubs his clit in large, slow circles. Yuuri’s trying so hard to focus on  _ Odette  _ on stage, but god, Victor doesn’t half make it difficult. Yuuri, however, isn’t so far gone that he can no longer appreciate her elegance, though. He tries to pay attention to the way she moves, her extensions , her positioning. The way she turns and maintains her balance is--

“Agh--!” Another breathy whine rips from Yuuri’s throat when Victor presses down on his clit, Yuuri’s hips rocking for more friction. 

“Don’t come.” Orders Victor under his breath, which causes Yuuri to release another strangled noise. It’s so hard not to come when Victor knows how to play him just so. When Victor knows which buttons to press, when Victor knows exactly  _ what  _ triggers that conditioned Pavlovian response to come. 

And speaking of that Pavlovian response… 

“I noticed something recently…” Victor whispers in his ear as his hand dips deeper, fingertips almost flirting with the plug tucked between Yuuri’s plump cheeks. “You like it, don’t you? When I fuck into your pretty pussy…” Yuuri has to clamp a hand over his mouth, holding back another moan as juice threatens to flood his cunt at Victor’s filthy words. “But you like it even more when I tease your ass at the same time.” Yuuri gasps - Victor’s right. Yuuri can come just by being fingered and fucked at the same time. And now, Victor has figured it out too. He comes so damn  _ quick  _ when both holes are occupied. “You love it, don’t you?” Yuuri whimpers again as Victor continues to rub his clit, coated in slick, pearly fluid. “Answer me…” 

“Y-yes, Daddy…” It comes out as a raspy, breathy whisper, and Yuuri is  _ so glad  _ they have this booth to themselves. Victor’s fingers drag between his folds, gently brushing his cocklet before settling back over his clit.

“Good boy… you’re gonna keep being good for me?” Yuuri frantically nods, teeth digging into his lip. He almost lets another moan escape as Victor’s hand slips further into his panties and his fingers brush his wet, slick folds. Yuuri’s ass clenches around the plug, cunt twitching as Victor’s fingers splay out in a V shape around his labia, stroking his folds tenderly. 

A shuddery breath tumbles from his lips as his eyes squeeze shut, hands gripping the arms of his seat as he desperately tries to keep his noises at bay. Victor’s so nonchalant, so carefree about this, teasing Yuuri’s cunt, eyes trained on the stage, as if nothing is happening at all. Then, two fingers slide between Yuuri’s wet folds and into his velvet heat. 

_ “Mmghhh…!”  _ Yuuri’s hips ride back against Victor's fingers, one hand clamping over his mouth and suddenly, he’s so thankful for the orchestra at the foot of the stage. 

“You’re so wet…” Victor murmurs as his fingers slide out of Yuuri’s soft pussy and over his clit, pulling another stuttering gasp from the omega. “So pretty too…” Yuuri’s thighs clamp together as Victor slides two fingers back into his warmth. 

“D-Daddy…” Yuuri mewls quietly, teeth digging into his lip. One hand grasps Victor’s wrist, but he makes no move to pull his hand away. Yuuri’s head falls back against the seat, thighs spreading further to give Victor more room. 

“My pretty Yuuri…” Victor purs, leaning to kiss Yuuri’s neck and jaw. 

“A-ahh… V-Vitya… Daddy…” Yuuri moans breathlessly, long lashes fluttering as he cranes his neck for Victor. The thrill of doing this in front of thousands of people makes it so much more arousing. The fact that anyone could hear them, anyone could  _ see  _ them if they look close enough sends a spine-chilling shudder through Yuuri’s body. God, they really are filthy. Yuuri’s cunt twitches, clamping around Victor’s fingers as he teases his sweet spot. “Ahmm… haa…” 

“Keep it down, baby.” Victor murmurs, keeping up the steady pace. 

“C-can’t…” Yuuri whispers, hand squeezing over his mouth as his breaths get deeper and quicker. “D-Daddy… please… c-close…” Victor can feel Yuuri’s pussy clenching and unclenching, tightening around his fingers as he edges closer and closer to an orgasm. He sucks in a deep breath, closes his eyes, and prepares to come. “Ahh… ah… ahnn…” Tiny, breathless noises pull from Yuuri’s throat. “C-comin--  _ nnghhh!”  _

Victor’s hand pulls back just as Yuuri is about to come. 

“Vitya…” He whines under his breath. “W-why…” 

“I told you, I’ll reward you after the intermission. Pay attention.” Victor’s hand withdraws from between Yuuri’s legs and Yuuri watches as Victor laps at the juice dribbling down his fingers, webbing between his digits in shiny strings.  _ Fuck,  _ that’s so hot. Yuuri’s pussy twitches again. Victor is hard in his pants, Yuuri can tell. But he’s very good at ignoring it. Reluctantly, Yuuri tries to pull his attention back to the stage. 

Yuuri sucks in a deep breath, relief flooding his system and he manages to get himself together, now a little bit calmer as he relaxes into his seat, eyes trained on the stage. He can still feel Victor’s hand resting on his thigh, squeezing softly and running up and down his leg, teasingly close to Yuuri’s core. But, Yuuri does his best to ignore him.

_ Odette  _ is perhaps one of the most charming figures in the world of ballet  _ ever.  _ Yuuri wonders if he’d ever get the chance to honour such a role. He watches in awe, eyes sparkling with enchantment as he studies her every move, completely enamoured by her grace. Yuuri can see himself in her shoes-- or rather, her pointes-- as he compares himself to her, picking out things that he lacks, things that would complete him as a  _ danseur.  _ God, there is no way Yuuri could live up to this sort of level. Yuuri is good, but not this good. It’s only just hit him now that the level of perfection the company expects from him is astronomical, and suddenly, Yuuri isn’t so sure he can do it.

Victor can see the cogs turning in Yuuri’s head. He knows Yuuri is focused more on the way she moves than the story, or the music, or anything like that. Yuuri’s concentration is trained solely on the  _ danseuse.  _ He can see the soft crease in Yuuri’s brow, the way he bites his lip, the way he stares so hard that he could burn holes into her. As if he’s a mind reader, Victor leans into Yuuri’s ear. “You’re going to be amazing. Just as graceful, if not more.” He whispers, accompanied with a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. He can see the faint blush glowing on Yuuri’s cheeks as his hand slides up Yuuri’s inner thigh. 

“There’s no way I can match that.” Yuuri murmurs as Victor presses kisses to his temples and cheek. 

“You can. You already do.” Victor reassures, hand sliding into Yuuri’s panties again.

M-mhh…” Yuuri mewls as he feels himself grow wet again. “No I don’t…” Yuuri protests weakly as he falls under the enchantment of Victor’s feather-soft touch again.

“You do. You just don’t see it or believe it.” Victor smiles as his fingertips slide through Yuuri’s slick folds, gathering the juice to smear over Yuuri’s clit. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri breathily gasps as Victor rubs gently over his twitching clit before dipping his digits into Yuuri’s plush, velvety heat. 

“You can be just as elegant as her. You are just as elegant as her. You’re even more elegant than her.” Yuuri shudders under Victor’s praise, hips rolling to get Victor’s fingers deeper in him. “You’re gorgeous, Yuuri.” A soft whine tears from Yuuri’s throat as Victor’s thumb presses down on his clit, rubbing against the pearly nub with firm strokes. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri mewls. 

“Say it, Yuuri.” Victor demands as he fingers Yuuri more firmly, the tips of his fingers nudging that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. “Tell me how beautiful you are, how amazing you are when you dance…” Yuuri was a fool to think he could pay attention to the ballet like this. His face flushes hot as he squirms in his seat, hips canting as he rides back against Victor’s fingers.

“A-ahh… D-Daddy…” Yuuri gasps, hands clamped over his mouth, teeth tugging his lip as his eyes squeeze shut. 

“Aren’t you the most beautiful man alive, Yuuri?” Coos Victor, lips brushing Yuuri’s ear and sending sparks up his spine. “My beautiful, gorgeous Yuuri…” Yuuri shivers under Victor’s praise, thighs trembling as Victor fingers him, the faintest wet noises filling the space between them. “If only everyone knew what I was doing to you…” Yuuri’s so close to coming  _ again,  _ he can feel the arousal coil in his stomach, he can feel the heat rising as his cunt flutters and clenches around Victor’s fingers. 

“Tell me, Yuuri. Tell me how beautiful you are when you dance.” Yuuri chokes on a breath as he bites his lip, cunt clenching violently around Victor’s fingers as he writhes in his seat. The way he squirms has the plug brushing his prostate, sending a numb spark of pleasure coursing through his spine as he bites his lip, trying his best to keep still and keep the plug from pressing so sweetly against that sensitive bundle of nerves. But  _ god,  _ Victor doesn’t make it easy in the slightest.

“V-Vitya, p-please… I c-can’t…” Yuuri’s cheeks are burning, beet red as his lashes flutter, coated in wet tears. He clenches around the plug, trying not to literally wail as the pressure against his prostate, combined with Victor’s talented fingers, is almost too much. “I’m c-close…” Victor pulls his hand back, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. Yuuri lets out a frustrated whine through gritted teeth as his hips buck, trying to chase the fleeting touch of Victor’s fingers.

“You’re doing so well for me.” Victor praises with a kiss to Yuuri’s flushed cheek. “Not long till intermission now. And then I’ll remind you of how beautiful you are.” Yuuri shivers, whimpering at Victor’s words as his lips brush his ear, the hairs on his neck standing on end with how Victor’s voice drips with seduction.

Yuuri’s legs feel like jelly, shaky like a little lamb as he sits in his seat, shifting as the butt plug presses up against his prostate. Victor peppers his neck in kisses and soft kitten licks as his hand slides out of Yuuri’s panties. He brings his slick fingers to Yuuri’s lips, and immediately, he laps up the sweet juice dribbling from Victor’s fingers with a faint moan. “Beautiful… gorgeous…” Victor sighs with a sweet smile.  _ God,  _ Yuuri is  _ not  _ going to last the night. 

***

By the time intermission comes around, Yuuri is quite literally  _ dying.  _ Victor has been teasing him to no end, edging him until Yuuri swears he’s going to explode with the next touch. The lights in the theatre come on and Yuuri’s face is flushed red, sweat dripping from his forehead as he pants. 

“You look ravishing.” Victor whispers as he stands up. “Let’s stretch our legs.” Yuuri almost whimpers at the prospect of leaving the booth, looking so disheveled. But he dabs away the sweat on his forehead with a tissue, sucks in a few deep breaths, and follows Victor out. 

“Ah-- Victor, Yuuri.” Victor looks up to see a tall, blond figure--  _ Adrien,  _ coming towards them, with what Victor would class as a slightly predatory, overly friendly smile. Victor does not like it one bit. 

“Adrien.” He murmurs with a soft nod.  _ “Ravi de te revoir.”  _ Victor says, somewhat lacking in sincerity as Adrien stops in front of them. He desperately wants to grasp Yuuri by his waist and pull him in, let Adrien know that Yuuri is  _ his,  _ but he knows he can’t. They can’t be seen like this, not yet at least. 

_ “Toi aussi.”  _ Adrien responds with a charismatic,  _ poisonous  _ smile. “And you, Yuuri, nice to see you again.” He smiles sweetly, as Victor grits his teeth through a clenched jaw. 

“Adrien, hi.” Yuuri greets, somewhat awkwardly, as he had failed to mention he was coming to the show with Victor when Adrien asked if he wanted to come with him. 

“I didn’t realise it was Victor you were coming with.” Comments Adrien observantly as Victor holds back a sharp glower toward the younger male. 

“Ah, yeah, sorry.” Yuuri apologises sheepishly. 

“Don’t be silly,” Adrien says with a fond chuckle, “no need to apologise.” Yuuri lets out a slow, relieved breath at that. “How are you enjoying it so far?” Yuuri would have come up with a detailed, well formulated answer-- had he not been so distracted by his lover. Caught in the spotlight, Yuuri hurries to answer. 

“Oh-- err-- it’s… it’s great so far. The costumes are beautiful and so are the dancers.” Adrien smiles and nods. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I hope you’re resting well over the break too?” It’s a perfectly innocent question, but Yuuri goes bright red knowing full well he’s been doing anything  _ but  _ resting. If anything, he’s more active now than he is usually. 

“Oh, y-yeah…” Yuuri says with a soft blush. “Won’t get much of a chance to rest after the holidays.” He sighs sadly. 

“It’ll be worth the work, trust me.” Adrien chuckles, a supportive, reassuring smile on his face. “Anyway, it was nice bumping into you both.” 

“Yeah, it was nice seeing you too.” And with that, they part ways. 

Yuuri, however, notices that Victor is being exceptionally quiet. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asks as they walk around the circle. 

“I hate him.” Victor murmurs quietly, face crumpled into a scowl as he sighs. Yuuri blinks in surprise. 

“Huh? Adrien? Why?” He queries as he looks up at Victor, but Victor’s lips only purse as a grumble falls from his lips. He’s practically pouting, a frown on his face, one that’s petulant and huffy, but more than anything, Yuuri finds him adorable. “If you don’t want me to talk to him--”

“No! No, I’d never do that, I'd never stop you from talking to someone. I just… we’ve never gotten along.” Victor mumbles, brow creased as he sighs softly. 

“Any reason?” Victor gives a non-committal hum, shrugging a little. 

“Kind of.” 

“Want to talk about it?” Asks Yuuri as they make their way back to their booth. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Yuuri says when Victor hesitates to respond, “it’s not really my business, so you don’t have to tell me anything.” Victor sighs again as they walk, a troubled expression on his face. He’s still so  _ bitter  _ about what happened years ago. Or rather, less bitter about what happened, and more so because that was when he discovered what Adrien was really like. 

“He just… wasn’t who I thought he was.” Murmurs Victor. Yuuri’s face contorts into a look of confusion, then a look of surprise. 

“Wait, were you two…” Yuuri begins, brow raised curiously. Victor blinks. 

“Wait, what?” Victor exclaims, whipping his head around to face Yuuri, a look of pure shock, borderline horror, on his face. He’s also rather amused, however, if the way he tries to hold back a laugh is any indication. “What, no, no! No, we weren’t, no.” Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief before sputtering a laugh. 

“Well, whatever the reason, you don’t have to tell me.” Victor sheepishly smiles as he opens the door to the booth and leads Yuuri to his seat. 

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Asks Victor, changing the subject. “I can order you something if you’re hungry?”

“No, I’m alright.” Yuuri smiles softly before leaning into his ear. “Can’t enjoy the rest of the show if I’m too busy eating.” Yuuri licks his lips, tone dripping with lust as Victor’s whole body freezes, throat suddenly going dry. He instantly feels himself harden, desperately trying to keep it together for the rest of the intermission. It doesn’t help that across the theatre, he can see Adrien, right opposite, in a booth seat of his own. 

“Yuuri…” Victor groans quietly under his breath as Yuuri’s hand sneakily drags up his thigh-- if anyone looks too closely-- if  _ Lilia  _ in the booth next to them looks too closely, she’d see exactly what is going on. Victor already can’t wait for the lights to dim again so he can have his way with Yuuri. “You little minx…” He shakily huffs, the heat of Yuuri’s hand so acutely present on the inside of his thigh.

“You love it.” Coos Yuuri as he pulls his hand away from Victor’s thigh and leans back in his seat, eagerly awaiting the start of the second act. “Oh, by the way,” he begins, “this plug feels  _ amazing…”  _ Victor’s breath catches in his throat as he bites his bottom lip, hands gripping the arm rests of his seat. 

“I’m going to ravish you whole…”

***

Victor spends the next five minutes trying to keep still in his seat as Yuuri’s hand runs up and down his thigh, dangerously close to his package. Finally, when the lights dim, Victor lets out a heavy sigh of relief. 

He keeps Yuuri waiting. He can tell he’s desperate by the persistent squeeze of his thigh and the shifting of the young omega in the seat beside him. “Vitya…” Yuuri whispers, and now, it’s his turn to tease Victor. His dainty hand undoes Victor’s button and fly with well practiced ease, and he goes straight for the prize. Yuuri slides his fingers into the waistband of Victor’s Versace briefs, wrapping his hand around his hot length. Victor audibly gasps, teeth sinking into his lip to hold back a lewd moan. 

Victor’s cock is hard and hot in his hand. Yuuri can feel the length throbbing as he thumbs the wet tip, sliding the foreskin back. His cunt is already wet again, dripping with slick, surely adding to the wet patch already staining his panties. Yuuri’s touch against Victor’s cock is  _ heavenly.  _ His hand is soft, working his shaft with slow paced strokes, thumb brushing the ridge as he presses down exactly where he knows Victor is most sensitive. Victor almost doesn’t want it to end. 

But, he has a prize waiting for him. 

“Stand up.” Victor orders, and without question, Yuuri stands up, pussy fluttering at the hushed tone of his voice. “Lean on the balcony.” So, Yuuri does. He takes two steps forwards, elbows leaned on the gold plated railing of the booth, and he anticipates Victor’s next move. Victor stands up and comes behind him. Gazing across the balcony, he can see Adrien, eyes trained on the stage. Part of him is selfish enough, petty enough,  _ risky  _ enough to want Adrien to see. But the rational part of him tells him they must be discreet. Or, as discreet as possible. 

With no warning, Victor undoes the button on Yuuri’s pants and tugs them down to his knees. Yuuri gasps, suddenly feeling so exposed, cheeks glowing with a soft blush. Victor’s hands grab the meat of his ass through the lace panties, admiring the way the plump flesh is framed by the lace, and more evidently, the way the beautiful gem of the plug glistens, nestled perfectly between Yuuri’s cheeks. 

Victor pushes the flimsy lace aside, exposing Yuuri’s plump cunt, as well as his plugged ass, to the air. Yuuri has to bite his lip, holding back a whine as he prays to every deity out there that no one is paying close enough attention to see them. Victor grasps the plug, giving it a gentle tug. He watches as the plug glitters, and he can just about see Yuuri’s rim, wet and swollen, glistening with lube and slick.

He can hear the soft squeak coming from Yuuri as he bit his lip, holding back his moans as Victor worked the plug out of his ass. Yuuri releases a long, slow breath of relief when the thickest part of the plug comes free, but Victor is quick to push the plug right back in. 

“Ngh--!” Yuuri gasps quietly, body lurching as the plug fills him up once more. “V-Vitya…” His voice is strained as his teeth sink into his lip. Victor toys with him, pushing the plug against his prostate, working it in soft, slow circles. His cunt is dripping wet, slick soaking the folds as his pussy pulses, desperate for touch. 

The plug pulls free again and this time, Victor doesn’t push it back in. Instead, he wipes it clean with an antibacterial wipe from his pocket, and puts the plug in his satchel, making a mental note to clean it later. Yuuri has to hold back another whimper as the cold air brushes past his winking rim.

Victor can see the way it clenches around nothing, wet and red and slick, eager to be teased and filled. Victor kneels down behind Yuuri and his hands dig into his ass, tugging his hips back. Yuuri lost focus on the ballet as soon as the lights dimmed, but now, he’s trying his best to pay attention to distract himself from the way Victor’s tongue has started flicking at his rim. 

Yuuri’s hands grip the railing as his hips rock back against Victor’s face. The feel of Victor’s tongue against his ass is euphoric, heavenly as the muscle stiffens to tug at his sensitive rim. “M-mhh…” Yuuri whines, one hand clamped over his mouth as Victor’s tongue flirts with his rim, kissing and licking and sucking on the swollen flesh. 

“Beautiful…” Victor growls lowly into Yuuri’s ass as he kisses the winking rim, tongue tracing the slick, furled flesh. He pulls a soft squeak from Yuuri, who is trying to pay attention to the swans on stage, as well as thanking his lucky stars that the orchestra was so loud. His legs almost buckle under him as Victor’s lips envelope his entire rim and he sucks. 

“Nngh--!” Yuuri gasps quietly, teeth sinking so hard into his lip that it bleeds. “V-Vitya…” He whispers as Victor grips his hips harder, pulling his ass back against his face. God, Yuuri is in heaven. Victor’s tongue pushes into his hole and Yuuri instinctively clamps down around the muscle as Victor works him open. His tongue tugs at the rim, lapping and licking at the sweet, tender slesh. “V-Vitya…” Victor pulls back with a kiss to his wet, winking hole before standing back up.

“Hold still for me, baby.” Yuuri can hear the pull of Victor’s zipper as he frees his erection from its confines. There’s a pop of a cap, and then the squeeze of lube, followed by a soft, pleasured grunt from Victor before Yuuri feels his tip kiss his rim. 

“Hnn--!” Yuuri can feel Victor’s hands back on his waist, fingers digging into the soft, yet firm flesh as he begins to push in. “O-ohhh…” Yuuri breathily sighs as Victor’s length pushes in, the first few inches already filling him so well. His pussy flutters, leaking profusely as Victor splits him open on his cock, Yuuri’s ass rippling around him. 

“Keep it down, baby…” Victor whispers in his ear as he glances across the theatre again, eyes locked onto Adrien, who is still focussed solely on the ballet. Victor holds back a pleasured groan as his eyes roll to the back of his head, Yuuri’s wet, velvety heat enveloping him. “So tight…” He whispers as Yuuri’s hips roll back. 

“A-haa…” Yuuri whines as he takes Victor in right to the hilt. “F-fuck… so big… god…” Yuuri breathes heavily, forehead dropping to rest on his arms as he tries to catch his breath. One hand snakes down to his cocklet, giving it a soft, slow stroke as Victor begins to pull back. “F-fuck…” The ballet is completely forgotten as Yuuri relishes in the feel of Victor fucking his ass, the thick cock driving in with deep, slow thrusts. The tip of his dick bumps his sweet spot, causing Yuuri’s hips to jerk and his knees to tremble. 

“God… you’re so warm around me… baby…” Victor grunts, hips snapping as he pounds Yuuri’s ass against the railing. Victor leans forward, body draped over Yuuri’s back to brush his nose against his ear. “So beautiful for me…” he whispers, tongue flicking out to lick the shell of Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri’s body shivers as he moves his hand down from his cocklet to his clit, fingertip running in firm circles. 

“F-fuck… Vitya… f-feels so good… unghh… ngh… mmhhh…” Yuuri pants, chest heaving with every wheezy breath as his fingers tease his pearly nub, swollen with arousal. His pussy flutters with a wet, filthy  _ pap  _ as every snap of Victor’s hips punches the air out of Yuuri’s lungs. 

The fact that they’re in public, and anyone who looks hard enough could see them, makes this ever more arousing. 

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri gasps. “C-close…” He whimpers softly, rocking back against Victor’s cock as he rubs his clit harder, plump cunt throbbing and pulsing with every strike to his prostate. “Ah… haa.. Mmgh…” Yuuri bites arm in an attempt to muffle his moans. Victor’s fingers are digging into his hips, bound to leave marks as he groans in Yuuri’s ear at the way his ass clamps around his cock, massaging the thick girth. Every time he hits his prostate he feels Yuuri tighten up in the most heavenly way, and he can feel every ripple of his ass around him. 

“G-gonna come for me, baby? Yeah?” Victor coos as one hand releases Yuuri’s hip. He knocks Yuuri’s hand away from his clit, replacing it with his own. Yuuri jerks at Victor’s touch--  _ god,  _ Victor’s fingers are just so much better than his own. 

Victor can tell Yuuri is about to come from the way his legs tremble and his clit twitches. With a smug grin, Victor plunges two fingers into Yuuri’s wet cunt and almost instantly, with no warning, Yuuri throws his head back and comes. Victor is quick to release Yuuri’s hip and clamp his hand over Yuuri’s mouth to keep him quiet as Yuuri squirts, slick splattering all over the fabric-lined wall of the balcony, cocklet spurting pearly fluid up his stomach. 

Victor continues to rock his hips, biting his lip as Yuuri’s ass clenches around him, impossibly tight with his orgasm, and it only takes a half dozen more thrusts for Victor to come. He spurts, filling Yuuri’s ass to the brim with his seed as he drops his head to Yuuri’s clothed shoulder and bites down. Yuuri preens as a wet warmth spreads across his lower abdomen, cunt, now sodden with slick, still twitching at the warmth that fills his ass. 

“Fuck… baby… that was amazing…” Victor pants as he sweeps Yuuri’s fringe back and turns his face to kiss his lips. Yuuri is a panting, breathless mess as Victor pulls out, hole instinctively tightening to keep the come from leaking out. Victor tucks himself back into his pants and helps Yuuri pull his panties and his trousers up. “You okay?” Yuuri nods. 

“J-just need a minute…” Once Yuuri manages to calm down, he returns to his seat, just in time for Victor to hand him the plug in a plastic zip-lock bag, and a tube of lube. 

“Head to the toilets and clean this, and yourself up. Then, use your pretty plug to keep it all in, okay?” He croons with a condescending, yet impossibly sexy voice. Yuuri can only take the items and squeak as he nods, hurrying out of the booth. 

When Yuuri makes it to the bathroom he realises how much of a disheveled mess he looks. His hair is tousled from sex, face red and lashes wet with tears and he looks positively  _ wrecked.  _ Yuuri hastily washes the plug with hot, soapy water, as quick as he can before someone comes in and sees, then, he makes his way into a cubicle. Miraculously, Yuuri’s panties aren't thoroughly soaked. He closes the lid of the toilet and sits down, spreading his legs as far apart as he can with the trousers clinging to his knees. 

With a shaky breath, he coats the plug in lube and brings it to his rim, red and swollen. He hisses at the cold touch of the lube against his sensitive rim, but with a little bit of coaxing, the plug slides in easily. A relieved breath is punched from his lungs as the plug slides in, past the widest part to settle right up against his prostate. Fuck, it feels so good. 

Yuuri gives himself a minute to adjust before standing up and pulling his trousers back up. Then, he leaves the bathroom. 

Yuuri returns in time to see the last half an hour of the show, slightly gutted that he missed half of it, but at the same time, completely sated. His head drops to Victor’s shoulder, breath still short as his chest heaves with every huff. 

“Feeling okay?” Yuuri nods. 

“Never better.” The orchestra is picking up again as the final scenes commence-- Odette is heartbroken by Siegfried’s betrayal, now forever destined to remain a swan. Victor’s arms wrap around Yuuri’s shoulders and he kisses his temple, nosing at his hairline. 

“Sorry we missed most of it…” Murmurs Victor as Yuuri finally draws his attention back to the stage. 

“It’s okay.” Yuuri smiles sincerely.”I enjoyed  _ this, _ ” Yuuri brings his hand to Victor’s cock, now softened in his pants, and squeezes, “just as much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I post teasers and announcements!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri just can’t keep their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely did not mean to take over a month for this shit just kinda happened—

As soon as they get home, they’re instantly all over each other, Victor’s hands roaming up and down Yuuri’s body under his shirt as Yuuri’s arms loop around his neck. 

“You’re irresistible, you know that?” Murmurs Victor as he kisses Yuuri’s neck, pulling a soft moan from the young omega. “Beautiful…” 

“You’re… not too bad yourself…” Huffs Yuuri in amusement as Victor gropes his ass. “Ahh… fuck… D-Daddy…” Yuuri heavily moans as Victor grinds his erection against the inside of his thigh. 

“Mmh… get yourself ready for me… I’ll be in after I sort Makka out.” Reluctantly, Victor pulls away with another sloppy kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“Don’t take too long.” Coos Yuuri as he saunters off to the bedroom. 

Yuuri closes the door behind him and strips, tossing his clothes to the floor before climbing on to the bed. His body is clad in lace lingerie, the bralette framing his chest, cupping the soft mounds on his chest. He sits up against the bed, leaning back against the pillows, and spreading his thighs. 

His lips spill out of the panties, the thin lace riding up as Yuuri tugs the fabric taut against his pussy, the friction against sending sparks of pleasure through his body. His hips roll as the thin fabric of the panties rides up, exposing more of his plush cunt, and Yuuri mewls as the fabric drags over his clit. His cocklet is already hard and proud, leaking impatiently over his stomach as he waits for Victor to return. 

When Victor comes into the bedroom, he almost comes at the sight of Yuuri splayed out on the bed, legs spread and plush peach exposed to the air. His eyes immediately train on the outline of his pussy through his panties, and the way the folds of Yuuri’s cunt spill out of the fabric. 

“Fuck, baby…” Victor shucks off his suit jacket and tosses it to the ground, loosening his tie and removing that too. 

“Like what you see, Daddy?” Teases Yuuri as Victor undoes the top two buttons of his shirt and rolls up the sleeves. 

“You look so pretty in this outfit.” Victor flicks open the buckle of his belt and pops the button on his suit pants open. 

“I chose it just for you.” Yuuri pushes the fabric of his panties aside, revealing his wet cunt, plump and ripe for the taking, as well as his ass, plugged and full. His hand grasps the gem of the plug and gives it a gentle pull. “I was thinking… mmgh… maybe you’d want to… you know… clean up your mess?” He croons, tugging the plug just enough for the widest part to pop free before pushing it back in. 

“Oh  _ fuck…”  _ Victor growls as he slides between Yuuri’s spread thighs, leaning in to kiss his lips. “You look ravishing…” Victor cups Yuuri’s chest, squeezing the flesh of his breast as he feels the soft lace in his hand. 

“And so do you.” Yuuri whispers as Victor’s hand caresses the inside of his thigh, fingertips brushing his cunt. “M-mmh…” Yuuri moans, thighs trembling at the soft touch as Victor’s fingers dip in. “Hey…” he murmurs, “clean up your mess first…” 

Victor’s arms loop under Yuuri’s body and quickly turns them over, Yuuri now straddling his chest. “Turn around.” Yuuri readjusts himself on Victor’s chest, presenting ass to his alpha, his face hovering right above Victor’s bulge. Victor growls, large hands grabbing his ass. Yuuri squeaks as Victor’s fingers push the fabric aside, wrapping around the base of the plug to give it a soft tug. 

“O-ohh…” Yuuri mewls as he tries to focus, trembling hands dipping into the waistband of Victor’s boxers, just enough to free his straining erection. He hears Victor hiss as his cold hands wrap around the hot flesh, his tongue giving an experimental kiss to the head. Yuuri preens as the plug in his ass pops out, and before he can even process it, Victor pulls his hips right back, his wet, warm mouth immediately enveloping the swollen pucker. “Fuck!” Yuuri gasps, back arching as he pushes his hips back against Victor’s face. He feels Victor grin against his ass, the stiff tip of his tongue massaging at the rim, which opens easily for him. 

“Delicious.” Victor lets out a vulgar moan against Yuuri’s ass, feeling the omega shake above him as his tongue flicks at his soft, pliant rim. Yuuri tries to squirm away with the overwhelming pleasure but Victor keeps him held down firmly, both hands digging into his hips. He can still smell the soap Yuuri used in the shower, and that soft scent combined with the taste of himself is enough to make his cock twitch. 

Yuuri is desperately trying to keep focused, his hand stroking Victor’s cock as he sucks the bulbous tip between his lips and begins to sink down. When Victor sucks at his rim, however, it has him moaning like a whore in heat as his eyes roll to the back of his head, and his tongue keeps lapping at Victor’s tip. The moan vibrates through Victor’s cock, causing his hips to buck, pushing his cock further into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri finds it impossible to do anything other than stay where Victor has him pinned, and take more of Victor’s thick cock into his mouth. 

This is so dirty, so vulgar. Yuuri never would have imagined finding a man like Victor when he first came to Paris— and so quickly too. Someone who indulges in every dirty fantasy, wrecking him in all the perfect ways all while being so tender and gentle. The very thought has Yuuri’s heart soaring and moans tumbling from his lips, throat already a little hoarse. 

Victor kisses Yuuri’s rim the same way he’d kiss that pretty mouth-- with vigour and lots of tongue. He groans deep into Yuuri’s ass every time Yuuri cries out around his cock, the pleasure coursing through his spine as his grip on Yuuri’s hips tightens. “Fuck, Yuuri… baby… so gorgeous…” Yuuri preens at the praise, his hole clenching as Victor’s seed spills out into the alpha’s mouth, which he eagerly laps up. The salty taste of himself, combined with Yuuri’s sweet slick bursts on his tongue as he savours every drop. 

Yuuri has fallen so deep into blissful euphoria that he’s released Victor’s cock in favour of allowing himself to indulge in Victor’s talented tongue. “Fuck, fuck, Daddy… ahh, Daddy…” A slurry of moans tumble from Yuuri’s lips and Victor wants to buck his hips, eager for Yuuri to continue, yet at the same time, he wants Yuuri’s attention focused solely on his own pleasure. 

“So good for Daddy…” Victor murmurs, kissing sloppily at Yuuri’s pink rim. It’s so swollen and puffy with abuse, so loose and gaping that Victor’s tongue just slides right in through the mess. Yuuri’s hips vibrate as he mewls, and Victor feels him take his girth back into his mouth. He noses at his rim, rolling his hips to encourage Yuuri to move. 

“D-Daddy…” Yuuri preens around Victor’s cock, drool dribbling down the shaft as he pulls back to kiss the head. It’s so much harder to focus with Victor nosing at the crease of his ass, his tongue flicking out to lick over the sensitive skin. “Daddy, please…” 

“Please what, baby?” Coos Victor playfully as he presses another kiss to Yuuri’s winking rim. “Do you want to come just like this?” And by the way Yuuri’s spine arches and he moans around Victor’s dick, he takes that as a yes. 

“Oh, fuck, please… yes, please… Daddy…” Yuuri pleads, squeezing Victor’s girth as he bites his lip, panting heavily as he anticipates Victor’s next move with bated breath. Yuuri’s cunt pulses, slick leaking down the insides of his thighs, soaking the panties as his tongue laps up the bead of precome dribbling from Victor’s tip and down his shaft. 

Victor teases Yuuri endlessly. By the way his thighs tremble and he moans around his cock, Victor can tell he’s close to coming, balancing on the precipice of orgasm, waiting for one last push to send him right over. And, well, Victor is eager to deliver. He wraps his lips around Yuuri’s puffy, red rim, and sucks. 

“Ahhh! Oh, D-Daddy! Fuck, Daddy!” Yuuri suddenly pulls off Victor’s cock at the intense feeling of Victor sucking his rim. He squirts, pussy tensing uncontrollably, convulsing as juice sprays Victor’s face, soaking his chin and neck, even dripping down his chest. Victor moans into his ass, tongue diving in once more before he pulls away. He holds Yuuri’s cheeks apart, watching with eyes sharper than a hawk as Yuuri’s rim flutters and spasms with pleasure, his body still trembling with orgasm. The omega pants and pants, chest heaving with every breath as his forehead drops to Victor’s hip. 

“F-fuck…” Yuuri breathlessly gasps, his pussy still pulsing with euphoria. “Oh, fuck, that felt amazing…” Victor kisses his rim one last time and spanks his plump ass, relishing in the soft mewl it tears from Yuuri’s throat, and adoring the way his rim suddenly tightens. 

Victor guides them, rearranging them so he can push Yuuri’s chest against the mattress, the palms of his hands pressing Yuuri’s thighs open. “Now, I can enjoy  _ this…”  _ The panties are sodden as Victor pushes the wet fabric out of the way again, revealing Yuuri’s plump peach, red and ruddy and swollen from his orgasm. With a wolfish grin, Victor lines up the tip of his cock and slams in. 

“Ah!” Gasps Yuuri, barely having come down from his first orgasm as Victor pounds into him. “Oh, fuck, fuck me, Daddy, harder…” Victor wraps his arm under Yuuri’s body and pulls him up, his back now pressed to the alpha’s chest. “A-ahh!” Yuuri gasps, rutting against Victor’s hips as his pussy clenches around Victor’s girth. “G-god…” The new position allows Victor to reach deeper, to knock the tip of his cock right against Yuuri’s sweet spot with every drag. 

“Oh… baby…” Sighs Victor breathily, his forehead already matted with sweat as Yuuri’s arm bends back to grab his hair. “Next year… that’ll be us up there…” He pants, kissing Yuuri’s ear and down his jaw. Yuuri whimpers, craning his neck to expose the pale flesh to Victor’s plush lips. “Maybe next year… it’ll be another couple railing each other in a booth seat watching us.” Victor jokes with a breathless laugh as Yuuri lets out a lewd moan, his cunt twitching again at the thought of their prior forbidden activities. 

“Oh, fuck, Vitya…” One of Victor’s hands squeezes Yuuri’s plush breast beneath the lace, feeling the flesh spill between his fingers before trailing down his body and into the waistband of his panties to grasp his cocklet. Another useless moan tumbles from Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s thumb flicks the tip of his cocklet, squeezing softly. “A-Ahh…” Yuuri’s chest heaves with every deep breath, his breath brushing Victor’s neck as his head looks back against the alpha’s shoulder.

“It does mean… we’ll miss out on a lot of sex…” Victor chuckles, kissing the soft spot behind Yuuri’s ear, “especially around Christmas…” Yuuri lets out a soft noise of disappointment— it’s true, around Christmas time, they’ll get almost no time to themselves, but Yuuri supposes that at least they’ll get time together, unlike this year, when Victor had to supervise rehearsals. 

“Then… don’t you think… we need to make up for that n-now?” Yuuri asks, panting heavily as he sweeps his hair back, hips rolling against Victor’s, mewling as the tip of Victor’s cock nudges his sweet spot again. 

Victor noses at his neck with a soft sigh, his hand trailing down to circle Yuuri’s clit, the pearly nub wet and slick under the pad of his finger. “Mmh… don’t worry… we have all the time in the world for that…” promises Victor as his hips buck into the beautiful omega in his lap. “Ahh… you’re so warm… so wet around me…” Victor groans as Yuuri’s velvety warmth massages his cock, the inside of his pussy rippling around Victor’s engorged member. 

_ “Unghh—!”  _ Victor’s hips jerk forcefully as he flicks Yuuri’s clit, his hand keeping Yuuri’s panties out of the way. “Fuck, fuck, Vitya, c-close…” Yuuri can feel that knot of arousal in his stomach, threatening to unravel as his wet, velvet heat massages Victor’s cock, his muscles rippling around his girth. 

“Y-yeah?” Gasps Victor hoarsely. “Gonna come for me? C-come for Daddy?” Yuuri lets out a shaky mewl, his thighs trembling as his hips rocked back against Victor, the alpha’s hand squeezing insistently at his breast, fingers digging into the plush meat. 

“A-haa… V-Vitya…” Victor can feel Yuuri’s chest rise and fall with every heavy breath, he can see the way Yuuri’s throat bobs as he swallows, he can feel the way Yuuri’s cunt convulses around him, so close to coming. Victor’s hand snakes down to his clit, and with one sharp thrust, timed well with the tips of his fingers running his pearly nub, Yuuri loses it. 

“O-oh! Fu-huck—! D-Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…!” Yuuri’s hips falter as his head tips back against Victor’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as his pussy convulses violently, squeezing Victor’s cock as he squirts, juice dripping down their thighs and onto the bed as pearly fluid shoots from his cocklet up his chest. 

“Ahh— shit… Y-Yuuri…!” The way Yuuri tightens around him with his orgasm is enough to push Victor over the edge, cock spurting ropes of thick seed within the omega’s warmth. Yuuri whimpers as heat spreads throughout his lower abdomen, Victor still mindlessly stroking his clit as he pants heavily. 

“Fuck…” Yuuri chuckles breathlessly. “Fuck… that was amazing…” he laughs softly as Victor kisses his neck. 

“Mmh… you’re beautiful as always…” Victor praises, massaging Yuuri’s breast in his hand. “Up for a shower?” 

“Not really,” Yuuri laughs, “but we definitely need one. Let’s stay like this a little longer, first.” 

———————————————————————

The next morning when Yuuri wakes up, Victor is already out of bed. He can hear his soft humming from the kitchen, as well as the padding of Makkachin’s paws on the tiled floor. With a tender smile, he slips from between the sheets and picks up a silk dress robe, sliding it onto his body over his babydoll and tying the ties at the waist. He picks up his glasses and saunters out of the bedroom, following the sound of Victor’s humming into the kitchen. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Victor greets as Yuuri’s arms wrap around his waist, burying his face in Victor’s back. 

“Morning…” Murmurs Yuuri tiredly as he inhales the scent of his alpha. 

“It’s snowing today, did you see?” Asks Victor as he flipped the pancakes. “It’s thick and fluffy.” 

“Mmh… no, I didn’t.” Yuuri sighs softly. 

“We can soak in the hot tub later if you want. I had it cleaned this morning, so it’s all ready for whenever we want.” Yuuri smiles at that, releasing Victor’s waist to step back.

“That sounds perfect.” Yuuri coos lasciviously, squeezing the muscle of Victor’s ass. 

“I know what you’re thinking…” Victor grins with a teasing lilt at Yuuri’s sultry tone, removing the pancakes from the pan and onto two plates. “But… eat first.” He grinned, turning around to kiss Yuuri’s lips. 

“Well, what if I wanted you for breakfast?” Croons Yuuri as they sit down at the kitchen island. 

“Then that would be a terrible waste of my pancakes.” Victor laughs, pulling a bowl of pre-chopped fruit from the fridge, removing the plastic wrap. “Here— strawberries, nectarines, plums, and blackberries.” Victor says, putting the bowl down. 

“Thanks for breakfast.” Smiles Yuuri, cutting up a piece of pancake. “Mmh…” He hums contently, “fluffy and sweet as always.” Just as Victor is about to respond, the doorbell rings. With a knowing look, Victor stands up and heads to answer the door, Makkachin following at his feet. 

_ “Assieds-toi,”  _ Victor coos and Makkachin obediently sits by his feet, tail thumping as he opens the door. 

_ “Un colis pour Victor Nikiforov?”  _ Victor nods in confirmation and signs for the package before taking it. 

_ “Merci, bonne fin de journée.”  _ Victor closes the door. With the package in both hands, he returns to the kitchen. 

“What’s that?” Asks Yuuri curiously as Victor sets the box down on the floor for now, making a mental note to unwrap it and open it when Yuuri next goes for a shower. 

“Let’s just say… a birthday gift. Technically from me to me, but actually from  _ you  _ to me.” Victor smirks, raising a brow, but yuuri blinks in confusion. 

“From me?” 

“You’ll see.” Chuckles Victor, cutting into his pancakes, and now, Yuuri is very much curious.

“You can’t just leave me hanging like that.” Yuuri pouts, putting down his knife and fork to turn his full attention to Victor, leaning his elbow on the table and his cheek on the palm of his hand. Victor reaches for him, his hand resting on Yuuri’s thigh, running up and down the inside of the firm flesh. His hand climbs high enough just to brush where Yuuri’s lips spill out of his panties, causing the omega to shudder a little. 

“It would ruin the fun if I spoiled it.” Victor smirks, leaning in to kiss the shell of Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri whines, spine shivering as Victor caresses his thigh. “Eat first, then I’ll take you up to the hot tub.” Promised Victor. “It’s heating up as we speak.” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri heads up to the rooftop terrace ahead of Victor, while his alpha clears up after breakfast. He pushes open the patio door to see that, indeed, the hot tub, which sat flush with the wooden decking, is full and bubbling away. Smirking, Yuuri unties his robe, shivering a little at the chill of the frosty December air as the fabric falls away from his body before pulling the babydoll over his head and the panties down from his legs. 

Clothes now in a neat pile, Yuuri removes his glasses and slides into the tub, moving slowly towards the other side closest towards the glass panelling surrounding the terrace. He leans on his forearms, admiring the Paris skyline as he patiently waits for his lover to join him. And sure enough, within a matter of minutes, Yuuri feels the water ripple, hears the water splash, then, feels a warmth against his back and around his waist. 

“How do you like it?” Asks Victor as he noses Yuuri’s ear, inhaling his soft scent. 

“It’s warm. Cosy.” Yuuri says with a smile. “And the view is beautiful.” 

“Mmh… it is…” agrees Victor with a murmur, but Yuuri knows he’s not talking about the Paris skyline, if the way his hand snakes to cup his ass is any indication. Victor squeezes the pert flesh, pulling a moan from Yuuri, who lolls his head back against Victor’s shoulder, ass rutting into the palm of his hand. He feels Victor’s erection rub along his crease, the thick, hot flesh slotted between his cheeks as Victor begins to rock his hips.

“I wonder if I can just slip in…” sighs Victor as one hand slides down the front of Yuuri’s body to fondle his cocklet. Yuuri lets out another lascivious moan as Victor’s hand wraps around his cocklet and squeezes. 

“Oh… fuck…” Yuuri gasps shakily as Victor’s tip lines up with the folds of his cunt. “M-mhh… don't… don't get too much water inside…” Yuuri warns as Victor slides right into his tight, wet warmth, velvety walls engulfing his girth. 

“Can’t get water in if I’m plugging you up, right?” Laughs Victor, but Yuuri mewls, hips grinding back onto the thick cock. 

“T-that’s not h-how it works…” Yuuri breathlessly moans as Victor’s other hand climbs back up his chest to squeeze his breast. Victor guides Yuuri right up against the wall of the tub. The hand on his cocklet moves to hook under his knee, pulling it up, and the other reaches for the control panel on the side of the tub. One button has Yuuri whimpering and shaking. 

“A-haa! F-fuck!” Yuuri gasps as the jets turn on and a sudden jet of water massages his clit. “O-oh shit!” One of Yuuri’s arms reaches back to wrap around Victor’s neck, his hips fighting between rocking back against Victor’s cock and grinding forwards against the powerful spray of water. 

It feels like one of his favourite vibrators, only more intense, and a bit more numbing. Yuuri might be addicted already. His head tilts back, neck craning as he pants, Victor’s lips kissing his shoulder and the side of his neck as he bucks his hips into Yuuri, pressing him up against the water jet. Yuuri cries out with pleasure as Victor fucks him against the side of the tub, laboured breaths punched from his lungs as he grips the edge of the tub. 

“Oh, Yuuri…” Victor sighs, groaning low into his ear as he noses the side of his neck. Yuuri’s moans were shameless and loud— it’s a good job they’re on the seventy fifth floor, Victor thinks, else someone in an adjacent building would definitely hear. “Mmh… so pretty…” Victor praises as he fucks Yuuri, slow and steady against the wall of the hot tub, Yuuri’s wet warmth enveloping his cock. No matter how many times they’ve fucked, Victor will never tire of this feeling. The feeling of being buried in Yuuri’s heat, feeling his walls massage his member, feeling Yuuri’s body pulled flush to his own. 

“Ah, ah, Vitya…” Yuuri shivers a little, partly from the cold bite of the air, but mainly from the way the tip of Victor’s cock brushes against his sweet spot, causing him to clamp around the thickness inside him. “Fuck, fuck, Vitya… oh… s-so good…” Yuuri heaves, and almost sobs as Victor pushes another button on the control panel, the water jet suddenly so much stronger against his clit. 

“Ah! Fuck! Haa…!” Yuuri’s hands dig into the rim of the tub, gripping the edge as he flexes his hips, eager to feel more of that strong pulse of water against his clit. 

“Oh… fuck…” Growls Victor as his hips drive deep into Yuuri’s cunt. “You tighten up so well for me… so warm…” He praises, his hand caressing Yuuri’s tummy, feeling the swell of himself beneath the taut skin. 

“V-Vit— c-can’t… close… ahh… fuck, fuck… Vitya…” Yuuri gasps and moans, thighs tensing and stomach clenching with every snap of Victor’s hips. The water against his clit feels euphoric, pushing him closer and closer to the edge and Yuuri swears he’s never come so fast before. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Victor’s hand reaching for the control panel again. With one more press of a button, the force of the jet gets stronger against his clit as Yuuri shrieks, body trembling all over as his pussy clamps down around Victor’s cock, hips rolling back onto his cock, almost trying to get away from the stimulation against his clit. 

“Ah! Ah! Ahh… ohhh!” Victor moves his hand from Yuuri’s tummy to the inside of his thigh, caressing the muscle beneath the water as he groans, biting his lip as Yuuri orgasms, coming around his cock. 

“Y-Yuuri… god… gonna come… gonna fill you up so well…” His hips begin to move with more vigour, grinding into Yuuri’s velvety cunt, still convulsing around his cock. The jets haven’t calmed down as Yuuri squirms, writhing desperately in Victor’s lap with oversensitivity. “You’re s-so good to me… ahh… ahnnn…  _ nngh—!”  _

“Yes… yes… Vitya… inside me… fill me up… fuck… fuck…  _ haa…!”  _ Yuuri throws his head back, crying out again as a wet warmth begins to spread in his lower abdomen, Victor growling against his shoulder as his cock spurts thick ropes of hot come inside the omega. “Fuck, t-too much… V-Vitya… sensitive… god… ahh… Vitya…!” Yuuri lets out a whimper in relief as Victor turns the water jets off. “Oh… god…” Yuuri heaves, chest puffing out with each breath as he goes lax against Victor’s body, head lolling back against his shoulder. 

Victor’s lips pepper kisses on his neck, nibbling softly at his shoulder as Yuuri gasps, breaths raspy and hoarse, head spinning and dizzy with pleasure. “You’re amazing, Yuuri…” Victor pants against his neck, hands running up and down his body, cupping the soft swell of his chest. “You were so loud, too… it’s a shame there’s no one around to hear you.” Victor chuckles teasingly. 

“That felt so good…” Yuuri managed to utter as they slink back into the water. “Ahh…!” Yuuri winces as Victor’s fingertip circles his already sensitive, well abused clit, the nub throbbing under the pad of his finger. “Vitya!” He scolds as Victor laughs against his neck. 

“Couldn’t help it.” He muses. “So… hot tub… is it a new favourite?” Yuuri tiredly nods. 

“Potentially.” He hums. “Especially those jets… god… I don’t think I’ll ever have to buy another toy after that.” Yuuri weakly huffs, body light and blissed out as Victor holds him.

“Well… not another vibrator at least,” Victor laughs softly, “but other toys… I’d say we still want to play with those.” He smiles against the omega’s neck, nipping at the tender skin, pulling a soft noise from Yuuri as his cunt gives an accompanying pulse around his cock. “Soak a bit longer?” Yuuri nods. “Alright… keep it in though, otherwise I’ll have to get the tub cleaned again.” Victor grins mischievously and Yuuri squeaks as Victor suddenly pulls out, his cunt clamping to keep Victor’s come in. 

“Some warning would have been nice!” Yuuri protests, his pussy now swollen and twitching and sensitive as he holds Victor’s spend. 

“Keep it all in, Yuuri…” teases Victor, pressing his hand against Yuuri’s tummy. Yuuri mewls again as he feels the warm fluid inside him threatening to leak with Victor’s teasing. 

“Vitya!” He huffs. “Stop it!” With a playful slap to Victor’s arm, he stops, and Yuuri lets out a breath of relief. Then, just when Yuuri least expects it, Victor hoists him up onto the edge of the tub. “Ahh— Vitya! What are you—“ Victor pushes his thighs apart, and without allowing Yuuri to get another complaint in, he seals his lips around the swollen folds. “M-mhhhh…!” Yuuri’s thighs tremble-- and it’s definitely not because of the cold. Victor knows just how to use his tongue, and even in the frosty December air, Yuuri is still sweating. 

“Ahh…” Victor moans, his tongue flicking Yuuri’s clit. “So sweet…” Yuuri can’t stop the loud moans that rip from his throat as Victor’s thumbs tug his lips apart, tongue diving in to lap up the fluid threatening to leak out. Yuuri’s cunt is already so sensitive and puffy, and every sweep of Victor’s tongue has his folds twitching and his cocklet pulsing. 

“F-fuck… Daddy…” Yuuri’s hands dig into the edge of the tub to ground himself as Victor grasps one leg, hiking it up to spread his thighs further, making space for himself between Yuuri’s legs. He pulls back, admiring Yuuri’s swollen cunt, wet and messy and sodden, dripping with come and slick and saliva. He looks positively  _ ravishing,  _ and Victor can’t wait to devour him whole. He ducks back down, pressing a sloppy kiss to the leaking folds, groaning at the sweet, salty flavour. His nose brushes Yuuri’s clit, lips pulling back ever so slightly to admire his handiwork before the alpha dives back in, kissing up and down Yuuri’s pretty pussy. 

One hand drops to Victor’s hair, tangling in wet, platinum locks to hold the alpha in place as his tongue laps up and down Yuuri’s folds and up the underside of his cocklet, pressing a kiss to the tip. Yuuri’s a breathless, gasping mess as his head tips back with Victor moaning against his pussy, the vibrations coursing up his spine. Each flick of Victor’s tongue rips another lewd cry from the omega, his cunt dribbling and clit throbbing as Victor flirts with his folds, fingertips caressing the soft flesh. “O-ohhh! V-Vitya… god… please… more…” Naturally, Victor is more than happy to oblige. 

“You’re beautiful…” He murmurs as his lips seal around his clit and he sucks harshly, causing Yuuri to cry out again, hips stuttering with immense pleasure. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck…!”  _ Victor’s tongue dips back between his swollen lips, the pad of his thumb rubbing Yuuri’s clit as a perfect sweet-salty concoction floods his mouth. Victor laps up every last drop before sliding two fingers into Yuuri’s throbbing cunt, plump and red and almost stinging with pleasure. “Ohhhh…!” Yuuri’s chest puffs out with every heady gasp Victor manages to pull from him as he fingers the omega, a third finger sliding in. 

“Think you can come again for me?” Encourages Victor as the tips of his fingers bully Yuuri’s sweet spot, his tongue running up and down the underside of his cocklet. 

“Fuck… Vitya… ahhm…” Yuuri’s hips roll as he rides back against Victor’s fingers, biting his lip as he chases after another orgasm. “Ah! C-close…” He warns as Victor’s lips seal around his clit. With one last suck against the pearly nub, and one last dig of his fingers against his sweet spot, Yuuri is coming again. “A-haa! Oh! D-Daddy--!” Yuuri’s back arches as he grips the side of the tub, slick squirting, splashing over Victor’s face.

Victor moans into his cunt, lapping up every last drop as he kisses at the folds, flooding and wet and pliant. “Gorgeous…” Yuuri’s legs tremble as he struggles to keep himself sat up. Victor tugs Yuuri back into his arms, allowing the omega to collapse against his body as he stands, still in the water, between Yuuri’s thighs. 

“God, Vitya…” Yuuri pants, voice raspy as Victor’s hands run up and down his body. 

“Good?” Yuuri can’t even respond, all he can do is nod and mewl. Victor chuckles, the laughter rumbling deep in his chest. 

“I’m cold.” Yuuri complains weakly, so with a soft laugh, strong arms wrap around his body to pull him back into the warmth of the water. 

“Better?” Asks Victor as he tugs Yuuri closer, his back against his chest. Yuuri lets out a quiet grumble, nodding as his head tips back to rest on his lover’s shoulder. 

“We have just over two more weeks like this.” Sighs Yuuri. 

“Then we should make the most of it.” Victor suggests, grasping Yuuri’s hand to lace their fingers. He noses at the shell of Yuuri’s ear, kissing just under his lobe as he inhales Yuuri’s scent. “Rehearsals get vigorous quickly,” Victor informs, “so we won’t get much time to ourselves.” 

“Is your leg going to be okay?” Yuuri asks as his free hand drops to Victor’s knee, caressing softly. Victor nods. 

“It should be fine.” He promises. “I don’t need to do as much work as you. Lilia already told me to be careful.” 

“You’ll let me know, right? If you can’t keep up or something?” Yuuri asks, and Victor chuckles again, nodding. 

“We’ve had this conversation before.” Reminds Victor. “Besides, I can keep up with you in bed, I don’t think the studio will be a problem.” Victor croons teasingly in Yuuri’s ear as a dusty blush blooms across Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“I’m not talking about your stamina!” Yuuri pouts. “I meant your leg.” 

“I know, I know.” Victor laughs. “Yes, I will. It’ll be alright.” A shaky sigh of relief leaves Yuuri’s lips as he nods, sinking back into the water. “Do you intend to stay in Paris?” Asks Victor after a few quiet minutes. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“I mean… after you graduate… are you gonna stay here? You know… do you intend to keep dancing? Here? In Paris?” Yuuri can hear the hint of worry in Victor’s words as his arms tighten around his body. 

“I didn’t apply and get into, and intend to graduate from one of the best ballet schools in the world just to leave after I graduate.” Yuuri chuckles lightheartedly. 

“I just thought… maybe you’d go back home after. You know… maybe you’ll open a studio or school of your own or… maybe you’d even move elsewhere.” Victor murmurs, dropping his forehead to Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“That was the plan. Or… one of the options I’d considered when I received my acceptance letter.” Yuuri says. “Maybe I would stay in Paris or go to America, or even Russia. Maybe I’d go home.” Victor’s brow creases, and Yuuri can feel his body tense behind him. “But now, with you, I know I’m right where I need to be.” He sighs contently. “I haven’t planned very far ahead, but… as far as my plans go, I see you in each of them.” Victor’s heart flutters in his chest as a quiet grumble rumbles in his throat, his nose brushing Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. “So don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” Reassured Yuuri as he cranes his neck to face Victor, who lifts his head from his shoulder. “And even if I did intend to leave… there's no way I wouldn’t invite you.” He smiled comfortingly and watched a flush of pink spread across Victor’s face, teal eyes sparkling with complete and utter adoration. 

Victor can’t help himself. He grasps Yuuri’s chin and guides their faces together into a sweet, passionate kiss, overflowing with love. “I love you.” He murmurs against Yuuri’s plump lips. 

“I love you, too.”

***

When it finally gets too cold, they get out of the tub. Yuuri shivers as he slides his glasses onto his face, wrapping a robe around his body to head inside. Victor follows suit, turning off all the jets before picking up his towel, wrapping it around his waist. 

“Head to the front room.” He says. “I’ll turn on the fireplace and make some coffee.” Yuuri pushes open the terrace door and heads back inside, the warmth of the apartment immediately enveloping his body. 

“I’m gonna get a shirt.” Victor nods, closing the patio door behind him. 

“Marshmallows and cream?” Yuuri chuckles. 

“And shaved chocolate.” He coos. “And some strawberries.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Croons Victor as Yuuri heads toward the bedroom. He pushes open the door and heads straight for Victor’s walk-in closet to find a shirt. He flicks through Victor’s collection of silk shirts, in blacks and whites and greys and burgundies. He feels the fabric between his fingers before pulling a white shirt off the hanger and sliding it onto his body. 

The shirt hangs low, the collar so big it drops almost off his shoulder. The hem sits just below the curve of his ass, sitting in a way that still exposes enough of his plump ass. Satisfied, he re-emerges from the bedroom to join Victor in front of the fireplace. Victor hands him his mug as he curls up beside the alpha on the sofa, their poodle on the floor, napping peacefully in front of the roaring fireplace. Yuuri purs a little as he closes his eyes against Victor’s chest, a tired sigh falling from his lips. 

“How intense does training get?” Yuuri askes as he sips his hot cocoa.

“Very.” Victor says, without any hesitation. “Often we dance from seven a.m to seven p.m when it gets close to show time. You start with rehearsal blocks around your classes. Designated rehearsal blocks become designated rehearsal days. Rehearsal days become rehearsal weeks, until eventually, all you spend your time doing is rehearsing and rehearsing.” Victor explains, to which Yuuri grimaces. “But I promise, it’s all worth it, come December when you’re stood on the stage for the first time, after months of wondering why anyone would ever do this to their body, you’ll understand.” Yuuri lets out a huff of amusement through his nose. “The best part is I’m gonna be there with you.” 

“Every step?” Victor nods. 

“Every step.” He promises. “Lilia is critical. She’ll tell you straight what’s wrong. Don’t take it to heart, she really is just making sure you’re perfect.” Explains Victor. 

“She sounds stern.” Murmurs Yuuri. “She already intimidated me when she assigned me to work with Adrien.”

“Stern she is. But you’ll learn to appreciate it in a few years.” Chuckles Victor. “She’s not as horrible as she seems.” 

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” Yuuri’s brow creases, a shaky sigh tumbling from his lip as his stomach sinks with worry. “I mean, been in a show. Not even one of those…  _ school-production-esque  _ ones. Not even as a background dancer, let alone… you know… the main character. It’s just a bit daunting.” 

“No one else has either.” Victor reassures. 

“What if I mess it up?” Asks Yuuri. “I don’t want to ruin it.” 

“There’s plenty of time. And trust me, Lilia will make sure you’re perfect.” 

“But what if I’m not?” 

“You will be.” Victor asserts. “You’ll be amazing.” 

“You say that but there’s still a chance it could all go horribly wrong. What if I step out or injure myself, or injure  _ you?”  _ Asks Yuuri, hiding his face behind his mug as Victor’s hand runs comfortingly up and down his back. 

“There’s a chance that could happen. It’s a chance we have to be willing to take.” Yuuri lets out another worried sigh, finishing off the rest of his hot cocoa. “Don’t think so hard about it, okay? It will all work out.” 

“I know.” Yuuri smiles up at Victor, who leans down to press a sweet kiss to his plump lips. “Hey,” Yuuri mumbles against his lips, “it’s your birthday in a few days. Is there anything you want to do in particular?” Victor contemplatively hums. 

“Well… I arranged lunch up the Eiffel Tower, and then… I do have a surprise in mind for you.” Smirks Victor. Yuuri cocks his brow. 

“It’s your birthday… and you’re giving  _ me  _ surprises?” Yuuri asks, like it’s the most blasphemous concept he’s ever heard. Victor chuckles at Yuuri’s confusion, nosing at his hairline. 

“Something like that. It’s a bit of a gift to myself, too.” Victor coos. “Remember when I said I wanted to try something new that might involve tying you up?” Yuuri grinned, brow quirking as he put his mug down, crawling into Victor’s lap and spreading his thighs either side of Victor’s. 

“Do go on…” Yuuri encourages as his hips roll. 

“Well… I was thinking… maybe you’d like to be Daddy’s good boy…” Yuuri mewls at that, and he can already feel his cunt growing wet again. 

“Aren’t I always?” Victor lets out a soft laugh.

“Then would you let Daddy tie you up and blindfold you?” Yuuri shivers in his lap, a soft gasp leaving his lips as Victor’s hands grip his hips. 

“I’d let you do anything to me, Daddy.” Yuuri croons seductively as he leans into Victor’s ear, tongue flicking out to lick the shell. 

“Mmh… remember those words in a few days' time.” Murmurs Victor as his cock thickens between Yuuri’s thighs. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I post teasers and announcements!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Victor’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the smutfest before we get back to some ballet! 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, Animal Crossing and Hannibal have taken over my life LOL. But don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about this fic!

It is rare, unusual for Yuuri to wake up before Victor. On this particular day, however, Christmas Day and also Victor’s birthday, he does, luckily for them both. He turns in Victor’s arms to see the older man still fast asleep, silver locks falling over his face as he softly snores. Yuuri smiles, his hand cupping his face. It isn’t often Yuuri gets to admire his lover like this, it’s often the other way around. 

Yuuri’s hand trails down from Victor’s face down the side of his neck, down his chest and stomach, until it reaches the wispy hairs, nestled neatly at the base of his cock. Yuuri is devious on a normal day. But today, it’s Victor’s birthday, so he’s feeling extra…  _ naughty.  _ So before Victor can have his way with him later, Yuuri wants to treat Victor to something… extra special to start their day. So, with a coy smile, Yuuri slides under the duvet and pushes it aside slightly, careful not to rouse Victor from his slumber. 

Dainty hands slide up and down Victor’s thighs, roaming over his stomach and hips, around his cock, just brushing the hairs. He shuffles, slipping himself between Victor’s thighs, laying on his stomach, and his hands wrap around Victor’s soft cock. It’s beautiful, even like this. A pale pink colour, the tip a darker shade than the rest of the length. Gently, Yuuri begins to mouth at the head, suckling the thick tip between his plump lips. His eyes flutter shut, and he lets himself let out a soft mewl, for he doesn’t want Victor to wake up too soon. 

Yuuri tongues at the slit, saliva already dripping down the corner of his chin as the tip of his tongue flirts with the head. Above him, Victor lets out a quiet groan and his body twitches, but he’s very much still asleep. Yuuri sinks down further, swallowing around his mouthful with another low moan. He sucks in a slow breath as Victor flinches and groans above him again, hips wiggling as Yuuri continues his ministrations. 

Already, he can feel Victor’s length begin to fill. One of the things Yuuri adores most about this is the way he can feel Victor’s cock thicken, the tip beginning to dribble salty precome against his palate. He pulls off his cock, lapping up the string of saliva that drips down his member. His mouth tastes delightfully salty, full of Victor’s musky taste as he wraps his hand again around his girth and gives a long, slow stroke. Yuuri’s head dips down to Victor’s balls. His other hand cups his sac, massaging the flesh while his tongue runs up the seam, up the vein on the underside of his girth, and then around the tip. 

Yuuri grins. Victor is fully erect between his lips, each mouthful reaching deeper and deeper, the tip of his cock kissing the back of his throat when he sinks all the way down to the root. Yuuri lets out another strained moan as his throat flexes around Victor’s cock, his nose just brushing the soft pubic hairs, and he lets himself indulge for a moment, holding Victor’s girth where it is. God, it’s so thick between his lips, stretching his mouth so wide that his jaw almost hurts. Saliva dribbled out of the corners of his mouth and down Victor’s dick-- if only the alpha were fully awake for this. 

Yuuri pulls off again, this time, to suck kisses up and down the length. When his lips kiss a soft spot just under the crown of his cock, Victor lets out a strained moan, and once again, his hips stutter. He can’t help but smile proudly at the way Victor groans and his hips struggle under him. It’s a sure sign that Victor is waking up. So Yuuri does it again. He plants his lips against the tender spot under the ridge of Victor’s thick tip, and kisses. The tip of his tongue circles that spot, Victor’s dick twitching as beads of precome leak from the slit.

Yuuri’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he lets out a loud, unabashed moan when Victor’s cock slides so perfectly down his throat, and almost instantly, there’s a hand gripping his hair, and Victor’s hips are bucking off the bed and into the wet warmth of Yuuri’s convulsing throat. “Y-Yuuri… fuck…” Victor sleepily moans as his fingertips massage Yuuri’s scalp. “Oh god…” Yuuri smirks around his mouthful and gives one more forceful swallow. With eyes dark and heavy, he gazes up at Victor through hooded lids as his tongue flicks out to lick his lips, almost moaning at the salty, bitter taste. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He coos, voice already raspy. “Happy birthday.” 

“Oh fuck… this is already the best birthday I’ve ever had…” Yuuri’s naked body comes back up, his hips spread across Victor’s lap as he grinds his bare pussy against Victor’s wet cock. Victor shudders again, growling at the warmth of Yuuri’s lips as he feels his length slip between the plump, soft folds, his tip bumping Yuuri’s clit. Yuuri leans forwards, so their chest to chest, and his lips brush Victor’s ear. Yuuri’s hips roll slowly as Victor grabs his hips, fingers digging in in an attempt to keep himself grounded.

“Well, it’s only going to get better, right?” Croons Yuuri. “Didn’t you mention… lunch? At the Eiffel Tower?” He recalls, his hips rocking in a sinfully slow motion to keep Victor on edge. “You took me on our first proper date there, do you remember?” Yuuri reminds him, and Victor nods, biting his lip. “You teased and teased and teased, so do you think… maybe this time, it’s my turn?” A shaky gasp of surprise and anticipation gets punched from Victor’s lungs. “Oh… and then… your little surprise for me?” Victor audibly growls at that. “I’m sure you’ll more than make up for my teasing, don’t you?” 

“Fuck, Yuuri… you’re going to be the death of me…” 

“I hope that’s not a complaint?” Yuuri asks as he sits back up and plants one hand on Victor’s chest, rising onto his knees. 

“No, never.” With another huff and a grin, Yuuri slams his hips down, engulfing Victor’s cock in his velvety warmth. 

———————————————————————

It’s nearing lunch time when they finally haul themselves out of the bed. 

“We should shower…” Murmurs Victor, dealing a spank to Yuuri’s plump ass, the omega still straddling his hips as he pants heavily into Victor’s chest. “Lunch reservation in an hour.” He sighs, gently guiding Yuuri off his lap. 

“Does  _ shower  _ mean get clean or fool around in this context?” Yuuri asks with a light hearted chuckle Victor sits up. 

“Unfortunately… it means get clean. We can’t be turning up to afternoon tea at the Eiffel Tower late, can we?” Chuckles Victor as Yuuri playfully pouts. “But… wipe that pout off your face…” teases Victor, “because we can still have some fun.” That very much piques Yuuri’s interest. 

“Oh? Care to elaborate? Yuuri asks, leaning close enough for their lips to brush. 

“Let’s just say… one of the things that came in my parcel the other day… is actually yours.” 

“Oh come on, tell me…!” Pleads Yuuri, but Victor shakes his head and pulls Yuuri up and off the bed with him. 

“You’ll find out after we shower.”

***

When Yuuri emerges from the bathroom, the first thing he sees is the box on the bed, and then, his lover, naked with a towel around his hips as he chooses a suit from the closet. Yuuri stares at the toned muscle of his back, bulging shoulder muscles and sculpted back muscles, eyeing all the way down to his toned waist, where his admiration is cut off by his towel. 

Yuuri doesn’t make his presence known, not just yet. He wants to watch as Victor dresses himself in a shirt and tie, complete with a full three piece suit. He smiles, admiring his lover from the bathroom door as wool suit pants slide up his legs and his arms slide into a silk shirt.

“Is this for me?” Croons Yuuri as he picks up the box on the bed. Victor turns around at the sound of his voice, buttoning his buttons one by one. “Looks fancy.” 

“Open it.” Victor says, leaving the top few buttons undone for now. “I want you to wear it to lunch.”  _ Now,  _ Yuuri is curious. The box looks too flat for a toy, so Yuuri’s next guess is lingerie. With an excited smile, Yuuri pulls the ribbon free and lifts the lid. He is right - inside sits a navy bralette and panty set. He reaches for the soft lace, feeling it between his fingers. And then, he notices something. He’s amused, and then his nose scrunches up.

“Seriously?” He asks, picking up the panties. The fabric is split in half down the crotch, a string of pearls line right down the middle of the slit. His cunt flutters at the very thought about those pearls sliding between his folds as they eat lunch. He imagines sitting down, squirming in his chair, and with every minute movement, even if he so much as shifts in the wrong way, those pearls will do wonders to his clit. 

“Seriously.” Victor mischievously smiles, coming around the bed, half dressed, to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s bare waist, the silk of his chemise soft against Yuuri’s skin. “You’ll look so pretty in it… all splayed out on the bed for me…” He coos lowly, lips brushing the shell of Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri suppresses a moan and shudders. “You’ll have to let me know how the pearls feel.” With a kiss to Yuuri’s ear and a stroke up the inside of his thigh, Victor pulls away, leaving Yuuri wanting again, already. “Let me help you put them on?” 

“I can do it--” 

“Please?” On a normal day, Yuuri cannot deny Victor. But today it’s his  _ birthday,  _ so Yuuri is extra weak for anything Victor requests. 

“Okay.” Victor smiles. 

“Turn around. Hold on to me.” Yuuri obeys. He leans forward against Victor’s body and loops his arms around Victor’s neck as Victor picks up the delicate fabric in his hands. Lifting one leg at a time, Victor loops Yuuri’s legs through the panties and carefully guides the lace up his legs. Yuuri flinches in his arms, gasping softly at the cold touch of the pearls against his hot cunt. Victor’s hands roam Yuuri’s lace clad ass, and he gives a gentle tug to the waistband, causing the pearls to pull taut over Yuuri’s pussy. 

“Ahh-- Vitya…” Yuuri whispers, relishing in the tremble that runs through his legs. Victor’s hand finds the slit in the panties and runs his hand over the pearls, pressing down on the first one, making sure to massage it gently against Yuuri’s clit. 

“Pearls for your pearl…” Victor purs, caressing Yuuri’s slick clit, feeling it harden beneath the pad of his forefinger before pulling his hand away. 

“Oh god…” Yuuri mewls as Victor’s arms curl around his waist. 

“So? How do they feel?” He pulls Yuuri in so they’re chest to chest, the small mounds of Yuuri’s soft breasts squished against his body. 

“Good…” Yuuri smiles. “Different… but good…” He hums, wanting to elaborate. “It’s like… I’m exposed, even though I’m not… like I’m wearing nothing, even though I am…” Victor grins at Yuuri’s response, and reaches for the lace bralette. Yuuri’s arms loosen from around Victor’s neck, allowing him to pull the lace fabric over his head and arms, tugging the bralette to cover his chest. 

“Gorgeous…” Victor murmurs as he tenderly squeezes Yuuri’s chest. “Utterly gorgeous…” He smiles, brushing some hair behind Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri huffs, smiling back. 

“Can I get changed now?” Victor nods, letting him go. 

***

When Yuuri finishes changing, Victor can see a shadow of the blue bralette beneath his shirt-- Yuuri has deliberately chosen a grey shirt, lace ruffles adorning the button placket, collar, and wrist cuffs, and sheer enough to give a tasteful tease of what’s beneath. It takes every ounce of Victor’s might to keep his hands to himself. For now, that is. 

Victor firmly grasps Yuuri’s hand as they leave the apartment. 

“We’re not great at this discreet thing, are we?” Yuuri says as they step into the elevator. 

“Are you worried?” Yuuri hums in thought. 

“A little.” He sighs. “I just don’t want to lose anything I have now.” He says. “That includes you.” Victor gives him a reassuring smile as Yuuri squeezes his hand. 

“Well, is it not normal for colleagues to go out for lunch?” Asks Victor. 

“Yes, but not if your colleague is also your ballet instructor.” Yuuri chuckles, sighing heavily. “Besides, we technically aren’t colleagues yet.” The elevator opens to the underground car park and they step out. 

“Hey. When it comes to, let me handle it, okay?” Victor says, unlocking the car door. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to either of us.” 

“What if you can’t?” Yuuri asks, strapping in. “Some things are out of your control.” Victor smiles again, starting the car as he grasps Yuuri’s thigh, squeezing softly. 

“Lilia’s strict, but she’s not evil.” Victor promises. “And yes, I’ve been… far less than professional with you but… can you blame me?” He chuckles jokingly. “Someone as gorgeous as you… of course I couldn’t keep away.” Yuuri smiled, heart fluttering as a soft blush covers his cheeks. 

“Am I… am I the first student you’ve ever… dated?” Yuuri asks, biting his lip. Victor grasps his hand and laces their fingers together. 

“No.” Victor answers truthfully, and Yuuri feels his heart stutter in his chest. “There was one other person a few years ago. But I only have eyes for you.” Yuuri smiles again, his thumb gently caressing Victor’s hand. 

“Any other past lovers?” Asks Yuuri. Victor shakes his head. 

“No, just her.” He says, nose scrunched as he scowls bitterly at the thought of his ex lover. 

“Your face tells me it didn't end well.” Observes Yuuri, feeling a little bit smug about it. Victor snorted. 

“Oh, it didn’t. I was angry about it for a long time. Or rather, I was angry about the fact that I found out someone I used to respect… did not have that same respect for me.” It only took Yuuri a few moments to put the pieces together— that day, at the opening night, Victor mentioned his utter despise toward Adrien and Yuuri had wondered why. 

“Adrien?” Victor’s lips purse, and that’s all the confirmation Yuuri needs. 

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiles pitifully. He reaches for Victor just as he’s about to start the car and cups his face. Victor turns to look at him, and Yuuri holds his cheeks in his hands, gazing admirably at the older man. 

“It’s a good job I adore and respect you enough for a whole circus then, isn’t it?” Coos Yuuri as he watches a tender smile break out on Victor’s face. He takes a moment to admire his smile and run his thumb over the top of his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. He pulls back, however, before Victor can truly indulge. “Come on, we don’t want to be late for lunch.” 

***

Paris is decorated with snow and lights. They step out of the car, the Eiffel Tower within walking distance, and Victor firmly grasps Yuuri’s hand and laces their fingers together. Naturally, Yuuri’s palm slots perfectly against Victors. As they walk, the slide of the pearls between the folds of his cunt become more and more prominent. Slick begins to dampen the fabric of his panties, and Yuuri has to bite his lip to hold back the little noises of pleasure threatening to break free as his clit slides over the first two pearls. 

“That good?” Victor asks with a smug smile. Yuuri can only glower, because he could swear that if he opens his mouth, his voice would come out a mere whimper instead of the scolding tone it is supposed to be. Victor takes his silence as a  _ yes.  _

Each hit of his foot against the cobblestone ground sends vibrations coursing through the pearls and--  _ oh, that’s an idea.  _ Yuuri almost mewls at the thought, heart racing and breaths a little ragged as he imagines Victor holding a vibrator at the top of the string of pearls, the vibrations ricocheting off of and against each pearl, sending waves of pleasure through Yuuri’s slick cunt. The way he squeezes Victor’s hand, the way his brow creases, and the way he tugs his lip between his teeth is enough of an indication to the alpha that he’s thought of something. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Victor smoothly croons, leaning down to Yuuri’s ear. 

“N-nothing…” Yuuri shakily sighs. Victor knows he won’t relent so easily, and he also knows Yuuri will ask for what he wants as soon as he wants it. So he doesn’t press for answers. After all, he supposes a little bit of mystery never hurts. 

They step into the elevator to go up the tower. It’s cramped, though considering it’s Christmas Day, Yuuri couldn’t say he was particularly surprised. Victor pulls him into his body, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull Yuuri so they’re chest to chest. Yuuri gasps when Victor’s knee nudges between his thighs, body shivering at the sting of pleasure that shot up his spine when Victor’s knee pressed against his crotch, pressing the pearls against the slit of his cunt. He bites his lip, subtly grinding back against Victor’s thigh. 

Yuuri can hear the thump of Victor’s heart against his ear as a shaky breath tumbles from his lips, and he tries to ground himself as the elevator ascends. “Does it feel okay?” Victor murmurs quietly, just loud enough for only Yuuri to hear. Tentatively, Yuuri nods. “Good boy…” Victor purs, sending a shiver right through Yuuri’s body as he feels his cunt flutter. God, they haven’t even made it to the restaurant yet and Victor is already teasing him. His alpha truly intends to ruin him today-- Yuuri’s not sure if he’ll be able to walk tomorrow. 

The elevator dings and they step out, lining up to be assigned their table. 

_ “Bonjour.”  _ Greets Victor, an arm wrapped firmly around Yuuri’s waist, keeping him close to his side.  _ “J’ai un réservation sous le nomme Nikiforov.”  _ Yuuri follows Victor’s lead as they head to their table in a quiet corner. Victor pulls his chair out for him, and Yuuri sits down, shuddering as the pearls tease his folds. He watches as Victor orders them drinks, desperately trying to keep his mind off his pulsing cunt. 

“It’s a set menu,” Victor says when the waitress leaves, “an assortment of pastries and desserts, finger sandwiches, and coffee.” He explains. “But I ordered us some water too.” 

“Thank you.” Yuuri gratefully smiles as Victor reaches across the table for his hand. 

“I’ve never had a birthday like this before.” Says Victor, and Yuuri blinks in confusion. 

“Huh?” He cocks his brow. “But you’ve had other partners before.” Yuuri reminds, to which Victor lets out a bit of a snort. 

“As if she treated me half as well as you do.” Yuuri feels his heart pound, and then a smile crosses his face. 

“Then… let me make it up to you this birthday.” He coos as Victor strokes his hand with his thumb. 

“You’re sweet.” He chuckles. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

***

“Here, ah.” Victor picks up a macaron and holds it to Yuuri’s lips. More than gladly, Yuuri takes a bite, taking half of the cookie in one go. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri hums approvingly as Victor eats the other half. “Coffee and pistachio?” Yuuri asks, to which Victor nods. 

“There’s also raspberry and chocolate, lemon and lime, and elderflower.” Victor says, eyeing the macarons. As Yuuri reaches across the table for another macaron, he has to hold back a gasp, body faltering in his seat as he bites his lip. When he glances up, he sees the knowing grin on Victor’s face, stupidly smug and proud. Yuuri almost wants to kiss it off his face. “I knew you’d enjoy those.” Victor says lowly, and Yuuri just knows he’s definitely not talking about the macarons. 

“Clearly, you know me too well.” Yuuri muses, hips grinding down on the chair a little in an attempt to chase that ever so satisfying feeling of the pearls against his folds. He’s gushing, he can feel the dampness in his trousers, feel his pussy pulsing with every rub of the pearls, and  _ god,  _ does it feel amazing. Victor doesn't miss the minute roll of Yuuri’s hips. 

“That good?” He asks with a smirk, and the look on Yuuri’s face is the only answer he needs. “Maybe a few more pairs are in order.” He chides, and Yuuri is somewhat mortified, but mainly aroused by the suggestion. Yuuri sucks in a few deep breaths, willing his body to calm down. Air fills his lungs and his eyes flutter as he slowly lets his breath out in order to ground himself. 

Yuuri isn’t even sure that it’s the pearls themselves that make this so arousing. In fact, he’s almost certain that Victor’s knowing smirk and the fact that he’s hiding this secret beneath his trousers make this all the more arousing.  _ God,  _ he really is an exhibitionist. 

“They’re one hundred percent genuine pearls, you know.” Victor says, biting into a finger sandwich. “It took me a while to find anywhere that would take my… rather unusual custom order.” He muses as Yuuri picks up a scone to distract himself from the growing wetness of his cunt. 

Yuuri absolutely is not going to survive the rest of Victor’s birthday-- he’s already so riled up, and it’s barely half past noon. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri is almost desperate by the time they make it back to Victor’s apartment. The pearls have been rubbing between his slick lips and sliding over his clit for what feels like an eternity. His pussy tingles, wet with slick, leaking as Victor all but drags him to the bedroom, closing the door and pushing him down onto the mattress.

“You wanted to know what else was in the box.” Victor says, towering over Yuuri to pepper his face in kisses as his hands undo the buttons of Yuuri’s shirt, sliding the fabric off of his body. Yuuri craves more of Victor’s hands all over him, but Victor spends no time caressing his chest like he normally does, and instead, makes quick work of his trousers. Yuuri moans, spreading his legs to reveal the wet fabric of his panties, the pearls smeared with slick, and Victor can just about see the plump lips and pink folds. “Gorgeous…” He pulls the box out from under the bed and reaches in. From where he’s lying, Yuuri can’t quite tell what he’s pulling up. 

“Hands up for me?” Yuuri’s face contorts into one of surprise-- this is certainly new for them, and Yuuri eagerly lifts his arms above his head. When Victor next hovers over him, Yuuri notices a pair of leather cuffs in his hand, lined with fur. Patiently, Yuuri waits as Victor cuffs his wrists together and then to the headboard. “Feel okay?” Yuuri tugs. 

“F-feels good… soft…” Yuuri raggedly breaths as Victor smiles, leaning down to kiss his lips. 

“I thought we’d try something a little more… restrictive than usual.” He pulls out a long piece of silk ribbon, and Yuuri almost moans at the sight of it. 

“Apparently… being blindfolded leads to more intense orgasms…” Yuuri muses, lifting his head to allow Victor to tie the ribbon. 

“Shall we find out?” He chuckles as the fabric is wound around Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri shivers at the sudden darkness that engulfs him. 

“Yes…” Vicor kisses his forehead. 

“Strawberries.” 

“Huh?” Yuuri makes a confused noise, and he feels Victor get off the bed. 

“Strawberries. If you want me to stop.” Yuuri nods as he hears the bedside drawer open and feels the dip of the bed as Victor clambers back onto the mattress. 

*** 

It feels like he’s been lying on the bed for  _ hours  _ at Victor’s mercy. Yuuri tugs at the cuffs, mewling as Victor traces a feather up and down the insides of his trembling thighs. His cunt quivers, the sensation of the pearls against his soft lips only heightened by his lack of sight. 

“D-Daddy… Daddy… p-please…” Yuuri pleads, writhing against the bonds, thighs shaking as Victor kisses his forehead. 

“Not yet, baby.” Coos Victor. “Hold on for me? Don’t come yet.” Yuuri swallows thickly and nods. Tears of pleasure soak the blindfold as the feather brushes Yuuri’s pussy lips, spilling out of the fabric of his panties. He’s wet, so, so wet that slick pools between his thighs in a puddle on the sheets. 

Victor’s erection strains in his pants, but he wants to savour every moment of Yuuri looking this gorgeous. This is possibly one of the last chances they get together to indulge before they dive right into rehearsals, and Victor knows well they’ll be too exhausted and sore for sex. They have to make the most of this.

“Can I take a picture, Yuuri?” Yuuri shudders at the question and frantically nods. 

“God, yes…” he whispers, and he feels Victor get off the bed again. He hears the rustling of fabric, assuming that Victor has gone over to his suit jacket to pull out his phone. Yuuri feels the bed dip again, and a warm hand presses apart Yuuri’s thighs, exposing slick panties and shiny pearls and plump lips. Victor is literally salivating at the sight as he points the camera at Yuuri’s plump peach, making sure to capture his hand holding open his leg, as well as his cocklet, still confined in the fabric of his panties. 

Yuuri hears the click of the camera, trying his best to keep still for Victor to get the best shot. He wants to see these when they’re done. His cunt leaks profusely, cocklet dribbling precome in the dip of his tummy as he squirms, and Victor runs his thumb in soft circles over the inside of his thighs. 

“V-Vitya… ahh…” Yuuri moans as Victor’s hand lifts off his thigh and he reaches for the bedside drawer. 

“Just a little longer, Yuuri.” Victor smiles, even though Yuuri can’t see it. Yuuri holds his breath, biting his lip as he eagerly spreads his legs further apart for his alpha to tease. His pussy convulses, eager to be filled, and his clit twitches beneath the pearl sat right on top of it, rubbing so deliciously against the sensitive nub. He hears a faint buzz, then, his body racks, back arching and legs shaking as a thunderbolt of pleasure courses up his spine, a loud cry of pleasure ripping from his throat.

Victor rests the vibrator, currently on the lowest setting, over the pearl currently rubbing against Yuuri’s clit, and the moan it pulls from Yuuri’s throat is one Victor can only describe as  _ euphoric. _

The vibrations are ten times more intense when they ripple through and against each pearl, and it drags Yuuri’s chain of thought back to his little fantasy earlier on in the day-- Victor really  _ does  _ know how to make dreams come true. He can’t stop the moans that pull from his throat, or the way his pussy leaks and this thighs quiver with exhaustion. He’s so close to coming-- he can feel the knot in his stomach begin to unwind as his body begins to tighten, but evidently, Victor knows him too well. 

Yuuri whines in protest as Victor pulls the vibrator away, leaving his cunt hungry for more, convulsing and sloppy with slick, right on the brink of orgasm. He can feel his clit twitch eagerly as Victor’s hand caresses his face. He feels the bed dip again as Victor kneels between Yuuri’s spread thighs, gazing at the way the plump lips of his peach spill out of his panties and  _ god,  _ it’s something Victor will never get over. His pussy is just beautiful, so soft and ripe, Victor wants to devour him whole. 

“D-Daddy..” Yuuri rasps, holding his breath in anticipation. Victor can only chuckle as he dips his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, giving himself a few long, firm strokes to ease the strain. He lets out a shuddery breath, thumb flicking over the tip, and before he can let himself be consumed by pleasure, he quickly turns his attention back to Yuuri. 

One hand slides up his body and pushes the lace of the bralette up to expose soft, plush breasts and nipples that are pebbled with arousal. Unable to help himself, he seals his lips around Yuuri’s nipple and sucks. It rips a loud moan from Yuuri’s throat and his thighs tremble, cunt leaking profusely as Victor sucks at is nipple. If he could, he’d drop a hand to Victor’s hair and grab it, but he settles for tugging at his bonds, preening as he arches his back to push his chest into Victor’s mouth. 

Victor smirks around Yuuri’s nipple. His free hand reaches again for the vibrator and turns it on, this time to the third speed, and holds it to Yuuri’s pussy. Yuuri yells again in pleasure, cunt convulsing and and fists clenching as the vibrations ricochet through the pearls. “P-please… please… Daddy…” Yuuri begs as his thighs bracket around Victor’s body. 

“Don’t come, baby…” Victor murmurs lowly around his nipple. “Not yet… be a good boy for me…” When Victor uses that tone, demanding for Yuuri to be his good boy, it sends another wave of arousal coursing from head to toe as he tries his best not to come. Victor kisses his nipple and pulls off, moving to the next one. “I’ll give you what you need eventually…” Promises Victor. “Let Daddy take what he wants… it’s his birthday, after all.” Yuuri finds himself unable to protest. The need to come is overwhelming, but he knows that if he waits, Victor will personally make sure his orgasm is  _ mindblowing.  _ He balances on the edge of orgasm, and when Victor’s free hand lands on the inside of his thigh, he can feel the minute tremor coursing through his muscle, that telltale sign that tells Victor if he keeps going, Yuuri will come. So, he turns the vibrator off and pulls it away again, much to Yuuri’s dismay. 

“Vityaaa…” Yuuri whimpers desperately as Victor’s hand runs up and down the inside of his thigh. His back arches and he mewls again as Victor pulls off his nipple and kisses it, before coming up to kiss his face. 

“You’re doing beautifully for me, baby.” He coos, taking note of the way Yuuri keens under his praise. He cards his hand through Yuuri’s hair as the omega pants heavily, pulling him back away from the precipice of orgasm. Once Victor deems him calm enough, the vibrator returns. 

“D-Daddy…!” Yuuri gasps breathlessly, back arching and hands tugging at his bonds as Victor turns the vibrator back on and holds it over his cunt. The warm metal of the toy slides over the pearls and then dips beneath the fabric of his panties, teasing the fat, swollen lips of his cunt. 

Yuuri’s body trembles uncontrollably and Victor is so tempted to cease his teasing and give in. But he reminds himself-- this is potentially one of the last nights they get to spend together like this before rehearsals take over their lives. They have to make the most of it.

Blissful moans of pleasure tumble from Yuuri’s lips as Victor continues his onslaught of teasing. It’s nearly unbearable, but  _ god,  _ does it feel fucking  _ amazing.  _ Yuuri isn’t sure if he wants more or wants Victor to stop. His enthusiastic moans betray his internal debate though, a clear sign for Victor to keep going. 

“A-ahh! Ah, ah, ahh… V-Vitya… ahh… m-more… please…” Yuuri’s so pretty when he begs. His face is red and tear stained, mouth fallen open and head tossed back as his chest heaves. 

“Gorgeous, Yuuri…” Victor knocks the vibrator up to the highest setting and Yuuri--

_ “Ahhmmm!”  _

Yuuri comes. Instantly, with no prior warning. His whole body shakes and his back arches, hips lifting off the bed as he squirts, juice splashing Victor’s hand and all up his wrist. Victor almost comes himself at the sight-- his cock throbs in the confines of his briefs, and he can feel the wet spot over the tented fabric growing. Yuuri truly is the most beautiful man alive. Victor holds the vibrator directly over Yuuri’s clit, watching him tremble with overstimulation. 

“Please, please, Vitya, enough, a-ahh… s-sensitive…” At Yuuri’s pleading, Victor turns the vibrator off. A shuddery breath of relief falls from Yuuri’s lips. “Oh, oh fuck…” Yuuri lets out a breathless chuckle as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. 

“That good?” Muses Victor, to which Yuuri can only groan as Victor’s hand slides up and down the inside of his thigh, then into the waistband of his panties. Yuuri gasps as Victor peels the wet fabric down his legs to reveal his pretty cunt, red and sopping wet, lips plump and swollen as his cocklet dribbles profusely over his stomach. Then, he reaches for the blindfold and unties it, revealing Yuuri’s honey eyes, blown wide with lust, lashes wet and unshed tears clinging to his waterline. He looks utterly stunning. Cupping Yuuri’s face, he kisses his lover. “Ready to go again?” Yuuri lets out a weak chuckle, as if the insinuation that he wouldn’t be is absolutely blasphemous. Yuuri only spreads his thighs wider. 

“If you don’t get in here now…” Yuuri’s threat is empty, but still, Victor grins and obliges, stripping out of his wet briefs. Yuuri moans at the sight of Victor’s thick cock, an angry red from desperation, the head dribbling as precome runs down the length. Towering over him, Victor cages Yuuri in as Yuuri’s thighs grip his waist, and with a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, Victor slams in with one long, hard thrust. “Aghh--!” 

That feeling of being completely filled by Victor knocked the air out of Yuuri’s lungs. Victor has carved himself a space within Yuuri, one that can only be filled by him, and after enduring so much teasing, it feels euphoric to have Victor in him like this. He’s stuffed full of Victor, from root to tip, and his cunt clamps around him, wet, velvety walls rippling and massaging the girth. 

“Fuck… Yuuri… you’re so warm…” Victor desperately needs to come, but not yet. He wants to indulge in the feel of Yuuri’s warmth engulfing him. Biting down on his lip, he lets out a strained groan, fists clenching beside Yuuri’s head as he drops his forehead to Yuuri’s, willing himself to calm down. 

Yuuri fights against his cuffs as he catches Victor’s lips in another mouthwatering kiss, moaning against his lips as Victor sets a brutal pace. His hips snap, the wet, lewd squelches of his cock pounding Yuuri’s cunt echoing around them. Yuuri thinks he should feel embarrassed by them, but then again, after all the times they’ve had sex, he’s never been embarrassed. It’s just that it’s only now when he realises just how  _ loud  _ those noises are. His thighs clamp like a vice around Victor’s waist, heels digging into his ass.

“H-harder…” Yuuri hiccups eagerly. “More, Vitya, please…” His voice is hoarse and raspy with his moans as Victor lifts his head and kisses his face before moving down to nip softly into his neck and chest, coaxing more soft noises from the omega. “A-ahh…!” Yuuri’s cunt clenches, gripping Victor’s cock as Victor sucks into a rather sensitive spot. The alpha moans into his neck and feels his cock throb, almost painfully, as his teeth sink into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri can only gasp and clamp more sporadically around Victor’s length at the feel of his teeth against his neck.

“Fuck--  _ Yuuri!”  _ With a loud moan against Yuuri’s neck, Victor comes, balls tightening and cock twitching as he marks Yuuri from the inside, filling him with his seed. Yuuri whimpers again, body quaking and pussy pulsing as he feels Victor’s wet warmth fill him. He doesn’t come again, however, and Victor can’t have that. 

It takes the alpha a few moments to pull himself together. When he lifts his head he sees Yuuri, swimming with pleasure, lust glazing his eyes. His throat bobs with every breath, chest puffing and nipples still red from their earlier abuse. Sweat clings to the tips of his hair, running down his temple and shining on his body as Victor runs a tender hand up and down his side. 

“P-please… Daddy… need to come, please…” Yuuri begging is just the most enchanting sight Victor has ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Victor slowly drags a hand down to where they’re still connected, and gives his cocklet a quick stroke, causing his hips to buck back onto Victor’s softening cock. “Vitya…” Pouts Yuuri, and when his lover looks so adorable, so delectable, Victor can do little but obey. He pulls out, Yuuri wincing at the sudden loss of warmth. He tries to clamp his thighs shut to stop the warm fluid from escaping, but it’s impossible with Victor trapped between his thighs. 

Victor kneels back up, gazing at the mess leaking from Yuuri’s cunt. Resting a hand on Yuuri’s thigh, his thumb tugs apart the full lips just to watch his semen leaking out in rivulets, slick drooling from his cunt, adding to the mess on the bed. He ducks down, pushing Yuuri’s thighs as far apart as he can push them and noses at his clit. A gasp of surprise escapes Yuuri’s lips and he tugs at his cuffs, hips bucking into Victor’s face. Grinning against his cunt, Victor’s lips seal around his clit and suck. 

“Anhh…!” Yuuri’s toes dig into the mattress as his wrists struggle against the cuffs. The tip of Victor’s nose rubs along the underside of his cocklet as he sucks at his clit, and it feels like Victor is trying to suck his  _ soul  _ out of him, as well as an orgasm. Pulling back a little, Victor’s tongue laps through the mess of come and slick that leaks out, pushing his tongue through sopping folds to gather the fluids in his mouth, a salty, sweet concoction of their own. The low moan he releases resonates through Yuuri’s body, causing him to buck his hips and yell out in pleasure again. 

Victor pulls back and kisses his cunt. One hand presses down on the inside of one thigh to hold him down as he brings the other upwards and as soon as Yuuri catches sight of Victor’s hand, he knows exactly what’s coming. He tries to hold his hips still and stop them from trembling with excitement, but as soon as Victor’s open palm slaps his red, ruddy cunt, his hips jerk, attempting to grind against the warmth of Victor’s hand as he cries out in pleasure. 

“Ah—haa…! V-Vitya…” Yuuri pants, gripping the sheets as Victor pets his pussy. “A-again…” he manages to choke, hips bucking off the bed and wrists yanking at his cuffs as he begs. Victor is more than happy to oblige. Yuuri keeps as Victor’s hand pulls away, the cool air brushing over the hot, sensitive, yet full lips of his cunt. Biting his lip, he holds his breath, eagerly anticipating the next spank 

“Aghh—!” Yuuri gasps again, sparks lighting up under his skin as Victor slaps his cunt again, his lips fat and swollen as slick leaked all over Victor’s palm. His clit throbs and his cocklet trickles precome all over his stomach, hips rocking into Victor’s palm once more, desperate to feel that burn of his hand again. “M-more… Daddy… please… please…” Yuuri’s thighs shiver, and as much as fatigue burns through his muscles he doesn’t want to stop, not until he’s satisfied. His breaths are ragged and laboured, and he can hear Victor’s coos of praise, whispering into the skin of his calf about how beautiful he is, how good he is. 

“Nngh— haaa…!” Yuuri bites his lip, body tending and muscles tightening once more as Victor spreads his folds and slaps his wet pussy again, slick leaking profusely against Victor’s hot palm, his lips puffy and fat and shiny with juice as they tingle and sting. 

“Beautiful, my Yuuri…” Victor breathes, kissing just above his cunt. “Do you want to come?” Yuuri nods frantically. 

“Please, please… Vitya…” Victor smiles, pleased with Yuuri’s cries for pleasure. Without any warning, Victor spanks his pussy again, ripping another blissful cry from Yuuri’s throat as his back arches and his hips rut against Victor’s open palm. He deals three more slaps in quick succession, each one pulling another endearing sound from Yuuri’s lungs. 

“A-ahhh! V-Vitya!” Yuuri gasps and preens at the last blow. He squirts as his cunt throbs, a burning sting resonating through his whole lower region. Victor smirks as juice splashes his hand and wrist, adding again to the mess on the sheets. Yuuri gasps for breath, chest heaving with every puff of air. His body is slick with sweat, hair matted to his head, and he shudders as Victor pulls his hand away. With one last tender kiss to his pulsing cunt, Victor quickly unlocks the cuffs that bound Yuuri’s wrists. 

He massages them, making sure blood is flowing and Yuuri’s hands aren’t numb. His body quivers with the most delightful euphoria, head slightly cloudy with exhaustion.

“Feel okay?” Yuuri is beyond words, but he nods, a fatigued, yet gleeful smile on his face. Victor kisses his head. “Rest and shower?” Another nod. 

“Good birthday?” Croaks Yuuri as Victor peppers his face in kisses. 

“The best.”

———————————————————————

It’s New Year’s Day when Victor drops Yuuri off at his dorm after three blissful weeks together. 

“Ready to start rehearsals?” Victor asks as he pulls the car up to Yuuri’s dorm building. 

“Not really.” Yuuri huffs, leaning in for a kiss. “I’m gonna miss you.” Victor chuckles against his lips, their noses brushing as he cups Yuuri’s face. 

“We’ll be seeing each other almost every day soon enough.” Reminds Victor sweetly. 

“I know.” Pouts Yuuri. “But rehearsals don’t kick off until February. It’s only just gone December.” Victor hums understandingly. 

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder, isn’t that what they say?” Coos Victor as he caresses the top of Yuuri’s cheek. 

“Mmh. That  _ is  _ what they say.” Yuuri agrees. “See you on Monday?” Victor nods, pulling away. 

“See you on Monday. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” And with their Christmas holiday over, it’s time for them to get back to real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I post teasers and announcements!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new term starts and as a result, Victor and Yuuri see very little of each other. Yuuri, however, still hs a nice surprise in store for Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always apologise for taking so long to put up new chapters but I have recently learnt that it's okay for me t take my time, and I don't have to be consistent with my uploads. I don't have much of an excuse for my tardiness other than Hannibal tbh LOL  
I wanted to get this done sooner, and I literally-- don't even know why this took me so long HAHA. So if you're still here and still reading this and you've not given up on this fic, have this!  
Thank you so much for sticking by this fic. I swear I do actually have an ending in mind LOL I just seem to lack the ability to write things in less than 50 bajillion chapters HAHAHA. I'm trying to get this moving faster though, but between constantly worrying over my P****** content and wanting to write other things and do other things, I just haven't set aside a lot of time for this fic WHICH I REALLY SHOULD!!!

January brings more snow and more hail to Paris. The sky is still dark by the time Yuuri sets off for the studio. His feet crunch in the snow, frosty flakes falling from the sky. Yuuri holds his hand out, admiring the snowflakes that fall on his hand, watching as they quickly melt into water. 

His hands are numb with the cold January air, and it occurs to him that he probably should have put gloves on. He pulls his scarf right up his face to cover his chin and the tip of his nose as he watches his breath condense. 

The trek to the ballet school is actually much more enjoyable in the dark, winter morning compared to autumn. The River Seine is still frozen over, and coupled with the light snowfall makes for a perfect winter wonderland scene. 

The Christmas markets are in the process of closing and packing away, so central Paris, even so early in the morning, is still so busy. But Yuuri doesn’t have time to admire the scenery— he has classes to get to. 

It’s the start of the new term, and that means rehearsals are due to start soon. He’s already made a head start on the  _ pas de deux,  _ courtesy of Adrien, so that should at least lessen some of his workload. But it’s the solo he’s more concerned about.

_ The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.  _

It’s such an iconic dance. So many top end dancers, primadonnas have danced to this piece on big, international stages. And Yuuri is going to be next. The thought of that is so anxiety inducing, yet so thrilling. It still hasn’t fully sunk in that this is his life. 

***

Yuuri steps into the studio to see Adrien, who is taking over a few of Victor’s classes, so Victor can work with the company dancers in preparation for rehearsals for  _ The Nutcracker  _ to start. 

“Yuuri. Hi.” Adrien greets as soon as Yuuri takes his position to warm up. 

“Hi.” Yuuri greets back with a tender smile. 

“Did you have a nice Christmas?” Asks Adrien as he watches Yuuri stretch and warm up. 

“Ah, yes. I did, thank you.” Yuuri says quietly as he stretches his legs out into a split, arms reaching to his toes to stretch his back. 

“I’ll be using you for demonstration today, is that okay?” Asks Adrien. “We’re going to be going over a few of the movements for the  _ Waltz of the Snowflakes,  _ I’d like for you to help me.” Yuuri glances at him in the mirror. “I’d like another chance to dance with you before I hand you over to Victor.” He chuckles sheepishly, anticipating a response. 

Yuuri cannot help but think that last part sounds a little…  _ flirtatious, _ if that’s the right word. His mouth falls open dumbly as a quiet  _ “o-oh… okay…”  _ tumbles from his lips. Adrien smiles, seemingly pleased. 

“Thank you. I’ll treat you to lunch for your troubles.” He offers. Yuuri considers declining, mostly out of consideration for Victor, knowing now exactly  _ why  _ Victor despises the man. But Yuuri knows Victor would have no qualms, maybe other than being a bit jealous, again, that someone else gets to spend time with Yuuri and Victor himself cannot. Victor is not possessive in such a way that makes Yuuri feel obliged to ask for his permission to do something or go somewhere-- absolutely not.

Victor is, however, easily jealous when his schedule is jam packed and he cannot see Yuuri, for example,  _ right now,  _ when Victor is working with his own trainer to help him get back into shape to endure another snippet of professional dancing. It’s a minor issue easily rectified with some coddling on Victor’s behalf though-- he’ll just envelope Yuuri in his arms and whinge about how much he’s missed him. Yuuri finds it positively adorable, to be quite honest. Yuuri smiles at the thought of his lover, but then finds that he cannot decline an offer of  _ free lunch _ — especially as a poor student studying in Paris of all places. 

It feels good to be back in the studio. As much as he’s enjoyed a long break with Victor, he’s still missed dancing and being in the studio, leaping and twirling and fulfilling his childhood dreams. 

There’s a few more quiet minutes as the rest of the class begins to file in, dissipating around the room to stretch and warm up. As soon as the clock strikes eight thirty, Adrien is at the front of the room. Two loud claps get everyone’s attention and Yuuri turns to face him. 

_ “Bon retour, j’espère que vous avez passé un bon vacance de Noël mais désormais on doit travailler plus fort afin de préparer pour le production de Noël.”  _ Yuuri drowns out most of Adrien’s welcome back— mostly because he doesn’t understand it. Adrien has already told him what they’re doing anyway. It’s only when he hears his name that he snaps back to reality. 

“Yuuri?” Yuuri looks up and steps forward, coming to stand beside Adrien, who steps back to come behind him. “Mind if I touch?” He asks, hands hovering over Yuuri’s waist and arm. 

“Ah, no, go ahead.” Yuuri nods, and feels a firm hand grasp his waist, and the other grasps his hand and extends it out, keeping the soft bend at Yuuri’s elbow. “En pointe for me?” Yuuri feels Adrien’s breath brush his ear as he stands on his toes, awaiting further instructions. “We’re going to turn and repeat until we’ve gone full circle got it?” Yuuri nods. “Rehearsal floors normally have markings, so I’ll guide you around. Three, two, one,” Yuuri turns twice, guided by Adrien’s hands, and then steps back to turn again. Yuuri focuses on the footwork, and he lets Adrien rearrange his arms, holding them into the position they need to be in. “Perfect.” Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief as Adrien releases him, and he relaxes his position. 

_ “Donc on va nous arranger en deux cercles.”  _ Yuuri watches as the class arranges themselves into two circles, each consisting of ten dancers.  _ “Parfait. On doit répéter les mouvement que Yuuri a nous montré-- tour, tour, tour jusqu’on a complété un cercle.”  _ Adrien eyes the class, then turns back to Yuuri. “Go again for me?” Yuuri nods, and this time, completes a series of turns in full circle without Adrien to guide him, arms extended and flowing as his body bends at the waist with each turn, just like a snowflake. 

***

By the end of class, Yuuri has barely broken a sweat. Then again, he supposes that this class wasn’t specifically for him. As it turns out, though, Lilia has Adrien down to guide Yuuri through his solos as the Sugar Plum Fairy, to lessen the strain on Victor, he assumes, who will already be doing enough dancing without needing to coach Yuuri through his solos. Yuuri can’t argue with it though, Adrien does make for effective guidance after all. His solo practices start right after lunch, giving him and Adrien barely an hour and a half to get lunch. 

“I’ll meet you out by the front in fifteen?” Adrien asks once he’s dismissed the class. 

“Yeah, I just need to rinse off and change and pack my stuff.” With a nod, Yuuri picks up his bag and leaves the studio, heading straight for the changing rooms. On his way, however, he passes the studio where Victor is holed up, doing some body conditioning with a trainer, and he cannot help but stare through the window, a loving smile on his face. 

Victor moves like a fish through water. Despite the fact that Yuuri has had the pleasure of dancing with Victor before, watching him dance on his own is just an ethereal experience. It often slips Yuuri’s mind that Victor too, is a professional dancer, considering that before now, he didn’t do a lot of it that Yuuri saw. But  _ wow,  _ he is amazing. He’s beautiful in every way, Yuuri thinks. 

Victor doesn’t seem to have caught his lover gazing, but Adrien, on the way out of the studio,  _ does  _ indeed notice Yuuri staring through the glass, his gaze lingering on Victor, whom Adrien knows currently occupies the room, for a split second longer before leaving. 

***

When Yuuri finishes changing, he bypasses the studio where Victor is still training again. He lets himself glance in awe once more to watch the way Victor’s body moves, each line and extension graceful and gorgeous like the rest of him. Then, he pulls out his phone and keeps walking. 

To: Vitya 💦👅💖

Those leggings make your ass look amazing 😉😉

He puts his phone away just as he gets to the top of the stairs, sliding it into his pocket before he heads down to meet Adrien, who’s patiently waiting for him, back leaned against the wall and phone in one hand. 

“Hi.” Yuuri greets, catching Adrien’s attention as he comes down the stairs. 

“Hi.” Adrien slides his phone back into his pocket and stands back up straight. “Regular sandwich place? We can catch up.” Yuuri tries to force down the blush that blooms across his face at the thought of…  _ catching up _ on how they spent Christmas break. He nods stiffly, and follows Adrien out of the building. 

*** 

As Adrien pays for lunch, Yuuri finds himself more… aware of everything he does, especially after Victor opened up about his former lover. He finds himself making sure he isn’t falling into any traps, or letting Adrien get closer than he intends. It isn’t that he feels uncomfortable around him, it isn’t that at all. But he certainly  _ would,  _ should he knowingly find himself trapped in Adrien’s web of attempted courting, and that makes him take more notice of the things Adrien does and the way he touches him and the way he speaks to him. However, not much has changed since Yuuri first met him, which he supposes is a good sign.

“Turkey salad baguette and a hot chocolate.” Adrien says as he sits down, handing Yuuri a sandwich and a drink, pulling Yuuri from his thoughts. 

“Thank you.” He smiles politely. Yuuri picks up the sandwich and unwraps the top part from the paper. 

“So. How was your winter break?” Adrien asks, breaking into his own sandwich as Yuuri tries to hide the blush slowly rising to his cheeks. He thinks about Victor, who is currently working his ass off so he can play the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy’s Prince—  _ Yuuri’s  _ Prince, and how they’d spent their Christmas so… tied up. Yuuri knows there’s a soft blush dusting over his cheeks, and he tries to force back down those feelings of burning pleasure that sting under his skin when he thinks about Christmas. 

“Oh. It was umm… it was good.” Yuuri murmurs, hiding behind his mug. “My muscles thanked me, that’s for sure.” He chuckles. “I finally had a chance to soak them— or rather… I remembered to soak them.” Adrien smiles.

“You’ll have to soak them more frequently now.” He says. “Can’t have your muscles seizing up when you dance, it’s important to make sure you cool down properly and soak them properly, especially now that your rehearsals are starting.” He advises, and Yuuri lets out a breath of relief, because for a moment, he thinks they’ve moved on from the topic of Christmas. “Did you get to see any of the Paris Christmas markets?” 

“O-oh, yeah… I did.” Yuuri says sheepishly, biting his sandwich again. “They’re much different to the ones back home… bigger and prettier.” There’s a pause, then Yuuri speaks again. “Did umm… did you have a nice Christmas?” Adrien shrugs. 

“It wasn’t much different from a usual day for me. But it was nice to catch a break.” Adrien says. “I spent a lot of it putting together the schedules for the rehearsals and assigning studios to different groups.” He huffed. “Did you look over your schedule?” Asks Adrien. “I’ll be coaching you through your solo while Victor is training his body.” 

“Ah, yeah, I saw.” Yuuri smiles awkwardly. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Our first session is in two Mondays time, if you want, I can give you the choreography notes and you can familiarise yourself with them before then.”

“Yes please, I’d appreciate that.” 

In just over two weeks time, all of Yuuri’s studio time will be dedicated to becoming the embodiment of the Sugar Plum Fairy. He’s ecstatic about it, about finally being able to truly embrace ballet in a way he didn’t think he could. And Victor is going to be right there with him. 

*** 

Yuuri has the rest of the afternoon free to himself. So he finds a free studio on the top floor, and makes sure it isn’t booked. Yuuri makes sure to pick up a new pair of pointe shoes on the way, for his pair are now rendered useless, too soft to stand en pointe. 

He pushes open the door to the studio and makes himself comfortable, plugging his phone into the dock and putting down his bag. Yuuri glances at the clock on the wall as he sits down. From his bag, he retrieves a small box— the pointes need breaking in and the toe box of his shoes need darning. So with a heavy sigh, Yuuri stands on the base of his point before he hears it crack. 

This is always the more tedious part of ballet, and it feels like breaking into pointe shoes takes longer than they actually last for, much to Yuuri’s dismay. He bangs the shoe against the hardwood floor to soften it. With the amount of jumping he does, the loud  _ bang!  _ of the toe box against the studio floor is ear-piercing. 

Time passes so slowly as Yuuri threads a needle with embroidery floss to darn around the toe of his shoe to help reduce the noise when he leaps. It takes him ten minutes to do both shoes before he can sew on the ribbons and put them on but finally, the most arduous task is complete. 

Yuuri reaches for the choreography notes Adrien had given him so he can familiarise himself with them. And… it turns out to be much more complicated than he’d first anticipated. Okay, this is the Paris Opera Ballet School. Yuuri supposes it’s  _ meant  _ to be complicated, but this will truly be like nothing he's ever experienced before. It’s  _ exciting,  _ and the prospect of being the main role on that stage sends chills through his whole body. 

When Yuuri stops to think about it now, the fact that he even landed the role of  _ The Sugar Plum Fairy _ is just blasphemous to him. He still can’t believe it, and it finally feels like he’s getting somewhere with this career that people in small town Hasetsu once frowned upon, or once told him he’d never achieve. And that makes him even more determined to do this role justice. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri doesn’t get to see Victor later that day. As soon as he gets home, legs burning with exhaustion and arms aching, he flops on the bed. He hasn’t received a text back from Victor yet, so he can’t help but feel antsy anticipating a reply. With a heavy sigh, he strips out of his day clothes and heads into the shower. 

He slides his back down the tiled wall of the shower, the hot water falling down with a heavy pitter-patter, each droplet scolding his reddening skin. It feels nice to finally have a hot shower— it’s the closest thing he can have to soaking his legs when he’s not at Victor’s place. 

Yuuri wonders if he’s still at the studio, hard at work to build his body back up. He worries, however, for Victor needs to be careful. Yuuri knows his knees have never returned to the level Victor had once maintained when he danced professionally, not after surgery. He still wonders what happened, but Yuuri never presses. Victor will tell if he wishes. 

He sighs, tugging his knees up to his chest as he buries his face in his forearms. He can feel his legs tremble with exhaustion - Yuuri didn’t expect a three week break to take such a toll on his muscles, but he supposed he really should have expected that. 

Yuuri sits under the hot water for almost an hour before he gets out and dries off. His legs are shakier than that of a baby deer when he finally stands up. Yuuri dries off and crawls into bed, picking up his phone, eager to see if he’s had a reply from Victor. 

From: Vitya 💦👅💖

Hahaha, this ass is only yours baby 💕

From: Vitya 💦👅💖

I just made it home. Have you eaten? 

To: Vitya 💦👅💖

Not since lunch. Miss you ☹️😔

From: Vitya 💦👅💖

I miss you too 🥰 don’t forget to eat something 

To: Vitya 💦👅💖

I won’t 💕

From: Vitya 💦👅💖

I’ll let you go and eat. Love you 🥰

To: Vitya 💦👅💖

Ok. Love you too 😇

———————————————————————

Victor hasn’t had a chance to check his phone all day. He has two weeks of intense body conditioning before rehearsals are due to start, and free time is a luxury Victor cannot yet afford. So when he finally gets home to find a message from Yuuri, it puts a tired smile on his face. He sits down on the sofa beside Makkachin, who moves her head to rest on his knee. 

They’ve spent the last three weeks together, so to suddenly not see each other all day had him longing to hold his lover. They likely wouldn’t be seeing a lot of each other over the next two weeks either, since most, if not all of Victor’s time had been scheduled for body conditioning. He can feel his limbs tremble, fatigue buzzing deep in his bones, and much to his surprise, his knee shows very little sign of exhaustion, all things considered, which he takes as a good thing. 

He can’t wait to dance with Yuuri. Yes, they’ve danced together before, but never in the way they will be come December. Yuuri is a beautiful dancer. He’s fluid and graceful and elegant, Victor can only hope to be that attractive and eye catching when it comes to ballet. 

Victor pampers Makkachin with cuddles and kisses before gently moving her head off his knee to take a shower. He’s so tired he can barely stand up, but he forces himself to move. 

Victor doesn’t remember the last time he ached this much after a day, but he supposed this will be the new norm. He’s getting himself back into shape, after all. Not that he ever lost form, but he certainly has a way to go if he wants to keep up with Yuuri. 

———————————————————————

Victor spends days holed up in the studio working on his stamina and stretching his muscles. It’s hard work. After all, he’s trying to achieve a body that once took him years of slow building… in a matter of weeks. Or at least, as close to it as he can get. 

He hasn’t had much of a chance to talk to Yuuri lately, and the little time they do get between coming home and going to bed, they'd much rather spend doting on each other rather than talking about how exhausting their day is. So it leaves Victor wondering how Yuuri is getting on. 

Much to Victor’s dismay, Yuuri has, inevitably, been spending a lot of time with Adrien, who has taken over most of Victor’s classes, as well as stepped up to coach Yuuri through his solo. Part of him cringes at the fact that, out of everyone, it’s Adrien working with Yuuri,  _ again.  _ It only makes sense, though— they’ve worked together before. But that doesn’t mean Victor has to be overjoyed about it. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, has also been working his ass off on the floor above. He spends his free time going over the choreography notes, trying to make sense of it and so far, he’s only made it  _ literally _ through the first ten seconds of a five minute solo. And one time, Adrien catches him, staring blankly at the sheets of paper. He pushes open the door, and Yuuri glanced up at him. 

“Need a hand?” He asks, to which Yuuri’s stiff face softens. “You look confused.” 

“Confused is an understatement.” Murmurs Yuuri with a huff. “Yes, please.” 

And thus, those rehearsals with Adrien that are not supposed to start until the last week of January… end up starting on the sixth day. 

“There’s a lot to it, it’s been choreographed specifically for you, so while it plays on your strengths, it also builds on your weaknesses.” Adrien explained, taking Yuuri’s copy of the choreography notes from his hands. “How far have you gotten?”

“The first few seconds.” Yuuri mutters bitterly. “Literally only the first few seconds.” 

“Well it’s a start.” Reassures Adrien. “We’ll go through the first part, take it slow. We have almost a year to get it right, so we can take our time.” Yuuri nods. 

“The  _ Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy _ is one that’s graceful and dainty, but I’m sure you knew that already.” Adrien says. “There’s a certain air to her, one that’s powerful, yet elegant. But it’s not like the  _ pas de deux,  _ where there’s someone else to help you with that.” He explains. “This dance is something you have to embody entirely on your own, without another dancer to help you. So let’s start there first.” 

Yuuri and Adrien work well into the evening, pointes tapping on the hardwood floor as Adrien guides him step by step through the first part of the dance. 

“Extend your arms more and push your chest out. Chin up-- you’re royalty.” Adrien reminds as Yuuri lifts his chest and his chin, arms extended further out. “Good, perfect. We’ll go through that bit again.”

“Step, turn, step, turn, step, turn, step, turn,” Adrien instructs as Yuuri steps forward, leg extended out. He bends at the waist, one arm reaching above his head and one following the extension of his leg. As he turns, he straightens at the waist, hands brought into his chest and arms bent at the elbow as he turns. 

Adrien occasionally helps him readjust his position, moving his arms into more appropriate positions, guiding his face to face the front. 

They work for hours and hours working just on the first ten seconds of the piece. It’s so much more hard work than Yuuri had imagined. Of course, he’d been prepared to work this hard. It’s the Paris Opera Ballet School. But it’s so much more intense than he first thought it was going to be. Yet that only excites him further. 

So many dancers can only dream of being able to do what Yuuri does, of dancing where Yuuri dances. And if you’d told fourteen year old Yuuri he would be here today, he would have laughed. It’s amazing, the kind of things determination can bring. 

***

Yuuri, once more, is almost knocked out from exhaustion by the time he makes it back to his dorm room. He sits in the shower again, thinking about the fact that he hasn’t had a chance to speak to Victor today-- and in fact, has not had a chance to speak to him properly over the last week. It reminds him of that period of time before Christmas when Victor was so busy he’d be at the studio from early in the morning right until the night, and literally only went home to sleep. 

Victor is likely still at the studio. Yuuri knows he has to work ten times harder if he wants to get back in shape and manage to keep up with Yuuri in rehearsals  _ and  _ in the shows. Yuuri craves a hug, especially after how intense being at the studio is already. Now, Yuuri does not consider himself needy or high maintenance, but it does feel good to be held every now and again. He’s sure Victor feels the same, too. They haven’t had a chance to so much as  _ touch  _ each other in about a week. 

Then, an idea strikes him. To be honest, he’s been…  _ curious  _ about trying something for a while. Something a little different, and something to keep him entertained while he and Victor are apart. After all, he’s not had much energy or time to get off recently. Now, however, is the perfect chance. He can film it for Victor, too. So Yuuri decides to do something…  _ special  _ for him. 

Yuuri gets out of the shower. His folds are already glistening with slick, throat dry as he eyes the bathroom sink, which stands just at hip height, perfect for him to rub his-- Yuuri finds himself blushing already at the thought of it, heart throbbing in his chest. Regardless, shaky hands pick up his phone and he balances it so his naked body is in frame. 

He’s hesitant as he hits  _ record. _ But as soon as his dainty fingers spread his plump lips, showing off his glossy clit to the camera, a sudden surge of confidence comes over him. He bumps his clit against the corner of the porcelain sink, and it’s like a sudden shock of pleasure coursing through his body, right to his fingers and toes as a gasp rips through his throat. “A-ahh…” The porcelain is cold against his hot cunt, and he can already feel himself wetting the corner of the sink as his hips roll. 

Yuuri grips the edge of the sink for leverage as he grinds his hips down, his plump lips rubbing against the smooth porcelain, the movements eased with slick. “O-oh… fuck… ahh…” Yuuri gasps shakily as his clit knocks the corner of the sink. Lewd, wet noises fill the bathroom, accompanied by a melody of Yuuri’s moans as he bit his lip. His clit throbs and his folds pulse as he rubs his mound against the cool porcelain, shivering and gasping as a mewl of  _ “Vitya… ahhn…”  _ tumbles from his lips. 

His hips rock with more purpose as he feels his pussy gush with slick, making the slide against the ceramic so much easier, so much  _ wetter.  _ The noises are  _ obscene  _ to say the least. Lewd wet noises fill the room, accompanied by Yuuri’s moans, stifled by the teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Yuuri glances at the camera, and the fact that he's recording this rips another groan of Victor’s name, which in turn, causes his cunt to flutter, lips plump and swollen with arousal as his hips flex, baring his pretty peach for the camera. 

Nimble fingers form a V shape around his lips, spreading them to expose the plush, swollen flesh. He deals a soft spank to his clit, shivering and moaning at the sharp sensation that courses through his body, watching on the screen of his phone how the meat of his pussy seems to bounce back, rippling with blissful pleasure. “Vitya… haaa… mmgh…” He tries his best to utter sentences, to let his tongue run but all that come out are lascivious moans and sobs of delight. 

He slaps his clit again, hips faltering at the sting of his palm as his fingertips pet delicately at the tender bud, the heel of the palm of his hand rubbing against the underside of his cocklet. 

Yuuri’s face is flushed bright red, arms trembling as he grips the edge of the sink. The porcelain is smooth against his plump cunt, cold, but slowly warming up with the heat of his flesh. His clit throbs again as his fingertips move to circle the nub, every brush of his fingertips sending jolts of electricity buzzing under his skin. Yuuri rubs his clit, each brush more and more rough against the slick nub as Yuuri pushes himself closer and closer to orgasm. 

His cunt flutters with the need to be filled, missing Victor’s thick cock filling him so perfectly, carving a space for himself between Yuuri’s thighs. As soon as he thinks about Victor’s cock, so red and wet and long, brushing so well over his sweet spot, another flood of slick pools on the surface of the sink, threatening to drip to the floor. 

Yuuri imagines Victor’s cock. He imagines himself lapping his tongue over the dripping head, suckling and kissing softly, pulling strained moans from Victor’s lips.  _ God,  _ Victor’s moans are heavenly. That deep, feral growl of pleasure could single-handedly make Yuuri come. 

He’s already so close to coming, Victor’s name rolling off his lips in a slurry of moans as he jumps the corner of the sink with more vigour, pressing down more firmly, the full face of his mound warm against the ceramic. 

Yuuri’s chest puffs out with every heavy breath. His skin is shiny, partly with sweat and partly with water from his shower as water clings to the tips of his hair and drips down his flustered face. “Ah, ah, haa, Vitya, oh… Vitya…!” Yuuri comes with a loud, raspy breath, squirting as his hips tremble and roll against the sink. 

His whole body sings with euphoria as orgasm washes over him, his skin tingling and limbs suddenly weak as he continues to rock his hips against the sink, cries of overstimulation ripping from his throat, now slightly hoarse from his moans. 

When Yuuri finally comes down from his high, he whimpers as his rocking slows to a halt, clit still pressed firmly against the sink, stomach now splattered with milky fluid drooling from his cocklet. He lets out a breathy chuckle, tired as he sweeps his hand through his hair. 

“Did you enjoy that, Vitya?” He coos tiredly. “Miss you.” He smiles, then reaches to stop the camera. Picking up his phone, he names the file, then sends it to Victor. 

To: Vitya 💦👅💖

_ [New Attachment]  _

For Vitya.mp4 

This is for you. I’ve been missing you, enjoy 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) It's mostly Hannibal shitposting tbh I don't even think I have any YOI followers left, but here's where you should go if you want to pester me for a new chapter HAHA

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kink suggestions below!!! Let me know what you thought too! 
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) Where I also post teasers and announcements for this fic! 
> 
> I might also put polls on twitter for the kinks in this fic HEHEHEHEHHEE so go and give me a follow so you don’t miss those!


End file.
